The Creed
by Alastair Light
Summary: Alexandra had finally beaten her favorite game, Assassin's Creed 2, but at the final cut scene she sees something strange and is pulled into the world of Assassin's Creed, now stuck in a world she didnt want to be in, will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Escape from Roma

She slammed the buttons on her controller, the enemy fell before him. She was thrilled, he wasn't such a set man anymore, revenge was not all he wanted. As he walked into the Vault she felt her fingers tingle; so she set down he controller as the cut scene started on her TV in front of her. A strange golden woman appeared and turned to the screen; was she talking to her? The Player? Leaning in, a breeze blew past her from her open window causing her screen to _move like water_. Startled she scooted back for a moment, but curiousity got the better of her. Reaching out as the camera in the game had shifted, her fingers brushed the water like substance. Hands appeared out of the TV grabbing onto her wrist, to shocked to even scream she was dragged into a vortex.

Things like this should be impossible. _Things like this shouldn't happen._ But they were, and she knew it; she was living it. The colors swam around her in a vortex, only seconds ago was she playing her Xbox. But now she was in what seemed like an endless free fall within a sea of hypnotic colors. Falling endlessly, she wondered if she should just close her eyes, maybe she would hit the bottom and it would be over. But there was a end to this torment, and it was coming up, fast. A man stood there in a oddly familiar cloak, but she didn't have time to think about that for the ground was coming up to meet her at an uncomfortable rate. Letting out a yell she threw up her hands to shield her face from the incoming blow.

"What do you mean? There is no one else here!" Ezio called out to the woman, he was bothered by her, speaking off into the air as if another person would appear by magic. She then turned to him, saying he needed to remain quiet, that yes he was the prophet but no, he was not the one she wanted to speak to. He was enraged. Grinding his teeth he contemplated leaving the vault, just to spite her. When beside him, the wall opened up and a girl fell onto the glowing stone beside him. "What the hell." He muttered gazing at the girl, who sat up, the heels of her hands scratched and bleeding, as where her wrists. The girl took in a stuttering breath of air. "Were am I?" She asked, her eyes glazed over as if she was trying to shake off a lingering fear.

She was confused, more than confused. The man in front of her, he wore a black cloak that covered his face; all except his nose and mouth. That mouth was turned down in confusion at the moment at her presence. Daggers lined his belt, along with a contraption that looked like it also sheathed a deadly weapon. On his left side a long glimmering blade sparkled in the glowing lights that lined both the walls, and the air, of the room she had been dumped in. A quick glance around and the girl determined she definitely was not in Kansas anymore. Her attention back on the man, and the woman who was now smiling softly at her, she asked a standard question for one with such a jumbled mind such as her. "Were am I?"

Reaching out her hand, the holographic woman Minerva smiled softly at the child that now crouched on the floor of her haven. "Child, welcome to your destiny."

Reeling back, the girl scrambled back to the wall. The woman's figure and glowing golden form finally clicked in her brain. It was Minerva, the woman who was within the Vault in Roma, in the game, the one she had been playing moments before, Assassin's Creed. Words escaped her mouth, that would mean, the man was, Ezio Auditori. The, Ezio. Her attention split between the two, her neck seemed like it would break if she looked back at the other person one more time.

Ezio glared at the woman, this child's destiny was here? It looked like she had just been pulled from her home. And what was with the girls outfit? It was strange, a coat like item hung over her shoulders and down to her waist, it was baggy, and Ezio guessed it to be some form of coat. Second was that she was wearing pants, not that it wasn't uncommon, but the fact she wore no shoes and her feet were free of both dirt and calluses gave him notion that she did not leave the house often, or wore shoes when she was out. Her hands also looked soft, untouched by fighting and trouble, though there were small scars that danced on her knuckles, not once you would gain in a fight, but ones you would obtain from a angered cat or some form of animal. Her body, Ezio guessed, must be quite lovely from the way the coat hung around her breasts. But that brought him to the face of the young lady. Though shocked, she had clear blue eyes and chestnut hair that hung just below her shoulders. Her nose was almost royal in the way it was straight, not to large, but not small. Her lips, pink from the youth she must have, were not full, not something a man would want to kiss, they were not thin, though they had cuts were blood was falling down her chin: her jaw bone was sharp, but gave way to a softer more rounder shape along the same chin the blood was running. Ezio cocked his head, as he heard the woman speak to the girl once more.

"Alexandra." Minerva whispered, keeping her hand out in persistence. "Come, come to me."

Alexandra shook her head. "Your not a god." She was here, she was not in her room anymore, and she had something to say. "God is real," She began, the woman, her hand still out, looked at her and listened. "He made you." Alexandra whispered. "He made me." Now Minerva was smiling.

"Child." Speaking in soft tones Minerva stood straight once again. "You are wise." She said no more on the subject but turned to Ezio. "Please prophet, help the child up, she is so frightened from her ordeal to get to you to stand upon her own."

Alexandra stuck out a stubborn chin at Minerva's words. She could stand on her own if she wanted too! Placing her hands on either side of her knees she attempted, but finding that her legs shook to much, she only landed on her rear once again. "Ow." She muttered tears springing in to her eyes. Hastily she whipped them away. Ezio was coming forward, Alexandra blinked, he was even handsome close up! She could see his face now, his brown eyes that reflected her frightened face, his lips, full, sensual, his nose, large, just like she liked them. And that beard. It looked soft and made her want to touch it. Reaching out his hand he didn't smile, but was serious. It made her want to know what his smile would look like.

"Madonna." He said with a slow nod and a extension of his hand. He saw no consequence in helping this child. In fact, he wanted to help her. Her eyes were wide as he came forward, it looked as if she was now seeing him not for the first time but the second. A closer encounter than the once she had had before. A bubble of confusion threatened to appear, but quickly, with a mental dagger, he popped it. Leaving it to question later.

Alexandra reached out her hand and placed it in his. It was very warm, and it closed around her immediately. She stood, still a little shaky, and continued to grasp Ezio's hand in support. She hoped he wouldn't mind. Her mental hammer was going over time trying to control both her accelerated heart rate, and blush that threatened to appear upon her cheeks. She gazed at the woman in front of them, she was about to speak once more.

"Ezio." Minerva spoke not only with her mouth and voice, but with her hands as well.

Ezio glared at her, now she was speaking to him? It was a little late, he was to angry at her to want to deal with her. But her tone made him want to listen. So, even though his mind revolted against the thought of listening to the woman's words for even one more moment, he remained standing as still as a statue. The girls hand still grasped tightly is his.

"Alexandra." Minerva turned to her now. Resting her gaze levelly with the girl's eyes. "You, my child, have a destiny to fulfill here."

Destiny? How can she, a girl who played the game she was now in for fun, have a destiny in Italia? "I don't understand." She muttered, her voice as unsteady as her legs. What life could she have here?

"You will child," Minerva said with a soft smile. "You will." With that, she faded. The room growing dark, leaving both Ezio and Alexandra with to many questions and no more answers than they had had when the entered this room. Alexandra felt faint, releasing Ezio's hand she collapsed onto the ground, the weight of some unknown force crushing her very being. _Destiny was such a big word._ It made her worry about what kind of things awaited for her here in this new world. She had no skills that were needed to kill, just a hotheaded personality with a sense of justice. _But maybe that within its self was all that she needed._ Gazing at her hands she noticed something new on her body. The hand that Ezio had grabbed; a soft glow was emanating from her ring finger, soft and red. It gave its light to her for only a moment before returning her into the darkness. Then a deep Italian accented voice echoed across the room, from the entrance.

"Do you need help Girl?" He said, none to polite now that Minerva was gone. Alexandra turned to glare at him. With a flick of her tongue, and the taste of iron blood tingling on the tip of her lip; shakily she attempted to stand, using a wall for support. But Ezio was over to her in two strides. His voice not irritated but urgent. "Come we must go back to my villa to report to my Uncle, I believe that that woman wanted you to come with me."

"And you do what she says?" Alexandra countered. Now using him for support, her hands placed on his cold armor, one of his arms looped for her balance around her back.

"I do not see you as a threat you cannot even stand up correctly at the moment." Ezio made this observation very quickly and bluntly, making Alexandra's face snarl into a frown. But she remained silent as they began to walk out of the dark room and into the light of Roma. In the streets they walked, silently side by side. A cloak Ezio had "borrowed" from a passing monk covered Alexandra's odd outfit. He was rushing ahead, both of them were getting odd looks, many stared at Ezio's arm, it was covered in the drying blood of the guards he had slain to get to the man who had caused so much trouble for Italia. And they were also looking at Alexandra too, many old men leered at her, wondering aloud about how much she would cost to buy. It irritated Ezio. This girl was perhaps a child, since he did not know how old she was he could not exactly say if she was a child or not. But one thing about her was certain; she was pure, innocent, a virgin. He could tell this just by looking at the wonder in her face as they passed buildings that were a common site for him, though obviously not such a common sight for her. Ezio looked up as more men; Templars by the look of them were appearing in front of them. Tucking the girl under his arm he pulled his hood down and began to walk faster. She was having a hard time keeping up. Looking around for an escape route, Ezio found many for himself, but none that Alexandra could follow him. Pulling her closer to his chest he whispered. "Do not make a sound; some men who are looking for me are ahead of us. We need to sneak by."

Alexandra had seen the men come in formation as they had rounded the corner. And she was frightened; even as Ezio pulled her protectively to his chest and even warned her about the incoming danger. "Okay." She muttered pulling the cloak closer to her face. It did not smell good, but it was better than nothing at the moment. Their enemy was approaching fast. If they realize who Ezio was would he be able to kill all of them with her as a hindrance?

He felt good about her listening to him. With her tucked safely away under his arm and next to his chest, Ezio felt safer than he would have if he was alone. Understanding that even though he felt secure he could not let his guard down for one moment, because in that moment those men could recognize him and he and this girl would have to run for their lives. The Assassin knew right away that Alexandra could not run very far, just by the way she was out of breath from the pace they were at. His heart began to beat harder with adrenaline as the Templar's came closer. Keeping Alexandra under his arm he directed them into a near by crowd, blending in with them the guards walked by, their weapons up, obviously looking around for Ezio.

The danger was past, at least for the moment. Alexandra let out a breath she didn't know she was even holding in. Then snuggled into Ezio's warmth, people passed by and bumped her. The streets were crowded and she didn't know were she was. She had to completely trust on a man she only had known through a controller, and cut scenes within a videogame. _Because the existence of Ezio Auditori was not stunning in the first place. _Alexandra was reliving the game in her mind; she thought the character Ezio to be cocky and prude, one who wanted only revenge, _but_ as the _story_ went _on_ she found herself falling in love with every move the character made, _every move the person _made. His life so intimately wrapped around hers, she shared his shock and fear as the events came and went. His excitement as his final enemy fell before him. His confusion with his meeting with the woman Minerva, then _suddenly she was sitting on the floor next to him._ Living the story herself. Even now, she could literally hear Ezio's heartbeat. No longer was this pixels and numbers. This was a living, breathing world to her. Not a book, not a game, she was not a spectator any longer. The sound of thousands of footsteps and voices echoed in her ears. _Was this now her reality?_

Ezio wound his way through the labyrinth of roadways; he was making a beeline towards the gates. But, as the came into view he realize he needed to find another way out for them. The guards were awaiting them, blades drawn. He stopped, pulling both him and Alexandra aside. Ezio pulled down her hood to know if she was listening to him. "There are more guards up there _Piccolo_." He called her this affectionately for at the moment her Greek name would cause people to gaze at them with burning curiosity. "We need to escape this city and that is the only way." Ezio was staring into her clear blue eyes that were full of readiness for whatever came, whatever he chose for them to do. "_Piccolo._" He said slowly. "We need to run across the roof tops." She couldn't run, so why did he even try to thrust such expectation on her small shoulders?

_No other choice the roof tops were the only way. _Alexandra had seen something like this coming. But she could not climb, she couldn't even run a mile without having to stop half way through. "I cant climb." She said bluntly. "I can run, I'm not.. I'm not.."_ An Assassin._ She wanted to say it, but her voice had dropped off by the strange glimmer in Ezio's eye. "W-What?" She stuttered as he studied her.

_She was light looking._ Ezio realized all to late that he could carry her. "Do you have enough stamina to hold onto me as I get us across that wall?"

Alandra blinked. "Yes?" She said hesitantly. A grin flashed across Ezio's face.

"_Molto buno poco." _He turned and crouched. "Get on." He ordered. She did as he said, wrapping her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist.

His armor cut into her chest, it was not ideal but it was comfortable enough. Standing upright Ezio then took off to the wall, and began to climb. Alexandra felt his muscles moving. Finally letting her blush to enter her cheeks she snuggled her face into his neck. _Ezio Auditori was strong._

He could not be distracted from his task, but he was. Though his body was focused, his mind was actively studying how this girl's body fit to his own; it wasn't perfect, she was to soft, there must be barely a hint of muscle on her. Breaking from his thoughts for a brief moment, he grabbed hold of her legs and jumped across some roof tops, landing perfectly. He stood for a moment, then took off again. Ezio's mind returned to his analyzing. She was shorter than him by a dagger's blade. Her hands clenched in desperation, she was afraid to fall? Alexandra should know that he was man of pride, he would never let a lady fall to her death. _But could he think of her as a "Woman"?_ She had come from a world not his own. Pulled from wherever by that thing that was in woman form. A girl that suddenly had no family whatsoever and was all alone. _He could relate to her._ Ezio snapped back as he leaped for the wall of the city, he began to climb; Alexandra had latched onto him harder, restricting his air a little, but not so much hat he couldn't take a gulp or two before climbing. Soon he reached the top, and with a quick glance around, made sure that there were no guards, jumped to the edge of the wall, and tapped Alexandra's hands. "_Piccolo_ come here."

She released her death hold on Ezio's neck, balancing precariously on the same stone slab he was she looked up at him, his eyes were like hawks, looking around for predators, or prey. But in a flash he grabbed her and jumped off of the ledge, his hand covering her mouth as a soft scream emanated from her lips. Her fear not even dissipating when she looked at his smiling face; instead her eyes got wider. _So this was what his smile looks like close up?_ It distracted her from the ground that was coming up to greet them. But yellow hay enveloped them in an soft embrace. She clutched at Ezio as he let out a laugh. Alexandra punched his exposed collar bone in retaliation.

"That was mean!" She nearly yelled; Alexandra was still attempting to yank his hand off her mouth.

Ezio, his smile remaining on his face got out of the cart of hay, setting her beside him; proceeded to brush off the stray fragments of the yellow hay that hid throughout her commandeered cloak. He tried to stop himself from laughing once more as he caught the frustrated pout appear on her face. Ezio straightened himself once his task was finished and held out his hand. "Come _Piccolo._" He ordered. Alexandra took his hand; his big warm hand.

They walked for a time, away from curious eyes. Ezio directed them to a horse; Alexandra blinked. "Do you expect me to ride this?" She asked looking at it with confusion. Ezio turned to frown at her.

"I expect you to get on and for me to steer this animal." He waved his hand in a dismissing manner. "Or are you telling me you don't know how to ride a horse?"

Alexandra shook her head. "I-I don't." Ezio stared at her, eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"This just get better and better.." He muttered to himself as he walked over to the stunned girl. "Come here _Piccolo._" He heaved the screaming girl up on his shoulder and threw her onto the startled animal before climbing on himself. Ezio helped her as she righted herself and clung to him. He let out a laugh. Then reached around her to grab the reins, kicking the horse to set it in motion toward his villa, towards his home, and towards probably the greatest argument he would ever find himself in with his fellow Assassins.

Alexandra looked around; the land rushed by. Not in a blur like it would in a car, but enough to scare her. She could no control the animal; Ezio did. Alexandra had no control and it scared her. Knowing she was now in a land she could not comprehend, in a world where she could easily get killed, she was scared. Clutching Ezio's cloak she could see a stone wall coming into view, its form assembling like smoke before her. It was here, it was time.

Alexandra was about to meet the Assassin's.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Assassin's Creed

Alexandra stared at the impending villa. Ezio's arms were still around her as he directed the horse towards the barn in the back. Once there he swung off and held out his arms for her to come down, she clutched the sattle as she slowly descended into his arms, he caught her and nearly ripped her away from the horse to set her on the ground. Then dusting her off he grabbed her hand to drag her toward the large castle like house. Once inside Alexandra was stunned by the white of the house, it wasn't like anything from the game. Ezio still had her by the hand as he trudged up the stairs and into a lavish room with a large bed and a woman who sat praying with her eyes closed oblivious to them enter and moving noisily though. She looked up at Ezio's cloaked head, wondering what expression he had on at the moment. Alexandra wasn't prepared when he took a sharp turn; it hurt her arm as he pulled her. They came to a ladder and began to climb it; heights were not Alexandra's strong suit. But with a deep breath she got up and looked around what she knew to be Ezio's room: twin chairs were in the corner with papers scattered on the small table. The desk sat in disarray more papers with maps and other valuable information lay forgotten on it. Bookshelves full of large thick volumes were placed strategically around the small room; there was a bed in the corner. Large king sized bed, with red sheets and covers. Alexandra looked for Ezio and found him hunched over a chest that contained something of interest. He took out a pair of shirts and pants and threw them at her. Alexandra caught them, barely.

"Wear them." Ezio ordered making his way to the ladder. "Your clothing is strange and that ratty cloak you wear smells, I need to make you at least decent before you meet everyone." He paused before climbing down. "Then I will explain were you came from."

Alexandra watched his back, she had been seeing a lot of it. "I'll tell them were I came from Ezio." She muttered. "It's my little issue. I'll.. attempt to explain."

There was no response from the large Italian man. Only a dismissing wave of his hand was given to her before turning to face her then climbing down the ladder, his hood covering his face; not giving Alexandra insight into his emotions. After the white of his coat had vanished beneath the wood she began to strip.

The falling away of her clothing felt strange, Alexandra gazed at her sweatshirt for a moment. Cold air caressing her skin as she picked up the shirt Ezio had given her moments ago. It was big, it was white, it would make her look very small. Trying to quell the rapid beating of her heart as she slipped it on over her head, then tied the small ropes to try to tighten the shirt across her neck. But it couldn't be tight enough; eventually she gave up letting the shirt fall open. Chewing on her lip she undid the button on her pants. Then slipping them off she quickly grabbed the simple brown pants, yanking them over her lower half. Though the light fabric giving little protection from the cold wind.

Alexandra made her way to the edge of the room; glancing down where the latter lay perched against the wall. It was empty space; Ezio had vanished.

"_Egli scomparve. Idiota._" Alexandra was taken back as Italian slipped out of her mouth so naturally it scared her. Placing her hand over her mouth she turned toward a window. It was open; curiosity burned through her, she hadn't seen much of the town when Ezio and her sped through it. She swung the window open all the way, Monteriggioni, its rustic roof tops, colorful courtesans around almost every corner. Mercenaries walking the streets, its thieves hiding in the nooks and crannies of its outer city; Alexandra looked on in awe, she had seen this city numerous times, but that had been through a television screen. This was with her own eyes. "Amazing." She muttered leaning out.

Noticing that a ledge was right below her, Alexandra took a quick glancing sweep around Ezio's room. Then fell silent listening for his approaching footsteps. Hearing none she hesitantly set one foot out of the window and onto the ledge, suddenly grateful that she was not wearing any shoes. Surely if she had she would have not been able to grasp the slick tile. Slipping her other leg out she was balancing precariously on the ledge; now looking for a way down onto the ground. There, across from her was a pole that stuck out of the stone at a rather odd angle. Alexandra gauged the distance as best as she could; but she was not a mathematician. The only thing she could tell from her fruitless calculating was that if she was to attempt to jump to that wooden pole she would fall onto the roof below it. Either breaking a bone or just severely hurting herself. With a quick glance behind her, she found nothing but air. Alexandra gazed back at the window.

Debated returning to the room and calling for Ezio to come take her to the meeting he mentioned earlier. Fear ate away at her mind. Unanswerable questions echoed in her heart. She couldn't go back. Alexandra sucked in a deep breathe, and jumped. She stretched her body as far as it would go but for a girl who was only five seven, a gap that probably ranged from seven to eight feet wasn't favorable, especially since she could only jump about two inches into the air. Panic rose in her as her finger brushed the pole; she couldn't grab it. She attempted to dig her nails into the wood but it was to worn from age and broke under her filed nails.

Alexandra fell through the air, once again she felt like if she just closed her eyes her life would be over and she would wake from this all to real dream. Time seemed to slow as she cut the air with her body; all Alexandra could do was gaze helplessly at her ring finger, only to wonder what the glow had been about earlier. Just as she thought of the soft red emanating from the base of her finger it came back. Alexandra blinked as a picture formed in her mind of how to escape her free fall. But she couldn't do what the picture suggested; she hadn't the body stamina or strength. Suddenly she felt something hard and wooden hit her back; gasping in pain she had been flipped forward, but with a quick reflex she flung her arm out catching the one thing that had struck her. She hung not ten feet off the ground. Alexandra looked around, expecting people to run to her. None came; none had seen her even fall. Slowly Alexandra let her go of the pole her bare feet hitting the dirt, her ankles tingling with a pain. Bending down she massaged her swore tendons before standing to take the first couple strides into her exploration. Tugging the shirt closer to her figure she weaved in and out of crowds. Finding it interesting they did not take curious glances at her. She passed a group of courtesans that were entertaining a group of mercenaries. Their giggles and flirting reached Alexandra's ears, making her flush and hurry on.

Passing the doctor's humble stall she debated stopping and looking for pain killing medicine, her back hurt from her fall. But remembering she had no money she tuck her hands under her arms and walked onwards. She came to the entrance of the city, in a stable there was a group of horses. All different colors, grays, browns, blacks, even a red. But she moved on, she didn't want to get lost outside the city, since she was already hopelessly lost within Monteriggioni's walls. Each building looked the same, each person became a blur. She didn't know were she was anymore. Finding some steps that many people did not use; she took the edge of one setting her face on her hands and her elbows on her knees, she began to wonder how she was to get back to the Villa. Since the roofs of the building surrounding her covered her view of the sky. She sighed; "I guess I'm the _idiota._"

Ezio climbed the latter. "Come on Alexandra, they are waiting for.." His voice trailed off as he noticed no one was in his room. Only her clothes littered the floor. She was gone, but how? He hoisted himself up Ezio took stock of the room, looking for the way she had gotten out. Then he saw the open window, rushing over to it he nearly threw himself out. She couldn't have gotten out this way could she? She couldn't climb anything let alone get down from a window. Gazing around he noticed a wooded beam that had been splintered; she had fallen. Alexandra was hurt. Ezio rubbed his face, she was troublesome. He would have never expected the little girl to do such a thing; she had seemed so fragile and scared. Obviously he had been wrong. There was much to learn about this girl; he hoped he could pass her on to his sister or mother to teach her how to act like a lady.

But that was just another thing he had been wrong about. Alexandra could not be a lady of this time, she had proven to him by escaping his room that she was rash. Setting himself on the pole Alexandra hand been standing on moments ago he took a leap off of it. Landing like a cat with perfect balance he stood and brushed off his white cloak, for it had momentarily been covered with brown dust. His legs were long and strong; he would find her in no time at all. Ezio was already plotting on how he was to drag her back to the Villa. He walked calmly through the alleyways and streets. Looking for this child was like a looking for his prey. Only he couldn't kill her; like he wanted to do at this moment in time. Rounding the corner he caught a quick glance of her hair color. He quickly hid behind the building he had passed; she was talking to herself. He strained his hears to hear what she said.

Alexandra leaned back to look at the ground. "Even though I cant see the sky.." She whispered. "I am still amazed at this place.." Her eyes half closed in admiration.

Ezio sighed, a foolish dreaming girl. Stepping away from the wall he blended in with a passing crowd then came to wear she sat; plopping down next to her himself. Alexandra looked up in surprise. A gasp bubbled from her lips; jumping up she blinked. "You are in a lot of trouble." Ezio scolded standing as she did. He towered over her; her surprised face gave him a sense of satisfaction. She took a step back. "Don't try it." He said with a wary look. Alexandra turned on her heel and took off. _Did she have to try?_ Ezio set off in a light jog as she rounded a corner ahead of him. He took the easy way; he went to the roofs, now he had her in his sights, waiting till she was close enough he launched himself in a dead sprint his shadow growing as he fell.

Alexandra saw the shadow before she even had a chance to call out in shock Ezio's form slammed onto hers, dragging her into the dirt. "_Merda!_" She screamed as her face slammed into the ground. Her back throbbed with the heavy man perched on her. Ezio got up and grabbed her hoisting her up on his shoulder. She yelled; "Oh come on! I just wanted to look around!"

"You should have asked to look around _after_ the meeting _piccolo!_" Ezio growled at her. Alexandra shrank; never had she expected him to be this mad at her. She fell silent on his shoulder. His footsteps and the voices of others were the only noises between the two. Only when the white of the Villa surrounded them did Alexandra look upwards. Ezio did not stop until he went into a study; no one was in there. He set her down on a chair and kneeled down. "Now _piccolo._" He said reaching over into a pouch pulling out a vial. "This is ointment for wounds; I know you harmed yourself trying to escape from my room. Let me see them."

Alexandra stuck out her lower lip in retaliation. "Make me!" She growled. She was mad at him, he didn't have to be so mean with her.

He sighed in a exhausted way before speaking to her. _"Piccolo._" He said slowly. "Is this really what you want? Come, think straight. You are afraid no?" He waved his hand around. "This isn't your home, you must not be acting or thinking clearly." This spoiled brat was not the way she usually acted, or at least Ezio hoped. Alexandra held out her hands were scrapes checkered her skin. Taking the ointment he slathered it on her wrists. It stung.

"Ah, it hurts.." She muttered. "Sorry.. I guess I let the situation get to me.." She winced within her apology. Ezio nodded in affirmation of her apology.

"Was this all your wounds?" He queried. Ezio doubted these small scrapes were the only trophies from her ordeal. He watched as her face slowly turned a light shade of pink; then to a deep shade of red. Ezio knew he had been right. But for the moment he resisted gloating in his triumph.

Alexandra had to swallow her pride; had to amend her running emotions. Ezio had pointed out she had been acting like a spoiled child; he had been right, and she was embarrassed that she had not caught it till now. Taking off her shirt to show Ezio the now yellowing bruise, her pride went down her throat with a bitter aftertaste. She gazed at his face as shock registered on his face at two things; one how bad her bruise was, and second was the contraption that held her breasts in place. Her bra.

A strange and effective device. Ezio attempted to ignore it as he gazed at the large bruise on her back. A wound that even a Assassin would be proud of. Though it would have to depend on the wounds causes for one to be proud; this was not one of those. Gingerly he brushed his finger tips across the soft skin of her back. Gauging how long it would take to heal. She would be very sore tomorrow, but able to move, a little stiff maybe. He put a little of the ointment on the yellow mark before taking her shirt in his hands before taking her arms and slipping them through the sleeves. Alexandra let him do as he wished; she did not want to cause him even more trouble than she already had. He sat back as if to admire his work, Ezio proceeded to stand brushing invisible dirt off of his pants.

"Stay seated, I will go fetch the others." He began to walk away, stopping once to turn and scold her again. "If you even try once to escape from this room, I won't be so lenient next time." He shook his finger at her. "I will tie you to that chair."

Alexandra watched his retreating back. Blinking, startled by his promise. Then leaned back; looking toward a window she could see the sun setting behind the pane. With a scratch of her head she sat in a lounging position; voices from softly echoed from the hallway, the voices were talking about her. But Alexandra could not make out anything distinct. She heard Ezio's voice being raised from time to time but nothing else seemed out of the ordinary. No that was a lie_; everything was out of the ordinary for Alexandra._ Her attention turned to the ceiling, the cracks and the patterns made tempted her with the promise of answers. But they hid themselves from her all to well.

_Why did Minerva say such a thing? _Alexandra's destiny could not be here among Assassin's and Templar's. What did Minerva really want? The sense that the woman had been hiding something from both Ezio and Alexandra made the child's heart beat hard. What was the motive of that woman? The blood rushed behind her ears; as footsteps interrupted her chaotic thoughts. Bringing her gaze back to the door she saw them come in one by one. Ezio being the last; he stood in the corner, far away from her. Alexandra stared at him bewildered, but his gaze was on the floor. He seemed disgruntled; it was scaring her. What had that yelling been about? Suddenly she wished she had paid attention to what had been going on.

The first person Alexandra noticed was a woman; a nun of sorts, her brown hair pulled back in a white veil, a cross hung around her neck, her clothes ones of a courtesan. Alexandra found herself at the receiving end of a judgmental stare from the woman's bluish green eyes. Of handedly Alexandra noted that the woman had a mole on her right cheek; the little girl dug around the reassesses of her mind for the woman's name. Suddenly Alexandra remembered. The woman's name was Sister Teodora. Turning her attention away from the Assassin nun Alexandra found herself staring face to face with the one person she would never forget; La Volpe. He had his fading red hood over his aged face; but his eyes stared at her with a glare that she would never forget. It caused her to fidget in her seat. Alexandra quickly turned her attention to a wiry man that just looked at her oddly. She didn't like the way his mustache and oily brown hair hung around his face. He had a smirk on his face, she ran though many names in her head, coming up with the one that fit this lanky man. Antonio de Magianis. She didn't like how he was looking at her either. Glancing back towards Ezio she saw his face in his hand. He looked like he was almost in pain.

"Were did you come from child?" A voice asked her. Alexandra looked around for the source; finding it with a well groomed man whose name she couldn't place at all. He had very short brown hair and stern brown eyes; they were not judgmental but innocently curious about her.

Alexandra stuttered out a response: "My room, I-I was pulled from my home." She was going to sound insane, she knew it. The man gave her a fleeting smile.

"Do not be so nervous child we are only here to find the truth. Call me Niccolò, my full name is Niccolò Machiavelli and I do not want you to be afraid of us." The smile vanished; Alexandra knew they needed her to be afraid of them.

_But she was not afraid._

Her eyes wandering caught sight of a man that she also knew by name, Mario Auditori. His scared eye stuck out like a dead tree during spring. He stared at her disapprovingly. Alexandra could only wonder what was going on through his mind. Then, he spoke. "Your room? Bah! I have heard better excuses come from my nipote!" Alexandra cringed inwardly. How was she to explain this?

"Must we deal with this child? Send her to someone else. We do not need to bother with her!" Alexandra heard the critiquing voice and turned to face a woman with red hair and blue eyes that stared at her obviously wanting nothing to do with her. Alexandra sat for a while listening to the woman rant about what to do with her. Alexandra, fed up with the insults clutched her fist.

"You need to shut up!" She screamed standing. "What do you know about me?" Rage was boiling over; so what if her back would hurt tomorrow, she would protect her pride. "You," She said point an accusing finger. "Just need to stay out of my life. I don't give a _shit_, about what you think. _I will choose my own path! Don't decide it for me!"_ First Minerva, now this woman, Caterina Sforza, Alexandra thought it was. She almost didn't notice the man in the corner who whooped at her reproach on Caterina's assault.

"This girl has strength!" He said with a booming voice. "I say we train her!" He stopped and rubbed his face in thought; then turned to Mario. "I say Ezio trains her. He found her after all." All arguments and discussions stopped with the mans comment. "Look at her Niccolò! So full of life!" The man turned to her. "Child what is your name?"

"Alexandra." She puffed her chest out in pride with her name.

He scratched his chin again. "A Greek name meaning "Mans protector and defender" How interesting." The man once again did something that caused all to look at him; he pounded his chest. "Well it is a pleasure to meet you Alexandra! I am Bartolomeo d'Alviano!" The girl blinked and nodded as he turned back to Mario. "Come Mario! Cant you see her potential?"

Niccolò was obviously studying Alexandra; suddenly he had come to a conclusion. "I agree with Bartolomeo. She has potential. Lots of it, we are low on Assassin's." He turned to Mario. "She could be a valuable asset."

The women were chattering deciding amongst themselves. Ezio in the background had his mouth open but covered with one hand; as if he did not believe what was unfolding in front of him. Alexandra blinked; had her origins been forgotten? They were arguing if she would be a good Assassin or not, dazed and confused, Alexandra tottered over the window placing her hand on the cooling glass.

_Her first day in Italia had ended._

And a new one was a long way off.

A hand had patted her shoulder. She glanced over it and saw Ezio standing by her back. Silent, and watching the others argue. Alexandra turned to stare at them as well, wondering when Ezio had come to stand beside her.

"Tomorrow you will start training. That's what they have planed." Ezio said matter of fact tone.

"I see.." Alexandra whispered. "What a day that will be.."

The arguing went through the night; Ezio and Alexandra fell asleep in the chairs of the study as the voice's rose.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blunders a Many

Alexandra stood on the training grounds as the sun rose. She was still dressed in the grab she was the night before. She raked her hands through her hair. Trying to comprehend what it would be like for her first day of training. Nothing had been explained to her the night before; she had fallen asleep and had been woken by Ezio, who had told her to go outside and wait for him. Now the sun rose slowly, its warmth not touching Alexandra until it peeked over the wall of Monteriggioni. Its rays splashed against her face, closing her eyes she let out a breezy sigh. Her heart was beating like crazy; it almost hurt. Alexandra heard footsteps approaching her; she knew who it was, even before he spoke.

"Are you ready?" Ezio asked as he came to stand behind her. She continued to stare ahead of her before turning to look at him, finding that in his arms there was a white cloak. He held it out. "From Niccolò." Ezio said with a grin. Alexandra gazed at the mesh of white cloth before taking it in her hands.

It was soft fabric, gently pulling it on over her own slim clothing she found that it had black stripes that patterned down its front and back. Twin tails coming from the rear end giving Alexandra a flowing like feeling as the wind gently ruffled them. But more importantly; it was warm. A soft smile fluttered across her lips. Ezio came up to tap her chin.

"Now this will not stay where it is." He muttered. "I am not a kind teacher." Ezio was turning to a wooden sword that lay on the ground. "What do you know?"

Alexandra thought for a moment; her childhood had been rough housing with the boys of her neighborhood. Stick fighting and beating each other up sort of deals. But what did that account to? "I know free style?" She spoke this hesitantly, for when Ezio looked up at her his eyes held a glimmer that she did not favor. He had picked up the wooden sword and tossed it to her in a graceful manner.

"Show me." He ordered retrieving another wooden blade.

Alexandra's mouth fell slack. "W-what?" She asked, her voice stuttering.

"Show. Me." Ezio spoke with exaggerated slowness. "Show me what you, as a warrior, can do. I must see what I am working with."

_Alexandra could already tell him he wasn't working with much at all._ Weighing the weapon in her hand, her heart hurt as it beat hard. She looked up at Ezio who was pulling back his hood. Brown eyes staring straight into her own blue. She gulped as he leaned forward in challenge.

"What are you waiting for _Piccolo?_ Come at me." Ezio's scar perked up at his taunt. Alexandra felt a vein jump in her forehead at it as well. To tease her was like to tease a mean dog; it will chase you. She leaned forward herself, eyes narrowing in acceptance of the challenge. Bunching the almost non-existent muscles in her legs, Alexandra lunged. Swinging the blade with all her strength, obviously not good enough, nor strong enough to take on the Assassin in front of her, for Ezio deflected it easily. She was thrown back onto her rear with the man towering over her. "Truly, pathetic." He leaned down. "Is this all you got?" Her back was throbbing from her bruise; but her ego was hurt more by the words Ezio spat. She stood stabbing at him once more, but she only caught air. "Better! Come at me!" He called as she jumped for him again. Countering her strike he retaliated this time, hitting her in the leg. She collapsed as pain sent her to the dirt. Ezio paused for a brief moment. "Perhaps they were wrong." He gazed back at the villa. "I don't think you can take this training, you have so much to learn in such little time."

"Don't turn your back to me!" Alexandra called, her attack finally making contact with Ezio's broad back. He staggered forward a bit looking back at her in surprise. "A Assassin's first asset is stealth. Just because _I suck at it,_ doesn't mean I _won't use it!_" She lunged again as Ezio let out a pleased laugh. Still able to dodge and counter her attacks easy they did not stop until Alexandra couldn't move and finally collapsed gasping for air, her face pale as the full moon. She wanted to speak; to retort and give Ezio hell, but no words were able to come out of her mouth.

Ezio was not out of breath, not even panting as he kneeled down to her level. "Giving up already?" He teased, earning a glare from her. "Oh come, you can't be tired yet." She reached up and gently slapped his face. Alexandra still couldn't speak. "We cant stop yet, you have much to learn." Reluctantly Ezio sat down in the dirt along with her, leaning his head into his hand. "Have you never had any physical training?" His question was innocent; but it made Alexandra remember the world she had just left.

She shook her head, then gasped: "Not much." Between her rasps of air. Setting her head between her knees she tried to bite down on the wave of nausea she felt rising in her stomach; the taste of bile filled her throat. If she threw up now she could not move meaning it would be all over her; so she gulped the air around her hoping that it would ease the pain. It did somewhat. Dirt crackled as Ezio stood; air escaping his lips as he began to speak.

"Enough of this fighting let us go to something simpler." He watched as Alexandra moved her head to gaze up at him, her eyes still glazed over from the exhaustion that he knew was creeping up on her. He couldn't let her rest though, not with the others hovering around them. She hadn't noticed them watching her yet, Ezio planed to keep it that way. "Let us go to climbing and assassinations, how does that sound?" Was this a simpler task for her? Ezio couldn't tell, but one thing was for certain, he had to build her stamina up slowly.

Alexandra's ears perked at the sound of something easier than what they were doing, but the idea of killing didn't turn her to repulsion like she had thought it would have, instead it felt like she was holding her controller again, hands shaking from excitement and fear as she crept up on her first kill. "Alright." She said breathy. Then with visible effort she hoisted herself up. With a brush and a toss of the fake weapon she gazed at Ezio ready for more. A broad grin spreading over her face.

Ezio had not expected such a reaction from her, but with a wave he began to walk toward the villa itself. Alexandra in tow, until they reached the wall, he pointed to it. "Climb and attack me." Yes, attack him, meaning she had to jump. He had know she jumped from the villa's roof once before; she had the bruise to prove it.

Alexandra set her hands on the obvious footholds of the wall, slowly, weakly, she pulled herself up, determined to do as Ezio instructed. It was slow going, but finally she made it to the roof. _She was so high._ Her fear came back with vengeance and ate away at her stomach once more. Ezio stared up at her, then called; "Jump! Attack!" Attack, attack him. Her limbs shook with her fear as she stood. _This is just a game._ She tried to tell herself. _You have one life left, don't loose it._ Walking a few steps back she took in a breath then ran with flawed aim, to jump off the edge onto Ezio.

He watched as she fell; her eyes were trained on him. Her arms reared back as if a blade was in her hand, her knees buckled in front of her ready for a kick. _She was a natural at killing._ But Ezio had not moved; had not done anything but stare in disbelief that this child was _good at something._ Alexandra landed with a hard thump on top of him, her legs straddling his waist and her hand close to his throat; to do a slashing motion then she said: "Your dead." He blinked, dazed at the smile on her face. _What had been so funny?_ Hoisting himself up on his elbows, he let out a surprised breath.

"That was very well done Alexandra." Ezio studied the girls beaming face. "But just because you can attack and assassinate doesn't mean that you get out of stamina training; you will have to run from Templar's."_ She was good, she could do this._ Ezio had found the _one area_ this girl had promise in. In fact, as her face turned down in a grimace at the mention of stamina training he could have almost laughed. He reached up and stroked a stray hair out of her face. "Do not get cocky now; you have not earned this cloak yet." He tugged on the front of the striped outfit she now wore; it was already lightly dusted in brown.

Alexandra huffed in disbelief. "Really I thought Assassin's earned all of their titles from their first kill?" _Aren't you a legend yourself Ezio Auditori?_ She gazed down at the man that she sat on. Alexandra noticed how _odd_ it felt with him _under her_. He didn't seem to mind; though she doubted he even really noticed their position. In Alexandra's mind she had always thought that the _man_ was suppose to be _on top_. She honestly liked the power over him, she could harm him or bring him great pleasure in this position. But with a pat on her rump Ezio told her he wanted her off and she did as he wished. Now standing next to him she awaited his answer to his question.

"In a way, yes, we earn our title with our first kill. But Alexandra," He looked at her, his almost black hair that _was_ once in a pony tail spiked in disarray; his hands tried to quell the mess as he continued. "You _won't_ be killing _alone_ anytime soon. In fact I am positive that there won't be a mission as such for a while." Ezio found it hard to tell her that _he_ had killed so many people. That their blood was on his hands. He found it to hard; in fact he didn't want to tell her such a thing. Managing to tame the mess that was his hair he put it back onto a sloppy pony tail. All before hearing a scoff come from the girl beside him.

"Let me fix it." She muttered. "I mean I jumped on you, are you sure you are ok?" Her voice was soft, one she would have to learn that she could only use with people she trusted. Like Ezio. The large Italian man frowned for a brief second, then walked over to the steps, sitting and beckoning to her. Alexandra came and began to rake her hands through his hair. It was soft like a birds feathers. _He was a predator from the sky. Just like she will be one day. _Alexandra found it hard to imagine her as a "predator". It seemed just too strange. Her second day here in Italy was one of learning. Finally finished with her task of fixing his hair, she tapped his shoulder. "All done." He stood and looked down at her.

"For the answer to your question, I'm fine. I have had worse." He had been stabbed, punched, kicked; certainly being tackled by this girl was nothing compared to those things. "Come," He said with another wave of his hand. "Back to practice, you are feeling better no?"

"Yes." She said with a smile following him eagerly. "I'm ready to learn Master Ezio!"

_Master Ezio._ It had a ring to it that he liked. He turned to the girl, her smile beamed for him only; her excited voice rang for him only. She, for the moment, was his only. "Alright." He said scooping up the wooden blade and tossing it to her. He stopped when he heard a "eek". Ezio turned to see Alexandra flailing to find were the blade had fallen, it was behind her. He laughed at her innocence; her naivety. Doubling over he pointed to were it lay, he heard a grumbled response that caused him to laugh more. Glancing upwards he saw her rushing toward him, a devious smile stretching across that soft face of hers. He nearly fell back with surprise at the sudden lunge of her attack. But catching her hands he did what came on instinct, heaving her into the air her face was one of shock; it was obvious she did not know how to land. Ezio released his hold and dropped his fake weapon as Alexandra came crashing down on him once more. This time it had hurt Ezio a little more than he would have liked to admit. She was quick to jump up and apologize for her zealous attack. Ezio looked at her confused; this, this _girl_ was innocent yet not conscious of her own lust for blood and violence. But, maybe she was, this thought provoked the question from the Assassin's mouth. "Are you usually so violent? Or is this just a special day?"

Alexandra was rather stunned at his question, but proceeded to answer. "I'm.. violent… by nature.. I.. protect my friends, I'm.. protective.." Why was she having such a hard time explaining herself to this man? She wanted to open up to him, but found it hard to.

The weight that Minerva had been hiding something from them weighted heavily on her mind, making her reluctant to grow attached to Ezio.

_Its to late for that child._

The voice rang in her mind; it sounded male, and as quickly as it came, it had gone. Alexandra could not bring the sound nor the words back to the fore front of her mind. She looked at Ezio again, he was still processing the small amount of information she had given him. He was _plotting_ _again. _ She got up close and in his face. "What are you thinking bout?"

Ezio rubbed his beard. "What skills you would be good at.." He said absentmindedly. "You seem to have a knack for killing; yet you love to protect. You are a very complicated person Alexandra." Ah, as he rubbed his beard Alexandra wanted to touch it. She reached up and tugged a strand; Ezio looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing?" It was not spoke in irritation, just curiosity.

"It looked soft." Alexandra muttered standing on her tiptoes to stroke it. "I just wanted to touch it." Ezio leaned his face closer a chuckle escaping his lips. They were inches away from each other.

A loud cough was heard from behind them, bringing them back to reality, Ezio looked up in a half glare to see his Uncle frowning at them. Looking down at the girl he noticed she was gazing were he was; toward his Uncle. "He is rather annoying at times but he means well." He encased her hips in his arms and plopped his head on hers. Half was to annoy his Uncle, the other to see what she would do. Alexandra did not shrug him off, so he spoke: "Say, what was your world like eh?" He did not expect anything from her but, felling arms wrapping around his arms and her weight on his chest she answered him, though softly.

"It was, home, to say the least." Alexandra sounded hesitant, like she was hiding her true feelings. "But it doesn't matter, I'm here now. What training are we doing next?" Suddenly, her stomach grumbled. Even Uncle Mario heard it from wear he stood at the top of the Villa's steps. Then Ezio's stomach responded to hers. Both their faces flushed. Alexandra cleared her throat; and Uncle Mario turned, grumbling, and disappeared into the villa.

Ezio released Alexandra with a laugh; he had never laughed so much in his life. "Come, there is a apple tree out back, we can get some fruit, it is bearing." He began to walk a head, then felt a small freshly scraped hand grab his. He glanced down at the smiling girl.

"Do you mind?" She asked, quietly, as if she didn't want to be turned down.

Ezio couldn't do that to her. He squeezed her hand and dragged her along to the back; to their dismay Caterina stood next to the very same tree in question. Almost instantaneously as she came into view, Ezio released Alexandra's hand, his pace becoming more brisk as he called out to her. Alexandra fell behind, as the woman who had spouted mean things about her the night before embraced her Master and kissed him lightly on the lips. It made Alexandra feel _jealous._ Even though she shouldn't.

Slowly, she made her way past them to the tree, trying to reach for an apple; Alexandra heard Caterina giggle as Ezio said something witty. It reminded her of the courtesan's laughs and flirting. Retracting her hand she pressed it to her chest, it throbbed in pain. Suddenly a large shadow encased her form as Ezio reached for an apple, handing it to Alexandra with a smile. He had seen her reach for it? Then he turned away from her back to the other woman. Leaning against the tree, Alexandra bit into her ripe apple and tried to tune the conversation out; she resided to looking around the villa. The small statuettes on their pedestals, how the villa rose to the heavens itself; she noticed a beam on the high tower that was were Ezio's room was. A hawk perched itself there. _Alexandra wanted to go to it._ But glancing at Ezio she only rubbed her neck in dismay. She couldn't; he would notice. Instead she slid her rump down onto the damp grass and pulled the warm cloak around her. Remaining in the curled position until Caterina queried her.

"Alexandra… how old are you?"

The girl looked up at the woman whose lips bubbled out with a giggle even as she asked such a serious question. Alexandra quelled the anger that threatened to appear. "I'm eighteen." She answered. Instead of an adult like response, Caterina let out an even greater laugh. This startled Alexandra a great deal, and it showed on her face. Caterina let out another laugh and turned to Ezio.

"She is so young! How old are you now Ezio?" Her hand raked down his chest. Alexandra's heart stirred in anger; Ezio pondered this question. Then shrugged, Caterina now set her hand on his shoulder. "Have not kept a track on your birthdays have you?"

"I see no point." Ezio shrugged. "Why? Must I?"

"No no, of coarse not, you are an Assassin; we don't retire." Patting the Italian man's chest the woman retreated away from them. She waved her hand. "Train hard Alexandra!"

The anger that had been building its way up in Alexandra's chest disappeared as Caterina walked away. Placing her hand on her face Alexandra sighed. It was foolish to feel like she was; jealousy was not the smartest move for her to make. Ezio was far older than her, she was certain of that, and Caterina was a much better match for him by far anyways. Looking over at Ezio; who was gazing at her with worry, Alexandra spoke: "Let's get back to training. We've taken so much time up talking to her." Yes, she must abandon her thoughts of romance. She was here to train, to learn to kill; to be an _Assassin_. Not to fall in_ love_ with _the man who was her master. _Alexandra dragged her feet as she walked back to the training ring. Ezio walked swiftly and was next to her in no time. He let out confused questions and prodded at her to try to make her spill her feeling to him. But she could not; she would not.

_Alexandra refused to. _

With the wooden blade now back and balanced in her palm she faced Ezio with new zeal. She had to forget about her feeling towards him. The ones that were just budding; she would tease him; she would bother and annoy him. But she could not fall in love. _How hopeless was this quest?_ What had Minerva wanted from her when the glowing woman pulled her from her home? Around Alexandra her training had begun anew, Ezio attacking her and she attacked him. Push and pull. Cause and effect. _Action and reaction._

What had that woman expected? The question hung in the air, even as time flew around Alexandra. It remained unanswered. She grew, her training changed, the girl became more than what she had been when she had been taken from in front of her Xbox a year before. She had change, even now as she stood were the hawk had beckoned her those many months ago.

Hearing Ezio call for her the girl closed her eyes, reached out her arms, and fell; her body cutting through the air like the dagger she wore on her belt. She didn't have to open her eyes to know were she fell; the hay just encased her. Now her eyes were open; now she saw as her master walked by.

_Her heart still throbbed._

It was painful, she still cared; they had grown closer in the year he had been training her. But, now from her hiding place were she had planed to attack him, he had turned and spotted her. "Found you." He grinned lunging. Alexandra had no time to react as the man grabbed her and heaved her over his shoulder. "Come! Stop your struggling! Must we go through this again?" She stopped.

"Nah," She said patting his rear. "Just wanted to see that nice piece of ass you got Master Ezio." Alexandra grinned cockily as he huffed; she was positive his face was bright red.

He muttered profanities and how she was such a child; just before he decided to share a little bit of important news with her. "We have a mission." Ezio said, his wide back straightening as he spoke. "In Venice, a _friend_ of mine is having some problems and needs me to come over. You are coming with me." He emphasized that she was to accompany him. She hadn't left the villa over a year it, the very idea mad her smile.

"Alright." She kicked her legs softly as she noticed that Ezio was now approaching the entrance of the city. "To Venice we go?"

"To Venice we go." Ezio said as he chucked her on a unsuspecting horse; hoisting himself up as well. "Hold on tight and don't fall off again." He muttered. The memory of her falling off the horse during one of her training days; Alexandra had refused to get back on a horse unless she didn't have to control it. Willingly giving control to Ezio was not an easy deal for her, but she did it. He kicked the beast sides and they set off to the boat that would take them to Venice.

_Her first misson._


	4. Chapter 4

(( Authors Note: I am so sorry I haven't posted in forever, my carpal tunnel decided to attack me and many other things have been happening, in return I have rewritten this chapter many times and stared at it hopefully getting all of my usual errors. This was something I worked on for a matter of weeks rewriting Lord knows how many times.. Still I hope you enjoy it. And you see why I rated this M XD hehe.))

Chapter 4

Paintings like the Lisa

Dark, dank, smelly; some of the few things that the docks were; and Alexandra was standing by the ship that had brought them to the great city of Venice, along with the many thieves that lurked around the area. She was not at all comfortable. While standing a against the wall she tugged up her hood, as if it would protect her from any glares or looks she would gain from the passing people. In the background the sound of lapping water and raising voices distracted her; there were so many people. Alexandra could not find the one man who had told her to remain were she stood. Shifting she stood as straight as she could, then began to walk briskly into the crowd. _Listening to orders where not her strong suit. _Within the labyrinth of streets lead her to a stall of fish, no one attended it, flies flew lazily around the deceased animals. Pausing Alexandra's caught a glimpse of the man she was looking for. He was talking to a brightly dressed painter, but the man's hands looked hard, as if he had been working on iron and wood recently. A group of people passed the two; making them disappear from her line of sight. She cursed, walking a little further to a boarded up fountain, the two men appeared back into her sight. Could she approach them without her master seeing her? Another mass of people passed in front of her.

Alexandra slipped in with them. Hunching over like she had seen her master do a thousand times she walked passed them, their words reaching her ears: "Ezio, you should not be here, the guard they look for you!" A familiar voice to Alexandra's ears, but within her year her memory of such things grew a little thin. She doubled back and listened for her master's response. "Enough Leonardo, she awaits I have to get back to her; I told you I would help now tell me what I need to do." Leonardo da Vinci? The shock caused the girl to trip up in her stealth, people moved away and Ezio saw her as she tried to right herself. He gave a growl; his hand capturing her shoulder, he yanked her to his side.

"What are you doing here? I told you to wait for me back at the docks!" Even though the shade of his hood blocked her view the young Assassin girl cringed away from his anger. Taking his hand in hers, she removed it from her shoulder, then gazed up at him with her blue eyes.

"What do we need to do to help him." She said her voice filled with passion. Ezio gazed into her eyes, his anger remained at her disobedience, but he could not help but explain the situation to her. Alexandra had him with those eyes. His free hand reaching for the lengthening stubble on his face; he let out a groan. The girl had him; even if he didn't want to admit it. Her passion had him.

"Ezio," Leonardo grabbed the large Assassin's shoulder. "Is this the girl you spoke about?" Alexandra felt the soft blue eyes rake over her in curiosity, even though she knew he could not see her eyes she gave him a smile. He returned it gratefully. "I see." He whispered. "My name is Leonardo da Vinci," He held out his hand. "What is yours?"

Alexandra took the great painters hand; _the Leonardo_, the one who painted the Mona Lisa! The girl tried not to stumble over her words as she gave him her name. "Alexandra, my name is Alexandra." She wanted to say so many things, ask him so many things. But Ezio's hand took her hip drawing her away from Leonardo's side. A rather possessive aura came from him as he planted his student at his own side. She looked up at him; but his hood still covered his eyes.

"We need to kill a man that is threatening both us as Assassin's, and Leonardo as a painter." Ezio muttered, his hand still firmly planted on the girl's side. Alexandra's eyes sparkled; she got to back up Ezio as he went after a target? The very idea brought a smile to her face.

"What does he look like? Where is he? Let's get him." She looked up expecting him to agree and take off on the mission; but alas he was now looking at her scolding her with his eyes and his hood off. Alexandra tried to slink back from him, but his hand kept her from moving.

"No, he is guarded; we do not know what he looks like, or where he resides." His voice was low, grumbling, evil sounding. His hand released her, but it was now encasing her face, as easily as he grabbed his weapons. "We do not rush off Alexandra; this is how our kind _get killed._ _You are too young to die just yet._" Staring into her eyes for a long moment he then released her to turn back to Leonardo. His hands rubbed his face in irritation. "Now Leonardo, come, do you have any ideas on were he is in this city?"

The painter gave his chin a thoughtful tap. "The square; there is an execution to be held on the morrow, he always goes to them."

"Who is being executed?" Ezio asked out of curiosity; he hadn't heard of one in a while, but of coarse there had never been time to follow the news of any city. Curiosity was only natural.

Alexandra saw Leonardo hesitate; obviously the execution was not something simple like a murderer or thief. The man opened his mouth: "A father and a pair of his sons, they are being tired for treason." The girl's eyes swung over to Ezio's now paling face, his pupils had shrunken as he remembered that hard time. Now that memory was as vivid to Alexandra as it was to him.

His family being hung one by one, Ezio standing back unable to reach them, the seventeen year old had done everything he could to save them, but it hadn't been enough. The Templar's had been to strong, and his father had lost. Ezio had lived to continue his father's perilous work. And at the same time as Ezio cried out his fathers name, Alexandra's hands had been shaking on the controller. She had been trying not to cry as one by one the family hung. Her heart breaking as Ezio's heart wrenching scream echoed through her empty room.

Alexandra threw her body around and grabbed her master's face. "Hey, hey, calm down eh?" Italian accent was starting to seep into her voice as she spoke. "_We have a job to do right?"_ A shaky nod came from him. Alexandra found the tides turned as she released his face. Not even a steadying breath came from the man as he righted his shoulder; bearing a brave look on his face. A curt nod and he turned away, his hands grabbing Leonardo's sleeve and Alexandra's hand. The silence echoed ominously around them as they were dragged. Alexandra did not like the way Ezio's back looked, it was tense; it gave away a sense of dread and remembrance of harder days.

_Days of revenge._

Worry and fear brought havoc to her mind; the very idea of loosing him to the idea of revenge again made her shiver. But a hand encased her shoulder; it was Leonardo. "Don't worry_ giovane signora_ Ezio knows what he is doing." Alexandra gave the painter a stressed smile. _Does he? I feel like I lost him._ Her thoughts rang loud, and then suddenly, they stopped moving. It was in a ally like area, a shanty house loomed beside them.

Ezio had not heard what Leonardo had said to his student; he was focused on the cloaked man behind them, following his every move. A spy, but from what, from who? The great Assassin knawed on his lower lip in agitation; this was not what he had believed would happen, this mission would be far more important than he thought. Yanking the two he held, he took a sharp turn, leading them further into Venice. Ezio would have preferred the rooftops, an easier escape route. But with Leonardo here that was not an option. Even Alexandra still feared heights on occasion. Another sharp turn. Behind them there was an absence of the sound of footsteps. A smile quirked on the Italians man's lips; loosing a trailer always made him happy he learned the skills from Palola. He turned to face them; Alexandra's face was downcast, Leonardo seemed like he wanted to cheer her up but didn't know how to go about it. He gave a great sigh.

"We were being tailed." Ezio said plainly. Alexandra blinked; she hadn't notice, though she had not been trained in detecting such things yet. About to spin her head around to look for the follower; she was stopped by her master's quiet command: a call of her name. He proceeded to explain why he brought them here. "We need a plan to assassinate this man; Leonardo, please, leave this to Alexandra and I. She is unskilled yes, but we will not fail."

Leonardo smiled and gave a great and warm hug to the tense Italian man. "I know Ezio, you will not fail yourself; for this mainly involves your little group." Pulling back the painter gave another smile. "Ah, I will return to Florence now. Seeing that this will be taken care of by such great Assassins." Turning he began to jog off. "_Buona Fortuna!"_

Alexandra; shocked, looked toward her master, the man she trusted most.

"You will get to kill someone after all.." He did not seem pleased. Ezio's current attitude sent unwanted chills down the girl's spine. She did not know were it had come from, and it caught her off guard. Was he scared for her? She could kill; as long as he was beside her. Alexandra felt like she could do anything with Ezio by her side. But what if she missed the target? Killed a civilian?

_Calm, breathe, feel your blade, feel the blood. Go forward toward your kill._

The male voice echoed again; this time lingering in her mind. The sound of steps came resonating to the girls ears, a person was approaching, but Alexandra was attempting to grasp the vague picture that came along with the voice, she managed to grab it, but as she held it she realized she couldn't focus on her surroundings. Her vision was blurring, coming toward them was a familiar woman. But to Alexandra it was all such a mist, such a jumble of voices and shades of color. Finally with the black closing in around her she threw her hands out attempting to grope the air she struggled to hold onto the world around her; Ezio called to her startled by her sudden weak kneed collapse; he called out questions she could not understand, queiries that were lost to her ears as the whiteness took her. But, a red glow began to shine from her ring finger, and Ezio took notice of this.

_You should understand by now why that…. _Thing_ called you to this world. _The man stood towering above her. His hood obscuring her view; a red sash around his stomach and Alexandra found he was missing a finger on his hand. A familiar white cloak permeated his being, giving her the incentive to bow her head, that she was in the presence of an important man. _Protecting the man who will some how have children that will save the world! _The man laughed his hood falling back a little, reveling a scar on his lip. _How is my descendents going to so something so important while I went nearly insane in my lifetime!_ Growls came from him, his hands bunched up as if he was about to punch something; but nothing was nearer to him than her, she wanted to step back from the raging man but found her feet firmly locked to the ground. _You don't belong here, the worlds will collide this wont be just a fictional place! No it will be real! _His hands were thrown up into the air; exasperated by this fact he had just spoken; it alarmed the girl. Alexandra was about to open her mouth to ask him what he meant; though her voice came out only as a gasp, it failed her right a curial time she needed to know what he ment. The man began to walk off; still muttering both profanities and other important facts, his words escaping into oblivion, as his figure retreated from her view, back into the recesses of her mind.

The giggles of courtesans reached Alexandra's ears as she came back into consciousness back into the reality that she now dreaded. Her back was on something soft, but her head was propped up on hard firm, muscle. Only one person could be cradling her like so. Alexandra slammed the mental door of embarrassment and hope that came up into her heart and mind, she could not love him. _Could not._ Hesitantly cracking open her eyes she gazed upward; the face of a weary Ezio stared back down at her. She registered slowly that his expression was one of utter relief. "We wont be needing that doctor Teodora, she has come around." His voice sounded tired; how long had she been asleep? The idea of her blacking out for more than a hour frightened her even more than the idea of realities over lapping; because if she did Ezio would be worried, and Alexandra did not like making people worry about her.

"Ezio?" She croaked, her throat cracked and she could taste the familiar singe of blood on her tongue. "What happened?" She attempted to sit up, but Ezio took his large hand and placed it on her chest restraining her from moving any further. Her breasts tingled at the warmth of his hand; his strength caused a feeling both physical and emotional to stir in her. It was not an unwanted feeling to the girl, but one she could not embrace to its full extent.

"If you move I will have to pour some wine down your throat." He warned; his tone suddenly unfriendly. Ezio's eyes slanted into a familiar threat; it was not only two months ago had she seen this look on his face admist their training; she had pinned him to the ground, and he had wanted her off. Though she hadn't known why.

A female laughed from behind them, but in her current state Alexandra could not see who it was; "That is his way of saying he is happy your alright but to stay because he doesn't want you to faint again." Another laugh. "Or do you want to blood rushing out of you through that little hole?"

Little hole? Alexandra frowned; wondering what she meant for a brief moment the idea of a hole stroked the back of her mind, giving her a uncomfortable feeling. Then with a rush of color to her cheeks she realized what the saying had meant. Alexandra placed a hand over her face muttering an apology. She hadn't expected her monthly friend to come so soon. The stress of learning and training, maybe even the sudden change of scenery and such had obviously been too much for her. But could the stress account for the appearance of that man? Where could he have come from? He _knew_ something. And Alexandra had no idea on how to contact him no idea how to bring him back to speak with him, he had walked off, deeper into her own being; it was as if she could feel him, his mutterings his cursing some where just out of reach. Realizing the restraining hand on her chest hadn't moved, but the face of the large man had come forward; his lips resting on her forehead. Her eyes widened, very it was not confusion that echoed in her expression, but shock.

"_Piccolo, _are you alright to go on this mission?" Ezio asked, his breath caressing her cheeks. It was worry, but it was also an underlying tone is his voice that triggered anger in Alexandra's mood. She didn't quite understand what Ezio was aiming for but she did not like his tone.

"I'm fine." Alexandra protested, shoving his hand away now her anger went into a form of embarrassment; embarrassment that she had been touched in such away, had let her feelings loose, that she could have begun her period. It was frustration that lay low in her chest; it was shock that hung high in her mind. Alexandra's life was changing again, she had to resist her feeling, had to accept the fact that she could not have the man she wanted; the very idea of him seeing her as an equal was far away from reality. Standing, but feeling no blood; or no pain that signaled the coming of that dreaded time she relaxed, at least for the moment. But the comfort was not long lived as pain raged across her hips; Alexandra did her best not to sway in her rigid pose, she waited for the crimson flow to stain her white cloak. But no stain appeared; no wet feeling in fact the pain suddenly left her. She was fine. "We have a plan yet?" She muttered her question; she wanted to get this done. That man was lingering in her thoughts, her feelings pumped painful realizations out every moment, she wanted to leave, she wanted to escape from Ezio.

"It is simple." She heard Ezio's wary voice tell her. What was he wary of? She touched her head it throbbed in pain. But his deep accented voice was like a soothing lullaby that seemed to make the pain both worse and better. "You only need to follow my lead." That, Alexandra smiled as he said it, was very easy for her to do; especially now that the man's advice rang true.

_All she had to do was stay true to her target._

Ezio had seen her saw; he knew she was pondering something he could not ask. He was being foolishly protective of her, while she had been out he had refused the doctor multiple times, had waved away any help. He had a feeling she only needed rest; when Teodora had told him that it maybe her period he had not swayed, he had rejected that woman's help as well. Alexandra was _his_ student. _His _responsibility. _His_ to watch over. _His _to train. _He_ was given this girl by Minerva, for whatever reason. She wasn't anyone's but _his_. As stupid as this thinking was he could not seem to help it. She came to _him_ when she had a question; she seemed to know when he was in a bad mood. Ezio had also noticed that she knew when he was in a mood and poked at him to cheer up.

_She seemed to know everything about him._

She was attentive and willing to learn from him; took her punishment when she messed up, and that was very often. He had seen her wounded smile a number of times when he spoke to others who question were she came from. She confided in him; she believed him, believed every word he said. That was more than enough for Ezio; her blind trust drove him crazy, he questioned every deity possible, asking why such a child, a young girl like her, had had to be in his life. It made him do things he didn't think he could do.

Like now.

Scratching his head, he told her the plan; and she seemed some what pleased by the simplicity of it. He felt no relief come from her strong frame; Ezio watched the rise and fall of her shoulders. Only to wonder how her breasts moved with such heavy breathing. He did not move himself, the sound of courtesans entertaining their guests danced around Alexandra, and himself. They did not move; Teodora watched them carefully as well.

"Should you two be leaving? Or do you want to be relieved Ezio?" A sly grin crossed the sister's face. Ezio caught Alexandra's shoulders become even more erect in their rigid posture. There was a creak in the wood as the girl, his student took great strides to the door way.

"Enjoy yourself Master, I just need to be alone." Her voice was monotone and it stung Ezio's ego. His eyes widened as the door slammed; he was left alone in a whore house without Alexandra's company; one he had become accustom too. Teodora come over; her dress flaring out as she walked, coming to sit down next to him, her hand clasping ever so closely to a very tender place.

"Shall I get some of my girls ready?" The woman asked him. Ezio said nothing, a frown still following Alexandra's escape. Teodora's face became a frown herself, her eyes slanting into a glare like expression. "She is far to young and innocent for you." She warned.

"You don't think I know this?" Ezio spoke the words he feared for so long; "But she means something to me that I cannot replace." His voice was strained. "Something that is unreal.."

"It hopefully is not love Ezio." Teodora's voice was low and lethal. "She cannot be something like that to you; I can understand if you care about her as a younger sibling but as a lover, I cannot tolerate that; I believe none of us can." Ezio understood her warning; her words. The rest of the group would not accept Alexandra as anymore but his student, in fact they may try to tear her away from his side if he tried to push their relationship any further. He stood; his lips twitching into something that seemed like a smile.

"I do not want your or any other woman's comfort tonight." He said firmly. "I only want a time with my student." His long legs took him to the threshold of the house in a matter of seconds. Ezio's broad back was turned towards the lusty woman that had attracted his attention many times in the past. But not tonight; he could not stand the idea of the dejected girl standing outside alone. But he understood the risks of trying to make Alexandra and his relationship grow. "Maybe another night. After the mission." He gave a nervous laugh and stepped outside; finding Alexandra almost instantly. Perched high above the town she was gazing out at the light streets, a carnival glowed with its life. Ezio came to sit down beside her. "You shouldn't run out by yourself." He began immediately with his Master-like advice, trying to ease her tension. It worked, she gave a laugh.

"Not wanting company?" Her blue eyes and soft face turned to him. He let out a laugh of his own.

"I only want yours tonight." He took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "If you will have me."

Alexandra gave him a nod; a soft flush painted her cheeks and gave him a thrill. "I would like that." Ezio smiled.

"Now do you mind telling me why you fainted?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I do not know."

"How about you tell me of your world?" He had asked this question before; and he was still curious.

Alexandra laughed. "I will tell you what you will believe; how bout that?" Ezio nodded impatiently waiting for the details. "Leonardo da Vinci.. He is very famous in my world… He painted many important pieces of art.. Many I look up to."

Ezio leaned in. "Are you a painter?"

She laughed. "Not a very good one."

Ezio let a soft smile caress his lips. "I'm sure your great at it."

The moon above them gave them all the light they needed for the high tales Alexandra was telling to her master. Tales of cars and metal birds, of strange devices that projected voices halfway across the world; of the many contents that he had seen on the Apple of Eden, of many different books; of her friend that was obsessed with a certain Assassin from the past. They laughed together and enjoyed each others company that peaceful night; as chaos awaited them with the dawn.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blood Stained Blades

Watching the black cloaked figure that was her Master, Alexandra followed him on the rooftops; by his orders. Placing one foot carefully in front of the other the sounds of the tile clicking under her was like a song from long ago. Even though she hated heights; it gave her a view she could not argue with, the red roofed buildings and the chimneys that took the sky, attempting to reach it with their bricks. She moved until she saw Ezio stop amidst the crowd of spectators, three men had ropes around their necks, and one large man stood with a group of women. _Their target. _A chimney was next to her, placing one hand on it the cold of the stone penetrated Alexandra's glove as her heart began to beat wildly. The judge was reading the trespasses against the condemned. Alexandra's mouth fell slack; some of the things this family had supposedly done made her shiver, they couldn't possibly done these things. Her hand clenched; her short nails digging into the palm of the leather glove, she could tell that Ezio was also tense, his movements toward the man had stopped and he was now intently listening to the reading. She could only imagine what his face was like; horror? Fear? Maybe he was remembering his father and brothers false trial. Another shiver went down her spine. How could this be; why did the man have to come here, why had it have to be this time of day, this kind of trial, it hurt Alexandra's own heart because she knew Ezio was hurting. She continued to watch as her Master attempted to shake off the clinging memories of his past, to remain in the present. His back hunched, the emotional pain radiating from those broad shoulders. Alexandra leaned back her head touching the stone; a shuttering breath came from her, this was bad, could he do this on his own? Maybe she would be down there to help him. Looking through her chestnut colored hair she saw him come up behind the man, waiting for an opening in the guards. Alexandra then noticed, in an opening far off in the distance, a carriage with a man in shining armor standing with his foot half out; his left hand braced on the outer frame of the carriage. A woman in a red dress sat in the back; she was speaking to him but the young Assassin girl could not make out the words, which was to be expected for a far away as she was.

Something about the man caused Alexandra to have a great fear to build and latch itself onto her chest; they looming man was watching Ezio. Seeing a faint smirk on the face that had a scruffy beard, Alexandra heard a chorus of screaming; wheeling around she saw Ezio over the man that had been their target, he was dead. Ezio's strong soft voice reached her ears: "_Riposa in pace._" Quietly Alexandra placed her right hand to her forehead, to heart and then both of her shoulders. "Rest in Peace." She muttered. Opening her eyes again she saw the black cloaked man running from the guards, his hand being thrown up in the air to signal that she was to move with him; to go back to Teodora's. She turned, pulling up her hood as she went, when she heard the sound of clashing metal. Turning her attention to the now raging battle in the square, her master caught in the middle. Alexandra was relieved to see him hold his own against his attackers. He waved his left hand in the air, franticly, his eyes were wild; she realized that he didn't want her to be here. Alexandra took the hint, waving back and starting off in a light jog across the rooftops.

"Halt!" The voice yelled. "Where have I seen you before? I need to have a word with you!" A guard was calling out to her, slowing her jog till she stopped, Alexandra held up her hands as if to surrender, praying, hoping, that he would leave her alone. Her neck hair stood up on end in anticipation as he drew closer. "Wait I've seen you before.." The click of a crossbow echoed through the seemingly silent air. Alexandra turned; honing in on the mans jugular, letting her hands drop to her stiletto dagger, her body went though the motions Ezio had trained it to do in this situation. Drawing it from its sheath she managed to barely avoid the arrow from the crossbow; it nicked her cheek causing blood to roll down in neat lines. His neck tensioned as she took the blade and plunged it into the soft skin, the mans voice gargled and choked as blood filled his throat. His eyes crazy with the impending death, drawing his sword he swung it randomly in the air, as if he hoped it would take root into Alexandra's body. With a quick motion of her hand she tore the dagger from the wound she had created; blood spraying from the gash and onto her face and cloak. Staggering back, whipping at her face, she watched as the guard took his death throws, his body then slumped on the ground; as another click of a crossbow echoed. Alexandra looked around for the source, but a burn of pain ripped her shoulder causing her to cry out.

Ezio's head flew up to the sound of Alexandra's cry; she had been wounded, the guards had taken to the roofs. Something he had not expected. This mission was wroth with dangers he had not foreseen, and now she was hurt. Countering a lunge from a enemy he tried to swallow the realization that could not rescue her, and his heart pounded at the idea causing Ezio to find that he was in pain himself; the very thought of loosing her made him want to tear his hair out; to take a knife to his chest. It would be worse than loosing his father and brothers. Cutting a man's chest open Ezio did not flinch as the entrails of the man spilled onto the cobblestone; the guard's blood rushing over Ezio's boots. Throwing himself around with expert grace he felt his sword take another man's throat and open it. There were still many more men around him, keeping Ezio from retreating to the safety of the alleyway. His thoughts kept on returning to Alexandra's cry of pain; was she safe? Was she alive? He could franticly kill these men all he wanted; but if she had been killed he might go crazy himself.

Alexandra held the arrow that was lodged in her shoulder, it wasn't deep, the arrowhead had bit deep into her muscle but she could still move it. She saw the man who could have been her murderer standing a little ways away, loading another arrow. Turning she took off towards the edge of the roof; her feet leaving the stability of the red shingles and into the air. In a leap of faith, she opened her arms and somersaulted so that her bottom was the first to hit the ground, she fell into an unexpected bushel of hay. With a soft groan she held the arrow, afraid to pull it. Then, taking a peak out of her hiding spot she looked for Ezio, this was the alley he was suppose to come down on, but were was he?

Finally able to break away from the relentless guards, Ezio began to sprint, his legs taking him into the designated alley. He could hear the stomping footsteps of his pursuers, panic started to set in as he looked around for a place to hide. He kept running attempting to avoid civilians but failing periodically; his shoulders slamming into their chests or backs. Taking a sharp turn he realized that he had come to a dead end. The voices of the guards were coming; he was cornered. The walls were too high and had no foot holds; he was trapped.

Taking a peak outside the hay again she noticed a familiar black cloak enter the dead end she was in; look around in a stressed manner and took great loping strides to her hiding place, finally she got a glimpse of his face. "Ezio!" She whispered. He did not hear her and seemed too frantic to notice her movements, he finally reached her hiding spot and into her reach; throwing out her hand Alexandra grabbed him and pulled him down. He was heavier than expected but she managed to drag him into her hiding spot.

Ezio felt the sensation of a hard tug before falling backwards into the hay. Twisting his body he grabbed his attacker yanking them; when he gave a muffled cry of pain Ezio realized who it was and planted the wounded girl on top of his body. "Your okay." His voice was breezy with relief, his hands stroking her back. She stared at him and held her shoulder. Ezio gazed at it, seeing the arrow he moved one of his hands to it. "Let me pull it out." It was more of an order than a suggestion, but she clicked her teeth together in protest. His eyes narrowed in challenge; they stared at each other for a moment, the faint sound of their pursuers resonated in their hiding spot. Taking a grip on wooden part of it he braced himself, as she grabbed onto his shoulder and squinting. With a quick and sharp yank he pulled the arrow from her; it came out cleanly and she gasped, her eyes flying open and watering at the pain. Her body arching downward, molding to his. Ezio closed his eyes; trying to avoid the lust pangs building in his body. He was only happy she was alive; she was his student that was all. But her muttering his name, in pain caused him to totter on the edge of clarity and pure lust driven emotions. Swallowing the feelings he held onto her with both of his arms as she tried to collect herself; it was her first real wound. Not even the time where she fell from the villa could compare to being shot. "_Piccolo._" He whispered his arms wrapped around her shoulders. She shuddered against him as the waves of pain hit over and over.

"Could he be down here?" Ezio's ears perked. This was not the time for the guards to grow a set of balls; he could protect her but he didn't want to subject Alexandra to any more violence; he wasn't even sure what had happened on the rooftops. Had she killed someone? He clutched her tighter; the sound of footsteps coming closer.

"This may hurt _Piccolo_, please bear with it." He took her and rolled her over so his body encased hers. His lips hovered above hers, his arms encircled her head his legs lay over hers; he was acting like a human barrier. Alexandra's arm hurt; but she had heard the guards too, they were now looking for them in the hay, their swords moving and stabbing at it.

"Ezio.." She whispered; his attention came back to her and he gave her a smile.

"Just stay put, don't worry they wont find us." His voice was very sure, soft and attempting to comfort her. Alexandra wiggled her good arm free, much to his dismay and placed it on his cheek the soft hairs of his beard tickling her palm. The moving swords came closer. Alexandra grabbed the back of Ezio's head, digging her nails into his hair, dislodging his ponytail, strands of hair fell across his face, his eyes staring at her curiously, she then brought his face close so that their foreheads touched. Ezio's breath quickened his head tilting as if to capture her lips under his. His arms moving to hold her head in place. Alexandra felt her heart swelling; wanting the forbidden kiss, wanting Ezio, wanting the man she trust the man she believed in with all her soul to kiss her. Their lips brushed, both of their air intake quickened with the impending event.

Ezio's heart pounded erratically, he had never been so unsure about how to take a woman before; he was a ladies man and one who knew how to make them swoon. But _she_ confused _him_, his hands were holding her head close to his, he could take her now. Though he would forever wonder if that was what _she_ wanted. Alexandra had him with her blind trust; she never questioned his motives; she listened to him. But she was fierce, he could tell she wanted to protect him; but knew she couldn't because she was too weak to protect him from his enemies. Even though the guards were looking for them, many were giving up now, he wanted to take her.

So he did.

Alexandra arched her lips into his; he kissed her softly, hesitantly about what he was going to do, how he was going to kiss her. She began to move her lips first, exploring his, how they were dry, how they had the faint taste of blood on them; Alexandra knew it was more than likely his, he had been fighting. She arched her back; Ezio caught it with one of his hands, careful to cradle her so that he didn't hurt her shoulder. His other hand captured her neck, and as his head leaned the other way he let out a soft sigh; one of contentment. She let a smile race across her lips before diving into Ezio's full lips with her own.

Ezio couldn't believe what he was doing, but the fact it felt good made the realization that it was forbidden waste away into nothing. Even though those lips of hers had looked so un-tantalizing before; Ezio found them to taste divine; he couldn't place it, it was like a lingering taste of watermelon and honey. Before he let out a sigh he felt her arch her back, to reach him. Instinct took over and he caught her in his arm, as his other hand took her neck, massaging it. The Master Assassin found this young girl from another world fascinating, though forbidden, she felt right in his arms.

_And that very idea scared him._

As their lips parted; they kissed softly, both of their eyes closed, from time to time letting their lips touch; waiting for the sound of the guards to disappear into oblivion. When they were finally gone the two gazed at each other.

Opening her eyes Alexandra found herself staring into her Masters eyes. The full realization hitting her of what they had done. She blushed, a very bright red color. Alexandra also found that Ezio's tan face had also taken on a flushed color. He rolled away from her clearing his throat, out of the hay he went, the sound of him standing echoed in her ears. Fear rose like bile in his throat; had she done something wrong? A hand grabbed her hoisting her up; Ezio had his hood up over his eyes, but the flush remained on his cheekbones. His hands brushed her off, plucking stray strands of the yellow hay from her hair, from the many crevices it could hide in. She stood; the two of them standing silently as they waited for the other to speak.

"We must return to Teodora's, she must be getting worried." Ezio whispered. His hands hovered over Alexandra's wounded shoulder. "Will you…?"

"I killed a man today Ezio." She mumbled. "My arm hurts but I can still run." Her eyes turned to penetrate his; blue into brown, earth into water. Ezio let a smile twitch across his lips. Alexandra returned it. Their kiss had been nothing; their relationship was odd as is, partially romantic; partners were what they where. For now that was what they must remain as. "So the way Master." She took her dagger from its sheath; a full blown grin painting her face in bright colors.

Ezio nodded, making slow motions and movements as he made his way to the dead ends entrance, peering around the corner he realized that there was already a great problem the two of them would have to endure. Guards still searched for them; if they were spotted then they would be attacked. He glanced back, Alexandra had seen them; she pointed upwards, toward the top of the roofs. He shook his head, mouthing to her that there were guards there too. She frowned, making a quick slash with her dagger; a question if they should kill them. Again Ezio shook his head, killing was a risky bet, and they could not take risks at the moment. Alexandra's head turned and followed a crowed that passed them. Her eyes widened for a moment; placing her dagger away she plunged into the crowd before Ezio could grab her. She doubled back and grabbed him by the arm yanking him in the crowed she was in. Ezio pressed himself to the girl as they inched by the patrolling guards; posters of Ezio's face plastered the walls.

"I see they like to show you without a face." Alexandra muttered, noting that the posters only had her masters lower face; his upper was covered by his hood. She glazed at him; his hand was on her lower back and instead of urging her ahead he was only holding onto her as if she would fall down.

He shrugged, "They do, because I'm the bad guy." A devious grin came to his face. A soft laugh came from her lips, she mumbled about how he could never be a bad guy to her, he responded with: "That, my _Piccolo _is because we are on the same side." Alexandra flashed a glare at him, he chuckled. Slipping out of the crowd he had her hand in his and as they moved forward they saw another band of guards coming from around the corner. Ezio released her hand and they went to separate walls of the road. The guards walking down the middle of them; one of them turned, spotting Ezio, called out to his companions. Alexandra took her dagger and jumped on the man, stabbing him in the ear; piercing it, she felt her weapon lodge itself in his brain. Ezio had his blade out and was slicing up two more men. Ripping the dagger out none to gracefully Alexandra threw her arm out catching another man in the eye he yelled in pain; stabbing outward. Trying to dodge without taking her hand off her dagger she sideswiped, her feet dancing around the man. Her shoulder was beginning to bleed and she had to finish him quickly. As she moved behind him she pulled the blade across his face; slicing through his nose and other eye. He screamed, she removed the dagger and stabbed him once in the side of the neck. His body slumped lifelessly on the ground. Alexandra pulled back holding her shoulder. Ezio grabbed her upper arm and ran. More guards were coming; they had to find the safety of Teodora's brothel. Rounding a corner they could see the roof of the building, it was close. Then finally when the door was in sight they saw Teodora pointing to the water; did she not want them to come into her whore house?

Ezio saw a boat, one with high sails, ready to shove off. On that ship was Machiavelli, waiting for them. What was he doing here in Venice? As he righted their course to the ship he noticed Alexandra slowing down; panting. Ezio cursed, she did not have that much endurance yet, her body structure was far different than his; turning he scooped her up, carrying her bridal style. Her gasp caused him to have a fleeting smile. Running up to the boat Ezio launched himself and Alexandra on it, landing on his rump he sighed as the boat shoved off, the guards yelling in anger. "Are you alright Alexandra?" He gasped.

"I could be better." She let out a shaky, panting laugh. "But why did she want us to come to this boat?"

Ezio waved to where Machiavelli stood. "Him; I think we will find out what he wants us to do next." There was a pause between them; they were slouched over each other, trying to catch their breath. But the sound of approaching footsteps caused them to look upwards toward the sound. It was Machiavelli; he had his hands crossed over his stomach, the folds of his clothing seemed to sag a little with the salt from the air. He had a stern expression and Ezio knew why. He turned to Alexandra; "Why don't you go to the galley? See if there is a doctor there to look at your shoulder." She glared at him, and he sighed in defeat. "You must at least get off of me." That she did, and when she stood towering over him she held out a helping hand. Ezio looked at it for a moment before clasping it in his, letting her help him up

_Small things made all the difference._

"You did not kill the Spaniard." Machiavelli growled accusingly.

"It did not end as you expected, that is true." Ezio said as he put his hand on Alexandra's shoulder, examining it himself. "I saw no point in ending his life. It would not solve our problems, nor bring back lost loved ones." He tapped the girl's neck and asked her to bend it away from him; he wanted to see what the wound would do when she moved.

"This is not a debatable issue Ezio." Machiavelli's face screwed up into a emotion that resembled absolute anger. "You _should have_ killed Rodrigo. Now _you still need to kill him._" Alexandra listened to the argument; her thoughts going back to the man had watched her master kill. It brought more bile to her throat. But Machiavelli continued: "Now we must devise a better plan; I am returning you to your villa, you may do as you wish. I will return to Rome; I will attempt to fix your mistake."

"Machiavelli you cannot kill." Ezio spat the fact; it was a slap across the man's face. Alexandra righted her neck and let out a low giggle; one only for Ezio. He smiled, his eyes flickering up to meet hers. "Though you can just fine." He mouthed to her. She grinned beaming in pride.

The idea of slaying a fellow man should repulse her. But it did not, not as long as Ezio remained by her side or in her life.

Machiavelli let out a hiss of air; "Fine, do as you wish." He waved a hand. "But _the girl_ is to have her _ceremony_ soon. She needs to become a full fledged Assassin; to take on the things _you_ refuse to do."

Ezio released Alexandra and flew around to face the man. "You have no say on when she is to become one. I am her master I have the say." Ezio's voice edged on promised violence if Machiavelli did not back off. Alexandra was _his._

"Ezio," Alexandra muttered, her brows knitting into a frown. "Its fine, it's about time I became one of you, it's not like I'm going to go anywhere far."

Ezio's head inclined backwards to let the girl know he was speaking to her. "He wants you to go to Rome; to kill Rodrigo."

Alexandra shrugged; "I wont go anywhere without you. How about that?"

Ezio continued to glare at Machiavelli. "Alright, is that a promise?"

"I swear it. On my very life." Alexandra set her pledge on her heart; her hand placed on her chest. "Now if you don't mind I would rather like it if we cleaned out this wound, its kind of still hurting me."

The black Assassin turned from the writer and to his student. He began to prod at the wound again. "Yes, we must clean it before it begins to fester."

"Or gets infected…" Alexandra muttered.

Ezio looked up at her in confusion but she just shrugged. "Or infected," He agreed hesitantly even though he wasn't so sure what she meant. Behind them Machiavelli stomped off in anger; up to a man with black clothing and a bird's beak. A order was sounded and the man came toward Ezio and Alexandra his hands full of vials.

"Let me see what I can do, no?" Alexandra couldn't tell if he was smiling or not; but he seemed friendly.

"I'm Alexandra." She gave her good hand to him.

He took it. "Girolamo Fracastoro. A pleasure _Madonna._" Setting the vials down the doctor looked at Ezio and the wary glare that came from him; Girolamo laughed. "Lets see what we can do for you yes? _Madonna_ Alexandra."

The doctor set to work, Ezio hovered and Alexandra gazed out at the water, closer to home they sailed. Her mind was to the man that was inside of her; and the armored man that had watched them. The illusion man _knew_ something about her situation, and the armored man _knew_ of the existence of the Assassins. She gnawed at her lip. Something was about to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

((Authors note: so another long delay for this chapter, sorry. I actually had to play the game to get the information I needed to write this chapter and keep it close to the actual game like I want it to be. TT_TT making it flow was a pain but I hope you enjoy it!  
Also I changed Ezio's last name from "Auditori" to "Auditore" as Wiki Assassin's Creed says.)

Chapter 6

Alexandra's Final Decision

Once again Alexandra rode on horse back; her own rigid back against her master moving chest, his was breath heavy on her face, a comfort to her. Her eyes were closed as she faded in and out of a heretic sleep. The boat ride had been long and she had barely gotten any sleep at all, all except for the meeting with Girolamo Fracastoro, it had been very uneventful Alexandra had been bored staring at watching the waves crash against the boat, time had moved very slowly and many weeks past as they traveled back to their home; but now even though she was on one of hell's beasts; the very fact she was on dry ground made her feel secure. Opening her eyes a sliver she stared up at the man who directed the very animal she hated. Ezio's face was stern; his mouth was a tight line, his eyebrows were pushed together in an expression that seemed to be one of worry. But what had this great Assassin so worried? The horse loped over a beam of wood Alexandra didn't know was there; it caused her to lean off to the side to far, in a panic she reached out grabbing Ezio's arm to right herself, he grunted, as if just realizing she was there.

"What's wrong?" Alexandra asked her master; he gave her a great sigh in return for her query. It returned to silence as the miles dragged on, the scenery slowly changing from purely vegetation and the road to more sparse trees and rolling hills; soon a familiar stone wall came into view, as well as a familiar man, who on a black horse came galloping over to meet them. Glancing back up at her master she saw a smile on his face.

The man came over and offered greetings. "Welcome home Ezio, and Alexandra"

Mario paused for a moment; seemingly taking in his nephew's stern pose. Ezio raised his hand and gave him a brief smile. Alexandra gave them both a frown; even as they spoke about the mission that the she and Ezio had just come from. Their conversation was not for her, she understood this, tuning their words out and taking in the area sprawling out before them. In the distance she noticed something small, come flying from the wall of the approaching villa; it had followed a distinct noise. It was grey, and round, coming at a blinding speed. She blinked as her mind registered what the object was.

"C-cannon ball!" She squeaked; her voice teetering on the verge of soprano. Alexandra leaned back into the broad chest that now seemed like a restricting wall, the strong arms that encased her that seconds ago were comforting to her seemed like a barrier to keep her confined. Panic was rising in her chest; a cannon had been fired, at them. _They were going to die._

Ezio's attention went down to the terrified girl; what was she worried about? He attempted to follow her gaze; to no avail, he found her frightened movements only to obscure his own vision. Taking one of hand Ezio clamped his palm down with a slap on her thigh. She stopped flailing; as something large passed them, and with a large crashing noise, the iron ball embedded itself into the earth. He blinked; his hand had tightened around Alexandra's flesh as the noise had startled him. The horses had moved a little ways away from the hole in the ground, but their gaunt had not been interrupted. "What was that _zio?_" Turning his head to face his uncle, Ezio expected an answer that was sure to come.

Mario gave a laugh. "We installed a few improvements while you two were away, as you cans see my men are still trying to get used to operating them." The man gave another belly laugh and kicked the sides of his steed, galloping a little ways ahead of them.

"Y-yeah, just trying to get used to them." Alexandra's had her hand on Ezio's her nails digging into his palm. Her panic was subsiding, but she quivered, trying to remove the thoughts of dying from her mind: it seemed to her that the even the very idea of her death gave her cause to feel a sense of dread; the idea flew in her mind that she wouldn't die if she was given a fatal blow. Her thoughts were interrupted as a great breath came from the large man behind her, and as they entered the town people called to Ezio in ecstatic voices. Alexandra was surprised about how many people where happy upon his return. He urged the beast forward, greeting them with a smile or a call back but other than that he seemingly ignoring the calls; and when he managed to have the horse trot next to Mario their conversation had returned to their lips, and Alexandra's presence was all but forgotten as they spoke. Her gaze was wandering, as was her mind. She leaned her head back against her Master's chest, looking at the smiling faces as they pasted. She could hear his heart thudding, and with each breath he took his chest rose and fell. Her head rocked along with his live giving breaths. Alexandra began to wonder about what it would have been like knowing him under different circumstances; one like her being born and raised here, not from another world. Indeed that would have been something else; if that had happened perhaps she and he could have been something other than just an awkward pair of master and student. Her eyes fell as she gazed up at his chin; it was moving as he spoke, his words fell onto her ears as nothing but background noise. Instead she was seeing something entirely different.

_A man was running; his breath was fading as the life left him. One of his hand clutched his side, his other one held a book that seemed to be what he was protecting, a voice called out from a open window a little ways away as he slowed down to catch his breath. "Come on!" The voice called, a hand outstretched to the man. "You can make it! Hurry! They are coming!" Ruby liquid dripped down the white cloak of the exhausted man. A sound echoed and more blood came flying from his shoulder; his hood fell down. Now, Ezio's face stared out at the hand; but blue eyes glared at it. _

_ "Take the book!" He yelled. Tossing it at the hand; a blade came from his arm, a hidden blade. "I'll keep them busy!" Men were surrounding him, the darkness of the night obscured his vision, but he could tell they were Templar's. "Go Lea.. I'll make sure they won't get you." The man in the window had caught the book; was holding it close to his chest._

_ "But!" Lea, the blue eyed Ezio's doppelganger companion was about to protest._

_ "_Go!_ This is not a suggestion!" He yelled as they closed in around him. _

_ Lea turned, and disappeared into the darkness of the house._

_ The other's man's hands dropped. "Alright.." He said to his pursuers. "You gunna shoot me?" His voice was hard; not a hint of remorse. "The book is gone you know, you wont get it." A single Templar separated himself from the group and came forward, balancing precariously on the top of the roof._

_ "Auditore. Tell us where he went, you will live." _

_ "_Non e un caso a cazzo di inferno._" The blue eyed man spat. "I won't let you have it, _ever._" Through the shadow's guns were raised, aimed at the grinning Assassin man. His chest heaved with expectation, his eyes burned with anger and hatred for the people around him. "Bring it on. _Bastardo_." A wicked grin spread across his face, glancing behind him he saw the edge of the room; purposely taking a step back his foot slipped off the edge of the roof, a look of shock echoed on his face as the ringing of gun shots were heard throughout the area._

Alexandra's eyes opened, blinking back tears; she wondered when she had dozed off. When the strange vision hit her with full force reminding her of its presence; her blue eyes went wide, even though she was still unmoving against Ezio's chest, she saw the face of the Assassin that was smiling: _had that man been Ezio?_ No, it hadn't. Alexandra remembered something important; a difference between her Master and that man; the man had had _blue_ eyes.

_And she felt like she knew him._

Ezio gazed down at Alexandra; her eyes had been closed a second ago, and he had wondered if the young woman had dozed off into a well needed sleep. But as he looked down he came into contact with the turmoil of a brilliant blue sea; that was her eyes. When she caught him watching her, her head tore away from his chest, leaning forward her arms wrapped around her chest. Her body jolted with the loping of the animal that they rode; causing her to look even more frightened. The Italian Assassin's eyes narrowed. One hand moving away from the reigns and clasping it around her in an awkward embrace, he held her shoulder, and had moved her back to the enclosure of his chest. His lips brushed her ear as he whispered; "_Brutti sogni di partire."_ With a squeeze of his hand and a quick kiss on her neck, to seal his hope that the horrible dreams that had plagued her went away; then he released her. Feeling her tension even more as he did so, Ezio was now beginning to worry about her; she had been ridged ever since they came back to the Villa. But his uncle's voice tore him away from her.

There were many things for him to attend to at the moment, even if he wanted to pry into the mind of his student; it would have to wait till later.

Coming to the villa Ezio and his Uncle both dismounted; Alexandra was about to swing her legs off when strong hands grabbed her and pulled her down. She blinked and stared at the Italian man's face, he was sincerely disengaged from her. Both he and his Uncle made their way to the stairs; Claudia, Ezio's sister, awaited them. The young Assassin girl turned away, whatever the pair was talking about did not concern her. Shaking the lingering dream like memory from her mind she turned to the present, to the home she had come to love. The town opened up around her it bustled with life, many people stopped to greet her, asking her how she was and if she had seen _Maestro _Ezio. She laughed and had said they should truly pay attention and they would see him walking the streets. More jolly laughter followed her comments. The Assassin girl placed her hand on her pouch of money, wondering if she should buy a new dagger. As she was about to make her way into the streets; toward the shopping area a large brown hand grasped her shoulder. Alexandra stopped moving on instinct, she knew who it was; but why was he here? Didn't Claudia call his attention?

"Alexandra, were you thinking of abandoning your master?" His voice was teasing, though a hint of seriousness was etched in the underlying tone. She tilted her head back to smile at him. Ezio's brow knitted together in a frown, his deep brown eyes burrowing into her blue. "Where were you off to?" He queried.

"I was going to go shopping. I was thinking about buying a new dagger." She would need more of them if she was going to get into more fights like the ones before. A pause cut its way in-between the two constant companions. Neither of them understood their distant attitude with each other, but a wail called from an alley. It was a woman; her voice loud with complaints, both Alexandra's and Ezio's attention shifted to the calls. One glance at each other and they took long strides to where the voice echoed from.

When they came to the alley the way her fiddling around a box of flowers; she looked about in her mid thirties, with long black hair that fell in a wave down her back, she was hefty, maybe even a little fat. Her brown eyes caught sight of Ezio; a smile stretched across her face. Ezio approached the woman with a quick but elegant bow of greeting; Alexandra hung back, blending in with the shadows that surrounded them; nightfall was not far away. Ezio and the woman began to exchange a few words; then Ezio beckoned to Alexandra, he had a box of flowers in his arms; another lay on the ground, the young Assassin scooped it up and began to follow the woman and her master; eagerly listening as they began to speak.

The woman looked back at Ezio, a warm but apologetic smile on her lips. Her brow was upturned into an almost worried expression. "Back there, I may have given you the wrong impression."

Ezio chuckled; "Oh?"

Alexandra could have smacked her forehead; in fact, she was pretty sure she would have if it was not for the box she held in her arms; she would have indeed hit her face in exasperation. Her Master truly was a player; although it bothered her it was great entertainment.

The woman sighed, playing with her dress. "I have no husband; these flowers are for a party." She led them along and as she spoke her words almost dropped off into nothing as they passed groups with loud conversations.

The Italian man smirked; "Am I invited?"

"Of coarse you are _idiota._" Alexandra mumbled, earning a shooting glare from Ezio who had turned to walk backwards to stare at the chestnut haired girl, they watched each other for a long moment, Alexandra motioning with her head if he was about to run into someone; he heeded her warnings, then returning to his frontward position, leaving her to stare angrily at his back.

Once more, Alexandra realized she was seeing his back most of the time.

"To Claudia Auditore's birthday party in the villa? If you're willing to help me again, I need someone with class to accompany me."

In the pause the three of them could hear Alexandra's cough of surprise. Ezio ignored it and spoke with a flirting grin sketched on his face; "What makes you think I have class?"

Alexandra watched his back; how his head was held high, she just then noticed that Ezio was not wearing his hood. His deep brown hair was pulled back in a reddish ribbon; it swayed in the slight breeze that was blowing across her own face. His shoulders were erect and the way he swayed as he walked just proved he was a proud man. Alexandra's eyes slanted as she took the sight of the great Assassin man in. Her lips opened slightly in awe; he was a sight to behold, confident in everything he was, a shameless flirt, a man that was strong in battle and not afraid to kill. She could just imagine his grin that surely was on his face at that moment; his hands were probably gripping that box lightly, cradling the flowers. Her lips moved softly, unsure if she should even say what she wanted to; "It's the way you hold yourself, Master." She whispered her heart thudding as he turned to shine that smile on her. Her eyes widened as a slight flush flew across her face at the soft flirty grin; he had only glanced at her, but her heart was beating so hard from that look.

But the woman had not heard Alexandra's quiet comment, as she proceeded to speak; "I could tell from the moment I saw you, no one in this town walks with such bearing. I am certain Ezio Auditore himself would be very impressed with you."

Ezio turned to gaze back at Alexandra again; this time with a raised eyebrow, a silent question in his eyes. _Don't I look like myself?_ It asked her. Alexandra's flushed face remained as she giggled, her shoulders buckling and her chin ducking into the small opening of cloak. Her eyes squinted; her lips cracked into a large grin. Ezio adored that laugh; the tension between them had finally broken with that one laugh. When she turned to gaze back up at him, he now winked and went back to his conversation with the oblivious woman. "What do you know of Ezio?" The silent humor in his voice was clear to Alexandra; her eyes still watching his way of moving intensely.

"Claudia thinks the world of him, but he rarely visits her. From what I gather he is rather distant." The woman's voice was harsh now; scolding Ezio without knowing that he was behind her.

Alexandra's face distorted into an expression of sadness. They had not seen Claudia in a long while, and tonight was her birthday, the Assassin girl picked up her pace to stride along side her Master; gazing up into his face she saw a disgruntled expression. He glanced down at her and with a sullen smile spoke; "She is right, I have been." The woman turned around stunned; she stopped walking all together, her eyes wide, her hands unclenched and her shoulders tight.

"Oh no." She said with a breathy voice. "You?" She paused and looked at Alexandra, correcting herself; "No, you two? The party was intended to be a surprise, please, promise you wont tell Claudia!" They had reached the front of the villa, where the woman indicated the site to place the boxes; Ezio set down his box, then Alexandra did, when they stood up again Ezio's face was one of a suggestive male. The girl did not hold back this time; and did bring her hand to meet her face with a smack. It stung.

"What will you do to keep me quiet?" Ezio said puffing out his chest a little; his head has held even higher, his chin sticking out a tad and the grin grew larger. The woman drew close to Ezio, another suggestive grin light her face up in a similar fashion as it did Ezio's.

"Oh, I am sure I can think of several things…" The woman glanced at Alexandra, the smile fading into one of thanks. "For the both of you." Alexandra cocked her head in recognition of the _Madonna's_ thanks. The young Assassin bowed and turned as Ezio and she continued with their conversation, coming to the stairs she leaned against the wall; her mind fleeing back to the blue eyed Ezio doppelganger. _Who was he?_

Placing a hand on her forehead she took in a shaky breath; she was worrying that he had died, it had only been a dream, but her fear for him was real. She _knew_ him somehow. Not from her world; there where no Ezio look a-likes there. None she knew anyways. _But that man even had the scar._ Alexandra's head was hurting; she could not place where he was from, nor could she find any connection between her, him, and the man he had called Lea. But; the blue eyed man had been an Assassin that much was clear to her. But, what year had that been in? They had had automatic guns; at least that was what she had taken from that vision. That didn't narrow down the year in which the vision could have taken place; her schooling was getting rusty, her mind was that now of an Assassin, not of a nineteen year old student.

Steps echoed down to her ears; Alexandra gazed upwards and Ezio was coming down, a smile on his face, his cloak was taking on the fade of the sun and throwing it off, hiding his face; although the reason for his gigantic grin was unclear to her; had the woman and he come to an agreement? In his fit of happiness Ezio grabbed her hip brining her close to his side; fitting her under his arm. Ezio did not stop his strides and began to drag her along. "Come there must be more we can do to help the town now that we are back right?" He had a warm smile, a warm touch; it broke through Alexandra's worries about the strange blue eyed man. Despite her intentions to remain frustrated at Ezio for ignoring her; she couldn't help but be infected by his joyous mood. She let out a laugh.

"Really! I couldn't have guessed that there could be more to do!" Reaching behind him she clasped his right pectoral, her master grinned pulling her closer so that he squished her frame to his side. It looked very uncomfortable to passerby's; but to Alexandra, being hugged like this was just the opposite; it was indeed a comfort that she rarely got. Ezio pulled her along the streets, weaving in and out of people to the outskirts of the city, outside the walls, to where there was a scrawny looking man, fiddling with his fingers by the horse stalls. His voice a nervous chatter, as they approached the man, they released each other; reluctantly, both already missing the others touch.

"Bonjouno." Ezio said with a tilt of his head, but before he was able to get another word out the man melted down into begging.

"Ezio!" The horse manager cried, "_Madonna!_ I have lost _Sire_ Mario's favorite horse!"

Alexandra walked over and took the man's shaking shoulders; her eyes soft and her touch was meant to soothe, "Breathe." She instructed and he did so, his shaking slowly stopped. "Do not worry, we shall find it."

Behind her Ezio nodded, "Yes do not worry."

The man bowed over and over, thanking them. The two set off their head's swerving in every direction, looking for the escaped horse. It was only sprawling grasslands as far as the eye could see; Alexandra sighed. "How frustrating.." Ezio patted her back, his other hand was curled into a point; his index finger pointing toward a sparse group of tree's , there a white horse stood, grazing. Alexandra watched her Master as he moved away from her and ahead slowly she followed in the same manner, as to not let the horse become startled by their presence, then as they were almost to the horse; it noticed them with a flick of its ears. Now they stared into its brown eyes.

"Don't." Ezio warned it his head cocked and his eyes narrowed into a glare, his body radiated intimidation but the beast it did not heed his warning, taking off in a gallop. Turning the Master Assassin took off after it not even motioning to his student to follow him or not. Although Alexandra already knew what he wanted her to do, taking a deep breath, she proceeded after them, Ezio was the one who closed in on the animal; Alexandra slowed down as she watched her Master throw himself on it, bringing it to heel with a jerk of its reigns. Then guiding the animal to her, Ezio came up beside her and leaned over the side of the beast to hold out his hand, inviting her to get on the horse with him. "Do you want a ride _piccolo?"_ Alexandra gazed at the beast its eyes stared at her, still wide and anxious she decided not to get on it, and waved him off.

"I would rather walk; you know I'm not fond of horses." She grumbled beginning to walk ahead of her Master and the horse. Ezio gave a hearty laugh at her comment; he watched the sway of her hips for a moment before answering her.

"Indeed you are not!"

Bringing the horse back to the man; they received many more thanks, and then they departed. Back to wandering the streets looking for things to help the citizens with; but darkness begins to take root in the sky, and Ezio called for Alexandra to come back to the villa. Together they do chatting with each other about how they could help improve the town. Once they reached the villa Ezio swings the door open, and there a woman in a purple colored velvet dress stood contrasting with the white of the entrance a smile was on her face at the sight of Ezio entering the building. It was Caterina who stood awaiting him; Alexandra watched closely as Ezio came up to the other woman, promptly forgetting of his student's presence once again. Although it happened every time the lady was around Alexandra was sad, it seemed to be happening quite a bit today; the younger woman made her way away from the two who were now flirting with each other, and down the hall, her attention idly on gazing at the paintings that lined the walls, and entered into the study. Standing stationary in the doorway, Alexandra gazed at the great wooden desk that had many scattered papers on it, she passed it, looking at it in distain, and moved onto the bookshelves where she fingered the book, noticing that some were in disarray; and then onto the codex pages, where her attention was finally fully captured, Alexandra slowed turning to the wall, her eyes slanting with a sigh. She placed her hot hands on the cold aging paper. Her eyes closed; the thoughts of the vision before was dancing in her mind; filling her; and then she could see the blue eyed man again…

_"It doesn't matter Lea!" He was yelling to his companion, his body bandaged poorly. The room in which he paced was one full of paintings, Lea, was covered in paint; and his friend's blood holding a bunch of wrapping that obviously been thrown.. "You should have just left me to die!" The blue eyed man hissed. "My existence doesn't matter! It is _his _existence which does! I'm a spoof! Some galactic joke!" The man was disgruntled, his hands wrapped around his body in an effort to hold onto his bleeding wounds; the blood had begun to seep through the bandages and trickle down his bare chest.. "I don't matter…"_

_ "Why?" Lea asked hesitantly approaching him; the painter's short blonde hair in disarray, his grey eyes clouded in fear for his friend. His head cocked as he spoke; "Because you are a natural Assassin? Because you seem to live no matter what happens to you? You are a fighter, you deserve to live." _

_ The blue eyed man turned away to face one of the many paintings that hung on the wall; his hair was not in a ponytail as it had been before, and his hand traced the scar on his lip, when he finished with his outline his hand fell back to his side; one finger missing.. "_He's _the one Lea, I'm just… the keeper of the book."_

_ "Does it matter?" Lea's face was a soft smile. "You are an _Assassino_ just as I am a painter. That may not all you are destined to be."_

_ "Inventor, Architect... Damn Lea you're a lot of things." The other mans face was buried in his hands once more, his nails tearing at his face's flesh. Lea came close and hesitated on patting the Assassins back. Eventually he placed a cold hand onto his friends shoulder. Lea's voice was soft as his eyes turned to gaze at the picture; his own recreation of an event what that had once happened in history. A large man in a black cloak held a golden ball. Lea stared at the scar that he had lightly painted on the lip of the male. His eyes slanted as he watched it; his friend gazed at him, blue eyes followed his companion's stare. The blue eyed mans face contorted into one of pure sorrow and he tore himself away from his friend and began to walk away; Lea's voice calling after him. _

_ "As are you Mal... as are you."_

Alexandra opened her eyes. _Mal_; that was his name? It did not seem to fit him in the slightest. She closed her eyes once more trying to recapture the image she just saw.

_"Figure it out." _A grumpy voice echoed in her ears; it was that mystery man, the one who had invaded her dreams before. He was speaking to her. _"Figure out why you are here. Maybe you will be able to go back home."_ His presence was fading but before he vanished completely he muttered; _"Then that man won't be so sad._"

He, wouldn't be sad if Alexandra found a way back home?

Opening her eyes again she rested her head on the paper, its words blurred with her vision as she thought; did she even want to go back home? Did she have something she wanted there? What was waiting for her back in that world? She began to think about Ezio; she had come to love him so dearly; although she knew she couldn't have him, but she wanted to stay by him. No matter what happened, she just wanted to stay by him. She thought of the kiss the two of them had shared in the hay; her fingers reaching up to trace her lips as she recalled his heated passion. Her hand falling to her side after she was finished with sketch. What had that been? Just an awkward kiss between two people? Alexandra pressed her eyes closed to fight back tears, her mind was in such turmoil; she could feel that mysterious man, he was waiting for her to decide. Alexandra now knew that her choice would affect the man Mal, whoever he was, and he would be happier if she left Ezio's side.

_But she wouldn't._

"Be it hell or high water Mr. Mysterious Man; I'm not leaving Ezio's side. He can be a player all he wants he can hurt me he can even decide to hate me I'm not leaving." She drew back from the wall. Alexandra glared up at the ceiling this was her decision; she wasn't going to back down, she wasn't going to look for a way out. What she felt she felt; she was loyal, and she found someone she would be forever loyal too. "I'm not going to leave him; I love him."

The man seemed satisfied with her answer; drawing back into the depths of her consciousness. Alexandra paused at the momentary silence that filled her body; no visions, no voices, just her. A smile cracked on her lips; when her calm was interrupted by the sound of very loud footsteps that echoed from the side hall they were very close; Alexandra, startled, threw herself backwards, she didn't want to be seen touching the Codex, she maybe scolded if it was one of the other Assassins. In desperation to become anonymous she yanked up her hood and flew to the wall with the books, ripping one away from the shelf she franticly held it under her arm as she rearranged all the other books she had toppled in her attempt to grab the one she held. Alexandra then began to act like she was interested in the book and was reading it; although it was about some strange topic she had no idea what to make of. When all of a sudden Ezio's voice along with Mario's came bursting into the room. She flinched, trying to squelch the idea of taking a chance to gaze at the men.

_Neither sounded happy._


	7. Chapter 7

((Authors note: Chapter is shorter than the others, sorry bout that.))

Chapter 7

Argumentative

Alexandra cowered with the book in her hands; they sounded very mad. Mario's voice was raised; anger was clear in his voice. She flinched as Ezio retorted his uncle's obvious insult. Biting her lip she gave a quick glancing sweep around the room, her only thoughts were escaping; this was not the place for her to be at the moment. Turning towards the wide open door from which she came, she took a couple a steps forward before the voices of what was being said came to her ear; "Uncle! I do not see the problem; so I didn't kill him, what is the matter with that? It wouldn't have solved anything" Pausing she turned pulling her hood down a bit, and with a swift moment of her hand she pushed some hair behind her right ear. Waiting to see what Mario said to her Master.

"But you _should_ have Ezio, instead you brought a _bambina_ home." Confused Alexandra turned to the two men, her shocked gaze of her blue eyes trained on them and the chaos of her hair covering half of her face, almost amplifying the confused fear that was in her eyes. _This_ was how she was thought of? This was what Mario thought of her? That she was just a girl that _obviously _is _no help _to the _one man_ she _cared_ _about most._ Her teeth clicked together in frustration and wiping her hair out of her face she took a stride forward; they had not noticed her presence yet, her footsteps fell almost silently, her body moving stealthily, she had her target. "It is great she is becoming a great Assassin. _But we did not send you out to bring back a woman."_ The comment shocked her into stopping her advancements for a brief moment. Of coarse she wasn't something Ezio had planed upon bringing home with him! She had been torn away from her home and thrown into this world by a false goddess! Anger bloomed like an ugly flower in her breast, and she marched right over and grabbed her Master's hand. Ezio blinked his hand automatically closing around hers, Alexandra ignored his stunned expression as best as she could, turning to Mario; who was looking at her in realization, but before she could open her mouth the large brown hand that was fastened tightly around hers squeezed, and gazing back up she saw that Ezio's face was contorted into one of fear and sadness. Obviously she was not meant to hear this conversation; she shook her head and turned to Mario once more. Her words ringing loudly; her ears ringing as blood rushed through them.

"Well _obviously he's still alive._" She said with a growl. "That just means Ezio can just try to kill him again, and again and again, till he's dead!" Alexandra was leaning forward by this time, her voice raised high in her fierce anger. Ezio's hand slipped from hers and took her strong shoulders in his grip.

"_Saite calmi la mina ragazza._ Let me handle this Alexandra. Your interjection is not needed."Ezio's voice silenced her with its order; she grew ridged in his grasp. Staring blankly into Mario's now stern face she threw herself from her master's hands. Turning letting the tears burn in her eyes she spoke softly as the words came tumbling out with sobs intertwined; "I thought you looked at me as an _Assassin_ not a _woman_." Alexandra was happy that he looked at her as female, but it also burned in her heart with anger that he did not trust her in the way of a partnership. She was furious because she had trusted him with her life and thought he had trusted her with his. Obviously he only looked down on her and thought her only as a _student._

"Alexandra, no, that's not.." Ezio frowned, reaching out to her trying to get her to understand; but knowing she wouldn't want to hear it. He watched as she vigorously scrubbed her face with her sleeve and fought to contain the emotions that ran wild on her dirt stained face.

"Its fine.. Master." She said through clenched teeth. "I understand that I am just a _woman_." Alexandra spat the word as if it was the devil's name she had just spoken. Her left hand rose out to her side and she bowed gallantly, it sweeping to come across her belly that heaved with effort to control the ridiculous emotions she felt. "I will take my leave, _Signore _Mario," She paused and turned to Ezio next; his face was screwed up into one of frustration, he wanted to shake her for her stupidity, for her stubbornness. "_Signore _Auditore." Straightening she turned, leaving Ezio to stand in shock that she had not used his first name, and had even used honorifics to address him. As he watched her leave he held his chest, his hand balled up into a fist the way she had addressed him was a blow both to his pride and to his feelings towards the girl. He trusted her with his life, but she apparently was blind to the fact. His brown eyes stared at the carpet for a moment before closing, dropping his hand he tried to sort out a way to calm the girl down into listening to his words, but Mario called his attention back to the conversation Alexandra had so foolishly stumbled upon. Ezio turned to look back up at his Uncle; he could not hate the man, but he was not happy with him at the moment either.

Alexandra climbed the stairs, attempting to contain her seemingly uncontrollable sobbing. Her breath rattled in and out of her chest as she made her way to the room that had been hers for a year. The lush carpet and the paintings that she had found beautiful and comforting were now just horrible reminders that she was just an outsider in a world she truly knew nothing about. Stopping for a brief moment she wondered what exactly was the difference in this world compared to hers; she listed them, realizing that they were more than she probably originally thought. She wrapped herself in her arms as a sob ripped through her chest; she cursed her female responses. Closing her eyes she repeated her promise to herself and the mysterious man in her head over and over. _No matter what she would not leave Ezio. Nothing could tear her from him. Not even herself._ Alexandra then found herself loitering in front of her door; a big brown carven door. Its carvings where mostly flowers and other petty little items that held no significant interest to the distressed girl. Standing rooted in the same spot for what seemed like the longest time, she reached for the brass handle and pushed on the door it gave a creak before opening all the way, the young Assassin girl found a man standing with his back to her gazing out of her window. She blinked her hand tight on the door handle; her mind racing on what to do; her dagger was on her thigh, she could reach it. But what if he was to strong? Maybe she should scream for Ezio, surely he would still come to her even though the disagreement was still fresh.

"Come, don't try something foolish." The man said in the same irritated tone she had heard only a little while before, he turned, a brilliant red gleamed, it was a sash that was wrapped around his hips, a belt of knives covered a great deal of the red, while under his white hooded cloak he had a very sharp smile on his lips and as scar that seemed to be delicately placed on the corner of his mouth. "Come in Alexandra we have a lot to discuss." His beckon was formed slowly on the scared lips, and was something she could not ignore she took a cautious step forward into her room and slowly closed the door behind her. As it clicked shut Alexandra let her hand drift from the knob, a beam of light cut through her window; and through the man in front of her. His grin widened as if he felt the warmth of the sun penetrate his hollow form; "Hopefully your not scared of ghosts are you Alexandra?" Her eyes widened at his comment, surprise echoed on her face as she gazed at the shrouded mans face.

Ezio trudged away from the study; his head was throbbing from the intense argument he had managed to navigate through. But the worst part of it all was that Alexandra had heard it. Stopping he placed a hand over his eyes; off in the distance he heard his sister speaking to another person; who's voice was soft and drowned out under his loud sibling. Pinching the bridge of his nose he debated going up to Alexandra's room and demanding her to listen to him; he had been trying to stand up for her. But his words had backfired and she had only been harmed by the way he had been trying to protect her. She had gone of _crying_. In the year he had know her she never cried; his back hit the wall, as he took in the realization that he had harmed his friend a great deal. Dragging his hand over his face his hand skimmed his lips and he paused, his mind fleeting back to the kiss in the hay. What had that been? His finger traced the scar that was on his lip; what had she felt when she kiss him? But, what he felt? Dropping his hand Ezio pushed himself off the wall and rubbed his beard; it was not time to think these things he had to get to his meeting with Caterina. A smile teased his lips as he ascended the stairs to his room.

She stood rooted in the middle of her room as she watched the ghost paced around the furniture. "Alexandra you need to understand; your choice is admirable but you know you _can't_ stay here." The man turned to look at her, his brown eyes gazing out from under his hood. "You know absolutely nothing of this world; you should be looking for a way home." He came up and towered above her. Alexandra turned away and brought her arms to her chest, crushing her breast to her chest. The window she gazed at was glazed over as deep blue cloud covered the sun with its blanket. Her eyes slanted as she hunched her shoulders; she knew he was waiting for an answer. A long minute passed between them before she looked back at his covered face.

"I tried looking for them every time I had a free day in-between my training. I never found one I'm stuck here." Alexandra squinted her eyes shut hoping the ghost would vanish. Gathered herself up in her arms wishing Ezio could hold her and tell her nothing was there. The man that loomed in front of her was the mysterious man, the irritated man, the man who haunted her sleep and dreams. He was the one who told her that man Mal would be harmed if she stayed. He wanted her to leave Ezio behind.

"There is a way.." He said his voice hesitatingly slow, as if he wanted her to understand that this was a way; but also the _only_ way she would be able to return to her home. "You can die."

Her eyes snapped open; fear sprouted in her chest. "D.. Die?" Alexandra watched as he leaned back and tapped his chin.

"The only way one can escape their fate." He said with a knowing nod, then began to pace around the room. "But that is drastic.. That wench left you no other way out I believe." A hand went to rub his face; in the manner Alexandra saw Ezio do many times before when he couldn't believe something.

"Your.. Altair." She whispered his name; the outfit and everything finally clicking with the memory of the Assassin from the game before Ezio's. "W, why are you here?" Altair looked back up with a sigh of relief he grabbed her shoulders, guiding the dazed girl to sit at her table.

"I'm going to explain this slowly. Something happens here; and I'm not sure what, but I am _tied_ to you, just as Mal is and just as Ezio is. Hell, my whole lineage is connected to you for some fucking reason." Altair took his hands back and paced again. "I'm trying to undo what that _woman_ did to you. But I cannot find a solution that is not as drastic as the one I just suggested." He paused and gave a great shake of his head; his form wavering. Alexandra's ears perked as heavy footsteps echoed across the hall, they sounded like Ezio's. But with a snap of his fingers Altair brought her back to attention. She gazed up at his great frown and watched as he paced. "This person Mal.. Wait I take that back that is not his full name. His name is Malik; named after my old friend…" Altair was grumbling and Alexandra frowned, watching as his pace picked up.

"Does that mean something?" She asked tilting her head.

He paused. "It could mean nothing; it could mean something, I am not sure."

Alexandra gave a sigh, hanging her head as fatigue griped her muscles in its vice like talons. She was tired, she wanted a bath, and she wanted to get rid of this ghost of a past Assassin. As much as she was interested by the idea of returning home, she did not want to leave Ezio for the world. Hands gripped her chin and it was yanked up to face Altair's.

"If you want to stay with him so badly _don't loose his trust_. Novice."

His body faded and she was left alone, very confused.

Alexandra slipped away from her room, carrying some extra clothes and a towel; glancing both ways she jogged down the stairs and slipped out the back of the villa. Once outside she went to the battlements were she peeked over and saw the cart of hay she had purposely left there for such an occasion as this. Tucking the pieces of clothing into her belt she ran over the edge in a leap, letting the air cut around her and she landed in a heap in the hay. She scrambled out and made her way to an abandoned cave that was near by; as she entered it she picked up a candle and light it, lighting a bunch of them on the way, and finally there was a small underground lake full of cool water, perfect for a weary body like hers. Setting the candle down she stripped and slipped into the cold water, shivering, goose bumps appearing on her skin, just as a smile was sketched across her face. She had placed her dirty shirt on the rock and was leaning on it her hand reaching across towards the candle; her hand hovering over its flame, her mind going towards Altair and his expectation.

That made her wonder if Ezio still trust her.

Pulling away from the rock she plunged her whole body into the icy water and blew rebelling bubbles. Of course she still had his trust; one fight couldn't have changed that could it? She washed herself off as quickly as possible; getting out to the cold breeze of air that came from the opening. Grabbing the towel she dried herself off as quickly as she could, not trying to marvel at how strong she had become in a year of work. Snatching the garments she slipped them on, tied back her lengthening hair and slipped on her boots. Then trudged out of the cave and to the wall of the villa.

She stared at it, muttering to herself how stupid she was not to leave herself a ladder to climb back up on. Finding foot holds that were basically non-existent she began a slow ascension. Soon she was very close to the top; her hand reached out for another hole, but it broke under her hand and her hand slipped, she squeaked, but held onto the wall. It was dark, guards were patrolling; she would have to be careful, in the dark she could be mistaken for an enemy. But finally she was on solid ground once again; and with her head held high she stalked across the yard, to the villa. Sneaking into the side hall Alexandra knew she had to pass Ezio's room, and as she did she heard a variety of sexual noises coming from the hallowed hallway. Bringing her hand to her face she flushed as she heard her Master moan in pleasure; her mind slipping back into old habits and she wondered what it would feel like to give a man pleasure like the woman who was giving Ezio pleasure. Of course, Alexandra wondered what it would be like to give _Ezio_ that pleasure. Giving herself a light slap she walked onwards to her room. Finally back in her room she shut the door and tried to shake of her perverted visions she was having. She reached down and undid her boots, kicking them off her feet and into the wall; where they hit it with a thunk against it. Next to her bed Alexandra took the ribbon that she had used to tie back her hair with, setting it down on the table she crawled into the blankets and laid there as she tried to shake the still lingering ideas. Sleep claimed her finally and she drifted off into bliss.

But she awoke to the sound of cannon fire.


	8. Chapter 8

(Authors note: I return from the grave… with explosions! :3)

Chapter 8

Falling apart

Alexandra's eyes flew open as a bang resonated through her room; its origin came from the open window she had so foolishly left hanging wide after her encounter with Altair and her bath the night before. Sitting up she stared sleepily at it; her reasoning skills slow on the uptake with the morning yawning in its firsts breaths of the new day. A frown came across her face; it was sloppy and as her eyes lowered and her body swayed as no other cannon fire echoed from the outside her body began the descent back down to the inviting blankets that lay around her hips. Only when she was tugging them up to her chin did another noise reached her ears; but this one was not only a bang, this one was a crash: and it came from right outside her room. Finally startled into reality the girl jumped from her bed, the flimsy clothes hanging on her heavy frame as she took in the situation around her; the noise, the crash, had caused her door to cave in slightly; telling her that this was _not_ a training exercise. More cannon fire resonated outside the villa's walls. Alexandra moved swiftly taking her cloak and putting it on she stuck her stiletto knife on her belt and turning to her window; for her door had been broken by the blast, saw Altair standing there holding out something: a hidden blade.

"Take it." He said his voice as harsh as the grimace that painted his mouth. "Use the damn thing." Setting it on the chair that was slightly broken beside him he vanished. Alexandra gave an exasperated groan; the whole ancestor ghost visitation was getting rather old, and the scare was wearing off with each incidence she saw him. Taking the blade she hooked it onto her arm, the weight of it feeling safe and secure. She stared at the gleaming weapon with raised eyebrows, her mouth slightly slack in shock. It had intricate patterns on its upside, the swirls where harsh and the symbols on it had no significant meaning to Alexandra, but the rust on its metal gave way to the obvious age of the thing strapped to her arm. The weapon was from another time; and it had been given to her to use for protection; and to kill. Her pause lasted only a couple of moments for the cannon balls continued to decimate the villa, and turning away from the window the Assassin girl struggled to gather items she may need before one of the monstrous hunks of stone came in contact with the wall of her room. As she took the bag that was crammed full of vials and medicine she slipped it over her shoulder, the window was now only thing in her sights as the continued noise began to grow louder. Alexandra did not hesitate, she dove for the carven window, her feet firmly planted on the still she gazed around; there was absolutely_ nothing_ to soften her landing. She gave another irritated groan; it was time for another large bruise to appear on her back. Behind her room splintered as it was destroyed, the blast causing her to lurch forward, a scream ripped from her lips as her body took to the air unwillingly. Alexandra attempted to angle herself in such a way that the landing would not cause her so much pain, but as the ground came rushing towards her she could only swear and close her eyes.

_This happened way too often. _The thought sliced through her mind as she twisted in a somersault just moments before the ground greeted her collar bone. Rolling to her feet she took a graced moment of a well earned breath; as a great stone that was once one of the walls of her room broke off above her. "Ah _shit_." She hissed lunging forward, her body stretching out; as the rock crashed a plume of dust came along with it, choking the air as the Assassin face planted onto the ground. Coughing Alexandra pulled herself up to her knees and chaos opened up around her. People where running for the cities entrance, desperate to escape, their screams like an out of tune choir that tore at the ear drums wanting anyone who heard the cries to cry with them. Standing Alexandra turned to look up at where her master's room was; it was still intact. Though it stood the threat to be destroyed at any damned second. "Ezio." She whispered her heart longed for her to see if he was alive, but the calls for help by the mercenaries tore her attention away from what she wanted. Duty was first; the innocents needed her, and she must answer their pleas. As she took off in a heavy jog Alexandra brought her hand up to her heart, praying, begging, to God that he was alive, that he was safe. A tear escaped her left eye as she went to climb the wooden ladder that was where the cries for help had originated from. Pushing her worries aside she focused on the matter at hand; war, battle, Alexandra was needed to kill.

As she braced herself on the ledge she hoisted herself up; only to find a well armored man with his back turned to her braced and blocking her way to Mario's men. _How very irritating._ Staying silent for a brief moment she gauged how she should take down the man before her. He was not a friend; the colors and armor he wore brought a bit of the "duh" factor to her mind. Knowing the armor was heavy and probably able to deflect the stiletto dagger she had in her belt Alexandra had to find another way to dispatch this enemy. And out of the corner of her eye she saw her solution; a dropped sword, bloodied from its last holder, the silver of the hilt drew her attention to its spectacular welding of the blade, and the best part? it was only a few feet away from her and the large man. If she was quick enough she could capture it in her hands and be able to face off with him. A grin reached her eyes but did not crease her mouth. Bracing muscles she had obtained from her many trainings with Ezio, she shot up the rest of the ladder, purposely nailing the man in the back with her shoulder, regretting it as pain laced across the very bone she had attempted to keep from breaking earlier. A grunt followed by a yell came from behind her as she dove for the weapon that beckoned her. The sound of the well defended man moving towards her brought Alexandra's heart beat up to painful; but as the sword met her bare palm the cold metal reassured her that she could kill him. Turning wielding the blade the enemy stopped his advance, raising his axe; obviously he did not believe she would have gone for the very weapon she held.

"Bring it on fat man." Alexandra growled, chewing on her lower lip as she tried to relax her shoulders in anticipation of the downward arch of that axe that was sure to come any moment. A very unintelligent response came from her opponent, and he raised his sharp axe above his head, just as she expected. Silently thanking Ezio for all of his nagging to anticipate her enemies movements she ducked and positioned her blade just above her chest, driving it inward, towards the knights vitals, changing the path of her sword last moment to avoid the swing, and drove it deep into the mans thigh. He gave a cry and Alexandra tore it away, throwing her arm forward once more this time the weapon sunk into her opponent's neck. He fell lifeless before her, taking the sword with him.

Alexandra's breath was heavy, but not ragged. Quickly retrieving the blade she glanced around; the sight of wounded mercenaries on the ramparts filled her vision. The girl went into leader mode, her lips opening and sounding; "All who can walk take the wounded and find Master Ezio; he shall have the place you can go to escape, go!" Her voice sounded with superiority they did not expect but they scrambled to follow them all the same. As the final men filled down the ladder Alexandra took a breath, looking back up; for more places she was needed. Across the way was a mercenary who manned a cannon; beside him was a empty one. That was her next destination, taking loping strides she came to the edge of the rampart, leaping onto the breaking rooftops, she found she had to dodge incoming bullets and other projectiles. _Bullets?_ She thought as she jumped to another roof, _I didn't think they... _her deep meaningful thoughts were interrupted as she slipped on a shattering tiles, she threw her hands out, catching a chimney. A gasp of relief flew from her, and she pulled herself back up, returning to her run across towards the cannons; but she was careful to avoid the dangerous looking cracks. Reaching her destination Alexandra came to the vacant cannon, her ally looking at her with thankful relief and returned to firing. A mercenary notice her and ran to load her large gun. With it loaded she turned it to a mass of men that poured like an unruly river towards her home. "Not happening." She grunted as she fired. The recoil was tough, it nearly sent her to her rump; but she managed to remain upright as the man came over to reload her. She took aim once more, fired again, rinse and repeated. Each motion became second nature to her in the tense minutes; as the enemy returned fire she dove away to avoid getting hit, her man ran to reload, she would stand and quickly aim, firing in hopes of taking some of the enemy down. Her breath escaped her as she failed to dive away from the returned attack and the miss aimed cannon ball landed a ways away causing shrapnel to fly up and strike her in the back, she winced, feeling it cut through her cloak and into her skin. But her gun was reloaded and she had to concentrate once more on the attack, not the defense.

Ezio crawled up the ladder; people where running from the city and Caterina was off doing her part, as he hauled himself to the ruined ramparts, he found Alexandra manning a canon; much to his surprise, she was doing well, but bleeding and looking like she was exhausted. She had clearly been out here much longer than he had. He hurried forward and touched her shoulder; surprised as she flinched from the unexpected contact. She turned; bewildered to face him. Her lips were bleeding again, and she had a bruise on her temple. He scowled at the wounds, but took her face in his hands gingerly, his mind wondering if she was still angry from the night before. "_Piccolo_," He whispered. "Are you alright?"

He was alive. _Alive._ The relief was enough to make her knees weak. And as he held her face carefully she smiled. "I'm fine Ezio, we have been out here a while, who are these guys?" Because she hadn't been told _anything_ about an impending attack. Of course that argument last night could have been brought up _after_ a talk about the lurking enemy. And lucky for her she had to stumble upon it as it turned into the beast of a disagreement; but that did not matter any longer. She took her own hands and cradled his that rested on her face. "I'm so damned_ happy_ you aren't some ugly wall decoration."

Ezio frowned, "Ugly wall decoration? I think I would be quite a handsome wall decoration." He was glad she had either forgotten the fight; or had forgiven him. It was a relief.

"Quite an ugly one I would say; I believe if you got blown while still amidst the sexing process your unsightly dick would be hanging out and that in itself would be quite the odd red painting on your walls." Alexandra took his hands away and turned back to the cannon, giving it a good fire before returning her attention to Ezio. "Now if you excuse me I need to continue with this, we are under attack you know."

Ezio shook his head. "I can see that with my own eyes Alexandra; why don't you go help the citizens, I will man the cannon for a time." Pushing the girl out of the way he fired the newly loaded cannon, turning when he heard a growl of protest. "Go! Some of the enemy are scaling the walls; we don't want dead people on our hands do we? Innocents Alexandra, innocents! Go!"

She met his urging stare with an unsightly glare. But she still turned and did as he wished; he had a point, the civilians where still attempting a nearly hopeless escape. Alexandra attempted to get down to the people; but as she alighted onto the rooftops she found herself pinned down by snipers she hadn't seen. Cursing she hid behind a chimney, her attention returning to her master; he was now deep in the heat of combat, Ezio's shoulder muscles visibly bunched under the thin white fabric of the shirt he war; his legs moving in practiced but swift movements. As the clanging of sword metal reached her ears Alexandra sighed, eventually she would have to move from her hiding spot and into the line of the sharp shooters. Glancing back at Ezio, she noticed the final enemy falling before him, his gaze turned toward her, his deep earth colored eyes telling her all she needed to know: "Get out of there" they said. Taking in a large intake of air, her breast swelling she turned and began to run, the sound of firing guns echoed around her, fire burned through the side of her hand, but ignoring it she jumped to the ramparts, feeling the solid stone under her she turned to face a man wearing a dorky looking hat and red cloth on him, he held his sword high above his head, calling a battle cry that made the young Assassin's instincts kick into overdrive. Bringing her right arm up in a punching motion she flexed her forearm, hearing the mechanism of the hidden blade on her arm trigger she gave the man a grand uppercut into his jaw, the tiny sword could be seen protruding from the Templar's skull, and beside Alexandra a sound of a soft thunk beside her, and everything around her moved in slow motion.

Having pulled her weapon from the dead mans skull he fell to the ground, brain matter coming from the neat hole in his cranium. Alexandra flexed her arm once more to have the blade return to its sheath. Then slowly she opened her hand, only to revel her ring finger to be missing half way down. It lay beside her, detached and now a hunk of dead flesh. Nausea rolled up into the girl's stomach as she stared at the bone that was visible in her finger.

Only the cry of another enemy brought her back to reality, shifting her stance she turned around throwing her armed arm in the air, flexing it, feeling the blade come from its hiding place and into the hole in her hand it had created, she used it to slice the mans face open. He let out another cry; one of pain as his knees hit the ground, ruthlessly, and semi unknowingly, Alexandra stabbed the man quickly in the head, he to fell dead. This went on for a time, before she fell to the ground herself clutching her hand as the pain finally hit her. Her rasping breath was all that she heard as she looked about for her master; he was still assisting the citizens, protecting them from the ramparts as she was. Cradling her wounded hand she rocked for a time amidst the dead bodies she had created. Soon she had to take a breath, and stand, and turning to the crumpled mercenaries she barked orders, telling them to run and escape; that the city was lost and all that was left to do was leave.

They followed the orders quickly.

_Loosing your finger is a wound to be proud of._ It was just the voice in her mind at first, but she then could feel the breath of the old Assassin beside her. "Do not feel frightened, you will not die from the wound."

Alexandra did not turn to him; only pulled her hood up to cover her face, bloodied from the death rattles of her kills. "Don't preach to me Altair, just leave me be, this is _not_ the _time_ for _you to show up_." Turing away from him she took a leap onto a near by roof. Her hand hurt a great deal; her entire body was battered and bruised, and she was not taking any shit from Altair, no fortune cookie dialogue no confusing metaphors, she wanted straight answers, he was not one to give them. But as she continued forward; hearing the fading cries of escaping people and the calls of war she faintly caught what Altair called to her.

"But it brings you close to what you want to be."

She stopped and flicked herself back to where the Assassin had been standing moments before, but true to his nature he was gone. Alexandra did not linger watching the air he had occupied though, she knew the snipers where going to watch for an opening she could not afforded to give them. Reaching the safety of a over hang she turned, her blue eyes scanned for Ezio, finding him turned and gazing down at the entrance of the city, adjusting her position she looked down as well. It was_ him_. He called himself "Borgia" and he held Caterina and Uncle Mario hostage, as Alexandra watched, she saw that Mari did not look well, he was attempting to crawl away, perhaps he had some wounds they could not see… the scruffy man then held up the apple, Alexandra nearly fell forward from her hiding place; shock took all her pain away and replaced it with adrenaline, how, why, did he have that? Looking back towards Ezio, she found him running towards them, Alexandra screamed at him; "No _Ezio the snipers!_" but he did not hear her, and continued running. Forsaking her well being she tore away from her hiding spot and ran towards him, repeating the same prayer over and over: _let me get there let me get there..._

"We've had to much bloodshed... I think that cleansing is in order. So consider this-

Alexandra ran harder, the men were raising their guns she could hear the clicking of the cocks, she knew they were taking aim at Ezio, she could see his face, make out his expression now; he could not see her though, his attention was on the man, on his Uncle, on Caterina. But she could still make it she _knew_ she could.

-an invitation from _my family!_ To yours!"

Alexandra pushed herself as hard as she could; as the bang of guns echoed the rattle of her cry was muffled, she was right behind Ezio now, the blood was blooming on his shoulders and sides, but as she captured his back in her arms and felt their feet leave the safety of the rooftops she shifted so the unconscious man would not get harmed further. She tucked his head into her breast, muttering to him as they fell.

"Don't worry... It'll be ok Ezio... just don't die on me... please." The ground came up, smashing into her shoulder, kicking her head back, Ezio's dead weight added to the amount of pressure on her body, in her blurring view she saw her masters head limp on her chest, her own form to heavy to move. Darkness closed in around her, claiming her like a prize.

Ezio awoke to pain throbbing in his body, as he heaved himself up, he saw his student under him, unconscious. "Alexandra?" He whispered, collecting her broken body into his sore arms. He looked at her; her face had a assortment of cuts and a couple of bruises, her body probably hadn't fared any better, the bag she had been carrying had been slashed and its contents where probably scattered on the ground somewhere laying forgotten. Her cloak was diced in many places; even blood stained some of the delicate opening in her clothing. Then, he noticed her mangled right hand; picking it up carefully he examined the missing chunk of skin from the side and the entire ring finger that was absent. He frowned, confused, but as he examined her forearm he saw a hidden blade, a very old and unmodified one like the one he wore.

"It was a gift." Her voice came in a rasp, bringing his attention back to her face. "From a old friend." She coughed, a small amount of blood dripping in a shallow line down her lip.

The large Italian man shook his head hard. "Foolish _piccolo_. This wound is not something to be proud of, you are missing a finger."

She grinned though. "In the older days… It was something to be _very _proud of… and I am." Alexandra pegged Ezio in the eye with a soft look, the bloodied hand escaping his grasp and being placed on his cheek. "Glad to see those... wounds are hurting you so much."

"They hurt like a bitch thank you for caring." He gave a huff and adjusted his hold on her, but she gave a protest and attempted to stand on her own. "Are you sure?" Ezio spoke softly, deep under his usual tone, causing his student to look at him with a raised eye brow; her hood had been thrown back in the fall.

"Calm down I'm as fit as to be expected, now hurry," She took hold of his hand and tugged. "I hear some guys coming... Where do we need to go?" Ezio took stalk of her well being; she was wearing down she was hurt, but then so was he. His hand folded around hers and he unsheathed his sword.

"To the villa, to the hidden room." He instructed.

The sound of a hidden blade being dispatched filled the air, he looked at her, the weapon shining red with the blood it hat drunk in the war of his family's home. Glancing at her face Ezio saw not the face of a young woman; but a face of a warrior, an Assassin. And for a brief moment, he was speechless. Then she turned to him, her clear blue eyes reminding him that she was still _his_ student, and she awaited his instruction. Before them, enemies had heard their fall and rushed to dispatch them.

"Ready for this Ezio?" Alexandra said retrieving her hand and falling into a battle pose as the men rounded the corner in front of them.

"Always, can you keep up with me Alexandra? You're rather beaten up." A grin full of pain sketched across his face.

"Can you keep up with me _old man?_" Alexandra's face was split into a smile that strained with stress, a bubble of hysterical laughter coming from her lips as the men spotted them and charged.

The two of them raced forward, weapons in hand, determined to survive and reach the villa.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Partners Forever

Alexandra felt her muscles contract as she drove the blade forward deep into the chest of her enemies. Because the men where circling around them her back was constantly against a wall or on her masters. But now as she ripped it forcefully away from its hiding place from in the mans skull, she turned towards Ezio, finding him half slumped over, clutching his shoulder, that heaved with both the breath and the obvious pain she knew he was in. Pushing her hair back from where it was sprawled across her eyes, the chestnut strands obscuring her view of her masters broad back, she did not take a minute, only a deep breath, and then she jogged over, taking another breath in defiance; refusing to grumble about the pain her own shoulder was in. As she came up to him, cautiously, knowing that he could still be tense from the encounter with the enemy, reaching out she grabbed his open hand. He only tightened his grip around hers in response of her touch. Alexandra gave a hard tug on it to obtain his full undivided attention, and he turned to her, his eyes wide and nearly glowing, looking alert despite his sagging posture. "Come on!" Alexandra called over the sudden roar of the cannons, they had faded over the course of their battle, but now they began to regain their momentum, in the moment of silence between her and her master, Alexandra noted absentmindedly that the sound of the cannons where the enemies; none of theirs fired. The situation was getting desperate, the enemy would be storming the city soon, if none of their men were left alive on the ramparts that meant the worst was upon them meaning; they needed to _move _as fast as their worn bodies could go. In a bold act of dominance Alexandra heaved his arm over her shoulder, wrapping the other around his waist to keep him from falling over. He did not protest, instead he leaned on her with a sigh of relief. _He trusted her. _Her thoughts shocked her more than any blade cutting her flesh; and once more they did not move, it was shattered by the sound of running footsteps, they alerted Alexandra that the pair where still not alone within the city; in fact the depth of the sound of the moving feet seemed to be growing by the second. She looked up at Ezio to see his face drawn tight, and she was immediately frustrated that she could not tell how well he was doing, the only thing she could deduce from their silent connection was that he was in a great deal of pain and was attempting to bear it without a sound. Giving an exasperated low groan, Alexandra began to move despite her pain; and his. "Com'on" she grunted, half dragging him to the looming villa. Ezio's body was like a dead weight to her; he was barely shuffling his feet, moving as if his body was made of lead. "We can do this master, it's just around the next bend, come on..." Her optimism seemed to fall on dead ears, but only a moment later he began to speak.

"Alexandra." His voice was strong; Alexandra refused to look at him and only continued to move at a quickening pace. "If _anything_ ever happens to me, just _go._" Ezio's voice paused, he was about to speak when Alexandra pulled him forward again, turning sharply around a corner to avoid a group of men that were passing them then she hustled him up one of the large flight of stairs leaning away from him and making him take a little of his own weight.

It was a time before she responded to him, but when she did her voice was full of malice; the untold anger of a breaking heart. "_Don't talk like that you old man._" Alexandra snapped, the words he spoke had only caused her more pain, emotional pain, a pain that was worse that the cuts on her body. "Fuck, don't _ever_ say _shit_ like that; it's not like you Ezio." She still refused to turn her head to gaze at him, forcing him forward, forcing him to move, forcing their conversation to become pained, their words coming in breaths; in almost a good bye.

"There is nothing witty to say when your home is being destroyed _Piccolo._ When your-OW!`" Alexandra had turned again purposefully steering her master into a broad low branched tree as he spoke, Ezio , flustered turned to look at her face, about to say something "witty" and full of himself but his words fell short on his tongue as he saw her expression; it was one that was contorted into pure emotional pain, Ezio took his well prepared smartass comment, buried it, and continued the statement he had spoken before she had ran them into the tree; even as he continued tears leaked from the girls eyes, but he refused to stop, he saying the hard words, but explaining to her what was needed. "When your Uncle has been killed before your eyes. I do not have much family left _Piccolo_." Now he found her shoulders heaving, and as they rounded the corner of the villa, he turned away from her, unable to bear the sight of her crying; Alexandra was aiming for the back of the house, and as she began to cry she managed to keep her sobs quiet, confined only to his presence.

"Maybe you don't get something.." Alexandra said with a strong sobbing voice, breaking one hand away from holding her master to amend the tears that caused streaks down her face. "_I_ lost my home too here._ I_ lost my Uncle too. _Everything you lose I loose._ We are family right? I stay by your side because I want to not because I need to, I would gladly risk my life and give it up for you; you're my _master_ and my _friend_. We are partners Ezio, forever no matter what happens."

They had stopped moving; Ezio had pulled away, half in shock of her words, half because he didn't want to cause her any more physical discomfort, and was using the wall as a support. Alexandra stood in front of him, clutching her wounded shoulder like a unseen life line, her face tear stained again, the tears she had claimed on her sleeve before had returned with a small army. No words came between them, Alexandra had said it all. All the words from the day Ezio had picked her up in the Tomb, trained her, the words that explained why she stayed by his side, why he stayed by hers. He carefully watched her with his earth colored eyes, his shoulders drawn back, his face carefully distant. Ezio was purposefully leaning away from her as he took in the information, digested it, tried to understand and sort it. He never had thought much of her taking her presence for granted, thinking she was a someone he deserved, something that was always to be there, yet her loyalty to him was unmistakable: the bruise on her shoulder proved it. She was not someone he deserved, she was someone special he had been graced with, a _companion_ that was always there for him, _for she had always been there from the very first second he found her_. She had never left him; Alexandra was his helper, his defender. No, he was hers, she was not his; she put a mark on him by marking her body for him. Each wound on her was like a chain on him, their relation depended on her, the chain that connected them was her loyalty. He would always look for her strength when he needed it, but if she wasn't there he would look for her, he knew this. Ezio Auditore found a chain that bound him to the world, no longer floating as a Master Assassin, he was a Man who needed to right the wrongs set before him; and the girl beside him was there to urge him along as he went about correcting them. Alexandra was an extraordinary Assassin.

And in that brief moment, Teodora's words slowly broke and fell into a void of nothing. Their threat becoming empty, they were letters and phrase that where forgotten. The two people standing in front of each other where there for each other; _partners._

Ezio's distant face turned to gaze at hers, her blue eyes burned in an aqua fire that could not be quenched by any water, her body bleeding out with wounds she wore proudly. Her mouth set into a fine line that showed the defiance of her personality, her dirty and ruined cloak showing him that the loyalty she had to him and his family was not a cruel joke of fate, or Minerva. She was real and she was ready to _die for him._ How could the older man not be impressed by the bonfire in this girl's heart?

He placed his tan hand lightly on his chest, he splayed it out and gingerly reached for his shoulder the one that had the bullet holes in it, tracing the edge of one of the wounds lightly he wondered if she would have gladly taken the shots for him; but was glad the metal was in his body and not hers. Ezio looked her up and down, then his gaze returned to Alexandra's face, seeing the cuts and bruises that riddled it, but yet, they seemed only to amplify that fiery personality of hers. The slight swell to her lower lip brought a red to it, making it look like she had put on rouge. Those lips were parted slightly, her blue sky eyes where slanted; examining the bleeding wounds on his chest. Her brows knitted, focused. Ezio let his hand fall from the wall and reaching out to take her hand in his, once he captured hers it felt small but calloused in his own, it was no longer soft like it had once been. Staring into her shocked face and gaze that now searched his features for the answer of his actions. He leaned in, kissing her one and only un-bruised cheek, his lips feather soft on the bleeding cut that was there. The kiss only lasted a couple of seconds, when he pulled back he paused to squeeze her hand softly lingering on tracing the scratches before letting go.

Their physical confusing conversation was interrupted by a loud call that where coming from around the bend; it was his sister, and she was calling their names. Knowing they had to answer Ezio wobbled forward, determined to make it on his own, but his student was there slipping her hand under his arm and wrapped it across his back. "Lean into me. I can take your weight." She whispered this softly; and _only_ to him. Knowing that she would not accept his defiance at her good will.He smiled leaning on her shoulder only slightly, stubborn enough to walk in dignified to his sister; the footsteps of enemies where on them like hounds on a scent, they were groping the grounds looking for survivors.

Claudia cried with happy tones at the sight of her brother and his student came around the corner, Ezio broke away from Alexandra, one of his hands brushing her shoulder in thanks and he then walked over to his younger sibling querying her, prying for information: where was their mother and was she okay? How many people made it to the room? Did the citizens make it out alright? The list went on and seemed endless; he asked about the courtesans, about the thieves, asked how many mercenaries were killed.

Alexandra tuned out their conversation; none of it was relevant to her; besides her attention where on the sound of voices of the many men that lingered outside their poor hiding spot. _They will find the hiding place._ Tilting her head to the side, Alexandra waited for a brief moment as the voice whispered from her mind, then she spotted Atlair, who leaned against a wall, and even with the filtered sunlight from the clouds his translucent form was as striking as ever. His lips still drawn back in a familiar grim line. "They are coming, they see the door open. They hear the two loud people's voices." A pause followed his curt statements, then he began to mutter about how Ezio could possibly be his descendent and a wondering if he was ever that loud, the thoughts broken as he looked up at the girls raised eyebrows, the curious glint in her eyes, but it faded quickly and with a gentle wave of her hand, she urged him to continue, to tell her what was occurring outside. "They are coming over. Close." Altair paused again to look at Alexandra's face, her brows now narrowed, her lips drawing back in the grim shape his always formed. His grimace was slowly broken as his lips lifted from their usual expression and into one he rarely wore. "Going to do something foolish?" The curt question was given by an equally curt answer; a quick nod that served as an answer. Even though he knew he should be worried about her safety and well being Altair only laughed and said: "Good luck Novice."

Alexandra watched in a almost sedated state as Altair vanished; knowing that he was like her ever present genie, a man who was seemingly becoming something of an elder sibling to her. Knowing she could trust his words, she broke out into a long stride towards the door, stopping only when Ezio called to her.

"Alexandra where are you going? The hidden room is this way." Ezio sounded confused, and the Assassin girl couldn't blame him, he had every right to be confused. She was heading back into the fray they had only just escaped.

"Alexandra come with us! Hurry now they can't be far behind you." Claudia had on a big sister act, urging Alexandra to come. But both of them knew they couldn't get her to come. She was pretty sure Ezio could tell by the way her shoulders were set; ridged and stern. Her stubborn nature set on one thing; killing the men who had taken their home away from them.

"They are very close; go I'll meet you in..." Her voice died when she realized she hadn't the slightest inkling where her master was heading, hesitantly she turned to Ezio, who looked at her levelly in the eye, gauging her reactions and emotions, debating if he should tell her or not; if his choice of words would sway her from her decision or not.

"Rome."

A single syllable word, the place a war would take place, his answer told Alexandra he expected her to find him there, to tell him that the men who destroyed their home were dead. Closing her eyes, she gave them a slow understanding nod. "I'll meet you there. Don't worry I'm tough; I'll take these guys on and meet you there. Promise." A promise was iron clad; a chain that bound her to him and made her _want_ to return to him. His statement caused her heart to pound with trust and the forbidden love she knew she had for him.

"Go, but come back to me."

It was a well timed breeze that came through the doors at Ezio's words, it rustled Alexandra's hair as she closed her eyes, feeling her lungs, hearing his breath, knowing even if she was not able to keep her promise to him that she would still always remember him, her first real love; her partner. Even in death his memory would pervade her form, whatever form she took on. "Promise." She said the word again, as if saying it once more would assure her safety and return. Not turning to gaze behind her, she dove into the cold light that resonated from the ominous doorway. Turning around sharply she gripped the chilled handle and she slammed it shut, holding it only for a moment, muttering a prayer from their safe departure from the place they had once called home. Then, forsaking the physical beings behind the doorway she ran out into the court yard, her mind set on protecting her family; protecting the man he loved and defending his morals. Immediately, as she looked up from the ground she spotted a man with a long lance, and the familiar odd garb. He was grumbling and looking around stupidly, as if he suspected nothing; an ill trained solder on the battle field, she almost felt sorry for him. But Alexandra bunched her leg muscles, forcing them to move in precision; knowing he was her first target.

_Calm, breathe, feel your blade, feel the blood. Go forward toward your kill._

With Altair's well worded advice echoing in her mind Alexandra took to the air like the bird she was trained to be, her almost brown cloak flaring around her like the wings of the eagle, and she was an eagle, Ezio's eagle, the Brotherhoods eagle. The wind pushed her straight to the man, her legs that had been tucked under her struck out as she contacted the man's back; she broke both of the mans' shoulder bones, and as he cried out in pain and she flexed her arm, the blade escaping the hole it had created a while before. It found the solders main artery in his neck, and drank its fill. The gargling of the solders death rattle was like a cursed song; bringing him to the doorway of death, a invitation to the grim reaper to whisk him away to hell. Pulling the blade away from its feast Alexandra heard the war cries of many more men coming from behind her, turning she saw them, each in a row, at least fifteen of them, all well armed and more than likely better trained then the one she had just dispatched. She took in a sharp intake of air at the sight of their incoming charge.

_Go forward toward your kill._

Repeating the advice once more in her mind she took a single step forward, then ignoring the pain that was building in her body, she rushed forward once more, her eyes slanting, her free hand pulling up her hood. Instinct took over as she flexed her forearm once again, she honed in on the first man she would take down. Her battered body moved with grace and knowledge of what it was being asked to do.

_Alexandra was an Assassin._

_ …._

_Mal could not help but feel horror and absolute sorrow at the picture of his father; he had been killed in front of the boy so many years ago. Pushing his brown hair back he looked up and down the column of books, his mother had been so fond of books; she had been a painter and had even done a portrait of his father once, in fact it was the very one that hung in the library now, only a little ways away from him. But she had died too, not so long ago, attacked by his enemies for being what he was now, the book keeper. The boy shook his head and ran his sleeve quickly over his eyes. In an attempt to distract himself from the sad memories he ran his hands softly over the treasured items, then gave a sigh that dislodged the dust on the shelf. _

"_You're as semimetal as your mother was." The voice was cruel and harsh; and it was the voice of his uncle that loomed behind him against the door way of the library. Mal turned sharply lifting his chin defiantly into the air and pegged the older man with stare that was full of malice. "Come now Malik, must you continue to do foolish things? You are always doing something idiotic, that brings you harm. You're as bad as she was." _

"_I always thought you liked my inherited idiocy." Malik snapped as he returned, giving his back to his uncle and his attention to the books in front of him; seizing a random heavily bound book into his palm, finding that ironically it was one that was a story about one of his ancestors. Setting it down carefully on the couch he rolled his shoulders, in a useless attempt to rid the soreness that threatened to over take him. There was a squeak of the aging wooden floor behind him, and he watched as his relative came into his view, promptly flopping down on the seat Malik had been just about to claim, the younger man's face screwed up into a ugly expression that his parents would not have been proud of. His uncle gingerly picked up the book and rotated it in his palm, as if looking for the slightest imperfections in its hard leather cover. _

"_I never said I didn't." The smile under the hood was unmistakable, the faded scars that decorated his face gave him a harsh appearance, but this man was family, and the _only _real family Malik had left. Besides the two men he counted as brothers, Leanard, the Mr. Perfect more than likely still in the art room down the hall and to the left, and a man who reminded him of his mother above and beyond the scary factor. Acilino was a man you did not want to cross, but he was in Jerusalem at the moment, doing some important mission. No doubt he would come back with a broken arm or two. Malik groaned at the idea of the fussing man telling his fellow Assassin's that he was alright and fit enough to skin a Templar. At that thought Malik sat as gingerly down as he could, not wanting to jostle the wounds that decorated his strong body, as the soft fabric encased his nude upper torso he turned to gaze at his uncle, whom was still palming the book. _

"_Gunna continue your lovely compliments of my personality?" He said with a smirk, now that he was comfortable Malik wanted to poke and prod at the old man, see the frustrated glint in his eyes as they argued._

"_And your mouth is like your fathers." Malik's uncle hissed as he set the book down on the table beside the sofa. His statement effectively shut down Malik's clear attempt to get in a fight. "I am not "gunna" continue anything, there is nothing to be said, your mother left you in my care so you need to listen to me; stop going out on foolish missions, your going to get yourself killed just like your parents did."_

_Malik laughed, a pained belly laugh that caused the wounds he had sustained earlier to begin bleeding again, he held them and continued to chuckle. "Lea can't stop me and the only guy who can is down in Jerusalem at your orders Uncle." Although he was laughing he hated his uncle for bringing up his parents deaths; it was not his fault he wanted to follow in their footsteps. It was in his blood._

"_Acilino is your cousin, and he will return soon. I will make certain of it, if he is indeed the only one who can keep you from your antics. I will make him come home right away-." _

_The door squeaked open, interrupting Malik's scolding, and in walked a young man about the age of twenty with short chestnut hair and blazing blue eyes who had overly tan skin came lumbering in, his assassins cloak covered in dirt and some kind of black grime, Lea came babbling in after him, stopping when the man put his hands on his hips. A awkward silence over took the room as the man looked about, taking in every bit of information about the library, about the people in it; his eyes went to Lea first, who half covered in the paint he spilled as he came running after the man, and he was still babbling. Next the sea eyes went to Malik's uncle, but they did not linger, it was as if the man had caught the scent of the blood that was leaking from the wounds on Malik's chest; he lifted a hand and waved it, on his forearm he had a very old fashioned hidden blade on it, his hand though was mentioning towards the two lounging rigidly on the sofa. "What the _fuck_ is all of this Mal?" He was speaking about the wounds; about the fall, his voice was low and threatening, dangerous, and no one wanted to cross him. So there was no answer from anyone in the room, even Malik's uncle reminded quiet, his head turned away, as if the sight of the man brought back sad memories. "Master Altair aren't you telling him to keep a low profile? Every Templar agent is looking for this idiot."_

"_I'm trying Acilino, I'm trying." Altair muttered rubbing his face in anxiety and staring at the picture across the room, the brown eyes of the painted man staring back at him. "I swear I am." It was as if the words were not meant for Acilino; but for the painting that hung far away from them._

Alexandra awoke with a groan, the last thing she remembered was nearly being over powered by the enemy, and running to the ramparts jumping off to escape them. Thank God the bustle of hay was still where she had left it. Sitting amidst the strands of yellow she recalled the vision she had had; Altair had been in this one, as did another man, Acilino, who looked a _lot_ like her and apparently he was related to Malik, the man who she had seen in her visions the day before. She frowned at the ground, at a mouse that scurried by; Malik had lost both of his parents, how old was he? He didn't look a day over twenty. Loosing both of his parents so young; she could not help but relate, her life had been shattered at eighteen, being thrown from her home into this world. Taking a scratched hand she pushed back her fraying hair, and pushing the vision aside she focused on the most pressing matters: one was she being followed? Gazing around she checked that off her list; there was not a soul in sight for miles, just the sprawling grassland of Italy. Second; which way was Rome? As she stood she found this to be a bit trickier, she did not have a sense of direction and could not ride a horse, her cloak was conspicuous and if she walked into a town occupied by her enemy they would recognize her right away by the device she wore proudly on her arm. Looking around again and seeing nothing but sun that was almost completely gone over the horizon she gave a very low groan. Although she was close to her bathing cave she could not go there for shelter; soon the men would look for her body, but when they did not find it they would scout the remaining land around the hay. And being captured was not on her to do list.

So, Alexandra began to walk.

Night took over the sky fast and Alexandra's vision was beginning to blur as time went on, the distance was the first to become nothing but a haze, soon it was everything but the muddy dirt road in front of her. Her body was seizing up, the adrenaline was fading and the pain from the many wounds she had sustained where coming back ten fold. She stared at her feet, focusing on making them move, one in front of the other, just moving along. Until even her feet refused to move, and the pain over took her body, covering her ears with the ringing of blood and her eyes seeing nothing but blackness. Her knees buckled and she toppled forward, welcoming the feeling of the dirt onto her body; welcoming the sensation of lying down.

Rest seemed like a very good idea at the moment.

Her eyes closed, exhaustion claiming her like a long lost lover.

"Rebecca!" Her fellow prostitute called out to her, the lanky woman just walked forward away from the carriage that carried her sisters. The morning coming over the horizon giving her the light to be able to see where she was heading in her angry march. "Rebecca wait come on!" Abruptly a busty blonde appeared beside her, the woman's breasts nearly toppling out of the overly tight corset she insisted on wearing. Rebecca loathed her for her assets; hers always fell short no matter who she worked for or with. Which fueled her anger and pushed her forward on the beaten path away from Monteriggioni, away from the only semi stable place she had _ever_ lived. She had no sympathy for many people, but for the women she worked with now she had a lingering soft spot, and even now she could not help but hear out the woman beside her. Inclining her head to the side, she gave a fleeting glance to the girl. Who began to ramble as quickly as she could. "Rebecca, come on, lets go to Rome! I think that is where a lot of the thieves and mercenaries went!" Rebecca halted her storming march to turn to the woman.

"You want to go there because your lover went that way." She pointed out harshly; she hadn't meant to be so harsh, but she had seen another one of her many homes burn up in flames. It had put her in a rather foul mood; but taking out of one of her friends was not how she wanted to express her sorrow and frustration. "Sorry.." She muttered rubbing her face with a long hand, then she returned to her walk again, but she was moving little slower and calmer now. The blonde remained beside her and took Rebecca's arm holding it to her chest in a vice.

"It's alright Rebecca I get it… Our home is gone, and we have to find a new brothel to work at, new people maybe meaner men… It's not fun." There was a hiccup to the other courtesans voice, tears that where teetering of the edge of spilling down the girls lovely heart shaped face. Rebecca took her arm back from the embrace and wrapped it around the shorter, plumper, girl, hugging her shoulders to her chest in a comforting gesture.

"Shh, it's alright Marie, it's alright, I am sure that the new woman we work under will be kind." Although Rebecca sounded confident she did not feel that way; a courtesan could only hope the woman she worked under would be kind, and that her choice of clientele was a healthy one for her girls. Rebecca had seen the little girl beside her bruised and beaten, by many mean and ugly men that had paid for her: it was a good thing Marie had a lover that cared about her despite her occupation; he accepted it and even beat up the men who dared harm her during a session. A lucky girl, a lucky man, the two where perfect together. Rebecca had no jealously for the couple, only happiness, not many courtesans got a happy ending.

Suddenly Marie let out a scream and rushed away from Rebecca, leaving the older girl confused until she saw and heard her cry. "Rebecca!" She wailed the tears bursting over their boundaries as she came up to a dirty cloaked figure laying face down on the ground. "Rebecca! Girls! It's Alexandra! It's Alexandra!" Rebecca rushed over at the sound of the name; Alexandra was an Assassin, a woman who dropped by the red light district occasionally to talk to the courtesans, although obviously embarrassed by the nature of their work, she came regularly to ask how they were and if there was anything she could do. Rebecca knew her; they had become something of friends.

The lanky woman scooped Alexandra in her arms, feeling the dead weight of the girl and seeing the wounds; Rebecca let a sharp intake of breath into her lungs as the liquid demons threatened to break through her own eyes. As more courtesans came from the wagon bubbling with conversation, yelling at each other to get bandages, Rebecca remained staring at Alexandra's pained face. What had she been doing that had caused her so many wounds? The girl's entire right ring finger was gone.

"Alex?" Rebecca whispered her pet name for the Assassin girl. "Alex what happened? Where Ezio?" The girl stirred, mumbling, rolling into Rebecca's chest, muttering, shivering, feverish. Alexandra even muttered Rebecca's name before succumbing to the sleep that refused to leave her. The red haired woman snapped to attention barking orders at the others. "We need bandages! Bring a dress! One without one of those fucking breath stealers! We need medicine! Salve! A blanket! Someone help me get her into the cart!" Her orders where heeded, the girls scrambling to do as she asked. It took time but finally Alexandra lay on a makeshift bed at last, her filthy clothing stripped and her body being wiped of blood, sweat and dirt. Rebecca applied the salve while Marie gave the Assassin the medicine.

When they finished Rebecca put another blanket on top of the bandaged girl. Praying Alexandra would wake up by the time they got to Rome. "Coming to Rome with us Rebecca?" Marie asked beside her. Rebecca's gaze remained on Alexandra though.

"Where Alex goes I go. She's like a sister to me."

A light laugh came from beside the red head.

"Yes, and she is very close to Master Ezio…"

Rebecca turned and raised her eye brow at Marie. "Then we should return her to him. She is his student after all."

Marie muttered a "that is not what I meant" but Rebecca tactfully ignored her; Alexandra's choice in men was not something she needed to know, it was private information, and unless the girl wanted to tell her then she would listen. Reaching out her long hand the red haired girl gently pushed back the hair that clung to Alexandra's sweat drenched face.

"Get well quick, Alex."


	10. Chapter 10

(Read to the bottom for Authors Note please)

Chapter 10

The Fallen Eagle

She was in a state of unrelenting nightmares; the confusion and chaos, plagued and clawed at Alexandra's mind, the shifting pictures and colors capturing her in a familiar spiraling vortex that sent her flying through the nothingness. She could no longer hold reality in her grasp; she could not define it from the fantasy that had taken her unconsciousness, on a seemingly never ending horror roller coaster, the ups and downs so volatile that her head began to hurt physically. Her dream body shaking as the dead came from the reddened ground; dead wearing those clothing of the slain soldiers. The ones she had killed; their rotting faces, terrifying enough on their own; began to slowly morph, skin stretching, teeth rotting, and their eyes budging, changing into strange colors and shapes. One had the eyes of a goat; another of a lizard, Alexandra let a soundless scream rip from her lips as they advanced upon her. She had taken their lives in the name of protecting her loved ones; of protecting the man she loved the most. "Ezio!" She cried painfully as the attacked her, "Save me! Save me!" She squirmed away from the sharp claws, the corpses attempted to pin her, to rape her, the hands tearing away her clothing revealing her bare breasts, and continuing to shed her of her Assassin's cloak taking her identity away from her, the one thing she had scrambled to achieve in the years she had been under his protection. Useless tears escaped her tightly shut eyes, the water she dreaded; the weakness she did not want to express, but the fear was too great and it ate away at her self control. "Help me! Ezio!" Alexandra knew she called hopelessly; the world around her was red, burning hot, a hell. Her punishment for taking lives, her punishment for doing what she believed was right, the heated place those who committed atrocities went, a thought ran through her head; was this her final resting place? Had she died? It seemed in her death, God would not forgive her for killing those men, those men she killed in defense of her Master Ezio, but that brought up another to worn question; would Ezio find her here, here in this place of eternal death? Would he save her from these monsters? Flailing her arms at them she managed to catch one on the rotting chin, she took little notice that no pain laced through her hand her attention was on the jaw of the beast; it unhinged from its perch and went flying off into the horrid brown watered lake that lay only a little ways away from her and her torment, it looked at her with its goat eyes, shocked at first, than a horrid sound came from its mangled face; it laughed. Alexandra, brought to the point of hysteria, screamed and kicked out, she knew she was helpless; her sins had come back to haunt her, and it gave her such fear at the very idea that she would fade into nothing but a rotting beast herself. Be this a nightmare or a death sentence, she did not think Ezio would find her here, and she was on her own. Her lips opened up as her eyes squeezed the remaining sorrowful tears from her eyes; and let a cry come from her sobbing lungs, it echoed clawing for the heavens, a loud plea for mercy, a graphic expression for redemption; something she thought she would never know again, her thoughts of a grim reality was suddenly shattered by a redeeming thought, a redeeming glow. Hands of light came from the ground around her, frightening the monsters away, they ran away screaming. In the uneasy silence Alexandra lay stunned, unable to move as the hands wrapped around her in a cocoon of warm safety, they took her from her personal hellish nightmare to something, and someone else; to watch someone else's life unfold before her.

Her mouth opened slightly in awe as the picture came into view; her blue eyes widening slightly as she beheld the grayed silhouette of the man she would be watching, the ones life she had been spared from her hell to watch: the young assassin Acilino's tormented life.

_In an angry rage he stormed away from the library, the large double doors slamming shut behind him, echoing the ferocity of his movement; he did not need, or want, to deal with the stress of his family's physiological problems for the moment, Acilino wanted to escape, needing to in a painful physical way; so moving his long muscular legs as quickly as he could he made his way down the corridor, past all of the vacant and spacious rooms; the art room, still splattered with the tie dye colors, a state Lea had so slovenly left it in, the study room, its great expanses covered with history books and other assorted articles from many years past; it was almost like a second library, only instead of the grand lavish couches, small wooden desks littered the inner most area of the room, then, Acilino passed the meeting room, the grand oaken table set in the center, surrounded by is family of chairs. Not lingering for a measly moment he pushed forward through the hallway, only to come to a certain room where he could not stop his curiosity from eating away at his sensibility. The Assassin man paused in front of the slightly agar door, tilting his head backwards, shaking it slightly to dislodge the hair that had so carelessly fallen into his eyes, he gazed in the small width with his bright blue eyes, scanning everything he could lay them on. The dusty old computer lay unused, next to it where stacks of paper, the piles sat looking like someone had been irritated at the mass that had accumulated. It was more than likely Master Altair, he probably hadn't the time or patience to deal with the poorly written reports that Leanard had sprawled out over a course of many month; most of them likely dealt with Malik's foolhardy adventures trying to outsmart Death. Acilino gave a sigh; the great exhale caused him to bring in a sharp intake of air; an expression of pain. The young man dropped his head and hunched over, his hands hovering over the area the pain had originated from. For a moment he stood absolutely still, then lifted his head to gaze at the mirror across the hallway, it reflected what the eagle feared: a growing stain of crimson blood on his lower abdomen. Glancing backwards towards the library he awaited movement, someone to exit the room, or at least make sounds that gave off the illusion of life. When none but the sound of his almost strangled breathing echoed around him, Acilino turned and began once more for his sanctuary, his left hand now pressed very hard over the sprawling red that was encasing his dirty white cloak. Taking a rounded left, Acilino found the doorway to the stairwell, it was smaller than the library door and less detailed; grasping the handle with his one free hand he opened it slightly, its un-oiled hinges gave a great creaking noise, the man winced, his face screwing up into a expression of utter disgust as he made his legs move swiftly once more and began to make his way through the microscopic opening he had made. On the other side he took the stairs two at a time; climbing as speedily as he could, attempting to ignore the reopened stab wound on his hip. _

_ As he reached the third floor doorway he was gasping for air he could not seem to get; his lungs felt shriveled and the blood stain had spread taking that already brown mud stained cloak to a new level of soiled. Catching his nearly destroyed balanced on the rusting metal railing to his right, Acilino held onto it for dear life; his breath coming in wisps. His eyes squinted shut, the blue disappearing under the veil of pain; once more he was hunched over gripping his side, in a futile attempt to stanch the blood that seemed to be leaking out nonstop. In the silence Acilino was suddenly alerted by the sound of the door in front of him slowly creaking open, then after a moment of uneasy silence. a woman's head poked out, her vivid living green eyes scanning around the stairwell as if she was looking for someone; then they landing on the broken eagle's form, she paused taking him in, watching his moments. Then as the elder woman began to speak, her black hair slipped off its precarious perch on her shoulder, and it sprawled in a untidy way across her back and chest as she brought the door fully open, after a pause she stepped out and spoke slowly, as if the words would scare off the great bird in front of her: "Acilino? What happened? Are you ok?" She reached forward, seemingly oblivious to the crimson that was spreading across his chest, soaking into the upper and lower halves of his shirt, that was, until the river of red reached the edge of the tainted fabric, dangling effortlessly for a dashing moment before it dripped off and splashed on the concrete of the bleak colored stairwell. He grimaced as the woman's expression radically changed from the soft curious kindness into a stunned and increasingly worried, shocked face. "You're bleeding!" Her hands shot up to her lips, a silent gasp escaped the cage of her mouth. "Oh-oh my you're bleeding a lot! I-I should go get Altair, I should go get my husband..." Pausing for a moment she began to look around wildly as if the man would manifest before them. She turned to run down the stairs, in search for assistance, but Acilino's face grew panicked behind her, his arm shot out catching her hand, it was a action that he regretted instantly, the blood from the leather glove he had been pressing to his wound wetted her bare tan skin._

_ "Arianna, please, don't, Uncle Altair does not know about this, I don't-" Pausing to get the needed air into his lungs, a brief moment to collect his thoughts. When he looked up to asses Arianna's face, his aqua eyes met her swaying grass ones; her face contorted with unspeakable concern. He stopped, sighing; he could not live with himself if he caused this kind woman stress she did not need, so the man forced an unconvincing smile upon his pain stricken face. "It's a flesh wound: from a knife, not a gun." Acilino paused to reassure himself that he was alright, and to give her another smile to try to complete the façade that he was completely healthy and well but Arianna did not looked convinced, not in the least, now Acilino scrambled on what was the best thing to say, he had to convince her that he had to get to his room. So, why not tell her the truth? It would get him the farthest in life, that's what his mother had told him many years ago. At least… the truth would get you far with people who knew who you are and what you did. "I was going to my room to take care of it." Acilino blurted out the truth, praying, that she would not be angry with him, but now he earned, the one thing he did not want to achieve this evening: a very, very angry frown. He winced inwardly and prepared for the worst._

_ "You can't even walk a straight line!" She hissed, ripping her hand away from him, then leaning forward to wave its bloody wrist in his face. Acilino staggered back a little, holding onto the railing as the woman's voice began to raise, and visibly her muscles began to bunch. It was plainly obvious she was on a rant; Acilino realized he may be here for a long time. "Look at all this blood! Its all coming out of _you_ now if you don't let me go get Altair I suggest you have _me_ look at it!" Her anger was well placed, Arianna was the only one who could get frustrated at Acilino and get away with it, the woman was his aunt and he loved her very much. Although she was the complete opposite of the woman who basically raised him from infancy; Arianna had a special place in his heart. This reason was the one that caused him to reassess the situation, and as he looked on at her sincerely angry face, he could not help but feel like he should do something to ease her emotional distress, after all she was only mad because of his physical condition. _

_ Acilino gave a great heaving sigh; he had long since become numb to the pain that was more than likely encasing his body in some demented cocoon, and sagged a little as the tingling in his legs became a little more pronounced. He waited a moment more as the blinding anger drained from his Aunts face, and a worry creased over her brow before he spoke to her calmly, if not a little eerily. "Aunty, I was going to my room, nothing can change the fact I do not want anyone else to know of this… stupid injury that I managed to get doing my _job_." He paused another second, letting the seriousness of his words to sink into her. "Would you help me to my room? I'm sure you would feel better if you saw me there right?" He hoped he struck her with a good point; he was not going to argue with her tonight, it was creeping towards five in the morning. His body was inclining to exhaustion more and more by the passing minute. Acilino watched as his Aunt's face became thoughtful, debating the situation, wondering what course of action would serve best for both her young eagle and herself. Then, with a groan, Acilino tilted his head as his Aunt rubbed her face in irritation; she brought her hand over her mouth once more, tapping her chin as she assessed his condition, and if he would accept a argument tonight. After a moment it was obvious she understood and caved into Acilino's childish plea._

_ "Alright, you lean into me got it? You stupid Assassin's, remind me again why I married your Uncle?" Arianna came forward her hands moving towards him and taking his hip in her right hand she urged her nephew to grab onto her shoulder, which he did unwillingly, but once he felt the relief of another person's warmth on his chilled form he couldn't help but close his eyes and sigh. His body sagged a little as he accepted the fact that Arianna was near and willing to assist his battered body. Opening his eyes again he adjusted himself as he let his mind wander a little towards the topic of another person; one he held so highly, she was so close to him and not angry at him. A rare and priceless moment for him. These moments, where few and far between for Acilino, thus they where priceless to him. As they began to move forward Acilino let his free arm go forward, reaching for the door handle only to have his hand viciously slapped away from grabbing it, he turned his head slightly angry that he was deterred from helping, in his frustration his hair brushed against his aunts bundle of black hair intermingling the chestnut and the black. Acilino found that Arianna face was harsh and that she was growling at him, she shifted his weight in an obvious attempt to keep him from doing anything productive. He grumbled but allowed her to keep him inactive, watching as she opened the door, into another bleak hallway, together after a moment they walked carefully forward, Arianna tried to keep her nephew from limping, and Acilino tried to walk as strongly as he could. Together they looked odd, the woman trying to keep the man from moving fluidly and the man moving fluidly against her wish. Luckily the young man's apartment was not far away, and they reached it speedily. Acilino opened the door and pushed away from his aunt, thankful that the awkward assistance was over, now he leaned on its scratchy wooden frame, facing his Aunts once again worried face. He gave her a soft smile as she began to speak."You will be alright, right?" Her voice was wavy; concerned._

_ "I promise I will be fine." Acilino said, his smile not fading and even crinkling into his dimples on either side of his face, his blue eyes sparkled as he attempted closing the door slightly, she huffed, and he opened it back up again, worried she would be mad: only to have her stomp off down the hallway, her body rigid, her black hair swaying and her fists clenched up in a useless fist. The eagle gave a shivering laugh as watched her walk moodily away, Acilino watched her until she had disappeared into the stairwell door, he gazed at the solid red door as it slammed shut, then he turned way from the gray hallway and shut his door behind him, closing him from the world. His one and only thought was: that woman always worried too much about them._

_ Now alone in his scarcely decorated apartment Acilino began the painful process of removing his blood red clothing. The man was surprised as he started the unclothing process that he was not even close to dying; he had lost so much blood already. But he had always been rather odd; in everything. Once his cloak was strung up on one of his simple wooden kitchen chairs he took off his plain black shirt wet to the core because of all of his blood, he sat this on the sink, turning it on and filling it up with warm water before returning to his mission His tan muscles ripped and contracted with the numb pain that came and went over his skin as Acilino bent over to take off his boots, he had always preferred the old fashioned types, he hunched over to unbuckle them, taking off the layers before looking at the leather that was already aged and worn looking, but without a second thought he chucked them on the floor, leaving them at the foot of his bed and then quickly rid himself of his jeans, not even trying to save the _American Eagles _he tossed them in the emptied garbage can. Now clad only in his blue stripped boxers he gazed at himself in the full length mirror beside his bathroom door. He saw the goose bumps that decorated his skin first; he then realized that he had not turned up his thermostat when he first came in, then the thought fell away and he began to analyze his own body. Acilino started with his chestnut hair that was spiked all over the place, then he saw his blue eyes staring back in a leer, his tan skin was dulled because of all of the blood, dirt and sweat that was on it. Absentmindedly he told himself after his assessment that he had to get into the shower. The Assassin looked back up at his broad shoulders, then he held up rough hands, clenching and unclenching them in a test to see if they still worked, they fell back to his side as he flexed his corded thighs and rotated his big feet. Acilino gave a big sigh, he knew his body was not ideal to be a sneaky Assassin, but Acilino managed; knowing his father had been one, and after growing up around the honorable man he had swore that he would become a good man like he had been. Acilino paused, letting his shoulders sag again as the memory swept over him; his adopted father the Assassin he wanted to be like, although his birth parents had been Assassins too; they had died foolishly by the hands of Templars, then, he had been adopted by their cousins, a wonderful woman became his mother, a big man had become his father._

_ Acilino had loved them so much._

_ Their love for him did not even change when they had their own child; Malik, the man who was the closet thing to a brother Acilino had; though no one would even have a inkling that Acilino and Malik where related, technically they where not, but distantly, they were. Sadly the resemblance between the two was their clear blue eyes; Malik looked like his father through and through, was even growing a beard a ugly scraggily beard that their mother had adored so much on their father. It was almost exactly like that one, the eagle wanted to take a razor to it in his brother's sleep. Acilino tore himself from his thoughts and laughed at the ridiculous plan he had formulating that he probably wouldn't ever even begin to execute. He stepped away from the mirror and into his bathroom, slipping the boxers off with tender care he turned on the shower testing the water for a moment then stepped in it, as he felt the water slice across his trained form he began to fall back into those silly thoughts as the warmth lulled him into a sedated state . Malik had always looked like his father and had the mouth of his father, but was not like his father in the way of women. Malik could never pick women up so easily as his father had been able too; though Acilino had always never had any problem, and would select a few for his brother and gracefully weave his words to make the girls think that Malik was the smoothest thing on the block; although, Acilino never _lied_ about his brother, all of the words he said where always true, Malik was smoother than he thought, and could be a ladies man if he honestly tried. But Acilino had assumed the role of the whore of the family, and was rather proud to hold it; why not? Being able to get into women's pants where an accomplishment, at least as he was concerned, he could promise them any kind of sex in order to get what he needed, especially on a mission._

_ Yeah, he admitted that he was a bit a manipulator. But it was fucking fun using a good fuck as a prize for getting a piece of information; it was easier than using money that was for sure. _

_ Pausing, the eagle gazed downward at the bloody water that was spiraling down the drain. Acilino didn't only look at the water though, he let his hands fall from his neck and slapped them on his thighs. That's right he was a whore, and even though he talked woman into giving Malik a good fuck here and there the boy had never even really wanted anything to do with women; probably because he saw his mother killed before his eyes. Acilino was thankful to God that he had been spared that horror, he wasn't sure if he would have been able to live with himself if he had seen her gotten murdered, Acilino probably would be like Malik; able to function, but not really there sometimes. Together they mourned their parents each year on that dreaded day; that day over five years ago. After the incident they had been found by their uncle Altair, who bandaged them up, held them as they cried then trained them to kill, and here Acilino was, with a gaping knife wound in his stomach. _

_ Stepping out of the shower carefully he reached for his medicine cabinet and grabbed a pure white role of dressing, he wiped off the steamy mirror and wrapped it up around the wound, as neatly as he could, he gazed at himself for a brief moment then staggered out of the warm room and into the cold going straight to his clean bed; not caring he was naked or still a little wet. Though, he was used to that by now seeing that he was the slut of the family. He threw himself on the white sheets, grunting as he hit his wound then rolled over on the side that did not have the newly bandaged wound. He let his eyes slant a little like he was going to close them in sleep, but then opened them wide, his body becoming stiff, Acilino stained off into space for a moment, then he sat up slowly, like if he moved quickly the thing he was gazing at would run away like a scared animal. After a moment of watching the object blue eyes widened, shocked. _

_ "W-who," He stared at a shapely ghost that haunted him from halfway across the room. "How are you here…" His voice was scarcely audible, he moved painstakingly slow as he made his way to the edge of the bed, completely forgetting that he was nude. "M-mother?" His words shuttered into nothing as the vision crumbled away._

Alexandra awoke to with a nagging feeling she was forgetting something; a feeling left lingering, an emotion of worry and fear ate at the back of her mind for a moment. After that nagging feeling faded a large dome like ceiling came into focus above her, it was white with delicate engravings on either side, strange contraptions decorated the far left side, and paper hang from strings on the right, all where sketches of people and some of machines. After a minute more, she sat up slowly, wincing as her upper body became vertical. Alexandra tried to roll her shoulders out of the stiffness that pervaded her body; as she did the covers that where on her fell away and she felt an unwilling gasp come from her lips, her arms shot up and wrapped around her naked breasts and body. Her thoughts raced as she tried to remember what had happened before she had fallen asleep. War, there had been war at the Villa, and she had been separated from Ezio. As the memories came back her face became downcast, her mind resting on an image of Ezio, had he gotten away safely? Biting her lower lip she wondered what had happened after her collapse on the roadway, closing her eyes she forced herself to remember, a voice, there had been a voice, it had called her "Alex" that meant a friend had found her. Her eyes opened as a door was being opened, a familiar man and woman stood in the doorway.

"Alex!" The prostitute ran up to her and gently threw her arms around the shocked and embarrassed girl.

"Rebecca, where you the one who found me?" Alexandra asked carefully trying to hug her back without flashing the man with her big breasts.

"Yes, you had all of us worried! So much blood!" Rebecca pulled back to look into Alexandra's blue eyes. "I tried to get you into the new house we are living in, but, the Madam didn't want you, she said you where bad luck… because you are an Assassin." Alexandra let her face hold a little sorrow in her expression; of course the Madam did not want her because she was an Assassin, they bring bad luck wherever they traveled, it was their eternal curse. "So we wandered around looking for a house to keep you in-me and Marie you see, then we came across this man!" She turned to look at the aged man behind them. "Leonardo da Vinci! Can you believe it? He said he was an acquaintance of your Master and would let you stay here as long as you needed!"

Alexandra stared at Leonardo, and smiled. "It's been a while, you seem older than you did last time I saw you."

He grinned, his wrinkling face stretching out into a well worn smile. "Ah, my little lady, it has been a while, has Ezio treated you well this past year?"

"Wait," Rebecca backed up and put her hands on her hips; her red hair bouncing in its curls and her eyes narrowing into a frown as she looked back and forth between the two. "You two _know_ each other?"

Alexandra nodded. "I did a mission for Sir Leonardo here a while back; he is actually a very close friend of Ezio's."

"Oh, no more "Master" Alexandra?" Leonardo laughed as he came forward with a well tailored dress.

As he held it out Alexandra retorted to his comment. "Only when he is not around Leonardo, I try to be respectful to his face." She took it into her free arm and looked at its red velvet in awe.

"Ah, young love," The painter reminisced, "That is the only thing I could think to bring you to wear, I am sorry Alexandra I could not find something more decent, only your boots and gear could be salvaged from your clothing."

"This is perfect, thank you." She muttered, looking up at him with a smile.

"What the _fuck_ am I missing here?" Rebecca yelled leaning forward. "Young love? No more "Master"? Really! Will someone explain?"

Alexandra grinned. "Nah, if you don't get it already I won't tell you."

Rebecca growled and stomped off infuriated.

"Was that the wisest thing to do little lady?" Leonardo said watching the courtesan leave.

"She'll get over it." Alexandra said with a laugh as she threw the blankets back and took the dress and let it slip over her lengthening hair. Once it was on she spun around and grinned once more. "It's perfect."

Thank you:

Oh my gosh it has reached chapter 10, I didn't think people would really like this story, but here I am continuing it. And people liking it! So much positive feed back! I have to thank you! But this is a thank you as much as this is a disclaimer, I don't own the character Arianna, she is a guest star, and you will probably see more of her, but a friend of my owns her and I suggest you go check out her story its here on Fanfiction! Hope I portrayed her correctly hun! As a FAQ from Lucifer's Daughter; I cannot say why Alexandra has her visions yet ;) you will see as the story progresses, do not get mad at me! Hehe. :D Stay tuned for more of The Creed! 3 love you all!

Yours Truly

Alastair Light


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Short chapter is sort I am sorry Readers but its setting up for a bigger chapter!

Chapter 11

Scurry little Raven

Alexandra turned to rest her gaze upon her masters closest friend; the restless painter. As she watched him she fidgeted with the hem of the so kindly gifted dress and its simple interwoven corset, tightening and loosing it accordingly. The young girl paused as Leonardo paused in his sporadic movement, then began her own motion once more as he began to move again. Absentmindedly she let her thoughts wander towards the dress that covered her; the dress was beautiful, the red velvet brushed against her skin softly caressing and curving around her body in a secretly public hug. The young Assassin woman smile gently as she turned away from Leonardo towards the grand mirror that hung behind her waiting patiently for her blue eyes, awaiting to tell her that she was beautiful, and healing from the war wounds she had obtained willingly. Her ears perked up as the sounds of foot falls fell quiet once again, tilting her head slightly, she captured the painter's figure in the mirror, she saw that Leonardo da Vinci was looking at her with a torn expression on his face. Alexandra swirled around, the dress flaring out about her, and once she had turned to face him she put her hands on her hips, her fingers petted the soft fabric, and her hip kicked out to the left side, almost in retaliation, as she looked Leonardo up and down before speaking; debating what should be said and what should be avoided. "What's the matter painter?" She queried before dropping her head to the opposite side her hip stuck out in a sly curious smile snaked its way across her twitching lips. Leonardo gazed at her a moment more, his blue eyes unwaveringly staring into her own; his lips turned down in a frown, his brows knitted in thought and concentration, the worry lines being pushed to where they where deeply creased. The grand painters face was the epitome of a troubled man. "Leonardo?" She asked again, taking a cautious step forward with her right bare foot, as it set on the cold wood, Alexandra tilted her head in the opposite direction. "Come on you can tell me, is it something about Rebecca? She is always doing foolish things, she's a bitch forgive her."

But the amazing architect only gave his head a delicate shake, his arms wrapped around his torso and his index finger giving the cloth of his shirt a thoughtful tap. Leonardo's squinted a little, his mouth upturning a quick grimace. "Alexandra, I feel very ashamed of myself at the moment." Alexandra raised her eyebrows; blinking and bringing her body back up in a straight position. She knew the man had, odd sexual tendencies, but that was probably not what he was feeling shameful about, giving the way he worried that piece of cloth so much. Her eyes where trained kindly on him as he began to pace about once more. His path unorthodox, just like the man himself. Leonardo weaved between the fallen items on the floor, up to the bed, to finger the covers, then back to nearly jumping around the papers again. "I believe I have done something very wrong." He stopped once more his voice stuttering with how quick he was attempting to be in his words. "I think I have betrayed the Assassins…"

Alexandra reached out and took hold of Leonardo's clenched arm. She did not believe that this friend could do _anything_ to harm her companions and her loved one. To her surprise his jittering ceased and his face turned to hers, it was an expression contorted into something of anguish. Her face soft, upturned into an understanding smile, her blue eyes sparkling with an unheard giggle. Leonardo's blinked, understandingly confused upon the girls unconventional reaction to his confession. Then all of a sudden the hidden laugh came into existence and she let her head kick back for a moment. She stared up the cluttered ceiling before returning to look at him, she patted his arm as Alexandra began to form the words she knew he needed to hear: "Leonardo da Vinci you could never betray us, you could never betray Ezio! You are a close friend of ours; don't put yourself down because of something stupid." She released his arm and was about to step back to give him some room to think, but Leonardo gripped her arm and pulled her into an encasing bear hug, his bearded face buried into the crook of her neck. His words almost lost in her skin and his graying hair.

"Thank you.. Thank you.."

Alexandra let her mouth hang open slightly; only for a brief moment, then she returned his embrace. "What did you do that worries you so?" She whispered into his ear. She attempted to ignore the tickling of his straying beard hair.

"I have been commissioned by the Borgia." He said pulling back his face twisting again. "I do not have a choice; they are ordering me to create weapons of war for them." Alexandra tilted her head, thinking about what that name, what it meant.

"Oh," The name had taken its time to register in the Assassins mind, she blinked. Her brows turning into a glare; it was not aimed at Leonardo, but at the thousands of papers stacked behind him. "Them.." Leonardo looked at her his face, halfway shocked at the venomous glow that streaked across Alexandra's brow, and his own expression turned back into something of terror once more. The young woman gazed at him, realizing she was emitting anger and brought a wary smile once more to her face, in an attempt to cleanse the air of her hatred. "It's alright Leonardo, I am sure you didn't have a choice." She set her hand on his shoulder, patting the muscle before retreating back to look towards a clouded window on the far side of the room. Alexandra did not want to think about the enemy for a moment, did not want to think about how Ezio fared by himself; if they had escaped. That thought clutched her mind with fear, wrapping herself up in her own arms she attempted to find out where she was, in a feeble attempt to rid herself of the worrying thought. "Am I in Rome?" She barely whispered, it was as if the words had been less than a breath of air.

"Yes you are you ungrateful bitch." Alexandra, shocked by the shrill voice echoing from behind her, she turned around to see Rebecca, whose arms wrapped around her bosom so tightly that her breasts nearly fell out of her ill fitted dress, her eyes staring daggers at how the female Assassins dress fit her beautifully.

"Ezio is here then…" Alexandra looked away from Rebecca, trying to get away from the jealous stare.

When the sun began to sink, Alexandra had finally escaped Rebecca's view. Now she wandered the streets of Rome alone, the chill in the air was unmistakable, but to her it was a welcome breeze. Leonardo had given her a cloak to cover herself with; and to hide her many daggers. And as she strode across the walkways, dodging riders and groups of wealthy citizens, the young Assassin could not help but see the poverty that the rest of the city lived in. Coming into a clearing she froze, a man in a white cloak was walking down a spiraling staircase that had extended from a villa, and next to him, was the writer that she had only met once.

"Ezio," Her voice whispered, she half wanted to race out and throw her arms around him, to hold him close, and to tell him she was alright. But the sight of him well eased her fears. Even with the slight limp to his walk he seemed strong. Taking a breath she walked forward, only to hear a scuffle to the side. Whipping her head around she saw a group of guards tormenting a large man and his smaller, paler companion. Blood ran down their cheeks.

And anger swelled up in her chest, and her arm flexed, she had to save them. Looking back at the retreating figures she bit her lip. But turned and ran across the way to the guards, jumping she threw back her cloak and let her hidden blade spring loose. It dug satisfyingly into the guards neck. Standing she glared at the rest of the guards, then whispered the two men. "Scurry."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Brotherhood

Guards had begun to swarm in great numbers around the three vigilantes. Alexandra lifted her head to survey the situation, grim for the two that where not trained like she was. Glancing from under her darkened hood she caught the expression of the larger of the men that stood in broken fighting stances behind her. His eyebrows where crossed and his dark eyes held a unspoken lust for violence, his mouth tight, his lower lip being bitten by his upper teeth, a small trickle of blood came from a cut that had been caused by his own violent intentions. The girl did not have time to look at the smaller man, for a call came out in front of her. Turning back she saw an armor clad man brandishing an axe, very familiar style of iron too. She frowned, though it remained unseen by the crowd around them. Alexandra fell into a comfortable stance, ready to pounce like a lioness on her prey, or maybe it was more fitting to call her a raven, a white raven. A roar came from behind her as now all the guards charged, the men behind her began to fight clumsily, but her charge came right at her. When he reached the halfway point in the empty space between them she rolled her shoulders, and dug her feet into the ground. "Rest in peace you _bastardo_." As he raised his weapon Alexandra took off in a sprint, her feet falling in front of her easily, her sight narrowed into a grey like state, her enemies that swarmed around her was all she saw. Pushing off of the solid stone ground, she took to the air, letting her cloak billow out and her blade spring from its sheath once more. It felt as if her movements that seemed so unfamiliar only a couple of days ago where not second nature. Lifting her arm above her head she let the blade be shown in the sunlight that was ever fading. The foolish guard called out in pain as the weapon found its resting place within the small crevices of his armor, the life blood coming from his neck and spilling onto the streets and her face, which was fierce with possession. Possession of her profession and her master, of the two men behind her and the very code which she carried and wore proudly on her wrist, and by the missing digit on her hand. As the anonymous man fell she let out a cry, one of a warrior ready to fight to protect what she believed in.

Alexandra would make the Assassin's known in this city.

Ezio looked up from his conversation with Machiavelli to gaze behind them at a spectacular event that seemed to be unfolding behind them. Richer citizens seemed to be scrambling to escape, cursing how they did not want to be part of a rebellion, while the poorer more humbler people went towards the scuffle. Cheering for whoever was causing such a ruckus. The elder man turned to his younger companion, his faces held distain and distaste at the actions of brawlers. Ezio turned ever so slightly, his shoulders and body still facing the mass, while his head and his eyes where inclined towards the writer. "You disapprove of their actions of self defense?" The Italian man had seen the two men that had been being harassed by the guards. They seemed capable enough, but also it seemed suspicious. They had not seemed like the fighting type, Ezio could tell that they held some sense of honor, and they did not seem to want to lower themselves to the Borgia's level. What had caused the scuffle to start? Machiavelli frowned at Ezio's words but gave a heavy sigh, one that caused his shoulders to heave, almost as if he was suddenly exhausted.

"I do not disapprove, but this makes our job much harder." He explained in a tone that was one of irritation and concern. Ezio gave an irritated grunt right back and swiveled to face the mass of people fully this time. Then after a moment's pause, he took a step forward weaving in and out of the crowd in an attempt to get into a good viewing position. Honestly, the young fiery man in Ezio still loved to see a thrilling fight here and there. As a group of heads moved ever so slightly the Master Assassin caught his first glimpses of the battle. The two men where holding their own, just barely though, the smaller one was bleeding profusely from his left arm, and he seemed to have gotten cut on the leg, the larger one was doing better, his knuckles where beaten up from punching the armored guards faces. He had a ferocious expression that made Ezio raise his eyebrows, thinking fleetingly that he would make one good Assassin before a mass of red velvet cloth and brown cloak caught his attention. Now his brown eyes where on the woman that was claiming one guard after another's life, as she twirled around her hood fell off, and her blue eyes shown out like a beacon for all to see. Ezio lunged forward slightly, but was stopped by the wall of flesh. His eyes widened, Alexandra was in the fight, she had been the one that had caused it. From his lips came a mesh of curses and prayers. Ezio wanted to reach out and snatch her up and away from the battle. To bring her back to their hideout and to check her for wounds. He had been so reluctant to let her go and buy them time as the rest of the villagers and the rest of his, no, _their_ family escaped. But here she was just as she had promised, more or less, she was in a scuffle that he would rather her not be in, but she was alive and seemingly unharmed. For the moment at least. A clang of metal brought him back from his thoughts and back to Alexandra's spectacular fight. Ezio noticed that she had cuts lining her arms, and blood was all over her cloak and beautiful dress. Her expression was hard and focused, as if she was doing her best not to be killed. The Master Assassin watched as his student gave sweeping cuts with her hidden blade into a not so well armored guard's face.

And for some horrible reason Ezio found himself heavily turned on by the girls sadistic grin.

Biting his lip he tried to stand motionless as he waited for the fight to end, either the guards would give up and leave, or all die. That was the situation he favored, the other, brought a lump to his throat. Ezio had flashes of when Alexandra had gotten shot in the shoulder, how he thought he was about to loose her. Then the memory of her saying that they would be partners forever came to his mind.

And he nearly jumped into the fight right there.

But against his will he was captured by Machiavelli, whose hand turned into an iron talon on his shoulder. Ezio turned glaring at the man, "_Cosa!_ What do you want Machiavelli, one of _mine_ is in the fight, I must go help her."

Machiavelli had an impassive expression that was driving Ezio insane. The older man was being stared at, it was a questioning stare, curious at why the Master Assassin was acting so rash. Ezio bit his lip again, his blood was burning under his skin, Alexandra was _his_ but he was also _hers_ they where _partners and belonged to each other._ His blood burned for satisfaction, by either claming her in ways that he did not want to think about, or by saving her. Either way, he just wanted her by his side again. "Why do you care so much about her? Have you forgotten Theodora's words Ezio?" Machiavelli said in an accusing tone.

_She cannot be something like that to you; I can understand if you care about her as a younger sibling but as a lover, I cannot tolerate that; I believe none of us can._

Ezio glared, "Does it matter how I think of my student? _She is mine_." Tearing out of his grasp he turned to face the struggle once more, he could tell that the guards where not giving up and the three of them where becoming exhausted. Their movements becoming sluggish. "Machiavelli, those words mean nothing to me. They fell apart a long time ago. We are Assassins, she and I, and we will.." Ezio's voice trailed off as his heart began to pound as she took down another man, she was looking up, towards him. "I don't even know how I think of her exactly. But she's is _mine._ That much I know." The two Assassins locked eyes, and a familiar smile was creeping across the girls face. Ezio gave a soft smile back.

Alexandra was facing her master. She was facing Ezio, even though her blade still was embedded in the man's temple she couldn't help but smile, he had come back to her. But in her absentmindedness she had become careless, forgetting that she was surrounded by their enemy. When Ezio's mouth opened up and let out a command she snapped back into reality. Turning she saw a guard coming up behind her, rolling she barely dodged the sword that clipped her cloak. Landing on her side Alexandra struggled to stand, the guard kept coming until the smaller man landed a punch on the guys jaw, causing her opponent to become a sprawling mess on the ground in front of her. Shocked she looked back up at the pale blue eyes of her savior.

"Shall we escape _Madonna?_" He said breathless, his hand extended in an invitation. Alexandra clasped the bruised palm in her bloody one. His grasp was hard which surprised her because he looked like a man who did not fight much, at least compared to his companion, who came over as she was finally on her feet once more.

"Chance," He said breathless, "_Madonna_, we will have to fight out of this circle that the guards have managed to create around us." Chance, the blonde shorter one looked helplessly around, looking for a way out without destroying anymore lives.

Alexandra looked around not seeing lives she was destroying but men that where already dead, some where in piles, but more kept coming, the live ones where relentless. Taking her hand back from Chance she pushed her cloak away and retrieved a croup of knives. "_Riposa de pace."_ She muttered, quietly. "_Che Dio volentieri le vostre anime."_ Then opening her eyes she threw the knives she had collected into the wave of men. Many held their wounds, some fell dead, but all of them cried out with undistinguished pain. Alexandra did not wait even a moment for the guards to regroup, or even for a glance at her master. Taking the hands of Chance and his companion she set off on a sprint, her old wounds throbbing and her newer ones aching, but she kept her legs moving at a quickened pace, they had to escape, one way or the other.

Ezio watched as she fled, she had not looked back, but she had no time to do so. He heaved a sigh at her retreating back, but frowned as he saw her hair flick to the side and her eyes straining back to look at him. She was teasing and beckoning him, daring him to come. He felt his eyebrows raise and his mouth split into a cocky smile. Oh, he would follow her, capture her and drag her back to the hideout, throw her in a closet and never let her out. All for her recent foolish actions. Ezio turned and slapped his companions arm. "I think I will be indisposed for a while my friend." He said with the grin still tickling his face. "I have a student to collect and punish. The writer scoffed but turned away with the dispersing crowd.

"Just don't forget that what I told you." He said with a raise of his hand.

Ezio watched the man go, then turned, facing where his student had been, tugging his hood into a more comfortable place he righted his weapons and smoothed out his new Assassins cloak. After a moments pause he took off in a sprint, eager to see what his student had to say to defend her new companions.

_Malik stood defiantly from his perch atop the building, Acilino had not opened his door to see him, and he was wanting to blow of steam. Glaring down at a group of men dressed in black, he instinctually knew that they where Templar's, and Abstergo agents at that, but it wasn't like he could kill them in broad daylight. The cops would get involved, and there where usually no Templar's working in law enforcement now a days. All private companies. Fucking rich bastards. Irritated he threw himself down on the roof top and set his face on his right hand, his beard itching his palm. _

_But he wouldn't shave it._

_No it reminded him of his father._

_Back to the sky his eyes went, searching for where his family rest, and across Rome he could see it faintly, the graveyard where his mother had been brutally murdered and where his father lay peacefully. _

_ "_Here Lies Ezio Auditori, Father, Brother, Son, and Husband. Rest in Peace."

_"More like a man who abandons everything he holds dear to go be a fucking Assassin." Malik muttered leaning back. He knew he didn't mean those words. He would do anything to be close to his father again, any-_

_ In his peripheral vision a large man with a scruffy beard and white cloak took off across the roof tops. Malik sat up, his blue eyes staring after the ghost. That couldn't have been…_

Ezio placed his hand against the battered brown building, his eyes scanning for his student and her companions. But he couldn't find them, had he lost them? His fist curled up on the wall and he resisted beating it. Alexandra did a good job escaping, although eluding him was doing a little bit of a too good a job.

Alexandra leaned heavily against the wall while the two men slouched on a nearby bench. Her breath was coming in gasps, but she had successfully lost their followers. They had been remarkably fast, for men probably in their forties. She paused and blushed, thinking about Ezio and how much more fit he was than those men. Raising her hand she placed it over her glowing red face, her eyes squinting shut and her other arm wrapping around her chest.

"_Madonna,_ I think it is time we introduce ourselves." The soft male voice broke her from her perverted thoughts and forced her to refocus back on the men. "I am Chance." The short, pale skinned blonde said, introducing himself. He was hunched over, but his white shirt was stained with mixed blood and his leather pants where streaked with red as well. His face held a kind smile and his blue eyes perked with kindness.

"I am Malice." Alexandra turned to the curt introduction that Chance's companion gave. He was much bigger than his friend; he had long ink black hair, with dark foreboding eyes to match. His shoulders where by far broader than any man's Alexandra had ever seen and his black outfit was just as scary as Malice's name and expression. She swallowed a nervous lump in her throat before she spoke.

"I am Alexandra." She tried to give off a kind vibe, but in truth she was suddenly terrified of these two men. What had she gotten herself into? What if they where criminals? Or worse?

Malice got up from his seat and Alexandra winced as he came closer, his face was completely impassive, and for a frightening moment they stood staring at each other, she felt so small next to him. But he held out his hand and waited for her to take it, which she did, slowly. Then to her surprise a smile cracked across his face. "Thank you Alexandra for saving us, we are unsure of what we did to piss those guards off, but they did not seem to like us."

Alexandra gave a sigh of relief; maybe her overactive imagination just got the better of her. "It was my pleasure." The Assassin girl gave his hand a good shake and was about to let go when a question came from Malice's mouth.

"Can you teach us to fight like you did?" He asked all too curtly.

"We may not be much," Chance said giving her a smile. "But we are willing to learn if you are willing to teach. All too common are such commotions in this city, we want to be able to stand up against the Borgia. They have taken too much away from us."

Alexandra tilted her hand and cracked a devious smile. "I guess the liberation of Rome has begun?"

"Indeed it has my student." Came the deep voice from behind and above her. Gazing upward she smiled up at Ezio. "You where to efficient with your escape."

"Oh, but I thought you would enjoy a little work out! You seem to be getting flabby in your old age." She said with a giggle.

"You are a smartass _piccolo._" Ezio grumbled climbing down from the roof top. "And who are these two?" Ezio asked as he landed on his feet, turning he looked both of them up and down, and then glared at Malice who still had Alexandra's hand in his grasp. The bigger man promptly let go of the young girl's hand.

Malice raised his hands in surrender. "I see she is yours _signore_ I was not going to take her away from you." Ezio raised his eyebrows in surprise at Malice's very correct deduction. The big man smiled. "I am smarter than I look _signore._"

Alexandra stared blankly at the two, Chance came behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "If you don't understand it." he whispered. "Don't try to, you may just hurt yourself."

Alexandra glared but then popped back into a perky mood, doing as Chance suggested and pushing the exchange between her master and Malice into a dark corner of her mind. "Ezio, this is Malice and Chance, and they are to be my students."

Notes: BIG revelation in this chapter (oooo see what I did there? Haha…) It will only get harder from here on out, meaning chapters will probably be longer and take a little more time to work on. So~ I hope you enjoyed this installment of The Creed, please stay tuned for the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

(Author's note: If you want to know when the next chapter is coming out just check my profile! I will be giving updates.)

Chapter 13

Student to Master, Forbidden Hopes

"Ezio, this is Malice and Chance, and they are to be my students." Her words where meant to be harmless, Alexandra wanted to be as kind as she could be to these men who both saved her from death and brought it to her. She saw a potential in them that she doubted that they even saw in themselves. Her eyes darted to them, looking them over. The young Assassin saw how their sweat clung to their brow, and how the dust that they had kicked up in their escape had come to rest on those patches of wet skin. The clothes they wore where tattered and torn, as if they had not been living within a house. Her head tilted ever so slightly, causing her hair to fall to the inclined side. These men where like fledglings that she had to take care of. Like a mother hawk, or eagle, or raven. When the silence pervaded between the four she flung herself back to face Ezio. "Please." She said slowly, forming the words as carefully as she could. "I could train them, they could help us." That's right, they could help them track down those who had killed Uncle Mario, and destroyed their peaceful home and life. Alexandra knew deep down that she didn't trust Chance and Malice as deeply as she did Ezio, she knew they could be useful, and somehow she had a nagging feeling that their plight was the same.

Both wanted revenge on something.

Staring into Ezio's eyes she could see the flicker of fury there; it was not directed at her, but at the men who had attacked them. It was ever so faint, but she could see it in those deep brown eyes. Disturbed by the anger he harbored Alexandra lifted her dirt and blood caked hands to his face, stroking the growing stubble that rested on his cheeks. "Don't." She breathed, "Don't, just don't. Leave it alone Ezio, we are safe there is no reason to be mad." His eyebrows narrowed at her words, but taking her hands from his face he brought them down, and held them tightly. Lifting his head, Ezio turned to gaze at the two men who stared sadly at the pair. Alexandra looked at them as well, smiling though, as if nothing had happened and that they where all friends here. Because, honestly that was what she wanted. She didn't want Malice and Ezio butting heads, she didn't want Chance to start walking away from them, she didn't want personalities clashing.

There was a breathy exhale that came from the towering man above her. "Bene_, bene_." Alexandra looked up in confusion, frowning at her master she waited for him to continue. "I understand, it is time I stoppedtreating you as a child, and my student. You have far exceeded the student role." Releasing one of her hands, Ezio clutched the one with the missing finger. He held it so gingerly and admired the ring finger that had been so cleanly cut. "You are stronger than I am." He muttered lowly letting the tips of his fingers brush across the dulled nerves of its nub. Then he pulled his hands back with a light sigh, and a closing of his eyes. "But I must say I am most happy to see you alive."

The words he had just spoken were a lie, Ezio knew this; he was more than happy to see her, he was ecstatic. Opening his eyes again he saw unshed tears in his student's eyes. he was about to open his mouth to query her tears but she just through her arms around his torso and squeezed. _She was his._ Wrapping his arms around her neither of them dared to take a breath, in case the other was to disappear again.

Chance leaned against the wall while Malice sat with his head in his hands; a typical pose for the bigger man. The tow headed man stared enviously at the two Assassins; it was obvious they shared a mutual love. One that could not be broken so easily, it was like a chain, entwined with a rope, with a red string of fate that was tied to both of their hands. Chance tilted his head as he watched the girl, Alexandra, grip tighten on the man. She had not seen him in a while clearly. He frowned, his thoughts jumping back to the fight that she had so carelessly jumped into for them; her moves had been so wooden, so stiff. Chance's eyes rose as he realized that she had been in a fight probably just before saving them.

"Finally came to you didn't it _il mio amico?" _Malice lifted his head from his big brown hands to look up at his companion. "She must be in so much pain, but she is keeping quiet." Chance looked into those brown eyes as his friend spoke; Malice was the smarter and stronger of the two; even if he didn't look it. "She has been an _assassino _for only a little amount of time, I think, yet she acts as if she has been doing it so much longer."

"An old soul?" Chance questioned both Malice and the air as he turned to look at the embracing two.

"Maybe, or maybe she just has something she wants to protect." Malice's voice hinted sarcasm as he leaned back. "Which, again, is far beyond obvious _il mio amico_."

Chance ignored Malice as he stared at the intimate moment; he watched as the pulled apart and stared at each other. Alexandra seemed like a woman who would willingly die for the man she loved; but there was something underlying that loyalty. A selfishness that only Chance could see because he once suffered from it himself: the want to keep him to herself, but the knowledge that she could not. A forbidden love is what she held for him, and that man was not going to let her go, because he loved her too, but he also knew that it was wrong. Was that all though? There seemed to be something else hindering them.

"Don't over think it Chance." Malice warned, Chance groaned and plopped down beside his friend, leering at him from the corner of his eye.

"What does that mean? I can think about it as much as want. I mean, what is holding them back? If they love each other... Why not?" Chance now glared, he was a hopeless romantic and Malice knew it.

"We both know that there is something different about Alexandra." Malice muttered, he understood that he just met the girl, but he was perceptive, he could tell, her Italian was not as fluent as theirs, and she spoke with an accent that was not local or a familiar foreign sound to it. He watched as she came bounding up to them with a smile, her master trailing behind her with a quiet smile dancing on his on lips. Malice noticed that her companion's eyes where only on her, watching every move she took. He watched over her like a wary husband. Looking back over to Chance Malice couldn't help but think that maybe he was right, they both loved each other, but something was holding them back. Was it the fact that she was obviously not from around here?

"Chance, Malice! Come on lets go, Ezio says that he has a place we can stay while we train." Alexandra forced the happiness out her lips, because at the moment all she wanted to do was cry. What Ezio had whispered in her ear was far too much and she hadn't expected it. It threw her carefully calculated emotion to the wind.

"_I love you so much."_

That was what he said to her, that he loved her. But even as she bounded up and took her new fledgling's hands to follow the unfazed Ezio to their new home she wondered what he had meant. He hadn't meant it in the way she wanted it to be. Not in the romantic way she craved it to be. The two hands that held her clutched at her smaller palms, that brought more confusion to her. Malice let her hand go and trudged up to the man that was taking them in. Chance pulled Alexandra close and wrapped an arm around her.

"You can talk to me _Madonna_." He whispered, planting a friendly kiss into her messed up hair.

"What do you mean there is nothing to talk about." Alexandra said with unhappy frown on her brow.

"About him." Chance said with a wave of his free hand. "What happened? I mean you where so brave with protecting us yet you embraced him like you thought you lost him."

Alexandra pulled away and glared at him. "I don't want to talk about this." She grumbled.

….

Malice walked right past Ezio and said in a bold voice. "You may want to know this _signore_ but your student is wounded under that beautiful dress."

Ezio looked up with surprise and then a slight humorous grin spread across his lips. "You two really do know more than you let on don't you?"

"Yes, _signore_." Malice answered with an equally cocky grin.

…..

The room Alexandra entered was furnished in flashy colors. Reds and lavenders poured out and washed over her with a familiarity. It reminded her of the Auditore mansion, but that also seemed like a century ago that she was walking those pale halls. The men had already entered the main room and where chatting away; Malice and Chance where asking questions about where they would live, if they would get food and so on. Alexandra blocked their voices out, only hearing Ezio's when he spoke up, she was ever tuned to his voice, and even as she walked slowly in awe she was fully aware of his slightly irritated movements about the room next door. Alexandra's attention though was the cozy wooden room she stood in. A lush red carpet was under her soiled old boots. It clashed with her water stained ruby dress, and as she waltzed around slowly she couldn't help but dance in the warmth that was radiating from the candles. The Assassin girl could hear the cracking of a fire place not to far from where she stood, and pausing in her sway she found herself in front of an oddly familiar desk. Placing her hand gingerly on the dark oaken side she gave a soft smile. The paper work that was scattered about it told a story of a man in a state of chaotic mind. While the book shelf behind the desk reminded her that Ezio forever loved to read when he got a chance. Slipping behind the story that was written upon the wood she placed her hand on the bindings of the books. Sighing as she felt the familiar smell of leather caress her lungs. Alexandra closed her eyes for a moment and leaned her head against the cool shelf. Her one of her hands rested right in front of a random book while another held her side, which throbbed dully. In the moment of peace she finally had time to think about her actions, and realized how foolish she had been jumping into the brawl like that. Her only intention of going outside into the streets of Rome initially was to escape Rebecca's condescending glare. They where so different, Rebecca was a whore, Alexandra was an Assassin. Rebecca loved no one except those who bothered to deal with her, while Alexandra tried to care about everyone who needed help.

She realized that sometimes her caring got her into to much trouble. Pulling away from her thoughts and the shelf she spun on her heel to exit the small space, and holding her head high she took a step, her toe coming down on a stray piece of cloth from the hem of her dress, causing her to buckle and fall forward onto the ground. Alexandra let out a cry as the floor came up to meet her. Her forearm hit the ground first, causing pain to radiate up into her chest, and biting her lip she hoped that she would not call out in the pain that was wrecking her body once more.

"_Madonna!_" Chance's voice broke through the haze that she had let descend upon her. Looking up she saw Chance's bright eyes staring into her face with worry on painting his expression. She blinked; her heart opening up towards him ever so slightly. "Are you alright?" He asked as he reached out a hand offering it to her. Alexandra took it and let him heave her up to her feet. On two feet once more she looked over at Malice who had his hands on his hips watching her ever so carefully. Ezio was behind him, his eyes wide and his brows raised an almost amused look decorated his face. Alexandra puffed out her chest in defiance and picking up her skirt trudged over to her master.

"That's not funny." She growled, Ezio gently took hold of her hips and let his fingers brush over her side, causing a slight whimper to break from her lips. This caused Ezio's eyebrows to rise slightly higher. "I'm fine!" The Assassin girl pulled away from her master and friends and into a chair that was sitting a little ways away from the desk. "Just a little banged and bruised, I'm fine otherwise."

"Wounded in other words." Ezio growled, his arms reaching out to catch her. Alexandra dodged and spun on her toes the soiled skirt flaring out around her and her hands flexing ever so slightly, not enough to let her blade fly, but enough that in the quiet the soft sound of metal preparing to spring was clear. Ezio's eyes widened and he glared at her in frustration. "Alexandra!"

She looked up at him, her frustration equaling his own, but with a sigh she released her misplaced irritation and approached her master. "_Mi dispiace._" The Assassin girl muttered. "I know it's wrong to keep my pains to myself but honestly." Gazing up at him she gave a quirk of a grin poke through her melancholy words. "I have gone a while without you, I have fought without you." _You said you loved me, but that isn't fair, its not the same._ "Don't you think its time I… worked without you worrying about me?" _Its not fair that you say that, because I love you so much but my love will never be justified._

Her words stung Ezio's heart, he knew he had said those words to sooth, not to cause this. Hard hands still reached out towards her soft form, and from his lips quick words fell. "Chance, Malice would you please leave?" Behind him the pair looked at each other, questioning if they should leave their new master with her old one. Eventually Chance grabbed Malice's hand and dragged him away towards the library room, leaving the two something or another's alone. "Alexandra, what do you mean, is this because I said I love you?" Anger was bubbling, she was being ridiculous again, she was acting like a woman and not the Assassin he taught her to be.

"Yes." Alexandra said bluntly. "It is because of that. It hurt."

"How!" Ezio yelled, his hands finally falling to his side, balling them up in fists in a futile effort to calm his irritation. "This isn't you, your acting spoiled again." This was the first day they spent together all over again.

"No, Ezio, I am not." Her hands wrapped around herself. "I am speaking my mind."

He bit his lip and pushed back his shoulders looking down at her, taking in her form. She wore a red dress that seemed new and clung to her form despite the slashes and stains that now decorated its fabric. Her hidden blade shone brightly in the illuminating candle light, he could hear how her heavy boots clunked against the wood as she shifted nervously. Finally after looking her body up in down, he let his eyes wander towards one of his favorite places: her face. It was bright with emotion, her blue eyes slanted and embarrassed and nervous, her hair was flying all over the place the red shining like blood. Ezio finally relaxed his position, leaning back against the desk, and closing his eyes he said though still clutched teeth. "Alright, please speak your mind_ il mio piccolo._" He was worried about what was about to be said, but Ezio was ready none the less.

"I love you too." Alexandra said lowly, bringing those close eyes flying to connect with hers. She realized she had shocked him, but she was running on emotion at this point: she had been without him for so long, and she had nearly died so many times.

_Death was final._

She was not going to deal with the regret of never saying it. "There." She grumbled turning to walk away. "I've said my piece. Now I will leave you be. Go do what you need to do, I will train my boys."

Alexandra left the room, leaving Ezio staring at the place she had been standing. It was only by the time she had long gone did he recover. His hand went to his face and he rubbed it furiously, scrubbing at the dirt that lay encrusted in his beard. Ezio knew Alexandra had not meant it in the way he had. He said is as purely platonic, but she had meant it in a romantic way.

_ A fiery passionate, "I would die for you" love. _

Chewing on his lip he thought back to when they where escaping the villa. He squinted his eyes shut. "Forever partners indeed my Alexandra." Ezio's heart was pounding as he righted himself and steeled his heart for the missions that would come. Missions without her. As he lingered by the wooden door he turned back slightly and whispered.

"I guess that's something we also share."

For him, as he exited the hideout, he couldn't help but replay the kiss they had shared so long ago over and over in his mind.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I hope I did well with this chapter, it's long. Sigh, its now chapter 14! I am happy, now if I could see some fan art... okay that's just a dream but I can dream cant I? Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

Apologies and Relations

Her hands where shaking, so very hard, but so was her entire body. Alexandra had stumbled into the room that Chance and Malice where in, her mind blaring in disbelief and her body reeling from what she had done; what she had said. Flinging her arm out she caught the wooden frame of the door she had come through. Her breath was so heavy and her eyes were so wide. Finally, she had gotten frustrated enough with that man to tell him she loved him. Then she had just walked away, _just walked away!_ The Assassins hand gripped on the poor wooden frame, it creaked in protest at her squeezing. Alexandra was just now realizing how foolish she was leaving Ezio with that little bit of information. She should have explained herself more, had said she understood he loved Caterina and she would never get in between them. That she just wanted to stay by his side and work with him till death. _But no!_ She had to be the piss poor _jealous bitch_ that had to announce her feelings and walk off like the fool she knew herself to be. In the two years she had been here nothing had changed, she was still a child in some aspects. Romance was one of those. Closing her eyes she turned away from the door frame and walked away from the door and past Chance and Malice, who did not question her as she stomped past. Alexandra went right up to another door; opening it she found herself face to face with the room she wanted to find, Ezio's. Or, it looked like his, there lying on the bed was another cloak, just like the one he had been wearing before she walked away. Behind her Alexandra could hear the soft footsteps of her two fledglings, when the stopped she awaited the words she knew where coming.

"What are you going to do?" Chance asked quietly, as if he was afraid of her. "_Madonna _Alexandra, please, tell us what to do, give us direction, master."

"Master…" She whispered the word quietly, closing her eyes and remembering the first time she had called Ezio that, and how proud he was. Everything was reminding her of that man at the moment. "Your, Master," Alexandra spoke hesitantly, choosing her words carefully, analyzing each emotion so she didn't get carried away again. "Is going to find her Master and apologize." Turning around she gave the men a smile. "I have been too emotional the past few days because of certain events." Giving a slight chuckle in remorse she brought her hands up and made a quick shooing motion at the two men. "I am sure someone here has some apprentice uniforms for you, there has to be more than us in this place. I am going to use this one." Waving her hand at the identical white cloak she smiled softly, but it quickly vanished as she got down to business. "I want you, once you are done changing, to go to the library once more and to get used to your equipment, I will be on an errand obviously." In fact, she had been putting off several, finding Rebecca, thanking Leonardo, and now apologizing to Ezio. "If I am not back by sunset get yourself dinner and find a room or two to sleep in." They each had a different expression of emotion on their faces. Malice had solemn understanding and obedience on his, while Chance had quirky disobedience. She let her eyes slant down into a leer as she looked at Chance. "Don't start with me."

He lifted his head and spoke; "How old are you _Madonna?_" An innocent question, but there was rebellion hinting behind his voice.

"Twenty I believe, I think I missed my birthday, it happens a lot." She waved her hand and turned her back to them and to the Assassins cloak on the bed. "That is irrelevant; I want you two to go get dress now! That's an order!" There was grumbling, and a slight scuffle, but the door closed and Alexandra was now alone in Ezio's room. At least that was what she had believed at first.

_"You did something foolish."_ It was a curt voice that was only for her; one she hadn't heard in a while. Looking to the side, by a dresser, stood Altair, lounging against the wall in his usual tense position. _"What did you do?"_

"Confessed." Alexandra's deadpan voice fell flat on the air around them. In the silence she began to strip from the ruined dress and even from her old otherworldly underwear to take up more primitive measures of keeping certain feminine qualities in place. The pause between them seemed endless, but she kept changing anyways, after placing the bind around her chest and the cloak upon her frame, Altair spoke again.

_"Confessed, you told Ezio your choice? To stay here?"_ It was not a curt response this time, but it almost seemed like Altair was worried for Alexandra.

"Why? What do you see oh Oracle of my brain?" She was tying the red sash around her waist this time, her eyes focused on her work, but her ears listened for his voice.

_"Death."_

Stopping what she was doing Alexandra gave a sigh that caused her shoulders to heave. "I thought as much, but I feared if I didn't speak my mind at least once, and said those words I would die and he would never know." Finishing with the belt around her waist she looked up with a tear streaking down her cheek, Alexandra searched Altair's hooded face for some remnants of his eyes, but seeing none she shut hers for a moment then returned to her dressing.

_"If you didn't then you wouldn't be keeping your promise."_ Came a mutter, she paused again to look up at an empty wall. His voice was fading away leaving her alone once more, to finish up with her apparel. Turning back to the door she heard a voice penetrate her mind as she reached for the knob. _"If you hadn't you wouldn't serve the purpose that dreaded woman sent you here to do, if you hadn't you wouldn't be true to yourself. If you hadn't… I wouldn't have gotten this second chance." _

"What second chance?" She said in a breath, but he was gone, once again leaving her with more questions than answers. Shaking off her slight irritation and lingering fear she focused on the tasks at hand; first she had to find Rebecca, she would more than likely be at the local whorehouse. Finding Leonardo might be a little more difficult; he had a habit of leaving his studio and wandering about the city. Outside Ezio's room she found Chance and Malice lingering near the doorway of the library. She stopped to smile at them.

"Are you sure that you do not want us accompanying you?" Chance asked he wore a cloak that reminded her of the one she wore during her apprenticeship. Looking up at Malice she noticed he had a black sash over his mouth and was staring at her with his brown eyes.

"I will be fine." She said to him. Chance scoffed and trudged away, Malice remained for a moment. "Go Malice." She whispered. "I have to do this myself."

He went, his head bobbing an understanding nod as he left. Alexandra sighed and went towards the door again, staring at the engravings that were on it; pretty little flowers and petty little items that usually meant nothing to her, but they were reminders now of every single argument that she and Ezio had shared, of every little tiny outburst she had. Those little flowers told her that she was a woman, and the trinkets remind her that something was always beyond her reach; and that meant Ezio. Swallowing her fear and anger she reached towards the door way and took the knob in her hands, opening the door she stepped out into Rome with the conviction to do what she needed to. Apologize and thank.

And ask for forgiveness.

Finally outside in the blinding sun, Alexandra found herself staring at a trickling river of people. Even though she saw the brightly colored people her mind was a wreck of thoughts and wonders. She had told Ezio she loved him; had taken on two fledglings and was becoming more and more of an Assassin. Part of herself feared becoming such a thing, another part told her it was only her true nature coming out. It was frustrating, this internal battle, she had put off figuring herself out for so long that she thought maybe she should keep putting it off. Marching off in the dying sun she began to look for whore's who lined the street to ask them if they knew were Rebecca was, even as she asked them and they told her that they did not know where she was, Alexandra's mind was fighting, refusing to let the Assassin back in: clinging to what remained of her other world's life. She didn't know why she was fighting it now; maybe it was because she confessed to Ezio, maybe it was because she jumped into the fray of battle so easily. Or maybe it was because of what Altair had said to her; that he saw _death. _Maybe she thought she could escape it if she refused to become an Assassin.

_How foolish was she? All she wanted to be at this point was an Assassin that could protect._

Stopping her search she leaned against the wall, dejected and slightly fearful for what was to come. Sliding down into the dirt she put her head into her arms, Alexandra stayed in that position until a voice broke through her depression.

"What's wrong? Couldn't find your little lover boy?" Looking back up she found Rebecca standing staring down at her a worried expression painting her face.

"No, I found him." Alexandra said with a smile.

"Then what's wrong?" Rebecca asked sliding down to sit beside her. Her slim arm wrapped around her Assassins friend's shoulder. "Did he do something to you? I'll beat his face in."

Alexandra laughed. "No, I did something!"

"What?"

"Confessed."

Rebecca recoiled slightly, not having the decency to cover her surprised emotions. "Well, I never thought you actually would, all the girls were betting when you would crack. But then the siege happened, and well, you confessed isn't that a good thing?"

"Maybe." Alexandra muttered. "But now I'm scared that I did something... And heard something, now I am scared."

"What did you do?" Rebecca prodded.

"Today I obtained two fledglings to train, and before that I jumped into a fight, I am scared of myself now." It was the horrible truth; Alexandra was afraid of herself, afraid of death, and afraid of becoming an Assassin.

"You should be!" Rebecca scoffed, but then her voice softened. "But you are also an Assassin; you can't be scared of being one." The whore pressed a kiss to the top of the other girls head. "You are a wonderful woman, if you let that Assassin in you would be able to protect so many people. Remember that." Getting up and brushing off her under dress, smiling she reached her hand out. "Now I must go to work. Was there anything else you need?"

Alexandra let her lips quirk into a grin. "Yes I wanted to apologize you mood swinging good for nothing whore."

Rebecca laughed. "What else am I here for my dear? Now go get whatever you need done done and get back to those fledglings!" Turning she sashayed away, leaving Alexandra thinking about what to do. Then, getting up she fixed her cloak she walked off in the opposite direction ready to face Leonardo.

The streets of Rome were crowded, to the point where the young Assassin Master was pressed against the wall as she attempted to slip through the small cracks that the mass of flesh provided. When she finally squeezed outside from the wall, she found herself in a courtyard of sorts, a villa towering high above them, a road winding up hap-hazard. Alexandra frowned at the well that was placed in the middle of the yard. Beside it was browning patches of blood. Biting her lip Alexandra stared at it for a moment, then the memory of her blindly running though the streets came back to her. This yard had been the place she had so foolishly jumped into the fight to save her fledglings. But that had been very early this morning and now that the sun was setting it was as if the brawl was nothing more than history that was engraved into the sand. Strolling over the well she gingerly ran her fingers across the scraggly stone; it was still wet from earlier use. With a sigh she perched herself on the ledge, her mind still fresh with the conversation that she had with Leonardo, her confession that she did love Ezio, and him saying that although the Auditore was a good man he was one to be wary of, he had lost a lot, and the closer one got to him the more dangerous her life would become. She had said that she didn't care, that death came to everyone eventually; should she do things she would look back on and not regret? Then there was Rebecca, she had told her that she should accept being an Assassin; but that still scared her. Now that she had spoken to Leonardo about Ezio the fear of being an Assassin was diminishing.

Lost in her thoughts she traced absentmindedly, tracing out familiar symbols that had adorned the Auditore mansion, the Assassin's crest, the plants that had encircled it. Her mind was on Leonardo, he had told her that his home was her home; it could be her sanctuary from the chaos of the life she had chosen. But she did not want asylum, she wanted that unrated chaos and war, that very thing that she only earlier had feared, but now she craved it. She would do anything to be closer to Ezio. Closing her eyes she muttered to her self; "Alexandra, you are a hopeless romantic, and crazy about a man who is far older than you. You should be ashamed."

"Should I be ashamed as well then?" The deep voice coated with Italian accent washed over Alexandra like a wave of shock and lust, her heart pounding with the romance she held for the man who had spoken. Opening her blue eyes she stared into his brown, Ezio as very close, his hands on either side of her thighs his face inches away.

"Ashamed? Why would you be ashamed?" She frowned at him, then shook her head slowly, her hood falling back on the edge of her head. "You have nothing to be ashamed about Master." She paused, shutting her eyes again, Alexandra hadn't really thought Ezio would find her; she had just started looking for him. "I'm sorry." She opened her eyes again, thinking that he had moved away from her, but he was still as close as ever. Alexandra choked the words out. "I shouldn't have said that, it was foolish and selfish. Not fair to you at all, maybe you're right and I was acting out."

"You where speaking your mind Alexandra." Ezio said in velvet curtness, his voice should have sounded like a knife cutting into her heart, but the soft edge to it only stroked the hopeless love she already had for him.

"Your softness towards me is not helping me sort out my feelings sir." Alexandra muttered leaning back a little, in a futile attempt to escape the well trained, ladies man that was partially scolding her and trapping her with his form. But as she leaned away towards the pit of the well his hands came up from where they lay to behind her taking her lower back in his thick palms. Placing his knee in-between her tightly clamped legs he pushed at her to allow him to stand closer, Alexandra resisted feebly, and after he raised his eyebrows, and pressed his lips in a thin line, she gave in, allowing her legs to open and for him to step in. He stood now with a posture that radiated dominance and possession. That the woman he held was his and no other man was allowed to approach her in any flirtatious way. She frowned, "Ezio you confuse me, you have such kind words for me, your actions are strange, don't you love Caterina?" She had said it, she had asked the question she wanted to never query, she wanted to have some childish claim on him, that somewhere deep down inside he was hers.

"Do you remember what you promised me all those years ago?" Ezio asked tilting his head, the sun was behind him, and even though there was shade around them Alexandra could see his eyes, burrowing into hers. He was dodging the question all to well with a question of his own.

"N-no, I do not, which promise? I promised you much lately." She was getting flustered with his actions, she wanted him to stop and give her room to breathe. But that did not seem like something he was bound to do at the moment.

"You said, "I wont go anywhere without you." What happened to that promise? Are you going to break it?" Ezio's spoke his tone edging on confused irritation, and hurt. Alexandra's mouth opened slightly and her brows furrowed unshed tears glistening behind her eyes, had she hurt him? Had she hurt the one man she wanted to protect with everything?

But even if she did she had to speak her mind, it was the only truthful option. "But, times have changed Ezio, we cannot stay together like we did back then, you are more important to the Assassins than ever, I am not, I am expendable." Her voice had faded as she ended her sentence. Ezio had remained quiet and some what broody. The memory of that promise was strong in her mind now that he had mentioned it, and her memory even jumped back to the first time she encountered the Assassins, she had been a ball of fire. She remembered standing and screaming at them to back off, that they would not decide her path and that she would decide her own. How the second day she trained with Ezio for the first time, she had been so innocent. Such a jealous little girl craving attention from her Master; it had been an innocent attraction. She had denied herself the right to even hope and dream, but her attempts at quelling that fire had failed, and it had only burned brighter. She had grown teasing and played around with her own emotions as she pulled such perverted jokes and pranks. She had gone on her first real mission with him, and had seen that he was not hers in any right, been reminded it in a harsh manner, but Ezio had found her and dragged information about her world from her again, his eyes holding childlike wonder at her fantastic tales. Such precious memories these times were to her, such wonder they held in each other, she a girl from another world, he, the Master Assassin who always stood alone. A traitor of a tear escaped her eyes, and the warmth of a forehead pressed against hers startled her out of her revelations.

"Do you remember that kiss we shared?" Ezio muttered, it was plainly obvious he was dodging her statement from before. She just stared up at the hood that blocked her view of his eyes. "You had gotten hurt, an arrow in your shoulder. I had, I had been so mad at the guard I wanted to run off and kill him, but I just pulled the arrow head out, and somehow after that we shared a rather strange kiss." Alexandra blushed, why was he talking about this? "Such a passionate kiss." She wanted to push him away from her in embarrassment. But his hold on her was so light he seemed to be cradling her like she would dissipate into thin air. "You are from a different world; I understand we should be looking to get you back there. But I have been _so selfish _wanting to keep such a _loyal_ and _faithful_ friend... no your something else," _Something more._

"Companion?" Alexandra offered the word, and there was a shift of the forehead that was against hers.

"_Si, _that would be a good _parola_ for what we share."_ No not even that, so much more to me._

Back into her memories Alexandra could see herself standing on the rooftops watching her black clad Master walking up to his target, the man who had killed Uncle Mario watching from afar. It flashed to her yelling at Uncle Mario, and Ezio calming her down, then she could see herself calming Ezio down.

_Push and pull, cause and effect, fire and water, yin and yang._

All those times they shared laughing in each others arms, telling each other jokes. Such foolish times before now, that one event had aged her so much, the loss of her perfect world. She was still struggling with her emotions, the want to cry her eyes out at the loss of her own adopted Uncle, and the house she had come to claim as her own. Of the townsfolk who knew her name, of the kind kinship she had with Claudia, and of all those times she spent grueling over volumes with Ezio's mother. It had shaken her to the core, disrupting everything she was finally allowing it in.

_The Assassin._

She always circled Ezio like the moon circles the Earth, but now she was trying to break away from it; to protect him. Her life was about to become very dangerous because of the path she was choosing, the path to leave behind her old world, and her perfect world, for something of a nightmare. To help Ezio from behind, an ever faithful shadow, to be the Assassin he had trained her to be, to leave behind the cursed female emotions, even though they pervaded her, and were stronger than ever before. It was an emotion that was causing this encounter; and if they aided her in becoming the Assassin she needed to be, then so be it. Again her thoughts were interrupted to Ezio's voice and his own thoughts that he spoke aloud.

"So many times you have attempted to save me, cradling me from a fall, that was probably you're most idiotic moment I can remember." There was a low chuckle and his hands shifted on her back, inching a little higher. "Yet even as I fell into a depression as I watched my world crumble around me, you remained so strong. Never once after you ran off to give the remainder of the villagers and my-our-family time to escape that I thought you were hurting just like I was." There was a pause, then; "Are you?"

"_Si_." Alexandra muttered. "So much so. But I am an Assassin; I must be prepared for anything that comes." Her voice edged with a familiar hardness that her Master had sometimes in his. The forehead that was against hers pressed harder.

"You are not expendable Alexandra." He muttered, "Claudia would murder me, as would my mother. They have come to be so fond of you. It would hurt them so much if you died." His sentence stopped, he couldn't say that he would be broken if she died. That when he looked at her she was something more than even Cristina had been. Someone who stood beside him even while the world was falling apart.

"Caterina?" Alexandra mumbled back, urging him to tell her that there would never be a romance between them.

"What about her?" He grumbled.

"You aren't singular to anyone dear Ezio." Alexandra said this with a smile, and a slight giggle that play boy attitude was something she adored about him.

"I was towards Cristina." Came his solemn response.

"But I am not she." Alexandra reminded him, her hand lifted and she wagged her finger in the air. "I am an Assassin, I refuse to leash you, I am not saying she did, but you are a different man than you were back then. You are free, like an eagle." As she spoke the words softly she was horribly reminded of her schooling, of her biology, that eagles mated for life. She swallowed heavily and awaited his comment.  
"No you are right, you are not she." It seemed to be an affirmation on his part, but something in his voice told her that she had never been a replacement for the woman that was his first love. "You are an Assassin, you always have been." His hands reached her shoulders and his head fell to the crook of her neck, his face snuggling into the cloth of the taken cloak. Alexandra reached up and wrapped her arms around his back, pressing her own face into his shoulder. She had never really felt like an Assassin until recently; until she was on her own and had to trust her own power. Shifting so her mouth was free, and close to his ear she began to speak.

"But if I am anyone's Assassin, Ezio, I would kill for you. Only you give me the strength to protect the things I need to, I am so sorry for my outburst, but I stand firm on my needing to work alone. I cannot be your underling any longer; I need to be an equal, if for my own selfish needs. I, love you romantically, as foolish as that is I do. I am your Assassin Ezio. I promise I will not go far from you. A different version of that old promise. But, you have this, my word." She pushed on his shoulders and he moved back, his hood now shading his eyes. Alexandra smiled and grabbed the sides of his hood and pulled his face down to hers in a gentle kiss. At first she was afraid he would tell her no, and push her away; that romance was not an option between them. But his hands went back to her lower back and lower, onto her rear to pull her up into the air were for the first time in her life, she wrapped her legs around his hips. Ezio Auditore kissed the woman with passion, his emotions locking into love unrelenting possessive love.

When the pulled back, Alexandra gave a grin and Ezio cocked his eyebrow in cocky manner. They gave a laugh, still holding onto each other until a man called out. "Hey! It's that woman on the wanted posters! She is with the Assassin the Pope is looking for! Arrest them!" Ezio let Alexandra down onto the ground, they looked at each other startled for a moment, the group of men where coming at them, but they took a pause.

"They have posters of you?" Ezio said with a low tone of pride, though after that fight she had caused he wasn't very surprised that she was now a wanted Assassin like he was.

"Apparently you have been playing around here in Rome too my dear Master." Alexandra said poking at his chest.

He raised his eyebrows at her as she pulled her hood all the way back up and grabbing his hand took off towards a nearby building in order to escape, Alexandra's heart warmed as she realized that that she had that childish mark on him.

**A/N: Hope I kept him in character and such, I think I did. By the way Assasin Creed lovers, did you know our very own Ezio Auditore will be in Soul Caliber 5? And that his next game comes out in 13 days? Yay!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The Raven vs. the Wolf

Racing across the rooftops the white raven flew; she was quick and nimble, easily fooling her pursuers; but not able to shake their killing intent or keen eyes. They found her around each corner, causing increasing irritation and frustration to bloom into her chest. In the distance she could hear her fledglings scampering hopelessly across the rooftops, trying to blend into the shadows and keep from being noticed. With a quick shake of her head she jumped from her hiding place and into the midday sunlight; the guards in red berets notices her glowing white and her cocky smile, "Come and get me you _cazzo bastardi!"_ Her taunts causing the veins on their heads to jump; their calls and shouts to alert their brethren; their attention on her and not the two behind her foundering uselessly. Turning on her heels she planted her left foot firmly into the dry dirt; kicking it high in the air causing the dust cloud she left behind to disorientate her followers. Running again, following the alleyways curves and angles; above her they had finally caught up, jumping over the gap and continuing undaunted by her bodily endangerment to their hideout, just as she had instructed. Her own master would be infuriated at her selfless sacrifices, but her chicks needed all the help they could get in these first few months. Turning another corner sharply Alexandra launched herself, her chest heaving for oxygen, at the wall, grappling for the footholds she knew were in the wall. Behind her the ruckus of the Borgia came flowing like a raging flood. She knew she could escape; maybe after killing a few of those daunting enemies. Now on the rooftops the whole city of Rome spanned out in front of her like a painting, it would have taken her breath away if it was not for the fact that she was already gasping for air from her fleeing. Leaping over a gap in the buildings she pushed off her hood to get a better view of where she had to go, and as it fell off to her dismay she saw Chance, her tow headed baby bird keeled over against a wall, flying over another drop she landed in front of him, grasping his arm and pulled him, he refused to move, wheezing for her to go on without her. "_Continuate voi ragazzo! Correre!"_ She yelled over the sound of flying arrows and bullets; rocks hit the stone around them, and as the exhausted blue eyes looked up at her; their color seemingly motionless water, Alexandra groaned and pulled his arm around her shoulder. "Must I carry you?" She screamed. He just groaned; groaned like a wounded man. Frowning she looked down at his foot and realizing that there was a huge gash on his legs swore colorfully in her favorite language. "How did this happen?" Alexandra grumbled heaving him over her shoulders in a fireman's carry. He was heavy; heavier than Ezio had been only a year ago. Gathering up the last of her strength and air she took off in the fastest sprint she could.

As they landed on another building the voice of the man she carried whispered softly into the air around them. "_Guardie... Frecce.._. I tripped, nearly fell off the roof." Rolling her eyes Alexandra jumped off the roof and grabbing the ledge of the building cushioned her descent down. Chance had made a novice mistake, and even though he spoke as if guards had appeared in front of him she _knew_ he had been foolish enough to look back; to look for her. He had looked back, had stopped moving enough for a guard to notice him and to send a volley of arrows his way. It had scared him and he had lost his footing.

"_Idiota_, never look back! Always listen to your master!" She scolded; both him and herself, she reminded herself of Ezio during times like this, the caring but serious master. Honestly she scared herself sometimes. Around another corner, another street closer to home. She was focused; dead focused. She had a wounded apprentice on her shoulders, and despite the pain that was wrecking her body she had to continue on her way. Alexandra weaved in-between the bewildered citizens and ducked under a startled horse and horseman. Closer, she was closer now.

_"Qui! _I think I hear them over here!"

Freezing the raven stopped in her flight, throwing her head around frantically she looked about for the source of the voice; to see which way the guards would swoop upon them from. But her vision was clouded with the bodies of the not involved; her panic was rising as the sound of running footsteps came from every which way, raising like bile in her throat. She had to protect Chance, and she had to return to Ezio; he wanted to train together, and Alexandra had wanted to meet him with that date, she wanted to go so badly. The mission had come first; both of theirs had. But now she was surrounded; Chance was in no condition to walk, or even limp for that matter, and she couldn't blend into the crowd with him on her shoulders like this. In fact she wasn't even sure if she could keep walking with him strewn across her in such a fashion. Her energy was fading and she was growing equally weary. Shifting him so he was in a better position; he groaned pitifully. Alexandra sneaked into the shadows in an awkward attempt to conceal herself and her cargo. Her heart was beating hard as she moved further away from her destination because that was where the voices echoed from. Her liquid blue eyes flicking from side to side as she avoided the slightest contact with any human being. Every so often her eyes flicked to the rooftops in partial hope that Malice would be there ready to assist them, it was a vain hope though for he listened to her and was likely at the base. Although he would eventually come after they did not return; and Alexandra was sure that they would not be back at home by nightfall by how persistent their pursers were. As she moved into an alleyway that was darkened by the building that towered beside it she gave a gasp of air, the walls closing in on her. It had an almost endless walkway, the poor and homeless hiding in its cracks and holes. Alexandra was panicking by this point, Chance had become increasingly heavy on her shoulders, and now his breath was shallow and almost nonexistent; she was unsure if her deduction was correct and that he had only fallen on his legs, there could be other more serious wounds then the visible ones. Pausing to rest her hand on the grimy wall she shut her eyes to the world for a moment, allowing herself to sink into the warmth and comfort of her most important person's arms; and briefly the arms of her parents. Snapping them open to the reality she was facing she heaved Chance up onto her shoulder once more and took off into a sprint, the beckons and calls of her opponents deafening to her ears.

The alleyway opened up to a wide grassy area, a little ways away was an equally broken group of buildings that stood relentlessly in the meadow. Staring at it for a long hard moment, Alexandra recognized it as the Thieves Hideout. Comrades were there and would assist her; be it she makes it over to them before the group that was behind her closed in. Picking her feet up she started off across the muddy grasslands. She went as fast as she could, but just as she set her foot on hardened ground again a rock came up and hit her calf causing her to go flying to the ground; and also losing the grip she had on her friend. Quickly picking herself up she jumped into a standing position on her wounded and bruising legs. The mass of guards were all in different fighting stances, some had their backs hunched over while others held their weapons idiotically above their heads. All though yelled at her in colorful tones and suggestive cat calls. Alexandra's intake of air was stunted by the fury that she was choking back. She had only caught a glimpse of her broken fledgling, his arms curled up near his head echoing the pain he must have felt as his body had hit the ground. As the men came forward Alexandra reached back and slipped her hood back over her head, her eyes shadowed and the blue fading into the inky blackness. Rolling her shoulders, Alexandra reached down to pluck an abandoned rusty blade from the ground. Then her sight returned to those that had tormented her and her friend.

"You have made a terrible mistake." She muttered to them; but her voice was swallowed up by their ignorance.

"You would think by now that they would not bother with us Assassins huh _piccola signora?_" The hooded man came to stand beside her; hands resting on his off gold and red tunic. His slight grin lost to the crowed as he tilted his head questionably.

"You would think _signore _La Volpe. But once a foolish _bastardo_ always a foolish _bastardo_." Alexandra relaxed her tense position as the man came to stand beside her. Looking up at him from the edge of her hood she just barely caught his smile.

"Why don't you leave them to us?" Shadows fell across the men who were in-between the buildings, on the rooftops the thieves crouched sharpening their blades. La Volpe chuckled at the Borgia's shuddering response.

"You may have them, I have a wounded man." Alexandra pushed her shoulders back, turning away she walked over to Chance and bent down to lift him back up and over her shoulders when the call of battle echoed from behind her. Closing her eyes she sighed and reached for Chance once more, her scratched hands rested on his dirty cloak briefly before Alexandra was once more interrupted; the crackling of the rubble and dirt alerted her to the presence of the man before she saw him. Then the ground made the strained noise of movement as he bent down beside her.

"Malice told me you never came home." Ezio's concerned voice took the weight that Alexandra had not even realized was on her shoulders. Standing she saw Malice leaping carefully from a rooftop and a very familiar whore running to them her face in paralyzing worry and fear, her eyes fixated on the man that lay on the ground. As Malice strode over calmly she threw herself at Chance. Alexandra leaned forward as if to fend Rebecca off, but Ezio took her shoulders in his hands and muttered. "Leave them, you may have not noticed over the past six months but she has been visiting Chance for a while now." The tone her master had was low and ready for action, looking away from the two on the ground she frowned at the battle still raging behind her. The thieves were holding their own but just barely; there seemed to be man with a cloaked figure that was sweeping through their ranks like a wolf preying or rabbits. Malice now stood beside the two and crossed his arms, the cloth that covered his mouth moved only slightly as he spoke.

"Surprised he got here before me. That _fottuto bastardo _was the only one I had trouble shaking: had to go all the way around the base before I could lose him." Malice looked down at Alexandra his brown eyes burning deeply, like slow moving lava, a harsh passion.

"Who is he?" Alexandra breathed, her legs throbbed, but her fingers itched to jump into the battle, at this point she was as bad as Malice. Both of them wanted to avenge the wounded Chance, anyone who messed with their family would get a big mouthful of Assassin fist and steel.

"_Il Lupo_." Malice's teeth were grinding at this point.

The sound of stampeding feet shook the three Assassins from their stupidor to face a plague doctor that was rushing over with a bag. "Move aside you whore! This Assassin is wounded!"

"Girolamo?" Alexandra moved away from Ezio to look at the bird beaked doctor, his head swiveled to his name, and he seemed to be smiling as he crouched beside Chance.

"_Meraviglioso! Madonna _Alexandra! My my you have grown to become such a trouble maker." He wagged his finger as his other hand dug in his large bag. "You have a wounded man here; do you still trust me enough to examine him?" Alexandra's attention was torn between the ruthless fighter that was making his way towards them and the old friend who had come from out of nowhere.

"_Si_," She paused for a moment to turn to face Ezio and Malice's backs, her fledglings back was hunched and his shoulder muscles were jumping, while her lover's hands clutched and unclutched. "I believe in you Girolamo, please check for broken bones, he may have done more internal damage than external, he passed out while I carried him."

Ezio looked back with a frown; Malice turned around as well his brows pulled down in mirror with the man's beside him. "You _carried _Chance all the way here?" her master asked in exasperation.

She nodded. "What we call back home a 'Fireman's carry' had him slung over my shoulder I did, jumping across the rooftops and such." Ezio sighed and Malice groaned.

"You and your odd sayings." Malice grumbled pulling an axe from his side. "Be ready! The thieves ranks have broken we will have the Borgia upon us soon!"

La Volpe came stumbling up beside Ezio, clasping his hand on his friends shoulder. "I sure hope these few can hold off these monsters, I do not know what your _piccola _did to piss of these monsters."

Ezio turned shaking his head at Alexandra. "What _did _you do?"

Malice looked back at Alexandra and gave a harsh laugh. "Oh we um..." She brought a hand to cough into a light flush painted over her cheeks. "We kinda uh, killed a mass of guards and kidnapped their master weapons builder."

The group fell silent for a long moment.

"So you kidnapped Leonardo Da Vinci?" Girolamo asked working tirelessly to bandage Chance.

"Well, more like we let him go. We did it to scatter the ranks and make them mad, look like it worked." Alexandra's face was now screwed up into one of utter embarrassment, her brows arched high and angled inwards, her lips quirked at a half smile, her head was tilted to the side and her shoulders were raised ever so slightly. She was trying to hide under her hood and away from Ezio's horrified amazement. They both knew that Leonardo would willingly go with either of them; he was their good friend after all.

"You pissed them off indeed my dear." Girolamo gave a chuckle. "I doubt the four of you can do much, shall I lend my assistance? Those masses are approaching rather quickly." The doctor stood and from the folds of his robes pulled a stiletto knife. "I shall protect the little prostitute and her lover. If you four can fend off the masses and that... wolf."

The raven's shoulders rolled back as her eagle turned to face the threat. Il Lupo stopped his assault on an unlucky thief and turned to face them, but his eyes bypassed Ezio and Malice and stared at Alexandra. His hand curled in a fist and the Assassin girl saw a gleaming bloodstained wrist blade that was being cleaned by the cloth of his kill's shirt. The man had a small beard that was ink black and his eyes shown out like glowing yellow orbs. His lips were curled up into a snarl of a wild animal that had found its next prey. His shoulders flexed and his fingers moved in a rolling pattern; his knuckles cracking. A low chuckle came from the sealed mouth, a small white tooth poking out from its hiding place. Alexandra felt her shoulder twitch in anticipation. Behind Il Lupo the Borgia had regrouped, awaiting his orders. His head rolled back and looked at those who survived the initial encounter with the thieves. Many survived, while most of the Assassins comrades were either dead, or had fled; knowing that they were no match for the trained fighters. Alexandra moved so she was standing beside Malice, her hand rested on his upper arm.

"He is waiting to see if we will charge _la mia signora maestro." _Malice analyzing; he was always doing that. Looking into his opponents eyes unflinchingly, it was something Alexandra had seen right away and told him to perfect it, he was doing well. "What do we do?" He wasn't questioning just her now, but her and Ezio, both were Master Assassins, even though there hadn't been time for her to go through a more formal induction. She looked over at Ezio, his brown eyes flashing over to look at her then back at the lines that were forming in front of them.

"You caused this _assassino poco._ You should choose how we dance around this." Ezio's voice was cocky, teasing, but yet serious at the same time. She frowned, and pulling away from them she stood in front watching Il Lupo carefully, just as he was watching her, and just as Ezio's eyes were not leaving her back.

"You want to fight us Il Lupo?" She called out, her voice loud and strong.

"That's right little _assassino_ we come for your blood." Il Lupo growled.

"That's original." Alexandra grumbled.

Malice chuckled. "_Maestro_ your roots are showing."

Alexandra shot a courtesy death glare in her fledgling's direction. Then returned her attention to Il Lupo. "Was what we did so bad as to achieve your attention?"

"Your actions taunted the Borgia, we only responded." He grumbled back.

"We freed a man who did not want to be in your service, you should just fine another weapons designer." She threw her words back; the ball was in his court now.

"He was our _maestri _toy; he does not like it when his toys are taken."

"He can get over it."

"He does not want to."

"He can get a new willing toy."

"Then you can come with us."

Alexandra recoiled, then spat; "_I_ am not _willing."_

"If it was to save your lover and friends I bet you would be."

"But they are not in danger, because I am here to protect them."

"You can't always be with them." He lifted his blade and made a spinning motion with it. "When you are not the Borgia will strike, even if I am not there."

"Are you assuming we will kill you here?" She asked leaning forward a venomous smile dancing on her lips.

"I am assuming if I fail to kill you I will be killed by my _maestro._" Il Lupo corrected.

"How horrible and dishonorable, we Assassins at least _forgive_ our kin." Alexandra folded her arms and glared.

"We do not see failure as a _forgivable_ occurrence." Her enemy hissed.

"You are all failures then. Go kill each other." She said with a wave of her hand, her patience was gone; she was only irritated right now. Alexandra wished Il Lupo gone, dead, or something: she just wanted him away from her family and friends.

Behind her Malice looked up at Ezio, he could not tell what he felt as his _maestro_ spoke, but Ezio seemed to be intent on her and her alone. Cocking his head back Malice took a quick look at his best friend and the woman who held onto him and the doctor who stood protectively over them. The situation did not seem dire, but it was dangerous. If Alexandra did not dispatch the threat soon Chance may lose whatever chance he had at holding onto his life.

"No, we are not failures until we lose to _spazzatura _like you, we will prove our worth!" Malice's head shot up as Il Lupo's voice rose and he lunged at Alexandra, but for those who watched found themselves standing in surprise. Alexandra moved with such fluent motions that she seemed to have been training since she was young, or that she had more than one lifetime as an Assassin.

Crouch, flex, feel the blade, go forward towards your kill.

For Alexandra those were the words that echoed in her mind as she went forward to Il Lupo. She could see Altair in her mind, doing the same motions as her; like the time when she fell from the Ezio's roof top, she had seen the movements to save herself but she could not implement them. Now she could, now she could make her muscles move as she wanted them to.

Crouch, flex, know your blade.

Dodge. Alexandra feigned to the left as Il Lupo dived to the right, twisting so that she was behind him she slashed inwards feeling her hidden blade cut though his clothing and through a layer of skin. She had infuriated him, and he was turning and bounding to her again, like a rabid wolf. Pushing her leg muscles downwards Alexandra sent herself into the air; her legs throbbed but she did her best to ignore them. Kicking them out she caught his chin at the sole of her boot, sending him sprawling on to his back. Planting her feet on either side of him she leaned forward quickly stabbing in, feeling the blade kiss his flesh and caress his heart. Il Lupo gasped and sputtered out a dying breath.

"_Puttana!"_ He said with his last hissing air.

Leaning in Alexandra let her lips press to his forehead. "_Riposa in pace Il Lupo. _May you find peace on the other side_." _Alexandra's free hand came up and gently lowered his eyelids, his glare leaving his face and gaining an aura of peace. Behind her there were calls of anger and shouts of hatred. Bringing herself into a standing position slowly she reached up and pulled down her hood, her hidden blade was a glossy red, like the talons of a bird that had taken its prey.

The Raven had killed the Wolf.

Alexandra let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and shutting her eyes she only heard the sound of air moving around her as her three companions took to flight and battle. A hand rested on her shoulder briefly then was gone. The sounds of battle echoed in her head, but to the Assassin woman they fell on a blank mind. She could see Altair again, facing her in her third eye, his face stern and his lips moving.

_"You finally let the Assassin you were meant to be in."_

_"Was that why I was pulled into here from my world?"_

_"No, the reason why you were brought here was a completely different reason."_

_"That is not comforting."_

_"No, but he is isn't he? His presence."_

_"Yes."_

_"You love him."_

_"There is no way I can't, I tried not to."_

_"Then what do you think your reason for being there is?"_

_"To be with him."_

_"Then make that your reason Alexandra."_

_"I already have."_

_"Then you have been keeping your promise."_

_"I won't break it for anything."_

_"Good."_

Upon opening her eyes she found the world had slanted, her vision blurring and her body was falling. She heard her name and was reminded of that one time she collapsed all those years ago, she smiled slightly and whispered the name of the one that was calling to her. "Ezio." Then finally reality left her, and she plunged into the darkness of the unknown.

_Burning everything was burning, who was this man that was staring at her? He stared with such venom and evil, his lips were moving and he hissed of anger and hatred. He hated her, this man; he hated who she was and who she loved. He hated everything about her, hated her because she was brought to this world to stop him from doing something..._

_But what was she trying to stop?_

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed this chapter of The Creed! Please leave reviews (I really love them they keep me writing! Even though I don't want to be that writer that always begs for them.. I beg anyways.)**


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Now that this chapter is done I am taking a break… to play Assassins Creed Revelations. I preordered that bitch so I'm-a gunna play everything I got with it! Who am I kidding? A new chapter will probably be started in a couple days within playing it. Damn Ezio just whispers in my ear "write more". **_

_**I am a shameless EzioxAlexandra shipper. Oo what should it be called? Birdshipping? Lol sorry I am done talking enjoy the chapter folks. **_

_Chapter 16_

_Good Morning Sunshine_

_Fire, fire and burning. The sound of crackling wood and the calls of dying men. That was what filled her ears; the smell of the ash and stink of flaming flesh caused her head to throb; the man with the evil eyes still spoke, words that fell unknown against her. He spat them out quickly hissing and sneering, his eyes flicking back behind her searching someone's face for a reaction, what reaction she didn't know. Alexandra felt like she had been here before, yet this was entirely new to her, her arms and hands held out against something that was impaling her. But she felt no pain, she found that she could not move as her blood flowed from her own body, she could hear her voice ragged and failing, spitting retorts to the glaring man in armor; shining armor, it was partially died red with her blood. As she watched she realized somewhere in her own mind that she was a spectator to this event; she knew that the one dying, the one with the sword in her chest was her, the one throwing out protective words for the person behind her was her._

_The person that was sacrificing them-self for a person they deeply cared for was her. _

_This was just a dream, in reality she would have felt the pain that would be blooming from her chest, from the blood flowing onto her sliced hands. She watched and numbly felt in horror as her body pulled the blade away and flinging her arm forward releasing her hidden blade, a final talon of retaliation. But the man merely swatted her attack away; by bringing his blade cutting down, Alexandra's body jumped back, holding the wound that had been created from her first failed attempt at lunging. It wasn't as deep as she had originally thought; it was something that could be survived if she had the will. But this was only a dream, there was no way this man was anything important. His wild eyes were no longer looking at her though, following his crazed gaze she saw he was looking at Ezio, who's arms were held out on either side of him blades at the ready, his eyes were hot with anger, and he leaped forward as her eyes and body failed her once again._

"Come now child, you can fight this, gods, whatever this is." Girolamo's voice was the first to pierce her muddled thoughts; but she pushed him away, she was tired, her body hurt and she did not want to wake up just yet. Alexandra welcomed the darkness as it came back to claim her.

"Alexandra you wake up right now! _Vaffanculo donna sveglia!" _That was Ezio's voice, he sounded exasperated, maybe even physically wounded. Alexandra wanted to wake up, she could see him leaning over her hands on either side of her head, his brows curled down into a expression of fury, but she was still so tired, like she had been nearly killed, like her back was bruised and like she had walked the earth far to long. As much as she wanted to go to him, she fell back to sleep.

"She will wake up Chance give her a while, you didn't see what I did, such skill, something must have been guiding her." The voice caused her to want to smile, but she could not feel her lips. Malice spoke with such wonder and pride that he actually sounded like Chance, such young bewilderment! What had she done? She had killed Il Lupo, she remembered that, she had done as Altair had instructed, but what happened after that, she remembered nothing.

"Come now dear Alexandra, you are worrying everyone, a woman by the name of Claudia came today, I sent her away, then the whore Rebecca came, she wanted to see you as well, but Chance waved her away. Ezio has been plotting; I fear he and that man... No, that something had happened before hand and he is trying to fix something, something about a woman named Caterina?" A hand, bare hand brushed at hairs that were across her face. "I bet you do, you pay attention to everything he says." The hard hands traced her eyebrows and skimmed over her eyes and down on her lips, but quickly left them and took her hand. "You must wake up dear girl. Everyone is worried, we thought you would wake up after a couple of hours, _maestro _Ezio even said you had collapsed once before, you had woken up such a spitfire." The hands tightened around hers. "I do not make it a practice to become attached to my patients Alexandra, but you, your boys, your whole _famiglia _is so blinding, I as a wandering _dottore _is jealous of its blinding light. You make me wish I could remain here with you." Now she could feel the tears pooling in her eyes, this was not something she could sleep through, Girolamo pouring his heart out to her. Their first meeting had been so brief that they had not gotten to really speak. Forcing herself from the brink of sleep she moved her hand and squeezed his, earning a surprised grunt to come from her companion.

"Then," Alexandra croaked, her voice weary from lack of use. "Stay, we," Her voice painful to hear, even to her. "Need a doctor in this _famiglia_ we get," the sentence faded just for a moment before she squinted and forced the rest of the words out. "harmed, doing what we do, quiet often." Opening her eyes she winced against the dim light, using her other arm to prop herself up she groaned against the bed she found herself it, it was not hers and she could recognize it as Ezio's by the red he usually chose. "His idea?" She joked, waving her hand out at the room.

"Malice's actually _madonna." _Girolamo chuckled. "If I had known you would have awaken with my confessing of wishes I would have done that hours ago."

"I was tired," Alexandra whined. "It happens when you carry a man almost one hundred times your own weight you know." She then gazed down at herself, finding that her clothing had been striped and she was left in her very unconventional underwear. "Ezio's?" She asked again, a little more humor in her voice then before.

"Actually, both of mine and his, I wanted to examine you, and so did he." The Doctor pulled a hand back to reach up to scratch his unmasked face. "Though I do believe he had ulterior motives, perhaps some very lusty ones at that?"

Alexandra turned to look at her friend, his face was not as old as she expected, but the signs of time were very clear by the crow feet that wrinkled beside his eyes, his skin was paler than she thought and his eyes were mismatched, one was a brilliant gold like color while the other a deep seeded green. Both were staring up at the brim of his hat in contemplation, his hand stroking the beginnings of a beard. Tilting her head she smiled. "He wanted to see all my manly scars he did. I claim to have many but hes never actually seen them."

"Oh!" Girolamo laughed lifting his hand away from his face and scolding her with a wiggle of his index finger. "We saw _every _scar _madonna, _the ones on your back, he said those were from a great fall you took when he first met you, off his roof for that matter! Then there were some that he said he put there himself, such small dainty ones I may add, so white and smooth. Then there are some quite angry brown ones on your shoulders and arms, neither of us know where those came from, and the ones on your legs there were some there too, care to explain? As your doctor I have a right to know." He was now grinning so very widely his left canine biting into his lower lip as he did, his eyebrows wide and teasingly concerned. She gave a loud laugh then regretted it as her side began to throb.

"I took another fall, I jumped off a cliff trying to escape from a great many of those men that cared to follow me today, er, I mean yesterday." Alexandra massaged her side as she spoke, her bursts of giggles interrupting her speech every so often. "I did not heal properly for I was carted around by my good friend the whore Rebecca, when I finally came to I was in the great Leonardo da Vinci's bedroom! Quite a tale I must say, one to tell the grand-kids!"

Girolamo pulled his hand away and threw up his arms. "Such a tale that may be! A tale of _tale megaviglia e di avventura_!" His face was turned into a man who looked like he was gazing at such a wonderful scene that he couldn't help but leave his mouth slack and his eyes bright and wide. Alexandra let out another loud laugh her arms folded over her belly and her unruly hair hanging every which way.

"You are not a doctor you are a comedian Girolamo!" She gasped between laughs. Bringing his arms down he folded one in his lap and used the other to reach across to take up his mask, he fingered it gently his face such a soft sad smile that Alexandra, who's eyes were watering from the jokes, brought a hand up to dry her eyes and look at the bird mask in which he held. "You joke because you are sad?" She asked softly shifting herself so that she faced him.

"I should not speak about it," His eyes closed and he shook his head. "The past cannot be rewritten and I have a duty to all who require my assistance as a doctor." Placing the mask in his lap he leaned forward and brought his arms up to Alexandra's face holding it in his hands he looked into her eyes and around. "Now with our joking aside, you must explain what you felt before you collapsed. I must find a remedy to this ailment that plagues you."

"No leeches please," She said rolling her eyes. "I feel tired, so I let myself sleep," Alexandra put the lie bluntly, hoping that her friend would take it.

He did not. "_Si trovano la mia signora._" Girolamo frowned his eyes slanting into a leer. "Tell me the truth or I will proscribe those dreaded blood suckers."

Alexandra searched his eyes and gave a sigh. "Not even Claudia knows of this Girolamo, Ezio does, but he does not know what I see, I see a lot."

"Then tell me my dear. I will keep your secrets. I will not betray a friend."

She smiled hesitantly and softly before speaking. "I, am from another world, not from this time, I shouldn't be here I was brought here for a purpose but I am unsure what that is." Girolamo opened his mouth to speak but Alexandra plowed his words over with hers. "I see things I should not, visions of the past, ghosts, people I have never seen before in my life, I am told they are all connected, they _look _connected, they are all caused because of me, being here. Something is changing in my world and I cant stop it, in fact I am causing it." She frowned searching for the letters she needed to form the words. "I was told by my friend, my ghost, that worlds are merging. Mine.. and yours. You see you.. you don't exist in my world, well, you, Girolamo, did, but you did not meet me, I should have never met you..." Her voice trailed off as things began to fit like a puzzle in her head. "He said worlds are merging, does that mean my worlds.. time, its past is changing?"

Girolamo pulled his hands away. "_Madonna, _I was once told by my elder brother that time is a relevant thing, it changes and moves around and though events. It _does not create _the events of a persons life, merely records them."

She frowned at him. "You just said a moment ago that the past could not be rewritten."

Girolamo scratched his chin and looked thoughtfully at the lady in front of him. "I did didn't I? Well I meant someone's other than mine, time recorded my brothers past and the pen has been set down and the page has been turned. It is not like you can willingly throw yourself back in time, besides, you could destroy everything you created here and now." He paused for a lingering moment. "The now is the present, not the past." He grinned as he solidified his logic. Alexandra shook her head with a sigh at his rather silly yet happy smile.

"I guess I will take that, it seems to make the most sense to me at the moment." Throwing the blankets back she twisted her legs so that they hung over the side, a weak smile dancing her thin lips as she looked up at the door, behind it she could sense the presence of men that cared for her. Tilting her head to the side she gave heavy breath and called out to them. "Malice, Chance, are you two going to come inside or not?"

A shivering voice came muffled from the wooden door. "Are you.. wearing anything?" The embarrassed tone and the highness of the voice told her Chance was trying to give her time to get decent before Malice came barging in; or ran of to go tell the others she was finally awake. As she opened her mouth to speak but his voice came sputtering out; "Malice! What are you doing! She just woke up you cant-!" The door flung open and Malice stood there rolling his eyes, his hood back and his hair was free from the pony tail he usually had it up in a shadow of a beard was visible and he looked slightly irritated at his companion.

"You are one to speak! You still limp around, she was tired, she carried _you_ all the way to the Thieves Hideout, you should be grateful!" Malice grumbled as he took big strides to Alexandra's side. "It is not like we have not seen a woman's body before anyways- and she is our master, gender is irrelevant at this point don't you think Chance?" His voice held his name sake, his legs stopped moving and flopping himself upon the bed, he caused it to bounce making Alexandra's form to jump unwillingly into the air and landing slightly askew she gazed at Girolamo who raised a eye brow as he reached for his mask to place it upon his face once more hiding himself from the world. Beside her Malice groaned his long arm snaking its way around her waist and pulling her into his side. He moved his face so that he could speak unhindered by the sheets. "You were amazing yesterday, saving Chance and I, and taking on that man Il Lupo! _Incredibile! _Remind me to never back you up into a corner."

Alexandra reached out and stroked Malice's hair snaking her fingers through the soft strands, acting like a mother would to her child. "I did it to protect you and Chance. You two mean much to me." Malice began to shift himself so that he was sprawled across her lap facing up at her. Chance came in carefully coming to sit beside them on the other side, fiddling with his hands. Girolamo, now with his mask on had leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, watching them silently.

"Us? Important? _Signora _you were the one who took us in from the streets. We should think you important, not the other way around." Malice's eyes were closed though, not shying away from her touch and in-fact enjoying the comforting contact that her fingers brought to his scalp.

"I picked you up, _si,_ but in having gotten to know you to I have come to think of you as my own." She frowned at her words, then looking up at Girolamo, and she knew he was smirking.

"See?" He spoke. "You would not dare to destroy what you have created here. You are both a _maestro _and a _madre_ to these men. Your home's past is now your present." The doctor's words gained confused glances from Chance and a screwed up frown from were the smile it had been on Malice's face.

She nodded and stroked Malice's hair more. "I guess I am a _madre_ to older men, but a mother none the less."

"And you enjoy it." Her doctor pointed out.

"I do." Malice's brown eyes opened to gaze up and sighed, reaching up and taking her hand in his, pressing it to his cheek he rubbed against it like a cat, and beside her Chance leaned onto her shoulder laying his head on top of hers, his blonde mixing with her red. "So," She asked softly, giving Malice her other hand so that she could reach over and pet Chance's hand. "Where is that man I call a _maestro _myself?"

"He went off to save a woman by the name of Caterina," Malice informed her, Girolamo leaned back the sound of him inhaling loud in the silence that had followed the sentence. "Alexandra, do you know her?"

Her face was a sad blank, her eyes staring down at the floor she felt her lips twitch for a moment then picking up the movements she had stopped for a moment she nodded. "He and she have quite a interesting history with each other." A sigh escaped her lips for a brief moment before she pushed her negative thoughts and worries away. "Where is he?"

"The Castillo." Malice said with raised eyebrows, a pause pervaded between the four people.

"What are you going to do Alexandra? What will you do? This is your present." Girolamo muttered softly to Alexandra her eyes were still staring at the floor holding a remnant of unfamiliar sadness that he had never seen in a woman so young. "Aren't you an Assassin? What should you do?"

Malice groaned and pulled away from his comfortable position and jumped up on to his feet. "Are mother and father going to keep this dance up? Are us children going to have to push you to together?" He turned pulling up his hood and his mask. "Because this dance is not working for you and Ezio Alexandra."

"We saw from the moment you to us in that there was something between you two." Chance whispered. "If you let us we want to help."

Alexandra's eyes snapped up to look at the men in the room around her, her eyebrow raised high and her lips quirking at an unconventional smile. Pushing her shoulders back she let her feet hit the cold wood floor and standing she put her hands onto her hips. "Are you saying that I do not have the feminine wiles to seduce Ezio Auditore?" She puffed her chest out at the emotional wound the two had inflicted. She didn't need help with Ezio, she was just comfortable next to him, assisting him when he needed-or wanted it.

"Yes." Girolamo mumbled incoherently. Alexandra shot a glare in his direction, but he only continued to talk. "Did he give any indication of how he is going to go about saving this Caterina woman?"

Malice frowned thinking. "Something about just going though the front door or something." Alexandra's eyes were opened wide in shock.

"_Quel fottulo idiota!_" She cried struggling painfully to dress. "He's going to sneak in the hard way!"

"This is Ezio Auditore we are speaking about yes?" Girolamo muttered with a heavy sigh, watching her dress with regret. She was not healed yet and the bruises were still prominent on her body. "Doesn't he always choose the hard way?" Another glare, another huff. Alexandra took hold of her weapons strapping them on as she rushed out the door, leaving her boys sitting in awe and silence. "Off she goes again." Girolamo sighed.

"It was expected." Malice whispered with a shrug.

The Castillo, tall and foreboding, the place that the enemy hid their comrades and the place they worked secretly to attempt to over throw their family; their brotherhood. Alexandra stood in the shadows of the building her back was facing the city as she crouched down to place a hand on the stone of the walls. She could see were the guards walked, twenty paces to the right, hard left turn and twenty paces back to the left. It didn't give her much time to slip past, but if Ezio did so could she. As they turned around to go left she jumped throwing herself out and catching the ledge, now behind them she rushed to the door opening it slightly and pushing her form though. Getting inside had been painfully easy. Alexandra felt a smirk twitch across her lips but as she turned she let her head roll and let out a stream of curses. A guard stared at her with raised eyebrows, in his hands was a sword, he let out a call and three more came. Alexandra let out a whimper.

Why didn't she ever think things like this through?

**A/N: Tumblr is up! Character designs for "The Creed" will begin to slowly stream in. **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The Honest Heart

Alexandra knew she had to keep running, but her legs were still so exhausted from the failed escape she had experienced the day before, and then the inactivity she had from laying down the entire day afterwards, it had not helped her muscles in the mending process. Adrenaline dumping into her system from the chase she flung her head about searching for a way out of the game of cat and mouse she had found herself in. Behind her the mass of guards were calling out different orders; some shouting for her to cease her movement, others calling out for her to give her name, and others still just screaming what she was. "Assassin! Assassin! Kill the Assassin!" They yelled causing the already pounding heart of the woman to take into an even higher flight. They perceived her as a threat to both their jobs and those who they protected, and indeed they were correct to think of her in such a fashion, Alexandra was a threat to be wary of. She was the assistance that Ezio had not asked for and the distraction he so desperately needed to achieve what he desired. All the enemies' eyes were on her now; the foolishly brave Assassin woman who dared to jump into the lion's den, the Daniel who dared to stand his ground against untamed savage beasts. Those beasts where nipping at Alexandra's heels as she rushed across the dusty ground, pass cells with men who watched with hollow eyes, turning sharply she planted a firm foot on a wooden crate, jumping up the stairs the stacked boxes presented, and flinging herself at the beams that crisscrossed the ceiling she caught the rough splintering wood wincing as they pierced her hardened skin. Pulling herself up she balanced for a brief moment, only allowing her followers to catch up with her and begin an assault of rocks on her back. A hissing breath escaped her chapped lips as she felt one slap against her shoulder, in an attempt to rid herself of the flying projectiles she leaped across the beams, upwards, below her the stairs were slowly being dyed red with a rich carpet. Alexandra took little notice until she landed on its plush surface. Curiously she brushed it and looked about in her second of peace. Which way would be the cells were they would keep an important prisoner such as Caterina? The calls of the men were approaching fast and the woman did not have much time to think, but turning around she found the answer she was seeking, atop another stair case was a door standing open with iron bars beyond it. Alexandra could hear the woman she disliked ever so much grumbling against the men who were guarding her. Flicking her head back to the stair case were her pursuers were coming from she pulled her hood up closer to her face for good measure before rushing forward up the stairs and into the room that held Caterina. As she entered the room she saw the surprised look of the familiar flamed hair woman, a rather cocky grin spread across her face as she went straight for the bars, her path was intruded upon by an idiotic man who brandished an equally familiar axe in his hands. He shouted something incoherent to the Assassin, who with a twist of her body and a flex of her arm sent him sprawling to the ground to suffer his death thralls. Pressing her body against the cold metal Alexandra whispered in a rushed and out of breath voice; "Ezio is supposedly here in the Castello, he is coming to save you." The slight jealousy was evident in Alexandra's voice, but she did not care if Caterina heard it, she knew that the other woman had known about her secret love of Ezio, it had always been clear to Caterina and the two shared an equal dislike of each other, but they both had a mutual respect for each other as well. But there was another thing that kept Alexandra from leaving Caterina to rot, that was that she never would leave someone in need to suffer, especially if it was someone she knew and who shared her ideals, and since Caterina shared the same creed, that counted for Alexandra.

The caged woman reached out and grabbed Alexandra's wrists holding her in place, the tormented woman gazing at her with wild eyes. Alexandra recoiled a little at the tight touch and the look that was in the woman's eyes; it frightened her a little. "You must escape this prison, do you understand me _bambina_?" Caterina's voice came out in a scraped hush; she seemed to be in pain but continued to speak. "Your heroic's back at the villa, it has attracted unwanted attention from these people, they see you as an equal threat to Ezio, if not more." Alexandra was about to open her mouth to question what Caterina meant, but the dragon woman spoke with even more speed than before. "You showed that you are a capable fighter and unlike most of us Assassins, you will _attack _openly, that scares them Alexandra." Another pause, one only to take in a breath. "Besides the Assassins need strong women in their ranks, you need to be there, for Ezio." A perplexed look appeared on the younger woman's face as Caterina release her wrists. "_Esequire donna!" _She said with a hiss of air. Alexandra turned, not wanting to leave the steeling expression of the captive woman. When she turned completely she found a man standing in the door, brandishing his blade.

"Found you Assassin!" He growled in an animal like tone. Behind Alexandra there was a stream of curse's, and with a sigh the Assassin woman rolled her shoulders and faced her opponent.

"Anymore coming to get me?" She asked as she flexed her arm once again, the blade gave its greeting its cold steel gently caressing her stub of a finger as she curled her hand into a fist around it.

"Please, you may be able to run but you are only a single _donna _what can you do to harm a man?" Alexandra felt her arm muscle twitch with irritation; men, they could be such egotistical creatures.

"This _donna _can do quite a lot of damage _signore_." She spoke darkly, her other hand waving casually to the dead man to their left. It was clear when her enemy tensioned, his hands tightened against his weapon and he lifted his arms and with a war cry swung sloppily, allowing Alexandra to dodge it easily and plunge her blade into his stomach, and he fell with an equally loud cry. Shaking her head she turned to look at Caterina, it seemed that the woman had managed to pull herself together enough to give Alexandra a smile of praise. With a nod the raven plunged into the red carpeted hallway and into the stream of men that threatened her wellbeing. With an exasperated sigh, she paused in her frantic escape to search for a hiding spot. More men came from the darkened stairwell and Alexandra quickly dispatched them earning more battle wounds as she did, now clutching her exhausted and scrapped arm she ran down another hallway, finding a door, slightly askew darting into the closet she shut it, hiding within its darkness with the crude cleaning equipment. Letting her head fall against the stone softly she gave a soft pathetic whimper. And curling up in to a tight ball, prayed Ezio came and claimed Caterina soon; then maybe once she was free he could come save her. Wrapping her arms around her knees she let her head fall with a thud against the top of them, she shook her forehead against her pants, scolding herself about her fantasy. Alexandra knew she would have to get out of this predicament herself; it was something that was expected of her by now.

With a hunched back Ezio made his way as quietly as he could down the hallway that was disturbingly deserted. Frowning as he made his way towards the correct room of cells the Mentor of the Assassins stopped at the top of the stairs, leaning against the wall he listened silently for the muttering of voices that were coming from the opposite hall.

"Where did she go?" A frustrated voice hissed.

"Do you even want to find her? She killed Christopher." Another voice shivered.

"That is _why _we must catch her, if not to execute her for her insolence!" The frustrated voice was not becoming enraged.

The pathetic voice agreed very quietly and the men's retreating footsteps echoed in the hallway, going off to join the rest of the angered calls. Ezio frown deepened, surprised that there was another intruder besides him, and a "she" none the less! As he made his way up the stairs to the door that was sprawled open he thought very hard of who else would come into this place, and when he stood in the door way it came to him. "Alexandra!" His deep voice rumbled in shock, he turned on his heel and was about to race down the steps when he heard Caterina's voice.

"She said you were coming," It was very soft but strong and had a hint of rebellion. "Watching her take to a battle is quite an amazing spectacle. I honestly never expected her to make something of herself." Now Caterina's voice was whispering in an honest apologetic tone. "She came in here before you, Ezio, Alexandra seems to have aged so much in such little time." Another pause. "Alexandra dislikes me so much yet she is fighting to help save me, she is has such an honest heart. For a girl from another land."

With a sigh Ezio turned again to face the flame haired woman; his heart was clutching with want. Want to save Alexandra and hold her close in his arms, to kiss her, to tell her she was a foolish woman and he could take care of himself. Bringing his hand up to his face he rubbed the scruff on his chin. His harsh frown was pressing low against his brow once more. Ezio knew he was wishing for the impossible one again; he had brought the girl into a life of fighting and that was what Alexandra would do until she died: fight for the Assassins and for him.

She had an honest heart in deed.

But then there was Ezio's other desire; Caterina, he could not say no to the fact that he had a hope of romance with the woman, though obviously she had used him, and his wants to secure the very thing she desired as well; alliance with him and the Assassins. She had it anyways, she always had. With a low closing of his eyes he quickly weighted the two wants in the scale that was his heart. What would he do? Upon the opening of his eyes he turned around again and spoke hastily. "I will return Caterina." He leaped carefully over a fallen man in an attempt to reach the door, as he reached the stone archway he was once again stopped by Caterina's frustrated voice.

"But do you want to let her distraction be for nothing Ezio?" She called, the sound of her clutching the bars echoed in the bloodied room. Ezio's face turned down into confusion, then into exasperated frustration. In his mind he understood that Caterina was right, that Alexandra was attempting to protect them by using her body as a sacrificial lamb. But he wanted to save her all the same, she had saved him so many times before, it was his turn to protect her! As he turned back to Caterina his heart beat painfully as ever second passed, as he searched for the illusive key that was somewhere in the pile of dead and dying men that littered the floor like a upturned graveyard. As he seized it within his tan hands he rushed to the door, meeting Caterina's weary eyes only for a brief moment before throwing the door open and scooping her up in his arms.

"I hope you do not mind a detour _Madonna_." Ezio did not give her a chance to disagree or refuse, and holding her in his arms he bolted though the grey stoned room, with its splashes of death that held only solemn reminders of what he turned Alexandra into and what he now held for her, a most strange love that he feared, and knew would endure no matter what became of him.

Opening the large old wooden door as quietly as she could, Alexandra poked her head out into the torch lit hallway, letting her sea eyes dart about in a desperate attempt to seek out any stragglers from her pursuers. Seeing none she slipped her body through the crack she had created and winced as her arms hit the stone. Now in the open she began a lopping stride down to the stairs that signified an exit, there coming down the opposite stair well was Ezio, cradling Caterina in his arms. Alexandra felt her face turn down into an expression of betrayal, her eyes unwillingly filling with tears. Had what she feared come to pass? Had Ezio chosen Caterina over her?

Ezio saw Alexandra, though wounded waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. There was a great grin spreading across his lips as he jogged up to her. "Alexandra!" He said in a playfully scolding tone. "You should have not come!" Even though he had feared the worst he was actually very happy that she was awake, and by his side once more. "How long have you been up?" He asked as he shifted Caterina in his arms to reach out and take Alexandra's hand momentarily to give it a tight squeeze.

The contact of his hand upon hers sent an embarrassed shock up her arm; it was one that brought relief to her worries too. He was only rescuing Caterina, he was not choosing her. "Oh you know _maestro _I woke up when I heard you were going off to risk yourself for our cause! I could not resist coming and joining your suicide mission." Alexandra spoke the truth, but she hid it behind her slightly taunting tone as the three of them made their way down the stairs.

"Oh, I should have remained a moment longer shouting, "I am going to go kill myself now! Come join me!"?" Ezio asked her, his lips quirking into that familiar cocky grin, his scar jumping up as he did so.

"I would not resist the chance to sweat and bleed next to you!" Alexandra retorted slapping his arm softly.

"Oh we can sweat and bleed any time you want." There was a seductive tone underlying the playful banter that Ezio spoke, and from under the shadow of her hood Alexandra blushed as bright as the blood she had spilled.

"Please you two! Lets focus on getting out of here _si?_ You two can flirt when we are free of this place!" Caterina moaned from her perch in Ezio's arms.

"Did anyone ever tell you you are very heavy _Madonna?_" Ezio asked as they rounded a corner.

"Yes, but they never lived to tell anyone else."

Alexandra giggled as she jogged alongside them; despite the situation they were having a fun time, the young Assassin found that rather interesting. _"Pay attention to your surroundings!"_ A voice suddenly hissed in Alexandra's mind, it caused her to trip slightly because that voice had not been male; it had been her own…

An arrow flew past them, then another. The three barely had time to realize what was happening till one of them embedded itself in Alexandra's shoulder. She fell face first into the ground, her head throbbing, her consciousness being pulled violently away from her body, as another fought to keep her in place. There were too many voices suddenly in her head, to many visions.

_She stood before a man now, frowning at him, another suitor, another man she did not love. Her father was a fool if he kept thinking he could make her into a proper woman. The sword was where she belonged, the Assassins is where her heart and soul lay. She would not marry. Never, her heart belonged to someone she had not seen in a very long time._

_ The sand blew hard against her body, her companion complained how hot it was in this land and she just laughed. She enjoyed this, the sea, the sand, the chance to make something better._

_ Malik stared hopelessly out into the water, maybe he should end it all maybe he should just kill himself, he was just a mistake, born from some fluke. He knew his parents were really someone else; he had finally read the book…_

_ Acilino stood in Jerusalem with his shoulders back, he had suffered so much here, but not in this form, not in this body. He had only just stumbled upon the place he had been originally killed. Who was he? What was he? _

_ The boy stood alone, and laying back he gave a sigh. He was a man now. Just a man, his mother had finally married and had two children, and he was content with this so content, so very happy for her._

"Alexandra! We have to move!" Ezio's voice pierced her mind and struggling to stand she reached blindly out, a female hand clasped hers and she heard Caterina calling to Ezio to run, Alexandra kept up with them with ease, she was blind though, her vision blurring in and out to that woman, then to a glowing goddess.

Alexandra's blood ran cold, what was happening to her?

**A/N: Cliff hanger, more questions, I promise they will be answered, Malik and Acilino's may be answered in a different arc I hope you realize! "The Creed" focus's on Alexandra, the side stories of "Every Eagle Can Fly" deals with Malik and Acilino! Just clearing some things up~ oh and the mystery boy? Oh, he comes much later readers~**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: First off I want to thank Jesper Kyd and his Website that has some of his most beautiful work from all of the games and movies he has worked on! The newest addition "Ezio's Battle" for Soul Calibur 5 has me bouncing off the walls with joy. So inspiring! Go google it RIGHT NOW. 3 You Jesper Kyd you musical genius. So many times I've rewritten this. Hope you like!**

**Another A/N: Holy crap this one took way to long! School and what not sure was a factor on this horribly prolonged chapter along with a little bit of writers block. **

Chapter 18

The Eagle's Raven

Caterina had her hand in a vice, holding on so very tightly to Alexandra's hand that it looked like if she even for a moment loosened her grip on the paleing limb that the one she held onto so hard would fall away from them and into a pit of oblivion never to return to the warmth of the life they walked in. But Caterina had every reason to think this way, the young Assassin woman was gasping for air she could not seem to find and her body looked like it was in the coil of a most evil spell. It was ridged and jerking along as Ezio sprinted across the blurring hallways. The sound of the breathless Alexandra worried Caterina greatly, though she at one point disliked the girl that Ezio had returned with she had grown fond of her in the past few hours; it had been a time where they had actually spoken without the challenge of taking Ezio's attention away from the other. Every chance she had Caterina would glance back at her, and each time she did, her concern for her rival grew. Alexandra's hood had stayed dutifully in place but the girls eyes were opening unfocused and then squinting shut again. It was as if the Assassin was having problems staying in the present. This for some reason terrified Caterina, and before she even realized what she was doing she opened her lips and called out "Stay with us! Stay with us a while longer!" To her the words seemed appropriate; but they also seemed very confusing, Alexandra seemed like she was having a fainting spell, not like she was dying. The sea eyes darted up to connect to the flame haired woman's they stared with a frown for a moment then blinking rapidly a couple times and almost tripping in those seconds a unexpected smlie spread across Alexandra's lips as her eyes finally focused again, and the mouth that had been open gasping for air took in a deep breath and squeezed Caterina's hand, reasurring her that she was back and that she would not fall behind them again. Hesitently Caterina relased Alexandra's hand, the girl stumbled for a moment, her hands scraping across the ground as she righted herself and finally caught up to them and fell into step beside Ezio, who let his brown eyes dart over towards his companion and his eyebrows rose in a familiar question.

"Another fainting spell?" He queired loudly so that Alexandra could hear over their pounding footsteps. The girl stared straight ahead for what seemed like a endless minute, obviously trying to organize her thoughts and find a appropriate answer. One that would not bring fear to her masters heart.

"Ill tell you after we escape!" Came her definate answer; Ezio let out a condesending huff as he turned another corner sharply, causing Alexandra to have to double back and sprint to even come to his side again. Glareing at him she had to blink many times to see _her _Ezio, there was another one pervading her mind, or at least a man by that name. He wore a blue hood though, and seemed older than the one beside her. This troubled her, that the visions had not stopped, but she was able to function through them. Which surprised her; as they rounded a corner she saw another one.

_It had always been so very hard for her, being so very alone, seeing only brief seconds of old memories, she was young but she felt so very old. Her father had tired to marry her off already so many times, and she did not love any of those men. No, she loved only one man that she doubted she would ever see again. But wasn't it was good enough to live in the same era as he did?_

Alexandra winced slightly as she and her companions took to another hallway. The visions were grainy, like there was a connection that was not suppose to be there; one that was undoubtingly there and it was very strong, giving her unexpected energy to keep running. It felt like the connection was breaking some unspoken law to assist Alexandra, but what law could that be? When Ezio darted into another room Alexandra skidded to a halt and jumped into the room after him. She frowned as she stared at the small rectangular room, to one side there was boxes and barrels probably loaded with wine and assorted foods. In front of them was a hole that looked like it was suppose to have a ladder that would allow them to climb down, but upon further inspection Alexandra found that below it was a mass of yellow hay. A frown appeared on her face as she turned to gaze up at Ezio who looked at the two women with a devious grin. "Don't you dare!" Caterina protested, her tone caused Alexandra's frown to turn into a smirk as she understood what her master was about to do. Stepping back Alexandra made a sweeping motion with her arms and a bow as if she had opened a door to a great woman of status. Caterina hit Ezio's shoulder as he walked to the edge of the gaping hole.

"Why thank you _madonna_." He said playfully before releasing his hold on Caterina sending her down the portal with only her squeal of anger remaining. The two paused waiting for the sound that would mean she had hit the hay successfully and safely. When the sound of her cursing reached the two Assassins ears they both let out a quite and small laugh of an unconcerned nature before Ezio turned to Alexandra and reached out. Alexandra was oblivious to what Ezio was doing until she felt him seize her lower arms gingerly, his one of his large hands reached up from where it had secured itself on her arm to yank her hood down, her hair flared up in static as the fabric skidded over her scalp and came to rest on her shoulders. Her blue eyes looked up in concern, when they reached her masters face she could only blink slightly. His eyebrows were turned down in such a sorrowful expression that it rendered her speechless. "You, my _piccola_ have a strange attraction to arrows." He said wavering his hand at the wooden pole protruding from her shoulder. Releasing her arms he patted her hips in a silent signal for her to turn around. Alexandra did in a fluent motion, her back now turned to him she reached back with the blood free arm, her hand reaching for a piece of cloth from her masters cloak. She found one and gripped it tightly as his hands braced against the offender in her shoulder and against her solid back. It was only a flash of a yank and the wooden rod had broken, leaving only the arrow head and a little bit of the wood in her shoulder. "You are also getting to accustomed of me pulling them out of you." Ezio noted quietly, his eyes slanted still as he released her completely. Alexandra spun around and placed her hands on his chest, Ezio's head inclined down as if to kiss her forehead and his hands rested on her thighs lightly. They stayed like that a moment, just taking in the others presense before Alexandra dared to speak.

"Ezio," Alexandra muttered, her eyes were staring hopelessly at the silver armor that covered the white cloak her master wore. "I will be fine, its only a flesh wound after all." She stroked the metal as she spoke, her thumb making nonsense patterns as she felt his hands do the same to her sides. Then ceasing her drawings she braced her hand against the cold metal that only slightly held the heat from body. Shutting her sea eyes for a second she mentally shook off her melancholy attitude and gave Ezio a playful shove. Ezio swayed slightly but did not even budge against her hand. A smile broke out over both of their faces as Alexandra inclined her head to gaze up at him.

"Minx." Ezio teased as she detangled herself from him and sashayed over to the edge of the opening, below she could still hear Caterina's almost silent streaming profanities reminding the two that they still had to liberate her from the clutches of the Borgia. Rolling her shoulders in an attempt to distill the soreness that was developing there, she brought herself from the little world that she and Ezio had created briefly and back into the reality that still sometimes felt like a dream. Alexandra splayed her arms out beside her and shut her eyes as she leaped into the empty air to fall gracefully into the yellowing stack of horse feed below them. After a moment of struggling and being blinded by the prickly dry grass she managed to free herself from its grasp, and now finally standing outside of its imprisonment she began to pick at the remnants of its hold from her cloak. Alexandra twisted around to glance up at the opening now above her. Her hands were still fiddling with the hay, her fingers groping for what little still lay in her sleeves. Ezio appeared at the edge and she gave a fleeting grin up at him. He waved his hand at her, a silent order to move, Alexandra did by taking a step back, allowing herself to return all her attention to finishing up the liberation of her cloak from the straw invaders. The Assassin woman walked slowly up to Caterina while brushing her hands off; behind her the sound of Ezio's body being incased by the hay was the only sound in the room. In front of Alexandra Caterina sat perched on the edge of a barrel, silently growling and rubbing at a swollen ankle.

"May I?" Alexandra asked lowly her hands reaching out slightly as if to grasp the wounded limb. She internally noted that her voice did not hold the sultry silk like accent that the other two in the room had, her voice had a rough unappeling edge to her Italian, but it did not seem to bother her friends anymore. As Caterina said she could take her foot, Alexandra frowned wondering were that thought had come from. But she took the foot in her caloused hands gingerly rotating it and pushing on it, stopping when Caterina winced. Beside them Ezio finally stood, covered in hay, watching Alexandra's every deliverate move intently.

"I did not know you were a doctor." He observed as Alexandra pushed Caterina's foot upward.

"I'm not." Alexandra retorted a frown decorating her face. "I know a little about these kinds of wounds, just like you know about being stabbed by a knife... or impaled by an arrow." Biting her lip in concentration she tilted her head examing the entire area that was swollen. Caterina's ankle hand been severly sprained or maybe even slightly fractured. It needed to be bounded correctly and Alexandra did not have the means to do so at the moment. With a heavy sigh she released the flame haired woman's foot carefully and pulled back to cross her arms over her breasts. "It's sprained, or maybe even fractured, I'm sorry Caterina but you cant walk on this foot. And _mi dispace _Ezio you may have to continue carrying her." Reaching behind her head Alexandra seized the nearly forgotten hood that Ezio had pulled down and pulled it back up upon her head, closing her eyes for a moment as she felt the familiar shade rest across her face. Opening her eyes she looked over searching for Ezio's earth brown one's, her sea latched onto the land and he gave her a quick nod before hoisting Caterina back up in his arms.

"Now, when I was coming in there were these stables," Ezio was speaking fast as he whisked past Alexandra and towards the foreboding door. "We can get you a horse to ride Caterina, and you can go back to the hideout. Alexandra and I will become your distraction to ensure your escape." Her master turned to look at her, while Alexandra's eyebrows were raised in slight irritation. Ezio was about to open his mouth to speak out against the look he had achieved from his student and lover Caterina slapped him against the shoulder.

"Don't treat her like a child Ezio, she came to help you." Caterina scolded him, her sudden slightly violent outburst and achieved to capture both of the Assassins attention. With a huff Caterina spoke again. "Its not like she is going to throw herself into the fire for you!" The lady then turned to grin at Alexandra, whose face was now slightly shocked and she blinked rapidly while she jogged to keep up with Ezio.

"_Grazi_ Caterina." The Raven said her lips shaping the words she never thought would come out of her mouth. The three took a corner, now outside they snuck to the edge of the Castillo, Alexandra held up a hand and gave Ezio a smile. "Let me take a look." She whispered. The large Italian let his face screw up into a snarl, ready to protest at his young student. A slim dirty hand came up to silence him though with a slap to the cheek. Caterina frowned at him and his face turned from that angry frown to a disgruntled pout. Alexandra smiled at the sliver of humor that the situation had provided then sank low on her haunches, slinking carefully over the edge of the wall. The stone was cold against her back and her heart was pounding hard soaking up the adrenaline her body was producing from the tense situation. Unsure of what she was about to find around the corner of the wall she gave a unsteady breath and placed her hand on the ledge barely poked a sliver of her face beyond it, letting only one of her blue eyes gaze about to take in the situation. Her mouth ran dry as she saw the man that had begun to haunt her dreams, the man in silver armor. Alexandra blinked, realizing she had seen this man a long time ago, he had been there on the day the father and brothers were being hung. The man's head flew over and his eyes, a muddy brown searched the shadows, and she knew he could see her. Those mud eyes were cold and held evil intentions that made her shiver. But with a strange frown he turned away from Alexandra's perch to greet a man and a young lady. The young girl looked just as tense as Alexandra; if not more. As the young Assassin girl stared at her the two locked eyes, both of their sea eyes watched each other but did not clash, merely swirled around each other with a strange knowing; an understanding that was foreign to the young woman, yet not to the one she stared at. Alexandra backed up and looked over at Ezio who raised his eyebrows. "He's over there" She whispered, the elder man sighed with slight irritation and looked over at a door that was not far from where they were crouching.

"That is where the stables are." He muttered lowly, in his arms Caterina gave a slight huff, obviously she wanted to get out of here. Alexandra agreed, her sense of foreboding was at its peak, especially after she looked into that girls eyes, what Alexandra had seen was something like her visions, a knowledge of the future that she did not know. In her mind the visions were a jumble of colors and feelings, nothing was quite clear after she had seen it. But those girls eyes had seen what she had not; and that frightened her. Who was she?

"Alexandra?" Ezio whispered leaning in despite Caterina still giving silent protests in his arms.

"Hm?" Opening eyes she had not realized she had closed Alexandra found herself gazing into Ezio's concerned brown eyes. She forced a smile pushing back her worry and giving him a smile. "We need to get moving right?" She stood and began to walk swiftly towards the gate, hiding herself in the shadows. Behind her Ezio moved just as gracefully, his eyes ever trained on her. Was he feeling as strange as she was? Finally outside of the Castillo Ezio began to prepare Caterina for the torturous ride back to the hideout while Alexandra leaned out of the doorway of the stable, her eyes scanning for intruders. "Hurry." She urged as she hears some mutterings of guards.

"You know where to go _si?_" Ezio asked Caterina his brows turned down into a frown and his voice low with serious undertones.

"_Si!_ Stop treating me like an injured babe, I will be just fine." Ezio gazed up at her with a wounded glance; Caterina shrugged it off and grumbled. "It was business Ezio, I needed that treaty." Alexandra turned and watched Ezio's shoulders tense with rejection.

"I know that." Ezio muttered, obviously hurt by the woman's words; or at least it was clear to Alexandra, she could see it in the way he hastened his handy word to prepare her for departure. "Just be careful. Go!" He slapped the horse and with a cry it took off down the street, now covered in newly fallen rain. Behind him Alexandra came up and hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ezio," She began.

"You scared me." He growled, low at first, Alexandra was almost unsure if she heard him correctly, his back was still to her when she began to talk again.

"Excuse me?"

"You fainted again," It was not a question, it was a fact, and she recoiled slightly from it, she hated worrying anyone. Ezio finally turned, his hood shadowing his face from her; unable to read his expression she focused on his words. "You just fainted a day ago, and you made yourself come to assist me. Your acting foolish."

"I am always foolish." Alexandra countered. "I am foolish because I am not letting the man I love out on his own." She saw his lips open and she spat out another retort quickly. "Ezio I am not from this world I am not like the Italian women you grew up with."

Ezio's lips snapped shut and a small smirk appeared across his face. "Yes, this is true. I guess that is why I've… fallen for you." He admitted and turned to the door way. "Come, we must get out of here ourselves _si?_"

"Yes, Ezio, we should probably do that." Alexandra gave a inappropriate giggle and came to his side, letting her hand brush his for a moment before diving into the door way in front of her.

Ezio paused, looking at the hand she just touched and feeling the sense of loss. It had only been a brief brush of her hand on his, but looking up and seeing her go into the darkness of the door gave him a feeling that allowing himself to love this woman would cause another scar to appear in his heart.

Ezio Auditore feared the loss of Alexandra's company for he had come to rely on it so heavily. He feared that he may loose her to the horrible life he had brought her into; he regretted it heavily, creating an Assassin from her. At the time it had seemed appropriate; _to give her the tools she needed to survive._ But he had been blind, what if she did something foolish with the abilities he has taught her?

What if she died protecting him?

With a shiver Ezio quickly followed her, reaching for her hand as he came beside her. It was almost childish the way he had grown attached to her. But he couldn't seem to help it at this point.

_Both of them couldn't help but wonder if this was what Minerva wanted._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Across Time

Alexandra bounded into the hideout with Ezio quick on her heels, she heard him shut the door tight against the dying light and jump down the stairs, while Alexandra turned to grin at him she was over come by three worried men; Chance, Malice and Girolamo came rushing up to her, each speaking over the other causing her already swimming head to drown in the words. Looking for Ezio she found him giving her a cocky smirk before walking over to were Caterina lay on a chair a blanket draped over her. Some of the other Assassins were there as well, awaiting Ezio's return, Alexandra caught sight of the writer that she had only seen a few times; he was watching her out of the corner of his eye. It was with caution he kept his trained eyes on her actions, though those actions at the moment were her holding her hands up in a futile attempt to calm the men she was being swarmed with. Finally she was seized by Malice bringing her attention fully to the nearly black eyes that stared at her ferociously. "_Maestro_!" Malice's frown was very deep under his ragged hair, his hands gripped her shoulders and she gave a slight wince as he unknowingly tightened his hands around the wound that was not bleeding because the arrow head was still embedded in her skin. Alexandra bit her lip, wanting to hear what Ezio was speaking about to the others, but obviously unable to. With a disgruntled sigh she reached up and took her apprentice's arms in her hands, giving equal pressure as he was doing to her.

"_Si_ Malice? You need not squeeze me to death." She grumbled wanting him to let go of her shoulder; this would mean another cloak was stained with her blood, and that thought irritated her even more. She hated cleaning her blood out of the white fabric.

"You are pale." Malice whispered. "Do you wish to speak of it?" Those intelligent dark eyes searched her face taking in every small movement and coloration; seeing things that Girolamo could not and picking up on emotions that even sensitive Chance couldn't feel, Alexandra let her mouth open slightly about to answer when suddenly a barking order came from across the room addressed to her doctor; the mask covered man turned and sputtered out a question, another angry growl came from one of the men across the room. Alexandra tilted to glare at whoever was hissing at her friend, it was obviously not Ezio, who was looking at Machiavelli like he was an idiot. The Italian Assassin man could see Alexandra's irritation even before she moved to stare at the interloper. Girolamo turned and apologized to the three and reaching down scooped up his briefcase with all of his medical gear in it and skipped the small area down to where Caterina lay; he got to work quickly, holding back obvious irritation upon Machiavelli's intrusion into his conversation with Alexandra.

"I will talk about it in a while Malice," She said with a weary smile up at him. "I would like my doctor back though; I _do have an arrow in my shoulder._" Alexandra spoke loudly purposely catching the attention of the group down below. Malice released Alexandra suddenly gazing at his bare hands that had a little bit of the red liquid on it. He scrunched up is face is frustration and looked up at the woman though his eyelashes leering at her while seething irritation. The woman laughed and moved away from him and passed the group that hovered around Caterina, Alexandra nodded at them and slipped into the room beyond them, the area was filled with the warm of a cracking fireplace and settling herself down in front of it she rid herself of the cloak and in a thin shirt examined it, frowning at the grumbling that came into the room. Malice plopped into one of the chairs in front of the book shelf while Chance poked his head in and smiled, then vanished the sound of the front door faintly closing echoed throughout the building. After a while, the sound of Ezio and Caterina talking faded and the noise of him moving from one room to another was clear. Looking up Alexandra found herself staring at the man she loved, he came over and sat down next to her leaning his head against the wall and sighed.

"Girolamo will come in shortly, he has some things to attend to with Caterina then he says he will remove that arrow from your shoulder." Ezio tilted his head and looked down at her with a quirk of his lips.

"I figured as much, but honestly Ezio, what are you really here for?" She raised her eyebrows, her shoulder throbbed from the way she was hunched but she could sense Ezio had more to say, and she refused to move until he had spoken his piece.

"You are from another world." He began hesitantly, as if he did not want to say what he was about to. "We should be looking for a way to return you to your home." Ezio hated this, he hated that he even thought of this; but that foreboding feeling had not waned with the returning to their base, it had grown, like a dark pit that ate away at the security he had built up for himself over the years he had spent with her. As much as he did not want to say that she had to leave his side, he had to at least talk to her about it; he had never given her the chance to return home before, it was time he seriously considered the option of her leaving permanently. Reaching up and pushing his hood back he turned to look at her as she aimlessly gazed at the hole in her cloak, and the crimson stain that was clear on the shoulder portion. She would have another scar that Ezio was sure of.

Alexandra gave a sigh and shook of the feeling of deja vu: she had had this same conversation before, though with a different man. It was bringing thoughts back she did not want to think of, that her world was merging with his, that she may not even have a place to return to this point; she was so deep into his life. She had promised Altair she would remain with Ezio until the day she died, and that nothing would sway her position beside him, not her, not him. "No." She said glaring at the cloak laying on her lap angry. Alexandra looked up at Ezio and repeated herself. "No, I am not leaving you its out of the question."

"You don't belong here, you said yourself, you are not like the women I grew up with." Ezio pointed out leaning slightly his hand resting on his knees. "You have a family to return to do you not? A... lover perhaps?"

"I have said this a dozen time." Alexandra heaved another sigh and leaned back on the wall. This conversation she had hoped to avoid, forever if she could have. Gazing over at where Malice lay she found him asleep, his shoulders gently raising and falling. It was strange that he was older than her yet he relied on her like a child would his mother. "I am not leaving you; I will not leave them." She waved her hand at Malice's form. "If I had something in my world, I have something more here." Her blue eyes looked back up at Ezio and whispered, "It's not like I haven't tried looking for a way home Ezio, I have, when we lived in the villa, I looked and looked, I've never found one. At first it scared me." Drawing her legs up underneath her she smiled at the childish memories. "I was very scared, never thinking I would see my family again, but whenever I saw you or Claudia I would feel my fear vanish into nothing. I have a place here." Closing her eyes for a moment she grinned. "Death doesn't scare me anymore; I have a man I love _here_ even if he questions if he feels the same." Alexandra looked up at Ezio's frowning face. "Come now, I see your doubt you can't hide everything from me."

The older man smiled. "What happened to that little scared girl I picked up from the Vault all those years ago?" Ezio chuckled darkly. Her words scared him greatly; her dying is what he wanted to avoid, that's why he wanted her to return home, if she was safe there he would not have another wound on his heart if something happened to her, and maybe he would not break.

"She grew into an Assassin Ezio." Alexandra could see the slight wince that he tried to hide. She leaned in close. "You do not approve of me becoming what you are?" Alexandra tilted her head and shifted her body leaving the cloak forgotten on the floor, she was on all fours leaning into Ezio's face, her expression was that of a lost and confused child, or like a woman who wanted to mend her lover's heart but they would not let her in to bind the wounds. Ezio leaned away and closed his eyes; the hand that was closest to her found her arm and pulled her to sit atop his lap. Alexandra shifted till she was comfortable and placed her hands on his shoulders. His breath was shallow and for a second she wondered if he had fallen asleep, the girl felt awkward that he held her firmly on his lap: she had never sat on a man's lap before. A blush crept up her neck and began to paint her cheeks, then Ezio, his eyes still closed, began to speak.

"You are mine." Ezio started his words but a whisper over Caterina's fumbling words with Girolamo. "I have always believed this. From the moment I saw you, your smart mouth made the tense and confusing moment more bearable. It was simple to find a name of which I could call you and only you would answer."

_"Piccola." _Alexandra whispered, she always loved that name; it meant little one and that was true she was _his_ little fledgling.

"_Si_," Ezio smiled opening his eyes and cracking the grin even further when he saw Alexandra's slightly flushed face. He sat himself up further and pulled her closer so that her bound breasts pressed against his chest. "You were full of fire, of life, of something I had forgotten. Something I lost _passion _you have passion for every little thing you do." He tilted his head as she blushed further. "I find it inspiring. There were always questions _si_ why did that woman, Minerva bring you to me? What was the purpose of bringing a child to my side?" Alexandra frowned amidst her blush, this was a question she had wondered for a long time too, the visions she obtained gave her little insight to what her "destiny" was in this world. Altair had told her that her life was tied to many people though, to Ezio's specifically. Always in the light of this big revelation she felt small, insignificant; compared to the other Assassins she felt worthless, that was why she worked so hard just to _stay _by the Auditore's side. "You have not figured that out either have you my Alexandra?" He tilted his head and when she looked up and shook her head he gave a chuckle. "Alexandra." Rolling his head back he gave a laugh.

"What is so funny?" She huffed leaning heavily against his armored chest.

"Bartolomeo once said what your name meant. "Helper and Defender of Mankind". Maybe," Ezio paused to look back at her. "You are but my helper and defender?" Ezio liked that idea, her just being his like a angel given to him; but this was an angel he did not wish to loose, as he spoke he knew he was trying to find answers, but he also knew that neither of them were finding any. He just continued to speak though, pushing though his wishes so he may know hers. "I always found it strange, your name though I never put much thought into it. I trained you day in and out in the Villa you remember? I caused half of those harsh bruises you have come to know."

"You did, but I enjoyed fighting with you." Alexandra insisted, tilting her head to the side curiously.

"Yes, I wish we could go back to those days, when our training was not needed." Ezio sighed. "But those days a far away from us and we are needed to liberate Roma."

"Seems like such a long time ago you and I were escaping this place after just meeting." Alexandra echoed his sigh, causing him to smile.

"During that time I never thought about sending you home." The Master Assassin confessed. "I enjoy your company Alexandra I do not wish for you to leave."

"Then do not send me away." She countered, her eyebrows scrunched up with frustration.

"I want you safe." Ezio leaned forward inches away from her face. "I _fear _for your _life_ Alexandra. If you stay here you will continue to get hurt and-."

"Possibly get killed _si?_" Alexandra pulled back from Ezio's face looking wounded; Ezio reached up and captured her back in his hands, pressing her further against his body in a effort to keep her from escaping his hold.

"_Si, _if you died..." Ezio frowned finding the words were harder than he thought. He had not felt these emotions since Cristina, and even then these were raw, new, and he feared that it could cripple him if the woman that caused these feelings vanished from his life.

"Even if I did, you would continue to move forward my Master." Alexandra muttered, her eyes not looking at his face but her hands that rested on his shoulders. "You would find a way to continue on. It is your way."

Ezio opened his mouth to protest and grumbled incoherently, he was unable to fight or explain how he felt, so reaching up he grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her. Her hands balled up into fists but she did not push him away, and returned the passion he was giving her. She inhaled though her nose and let her hands move from their tense position to his neck, where she caressed the skin and the hair that led up to his scruffy beard. Ezio's hands skimmed down from her neck and back down to her back, only lightly touching her clothing; she was molding herself to his body on her own accord, and he admited it felt better than it should have. When she finally pulled away to take a needed swallow of air he leaned to brush his lips down her jaw bone and to her neck where he planted kisses, nipping lightly every so often in a failing attempt to quell the need to mark her as his. He did not know if other looked at her with lust or need; but this woman was his, for whatever purpose she originally was placed in this world it was irrelevant to the fire she had light in him. He would hold onto her with his very being if he had to; everything he was, would go into keeping her in this time. Ezio Auditore understood that he would not stop loving Alexandra now, even if she did find a way home even across time he would love her. He kissed back up to her lips and she tackled them with fervor he inhaled and groaned his arms gripping her shirt and pulling her closer still. Clothes, did they really need to have these clothes on?

Suddenly there was a clearing of a throat, the two leisurely pulled apart looking up at Girolamo, who was gazing down at them, his expression unreadable with the mask that covered his face. "I think I need to tend to the _Madonnas _wound _si?_" Alexandra raised her eyebrows, and gave a laugh. Ezio had a lazy grin and held her in place and kissed her cheek again. Girolamo sighed. "Does the _signore_ want to come with?" Girolamo asked, placed his hands on his hips and Ezio's grin grew slightly.

"I would love to." He chuckled again releasing Alexandra and allowing her to stand, she rolled her shoulder and smiled at the man who stood beside her. "Forever partners?" He whispered leaning to her ear.

"Of course." She muttered with a silly grin. "I'm not going anywhere."

As they left the room Malice sat up and scratched his head, having just woken up from a nap he had not realized he had taken. Looking around he saw Alexandra's discarded cloak and standing walked over to pick it up, the blood had come though the shoulder and had bloomed onto the side. He frowned, touching the damp fabric Malice muttered about how Alexandra would not be very happy about her cloak being stained in her blood again. Throwing it over his shoulder he stuffed his hands into his pockets and strutted off to look for the two love birds. Unknown to Malice in the darkness of the hideout a man watched, shadowed and transparent, watching with slight sadness, his hands rubbing his arm and a sigh came from his lips. In the distance Malice waved to Alexandra and Ezio who sat with Girolamo as he dug around his suitcase. The blue eyes woman turned to look back into the room her apprentice had exited from, for she felt eyes on her. Alexandra's mouth fell open slightly as she saw him. _Altair?_ She thought to herself as the man shifted something in his hands, it glowed slightly, and suddenly the ancestral Assassin looked up at her and smiled, she sucked back shock as the light caught the white and gray in his beard. There were wrinkles in his grin and Alexandra pushed away from the table she sat on despite the confused calls of her friends and lover, she approached the phantom and whispered to him.

"Altair? You look different." Alexandra looked at his hooded form. He only smiled and reached out with his laden hand to show her the glowing familiar object. Then, like someone was calling him that she could not see he turned and vanished from her sight. Alexandra reached out to the nothingness and grabbed the air. Behind her Ezio and Malice came up.

"Ghost?" Girolamo muttered. Ezio looked Girolamo confused but then turned to where Alexandra stood, the blood from her wound dripping down her now exposed back, and soaking into the cloth she used to bound her chest.

"Girolamo something is wrong." The Raven looked over at the two men with her eyebrows scrunched together. "The visions and him… my ghost, they are coming to frequently, I-I think I-I'm now a member of this world."

Ezio looked over at her and frowned. "You have secrets of your own you are not telling me." He accused.

"You keep some things from me Ezio, I keep some things from you.." She whispered. "But, I suppose I should, explain some of what I see." Taking a deep breath she began with what she knew. "My world is changing, you see I am not suppose to be here, well you knew this already, that I am from another world, but I have had contact with people from this worlds past, some… how. I see things I should not, visions, of the past, of the future, of my changing world, maybe even of my life. I am not certain." The woman pulled away from where Altair had been and turned to lean on the bookshelf. "You should have seen something was off with me already…" Ezio nodded; he had seen things he should not have as well, he had held the apple many times. He understood that nothing was impossible by now. "I see him, Altair." She cringed expecting shocked calls and shouts, but only got an understanding nod from the man she loved. Alexandra looked at him with a confused pull of the eyebrows.

"Once you hold the apple, _piccolo_, nothing seems impossible." The Assassin smiled and stepped towards her, taking hips in his hands.

"That, would make sense." She agreed with a smile. "He has helped me decide my fate here; I apparently had a chance to return home, but I chose to stay."

"You had a chance to go home?" Malice asked confused.

"I will explain to you later." Girolamo growled in a attempt to hush the apprentice.

"You chose to stay…?" Ezio frowned, unsure if he liked the idea of her remaining in such a dangerous place if she had a chance to return. "You lied."

"I did not lie... I just did not tell you." She muttered holding his hands in hers. "I wanted to stay with you, like I said; I did try to return home. But I wanted to stay with you, is that wrong?"

"If you say anything against her Ezio," Girolamo growled; the doctor was only slightly protective of his favorite patient.

"Silence Girolamo, I had not planed to." The elder Assassin turned to shoot a unkind glare at the beaked man.

Alexandra reached up and wrapped her arms around Ezio's neck as to obtain his attention once more. "When I faint… that means I have suffered from a vision." She confessed. Ezio turned back to look at her, his lips slightly quirked in realization.

"That would make quite a lot of sense." He agreed with an almost invisible nod.

"They hurt," Alexandra tilted her head and bit her lip. "I am sorry Ezio, but I feared you would think me insane that you would hate me and want me to be away from you..."

"I am not running Alexandra." Ezio growled. "Does it look like I am shocked? I have woman from a different world in my arms, you have told me the wonder your world holds, of flying metal birds that holds people and transports them halfway across the world. Of familiar paintings that become so beloved that they have been preserved for others to see for all eternity, you have said that the world is far larger than we believe and that people have moved to live there. Alexandra, how could I be shocked when I cannot even deign that I believe these tales you have told me?"

Alexandra looked sadly up at him and played with the edge of his armor. "I wish I could have been born here, so that those tales would be just that, I wish I could have grown up beside you and helped you more…"

"You are here now Alexandra." Girolamo piped up, his hands were on his hips and he was shaking his head at her. "That is enough of this sad conversation, it is confusing Malice and you still have that arrow head in your shoulder. Forget your phantoms and visions for the moment and live in the here and now."

"This past is now my present, _si_ Girolamo?" Alexandra asked as she ducked away from Ezio giving a giggle to rid the room of the depressing atmosphere. "I guess we have things to do! We have a city to liberate!"

"_Si_ the liberation of Roma has begun." Ezio sighed placing his hands on his hips and followed the group slowly back into the other room.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Massive time skip here folks, BUT it will all make sense. We are hitting the climax of this arc of the story. that's right THERE ARE ARCS. there is 3 arcs so far. So don't be disappointed if you are a tad lost with Alexandra's visions, it will make sense by the end of this arc.

Chapter 20

Talk to me Ezio

It was common for an Assassin to find herself running from an opponent; usually because those darn Templar's had the gall to chase after them once their mission had been completed. Being chased was so common, that Alexandra had developed her own way of out running the men whom pursed her. Faint left, take a sharp right; jump to the highest building, wait till they climb up then slap their back with the heel of her hand as she ran behind them causing them to fall to their knees, then to the edge of the building she would sprint, throwing her arms out and letting the air slice around her. Giving her a moment of feeling so very free, as if she was flying. Today was one of those days; the walk ways of Rome stretched out before her like a giant taking a deep breath. Behind her, like hounds were the guards of her enemy the Borgia. Her feet carried her swiftly along the sandy roads, weaving in-between people like they were not even there; while the men blundered behind her like fools. Alexandra let a quirk of a smile tease her lips as she twisted around to take a look at the men behind her who could not seem to stay on their two God given legs. Dancing across the now paved walk way the Assassin girl weaved, twisting into a alley way freeing herself from the grasp of the mundane rabble. Plastering herself against the wall she closed her eyes, letting her mind drift to a happier place as she waited for the men to pass her. The images that came to her mind were not calming; in fact they were down right proactive. Her eyes flew open and she let her hands fly to her mouth and cover her face as she blushed a furious shade of red. It had been happening more frequently to her the past year; the perverted thoughts of her mentor Ezio. She had asked to take on missions of her own shortly after recovering from her arrow wound, much to Malice's dislike once Ezio approved her request she began to give her little apprentices missions too. Ezio and Alexandra had grown closer in the past few years; sharing most of their thoughts on the current state of Rome and ideas on how to go about unlatching the iron vice the man, the son of the pope who had been revealed to her as the Spaniard, and emotionally the two had become increasingly attached. It worried both of them. It was hard to be apart and neither liked the idea of the other going on missions alone, but they dealt with it because they had to. They were Assassins, there was no room for love in war was there?

After a moment of leaning her head against the stone and trying to push the lewd thoughts out of her head, Alexandra heard the unmistakable sound of stampeding footsteps; the men that were searching for her. All embarrassment was lost as she pulled back into the shadows of the small alley.

"Where did she go?"

"Look over there!"

"We have to find her!"

"_Trovare la cagna!_"

The shadows were ever her friend in times like this, embracing her form and keeping her safe. A man appeared in her line of sight and began to approach on her hiding spot, further into the shade she went, a futile attempt to conceal her white shape. The red adorned guard squinted his old eyes groping the blackness for even a hint of her signature cloak. Alexandra knew he would find it; she would make no attempt to hide herself any further. As the man saw her he turned to call to his comrades; the woman made her move, the muscles of her legs hunched with little effort as she sprinted forward, her arms swinging only enough to give her the momentum she would need to leap. The prey could see her advancing out of the corner of his eye, but as he turned to reach for his blade Alexandra took to the air, her arm reared back in familiar motion. The blade, her constant companion, sprung from its bed only to do her bidding in silencing another's life. The man fell to the ground as her hand soaked in his blood, pulling herself up she retrieved his unused weapon the enraged calls of the men fell on deaf ears as they pushed civilians out of the way to attack her. Gracefully she spun around eclipsing another's life, cutting his string short. Weaving to avoid a well-aimed swing she plunged their former friends weapon into the hand that held the offending blade. The second man called out as the limb rolled onto the ground beside him, twisting to the side as the final screaming man dove forward attempting to end Alexandra's life. A now skillful killer she flung herself to the left side, avoiding his advancement and with a turn pieced his heart with his blade, then releasing it allowing him to fall lifelessly to the dirt. The civilians who remained were whimpering with fear; all except one man, who grinned at her and approached her with familiarity. Alexandra looked at him through the shade of her hood wary; unsure where she had seen this man before. Suddenly she gave a groan as she realized who it was. "Salai! What do you want!" Leonardo's apprentice stopped short and placed a hand of his heart in feign hurt. "I will not lend you money _ti giocatore._" The blond man shrugged and then shook his head. "Then what do you want? As you can see I need to leave before more come."

Salai sighed and then held out an envelope. "From Leonardo, he said to give it to you." Alexandra took the package warily.

"For Ezio?" She asked cradling it in her hands before slipping it into her cloak.

"_Non per voi."_ The boy like man turned and ran away, calling behind him. "Oh, I think more are coming!" Alexandra scoffed and turned running the opposite way, away from the Assassin base, away from the Borgia that pursued her. Alexandra knew that she would have to run around the base a couple of times before she could safely enter it.

The sun was setting behind her as she came to the door of the base, the sky was alight with hues of red and pink, yellow tinted above the bleeding colors and as the woman stared at the sunset longingly she let a smile grace her lips briefly as exhaustion began to creep its way up through her feet, it was like a vice reaching its talons deep inside of her. Her hand fell away from the door handle and her back was against the wall as a headache gripped her. A groan escaped her lips as she slid down the dirty bricked wall. Her white cloak was stained with dirt and flecks of blood from the day already; the small amount of dirt that was now gracing her back did not bother her. Opening her eyes as she hit the ground beneath her she reached inside of her clothes to retrieving it Alexandra gazed at the parchment that encircled the package, before she did not have time to look at it properly, it was a light tan color crinkled from her running, it was wrapped around a box about the size of her fist. It was not heavy, in fact it was very light and whatever was inside of it made no noise at all when she lifted it to her ear to gingerly shake it. Dragging herself to the stairs she sat down and placed the box on her lap, the Assassin woman's back was to the crowd and her attention was keenly picked up every conversation that was within hearing distance, most of it was muffled but no tone sounded threatening to her; no mentions of the Assassins or about men who killed for enjoyment, which meant the criers where nowhere close to the base, no need to bribe them with money.

Alexandra's back relaxed and she scooted over to the wall nearest to the steps she sat on. Playing with the package for a while she tried to ignore the headache that was throbbing behind her temples. They had been happening frequently the past few years, whenever she stopped moving they came to play in her muscles, teasing her with thoughts and visions that were not her own. At first it had scared her to the point of where she retreated from everyone she cared about, going off for days on end, even trying to stay away from Ezio in fear that he would think her insane. It lasted about a week before she was physically dragged from the library she usually resided in by Girolamo, the doctor sat her down and listened to her wild tales of a life, for birth to childhood, that was not her own, she explained that it had begun shortly after she had seen Altair, her ghost, and after that moment she had not seen him again and was plague with these newer visions. Girolamo rebuked her, saying that was not a good enough reason to hide away from the Brotherhood. He told her that Ezio was becoming increasingly busy and he needed her by his side. Alexandra had felt very guilty, and was comforted when Malice had come in and quickly explained that he had heard the entire conversation, and told her that it didn't matter to anyone if she had the visions, that her retreating hurt them more than the possibility that she was insane. There had been a smile on the man's face, and then took Alexandra to Ezio, to apologize.

She had been rewarded with a kiss from her Mentor.

The woman leaned her head back against the warm stone, smiling at the memory. The box was still in her hand and she tilted it over and over with her fingers. After a prolonged moment she took the corner of the wrapping under her pointer finger, flicking the paper up and removing the wax that held it together. Turning it over she did it to the other side too, placing it back in her lap, on her legs that she had tucked under her body, she began to remove the aged paper, the sound of it being pushed away brought a remising smile to her face; memories of birthday parties, both from her old world and the strange visions of the female child danced in her mind as the paper finally fell away beside her on the dusty stone. The box itself brought Alexandra's attention back to the present, it was beautiful silver with delicate engravings that resembled a mix of the Assassin Crest, and Catholic art work, a cross was on the top of the box the Assassin Crest was wrapped around it like two lovers intertwined in a wild dance. The rest of the top was a floral pattern that immediately reminded Alexandra of Ezio's belt, the box was latched shut and on the bottom was a letter that was snuggly wedged in the small feet that would allow the box to stand up. Frowning she took the whiter paper from the bottom and set the box on her lap as she opened and read the letter.

_Alexandra, _

_ Time is cruel to me as it has been to you. We share many things in common as you already know, you feel my presence and you know me, you have seen me many times and know the truth, your mind refuses to recognize it, for I know it is hard for you to comprehend it. When the time comes, do not fear. It will not take you, the thing we both fear. I know that it loomed on the edge of my life, and I disregarded it till I saw it in the face, that vision that haunted me of that man, you remember it don't you?_

_Quello teso posso utilizzare in questa situazione?_

_Never mind. This is a risk as is. Figure it out Alexandra. Ignore the pain, focus._

_Sincerely_

_Maddona Cadione_

As Alexandra finished the letter her head hurt even more, closing her eyes and squeezing them for a moment she folded the letter quickly and tucked it back into her cloak. When the pain finally began to subside she opened her eyes back up and focused on the box, carefully opening it. Inside was a velvet-like fabric, it was plush and on it rested a necklace that had the Assassin Crest, as she stared at it a vision came forward pulling her sight from the necklace to its own colors, smells and expressions.

_The lush grass of the garden fell beneath each one of her steps, around her neck the necklace she treasured lay against her bare skin, the dress she wore was a dazzling green that outshone the bright grass below her. As the woman walked she had her shoulders back and head up, as if she was reminding herself of the purpose for which she strode. In front of her a familiar aging painter smiled gently his beret tilted to one side and his shoulders rounded with a phantom pain. The woman visibly let her shoulders relax, and pushing an arrant strand of hair behind her ear she came to him and placed her hands on his shoulders, surprisingly, she was almost as tall as him. _

_ "Oh Leonardo," The woman cooed, her voice strikingly familiar. "What have they done to you? You are so pale," The lady's hand came up to brush a fading bruise from the painter's cheek. "This will not stand, I will not let these men hurt you, where are they my old friend, I shall end their lives." Her voice was low and harsh; promising a bloody death for whomever placed that bruise on Leonardo da Vinci's cheek. _

_ "You shall not do so Alessa," Leonardo took her hand and held it close to his heart. "I will not see you harmed, our friend cannot protect you at the moment so I will instead." The genius's brows furrowed with frown that was filled with sadness. _

_ "Leo, he is protecting me," Alessa reached up and tilted the man's chin back up to look her in the eyes, their equally blue eyes mingled in a calm gaze. "Just not, the _me _you see before you, I am safe in his care." _

_ "You are everything he needs." Leonardo whispered, "She, you, are not, you,"_

_ "Shh, do not think too hard on it, I know I am what he needs, and I am with him." Her words rang with a truth that Leonardo apparently wanted to avoid. "This is why you gave me advice _si_? To teach me to be there for him." The regal woman's Italian voice flitted with a fluent emotion, it bled though the vision and hit the one who watched it hard, telling Alexandra that the woman loved whoever they spoke of. _

_ "Yes," Leonardo spoke softly, "That is why I told you those things."_

_ "Then fear not," Alessa reached up and removed the necklace and took out the silver box and placed it inside of it. "When you can, my friend, do this for me," She reached into an invisible pocket and retrieved a letter. She then took Leonardo's hands and placed the box into it. "Please." _

_ Leonardo looked up and gave her a tired smile. "I would love to, it will comfort you when the time comes."_

_ "Yes. It will."_

The vision faded out and Alexandra returned to the steps in front of the Assassin's base. Holding the box with the necklace. "Alessa," She muttered, the name hurt her head as she tried to figure out why it felt like it was her name, she had never been called that as far as she could recall. Taking the necklace from its resting place she hooked it onto her neck ans sighed as a rush of comfort and familiarity came washing over her. Whoever Alessa was, was right the necklace did comfort her, making her seem like death would never take her away.

Alexandra suddenly frowned; was that what the note meant? Was death coming for her?

"Alexandra!" The Italian laced deep voice called to her from the open door of the Base. Alexandra's head snapped up with surprise, her eyes meeting Ezio's. They held familiar warmth and a surprising lust she rarely ever saw. He was leaning against the door frame, his arms folded and his cloak a startling white. His hidden blade gleamed in the sunlight and for a moment Alexandra forgot everything and it felt like the emotion Alessa had and her own love for the man were mingling, making it even stronger.

Alexandra knew her eyes reflected that lust Ezio had.

The woman coughed and stood slowly, using the wall for support as the world shifted and tilted under her. "_Si _Ezio?" She muttered between ground teeth, and even before her world could shift back into focus he was there holding her arm to keep her steady.

"Another headache?" He questioned as his other hand reached for her hip to help guide her to the base.

"Do not worry about me," Alexandra retorted whispered, "What is wrong?"

Ezio glared at her briefly, slightly irritated about her brushing him off in such a leasurly fashion, but he continued anyways. "We need to speak about something important to the both of us."

"You have found it then?" Alexandra asked, leaning into him thankful for his sturdy body. "The Artifact? Where is it being kept?" She looked back up at him when they reached the door way. He smiled softly and brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

_So familiar, such comfort, you overwhelm me Ezio._

Shaking off the thought quickly she smiled up at him softly as he searched her face, and then let out a breath she didn't realize he was holding in. "Yes, I have found it," He paused to let the words sink in, then he continued. "But you will not come with me to retrieve it."

Alexandra recoiled away from his grasp and stared at him in disbelief. "But I promised myself when you found it I would come," She shook her head. "I told myself I would not leave you!"

Ezio looked at the ground only for a second before looking up into her eyes. "Alexandra, do you know how much I regret teaching you the skills to become an Assassin now?" She felt her eyebrows raise and her lip quiver unexpectedly.

"Don't do this Ezio."

"I have been thinking about it, I do not want you to continue to be an Assassin."

"Then what do you want of me? This is all I know!" Alexandra cried, her body now shaking, and in a desperate attempt to hold herself together she held herself physically.

Ezio stepped forward and pulled her arms away from her body. Looking up she saw determination in his gaze along with a great deal of hesitation. "Marry me."

"What?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Warning: This chapter is rated M for mature, it contains nudity and sexual scenes, viewer discretion is advised. **

**A/N: Enjoy!**

Chapter 21

Clear and Focused

Alexandra blinked stupidly up at Ezio for a long time, staring at the man with such a dumbfounded gaze he wondered if he had caused her to faint with her eyes open. The Assassin man held tightly onto his lovers upper arms, almost painful with his grasp, all in fear she may fall over at any moment. Ezio felt his brow push upwards in an urging glance, willing her to speak for even though he had been thinking about the question for a long time, asking it had been so very hard on him. The very thought of having Alexandra as his wife caused his heart to beat erratically and hard, it was like a foreign and almost taboo concept in which he thought of her. Their age difference had fallen away into nothing, but the idea that she still should reside in a different world, no, a different time then he and their friends burned like an unholy flame in the back of his mind. Telling them that they had no future, and that if they tried she would only be pulled away from his grasp. So in a way, Ezio's hold on Alexandra was with two purposes; one to keep her from falling, the other to make sure she was still real.

The woman never really did seem real to him. With everything Ezio had been though his thoughts of marrying had been hung with his family. His life had been dedicated solely to seeking revenge for their deaths and ridding the world of the menace that plague both the Assassins, and the common man. Fighting the Templars had been his life for far too long, he had ignored the urges to fall deeply in love because of such devastating consequences, Cristina had died in his arms, Caterina had forsaken him. Alexandra had done neither, she did what Cristina had not and had embraced the way of the Assassin and had followed him wherever he had gone. She had done what Caterina had refused to do, and loved him despite knowing that it was wrong. The woman he held in his hands was everything he needed, a lover, a comrade, and a friend. But the time for her to be a comrade in arms was over; he could not bear to see her wounded one more time, bleeding into her hands or into his. Ezio doubted he would be able to handle her death, and every time she went out to do a mission he felt that it drew closer to her, like a shadow seeking its prey. To Ezio, Alexandra was not in the shadows, not only fighting to protect the free will of others she did not know; she was light. She was something that could not be smothered with a blanket, nor with a blade. The woman burned with life, something Ezio had never seen, not in himself, or in anyone in his family. Being an Assassin sapped the will of life out of many, he included. Whenever he accomplished one task, another reared its dreadful head. When he cut off one head of the hydra that was the Templars, two more grew in its place.

But for Alexandra this did not seem so. She did not seem to focus on just the next target, but she focused on coming home to the ones she loved. Ezio had seen this, even when she had drawn away from them, she still came home after she went out, still came back to him and to the men she had taken under her wings. Though she retreated into the library, she had still greeted them with a passion, even hugging them from time to time, though very stiffly. Ezio knew she was plague by headaches, and probably visions of things they could not see. But every man she touched loved her dearly; Malice had grown quiet every time she was not in the room, Chance was always writing something to the other factions with favor as if to fall into the words and away from the fact Alexandra was not near. Girolamo had acted almost as badly as Ezio had, his mask would be placed on his face and his head would be leaned against the wall, his gaze absentminded. The doctor was almost always unresponsive during those moments, and Ezio felt Girolamo's pain, he tried to throw himself into his work when Alexandra withdrew. He continued to tell himself she would come out any second and tell them that it was all alright and she was just looking for a book. That was never so. Eventually Girolamo had pulled himself out of his stupidor and had stomped into the library, effectively drawing Malice to eavesdrop at the door, whatever had been spoken had drawn Alexandra from her cave, and she came to apologize to him. Ezio had been so overcome with unexpected emotion he had kissed her, surprising both himself and her.

That moment had been enough, and Ezio knew he had to ask Alexandra to marry him. He could not play passive lover any longer, he did not want her to find anyone else, and he wanted to claim her as his. He was never a hesitant man, Ezio Auditore was strong and forward with his words, he was an Assassin and never missed his target, but with Alexandra, he was always hesitant, unsure of how to exactly act around her until she teased him with some smartass comment that set him off down a comfortable path; one that was only friendship. No, Ezio wanted a romantic relationship with her. His thoughts had always turned lewd when he dove back into the first days of their relationship, there had been the chances for love right away but he had not seen it. Now when he thought of him mending her wounds he always found himself holding his forehead and gripping his hair in his hands as he fought with the strange arousal he felt. It was enough, he had to ask. But the silence between them was now straining his emotions; Ezio feared about getting hurt again.

His eyes looked at her, carefully searching her face for some resemblance of a response, for something, a yes, a no. Releasing his grip slightly he dropped his hands and place his palms on her hips, pulling her to his body. Her hands automatically went to his chest resting lightly on his cloak, her fingers absentmindedly stroking the stitching. His hands caressed her lower back and Ezio saw her face flush a light shade of pink at his erotic touch. She would say yes, wouldn't she?

Alexandra looked up at Ezio and his excited eyes. "I want to say yes to that." Her voice was shaky, as if she had been given a bow to the chest. In a way she had; the question wasn't something she had ever expected Ezio to ask, but even though she wanted to say yes, the motive behind his asking bothered her. "But I will not forsake being an Assassin Ezio." Her voice was low, a soft caress behind each word trying to ease the pain she was thought she was causing. "If the only reason you want to marry me is to get me off of the field, and out of helping you, then it is no." Alexandra's heart nearly broke with that word, 'no' it was harsh, and meant she would never experience life with the man she loved more than her own life. The next words she spoke were choked with tears. "I want to though, oh, fuck do I want to. But, this is literally unexpected and I need to ask." Alexandra tilted her head and reached up with one hand to touch the stubble on the man's chin, moving slowly in a soft caress as she spoke. "Why? What brought this on? I thought you were content with me just being me, and us just being what we are, partners."

Ezio blew out a sigh of relief as he leaned into her touch. "Then listen to me as I say this Alexandra, let's be partners forever."

She frowned and smiled at the same time. "You copy my words sir."

"_Si madonna_, I do but there is more than one definition of partners," Ezio moved his head down towards her as he talked, his hands sliding down to her rear and pulling her closer, her hands reached up and wrapped around his neck a playful smile on her lips. When he was only an inch away he breathed his next few words, as if he was gasping for air that was not there. "Husband and wife is one of those." He dove forward claiming her lips with a sharp intake of air though his nose. Alexandra's hands pulled on his shoulders pulling him down further and herself up higher. Both of them inclined their heads to the side as their lips played with each other, tentative, and passionate. Their tongues came into play shortly after, battling each other in an erotic dance that sent flames down both of the participant's bodies. Ezio's left hand held firm on Alexandra ass, while his other went up to the small of her back trapping her against his body. Though it was clear she did not mind being caught in his grasp. Alexandra reached up and pressed herself further against him earning a disgruntled aroused mumble to come from Ezio. Taking a step forward, Alexandra playfully pushed him back while she kissed him. The Assassin gladly backed up to the wall where he was rewarded with her leg coming up to caress his thigh. His hand that had been on her back flew quickly to hold her leg and her palms moved down his chest, circled around his back and splayed across the area that connected his back to his rear. A muffled moan came from the man she touched this time as she shivered delightfully in response. The fact that she had not exactly answered his question had fallen away as the two fell into each other. Ezio's kiss became frantic as he felt his body heat in all the right places, Alexandra responded with as much passion that he was exerting, her body flaring up with a flame she never really had much experience in.

Ezio's brows furrowed as he pulled slightly away to give the two of them air. The sound of the crowed above them hurried on as usual, completely unaware of the perverted acts being performed in front of an open door. As the two lovers panted he spoke quickly, feeling the urge to dive back into their unrated passion. "_Qual e la vostra riposta?_ Alexandra?" For a moment nothing but their heavy breath was the only communication between the two of them, it told them that they both wanted each other, but as usual the task at hand made sure that they could not do what they wished. But this was easy, easily finished with a quick answer, one that Alexandra was carefully thinking over.

"I cannot stop being an Assassin," She panted bringing her arms back up as Ezio released her leg; her hands grasped his cheeks and made him look into her eyes. "Remember, you cannot regret what you have made me. I promised I would stay by your side and if needed die for you," Ezio's heart clutched and his stomach flipped as she spoke that which he feared most. "But knowing this Ezio, I will say yes, you cannot keep me from my life. Because you," A pink flush danced across her face as she released one hand from where it was placed on his stubble to his belt, she found the skin of his hip through the folds of his clothing, and stroked the skin with her finger tips. Ezio bit the inside of his cheek as he waited for her to finish, the touch was light and very tempting. "Are part of my life, from the day I got here," Unable to withstand the distance between their bodies anymore Ezio grabbed her hips again and brought her forward, one hand grabbed the wrist of the hand that was still placed on his cheek, and brining it up to his lips he kissed her palm. "And I have always loved you."

"I know," He said huskily, leaving her hand and bringing his lips to her forehead, pressing them firmly in a light kiss before speaking again. "That is why I ask this, your answer."

"Will you accept my conditions?" Alexandra countered, her blue eyes sparkling with joy.

Ezio pulled back and let a cocky grin play across his lips. "I will accept them for now _mio amore_ but let's see how long they will last _si?_"

Alexandra frowned. "Like what? What could possibly happen that would keep me from being an Assassin?" Ezio brushed a strand of hair away from her face and took her hand that had fallen to her side, bringing it to clutch his crotch, wincing with pleasure as he felt her squeeze her hand in response to what she felt there. Hesitantly those blue eyes looked up to seek his brown and he smiled the best he could, lust was clawing at his mind promising a loss in sense if she continued to touch him in such a fashion. When she did not move her hand but continued to caress the erection she felt there the arm that was closest to the wall had to reach out and catch it for balance as his body rippled with the pleasure of being touched by her. "This?" She teased her voice low and sexual. "I could do much with this, but it will not keep me from my duty."

Bringing in a slow take of air Ezio collected himself enough to speak, though deep and very husky. "Oh? I can do much to you," He retorted, reaching up steadily brushing over her stomach. "I could fill you with my seed, and you could bear my child." How strange; it felt so very right for him to say that, to see the shock in her eyes and the blinding grin she had on her face, he saw in her smile that she would love that, to be the mother of his child. Her fingers made a dexterous move on his swollen member and his voice fell away into a groan. Ezio scolded himself briefly about acting like a virgin, then thought about how he had not been touched in such a way for a long while, nor had it been filled with such love, and affection that he knew Alexandra held for him. Ezio understood even from just the way she moved her hand that she was actually focused on his face, though his vision was blurred with him opening and closing his eyes as he tried to keep himself from throwing her over his shoulder and into his bed room to claim her.

Her hand massaged what she had in her hold letting a giggle escape her lips as she felt her own body respond with a rush of wet heat to her loins at the flushed face of the man before her. With her hand still firmly placed on his covered member she reached up with her other hand to seize the side of his hood in her grasp to pull him down in a hot kiss. Alexandra had to quickly relinquish her hold on Ezio's pants as he reached down to grab her rear and hoist her into the air. The Assassin woman wrapped her legs around his hips and felt a moan escape her lips in-between the frantic kisses. Alexandra let her love for Ezio burst forth in a torrent; it filled her being, everything she ever experienced with him rushed forth; even the feelings of the woman Alessa filled her as she kissed him and clung to him. She would be Alexandra Auditore; she was going to marry this man, bear him children, love and be with him until the day she died.

Alexandra couldn't have been happier.

Ezio reached out and fumbled with the door to the base, he pulled away just enough to shut it behind him and glace around to make sure no one else was around. No one was, just as it had been earlier before he realized that someone was sitting outside. With his examination finished he tackled his lover's lips again and carried her towards his room. She had been in his bed only once before, wounded and asleep for days. It was time to work away those horrible memories.

Once in his room he shut the door with his foot and Alexandra dropped her feet to the floor still kissing him then pulled back, blushing a bright red. The Italian man grinned. "Touch me anywhere." Ezio let his arms open in a surrendering gesture. It nagged him, the fact that he was positive that Alexandra had never actually been in a sexual experience. What man would not want this woman? She was not without her flaws of course, but she was exactly what a man craved. Ezio's heart skipped a beat as he saw her hand reach out and touch his cheek, he closed his eyes as it trailed down his chin and neck, and he leaned his head back as she reached the opening of his shirt.

"May I?" Alexandra asked shyly as she fiddled with the ties that held his cloak and shirt together. Ezio opened his brown eyes, cocked his head at her and smiled coyly.

"I said anywhere _mio amore._" Ezio reached up and yanked away the bindings watching her expression fill with wonder as he stripped in front of her, his weapons came off first, hitting the floor with a loud smack. Then he worked away the white cloak itself, it fluttered down like a feather, revealing only a small white shirt underneath, then that came off too. His bare chest was all that was left, decorated with various scars from the missions that he had taken in his lifetime. Once more Alexandra's hand reached out, both of her palms splayed across his pectorals for a moment, then traced a line to the scars from his many encounters. Ezio watched her with curiosity as she fingered them, memorizing the way the rose out from his skin and the many caves they created in the areas he had been stabbed. Her fingers traveled down to his side, where there was a stab wound he would never forget: it was from the day he had found Alexandra; he had fought the Spaniard and had let him escape, but had found the woman he loved in the process. Back up her hand went, tracing the bullet wounds that where on his shoulder; those he wouldn't forget either, she had saved him that day. Then Alexandra leaned in and kissed right over his heart. She lingered there before wrapping her arms around him in a tight quick embrace, her hands then flew to her cloak but they were quickly caught by Ezio's larger hands. "Hey, no need to rush." He muttered huskily. Her eyes wavered when he caught them, but he smiled to reassure her.

"This is my first time." She muttered as if she was ashamed, the Master Assassin raised her chin and when her eyes connected to his again he leaned down to kiss her lips. Bringing her hands back to his skin he squeezed his eyes closed even tighter as she lightly caressed his sides. Ezio did not doubt that it was her first time, but he wondered where she learned how to touch a man in such erotic ways.

It wasn't long until Alexandra began to kiss down Ezio's cheek and neck, nipping and places that caused him to groan lowly. She continued to his chest, kissing every scar until she was on her knees and pressing her lips to his hip bones. The man's breath was coming quick and unsteady. But his eyes watched her with loving interest as she pulled the loose knot that held his pants up, out. He bit his lip, a flash of worry flew across his mind as his pants where pulled down and away. Ezio thought only for a moment that perhaps she would be to frightened to continue once everything was laid out before her, but those worries where silenced effectively as she picked up his erection in her calloused hands. A rush of air was punched from his lungs as she stroked him. "Maybe you should lie down," She muttered huskily, Ezio felt a seductive grin split across his face as he pulled her up and kissed her all the way to the bed, turning she placed her hands on his naked chest and pushed him back onto the bed, under him the blankets fluffed up as he hit it. The Master watched as Alexandra reached up and pulled away her own weapons and cloak, fumbling with her shirt she pulled that off to leaving her only in a corset similar to what the courtesans wore. Ezio's right hand lifted off the red sheets and touched the long scar on her shoulder, following it to the swell of a breast that escaped the binding. She smiled the flush on her cheeks returning. His eyes then did what hers had done only seconds ago, looking at each scar and letting his hand trail over them, putting pressure where the scar caused a dip in her skin. Gently she placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back down so she could sit atop and straddle his hips. Though his eyes still lingered on the scars that had invaded her once flawless skin. Once she had found a comfortable perch on him she leaned forward getting in his face so that he would stop staring at her old wounds. "You're regretting." Alexandra accused.

"I am," Ezio agreed, reluctantly. "I remember when only a bruise decorated your back, not lightly colored scars." The woman on him raised her eyebrows and let a quirk in her lips tease him, making him frown.

"This is no place for those thoughts," Leaning in Alexandra kissed his lips, pressing her body molding herself to Ezio's.

The man gave a sharp inhale of air and wrapped his arms around her rolling on the bed until he hovered over her. Alexandra giggled as she tilted her head on the red fabric. Ezio raised his eyebrows as he bent down to nuzzle her neck. "What is it you find humorous?" He asked as his left hand began to play with the binding of the corset. The Assassin woman only laughed again and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. Ezio smiled and pulled her up as he situated himself into a sitting position. Alexandra plopped down into his lap and played with his hair, carefully removing it from the leather tie. Once it was free she laid her arms across his shoulders and pressed her forehead against his. Ezio only raised his eyebrows once more staring at her closed eyes. There was a soft teasing smile on her lips as he finally worked away the final knots of her corset releasing her breasts from their usual confinement. Immediately she flushed a deep crimson and her eyes opened to look into Ezio's smiling face and earth colored eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but he quickly cut her off with his own words. "It takes two to do this dance," Reaching up he caressed her now bare back with the side of his hand. Leaning back in he kissed her shoulder and then as she stroked his back he lifted his face to her ear and whispered. "If I do recall correctly, you once said I would be a very ugly wall decoration." Alexandra let out a big laugh and shifted on his lap to face him. "Do you think I would still make such an unsightly decoration?"

"No!" She giggled placing her hands on his chest and moving with exaggerated slowness to his hips. "You would make a _handsome _wall decoration." Alexandra's lips perked as she repeated what he had said all those years ago.

"Why my lady you use my words." Ezio said playing the wounded lover, his hand placed on his chest and he flicked his head to the side copying the movements that Alexandra always did when she was dramatic.

"Why yes, my sir, I quite do," Alexandra kissed him and pulled him close again, silencing him quite effectively, until she rocked her hips into his and he opened his mouth to groan. Taking the initiative Alexandra pushed her tongue into his open mouth; she was rewarded with his hands holding onto her hips grinding her still covered lower torso to tease the both of them with the promise of penetration. As they explored each others mouths their breath quickened, Alexandra felt her hips beginning to hurt as her soft folds throbbed; she wanted attention and to be touched. Ezio periodically positioned himself so he could buck his hips into hers, his own body showing that he craved to be touched as well. Suddenly Alexandra pulled away from Ezio so forcefully she fell back onto the bed with a gasp. Ezio followed her in her descent planting his arms on either side of her head. His breath was very sharp and he looked at her with a grin of triumph. She smiled in a seductive manner. "Touch me anywhere." Repeating the same motion that he had done earlier she let her hands spread out across the bed, her bare chest puffing out in confidence she did not feel.

Nearly panting Ezio's eyes roamed the woman's body. He bit the inside of his cheek as he felt his erection jump as he watched her heavy breath cause her breasts to rise and fall. The Italian man's eyes looked up at her, watching her carefully as he reached with one hand towards her breast. It was not with worry that he was looking at her, it was for her reaction. Cupping her breast in his hand she flinched at the touch. Ezio squeezed and ran his thumb over her nipple, watching with male pride as he caused a moan to escape her lips, which stayed open as she moved her head to the side and shifted her hips as if she was uncomfortable. Which she was, her hips throbbed now and she was all but stripping herself down into nudity. But she knew Ezio wanted to be the one to rid her of her clothing. It was in his playboy nature, and in the fact he loved her very much.

Ezio reached down and kissed her lips softly, his left hand moving from her breast and skimming down her curves, caressing and enjoying each moment his hands where on her skin. As her arms went up around his neck the Master Assassin skillfully plucked the string that held up her leather pants, releasing the final confinement that kept their bodies from fully touching. Pausing in their kiss for Alexandra to shimmy out of the pantaloons they sat for a moment just looking at each other and grinning like two dumb kids who decided to break their virgin bodies in together. That was only partially true; Alexandra's body was the one that was being broken in and Ezio's was the one learning how to love with his entire being again.

Closing the gap in-between them Alexandra pulled at Ezio's shoulder, laying back with him comfortably on top of her. Her face was still flush but she spread her legs allowing him to slip his hips against her hollows, nuzzling his erection in her folds. His face screwed up into one of pleasure and his face had a light tint of red on his cheeks, his eyes where closed and his mouth was open as he found a smooth rhythm with his hips. Alexandra noticed as she wrapped her arms around his neck that he was not penetrating her only teasing her opening with his hardness. Eventually from the slow movements she gave a whimper and closed her eyes picking a motion of her own trying to get him to enter her. Alexandra was tired of Ezio being so far away from her physically and emotionally, sure they had moments where they where very close but most of them they struggled because of the battles they faced every day. Ezio Auditore's bed was not a place for those battles to reach; it was a place for them to be equals, for them to be from the same time and to be the same age. Nothing separated them here with their bodies tangled up in passion. Biting her lover's shoulder in impatience she felt him rumble in some sexual laughter.

"Get in me already, fuck you," She growled into his ear moving her right leg so it slipped in-between his. Reaching from his shoulders she weaved her arms under his and cupped his ass. Above her the man she had seen beginning to walk with a limp and hunched looked at her with life in his eyes of that of a young man. Suddenly Alexandra felt a pang of sadness within her desire. If she had been born in Cristina's place, he would have never been alone nor would he have had to suffer the pain he had to. She would not have died in his arms. Ezio's eyebrows scrunched into a pained expression leaning down he kissed away tears she did not know she had coming down her cheeks. "_Mi dispace _I do not mean to cry, I was just wishing,"

"No wishes," Ezio muttered. "No regrets, no wishes, nothing but us here," His accented voice was deep and solid in his choice. He was leaving everything behind, sure she could not replace those he had loved, but she had sparked a new love in him that could slowly heal what had been hurt. He had decided he was going to marry her and love only her. "Ready?" He asked positioning his hips with practiced ease in front of her virgin genitals. There was an almost nonexistent nod and Ezio moved forward, feeling his erection become enveloped in her warmth. It ripped a long groan from his lips, and he was lost in the senseless pleasure Alexandra brought him. Under him Ezio heard Alexandra wince and knew she was hurting, but his body picked a pace of its own, and he knew he was hurting her. Her nails dug into his rear as he picked it up, then all of a sudden she was moaning very loudly with pleasure, whimpering in the occasional pang of pain and convulsing as an orgasm hit her. Ezio reared back and closed his eyes, listening to her frantic breath, feeling her sweat on his body, and feeling her warmth twitching and squeezing his member tightly. A smile spread across his lips as he felt his lower back tightening, he just had to rock his hips a little more before he would come inside of her.

That was what he was going to do until he heard her talking.

"Ezio, I love you, and I thank Minerva for bringing me here," Alexandra's voice was breathless but it caused him to look down at her in slight shock. When he saw her face he felt everything tighten and release at once. With a rush of air he moaned as he coated the inside of her walls with his come. He grabbed onto the covers and shivered as he continued to sqirt inside of her for a couple more minutes, his brown eyes watching her blue all the way. It had been her expression that had done him in; satisfied, happy, wanting more. He had not seen that look in years or with such intensity upon which she looked at him. Shaking he reached up and stroked a clinging piece of hair from her sweat drenched face. She leaned into his touch and as he tried to retreat from her folds she reached down to grasp his rear again, keeping him inside of her. "Stay," Alexandra asked her voice sleepy and very happy. "I want to do something for you before you throw yourself in front of the world for the common man again." Ezio raised his eyebrows but as she released him she slipped slowly out of her, savoring the feeling. Once he was out he climbed up beside her with a questioning look. With as much strength as she had left Alexandra took the covers and threw them back, beckoning Ezio to come under with her. He did and she snuggled up beside him reaching up and stroking his beard.

In that moment everything became very clear and focused for Ezio, he could see everything in his life panned out before him. After the apple was safe he would retire to Florence with Alexandra; they would buy a house, have three children and raise them, grow old together and die in peace. No more Assassins and no more Templars to bother them. They would have a normal life and not one of war. Wrapping his arm around the woman next to him he pulled her closer, urging her to sleep on his chest. When she was comfortable and dozing off Ezio kissed the top of her head and buried his face in her wild chestnut hair. His other hand held the one of hers that had been stroking his beard, and as her breathing fell even, he too let a comfortable sleep over come him.

And for once in his life Ezio Auditore slept without worry of anything.

_Night had fallen in the Auditore home, the children where asleep and she stood watching her husband hover by the window. His old form hunched; but his shoulders obviously still strong and solid. After a moment of lingering she walked from the door way over to her man, wrapping her arms around his back and planting a kiss on his exposed neck. _

"_Come to bed with me _mio amore_," She whispered into his ear. "You have done enough for today, come let us sleep." Alexandra smiled and stroked the fabric on his chest. Ezio's deep voice answered her with a slight proactive tone. _

"_Ah, but I do not wish to sleep just yet," He teased moving her arms away from his chest so he could twist in her grasp and tilt up her chin. "I have not gotten to hold my wife in a long time."_

"_Children can do that my Ezio," She said with a giggle. "Do you wish to hold your wife?"_

_The salt and peppered beard drew up in a smile and his familiar scar jumped with his grin. "Why, my love I never thought you would ask." Ezio's voice rumbled. "Will I make a handsome wall decoration?" The joke as old as time rang from his lips and made the weary woman smile. _

"_My Ezio," Alexandra said with many life times of love seeping into her voice. "You will always be more than just a wall decoration to me," She pulled her hand away and clasped his cheeks pulling him gently down so they where inches away from each other. "You are my husband, my partner, you know I am yours forever."_

"Si,_"_ _He said with a possessive smile. "I do know this."_

_The couple kissed, knowing that every second was precious, nothing was to be wasted, nothing was to be taken for granted, and most importantly; everything was permitted. _


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: No! Contrary to some belief The Creed is far from over. If it ended on chapter 21 so much would be left not explained. I'm not that mean. Nice small chapter.. I wanted to tell you guys its not over! This chapter sets up for a bigger one!**

Chapter 22

Whose Sacrifice?

When Alexandra awoke it was to Ezio shifting as someone knocked on the door of their room. She muttered evil things to whoever was disturbing their sleep. Her fiancée's hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her up with him as he sat. Sleepy eyed the Assassin woman looked up at him with raised eyebrows, at first she was frustrated that she wasn't able to sleep anymore, then a giggle escaped her lips as she took in Ezio's appearance. His brown hair was a complete mess, and looking down his body, red welts from where she had bit and scraped where very clear. The smirk on his face suggested that she had some on her body as well. Alexandra let out a laugh and threw her arms around him earning a chuckle as he nuzzled into her shoulder. She breathed in his sent heavily, loving the way his skin rubbed against hers. Suddenly the irritated knock came again, causing the two lovers to freeze and sigh. Ezio's breath brushed against Alexandra's right ear as he spoke.

"Quickly, get your things on. I do not wish anyone to see your body but me." His possessive tone caused the girl to flush red and smile. Slipping from his grasp she dove for her clothing, slipping on everything with practiced ease. Glancing behind her she saw Ezio, still naked, watching her every move. As she finished putting on her hidden blade she raised her eyebrows at him teasingly, in one gruff moment Ezio pulled on his slacks and walked over to the door, wrenching it open to reveal Machiavelli. The Master Assassin leaned against the door way. "_Si?_" He asked, his voice quickly going from happy to businesslike. Machiavelli took a step to the side and two people burst forth, pushing Ezio out of the way and rushed towards Alexandra.

"_Madonna!_" Chance gushed, panic clear in his voice. "Malice has not returned! He has not returned for many days!" Alexandra caught the frightened man in her arms as he tripped in his flight to her. His feet where tangled in Ezio's belt, and she skillfully bent down and began to rid him of the belts hold as the other person, Rebecca spoke.

"Some of the girls saw him try to help a man, but was overwhelmed by the Borgia. They captured him, they saw him get dragged away." The whore put a hand over her mouth as her voice quivered. "He was not conscious and was bleeding heavily." Still on the floor Alexandra looked up at Chance's pale face and Rebecca's red rimmed eyes. Holding the freed belt she stood and then gazed at Ezio who was frowning and talking to Machiavelli. His brown eyes shifted towards the three of them ever so often and Alexandra knew he was hearing their conversation, just as she heard the writer whispering to Ezio about plans to capture the apple. Taking in an deep break Alexandra closed her eyes, pushing her worry and fear out of the window, and bringing her Assassin back in.

Opening her eyes again she turned to Chance. "Alright, they we will just have to go get him." She said fiercely before shifting towards Rebecca. "We will need to speak to your Mistress Rebecca, can we?"

Rebecca nodded. "Mistress Claudia would love to speak to you, she was the one who told me to come."

"_Claudia?_" Alexandra squeaked in surprise, her blue eyes shifted towards Ezio who had begun to pick up his clothing.

"I had meant to mention it _mio amore_ but time has not been on our side as of late." He was gruff and preoccupied as she was, their passion and revelations fallen to the back of their minds as more pressing matters came forth.

"I see, it does not matter. I will pay her a visit, it has been a long time since I have seen them." Holding out the belt Ezio reached for it and caressed her hand as he pulled it from her grasp. "We have much to speak about."

"Much more than a missing apprentice _si?_" Ezio teased as he placed the garments on his body.

"_Si._" Alexandra nodded as he leaned forward pecking her lips and then followed the writer out of the room. The Assassin woman turned to her still frantic friends. "Fear not," She said with confidence she did not feel; in fact it was spreading across her body like a slow moving hand, comforting her and telling her that everything was going to be fine. Reaching up absentmindedly she took the necklace into her hands and played with it. "We sill get Malice back, I will not leave him in the enemies grasp."

"There is something you should know," Chance said his voice calmer than he seemed. "Before he left he said he had a bad feeling, that someone was going to die," The young fledging began to pace. "He's done this before, he is the son of gypsies, since he was little he has always felt things, many times they have come true. What if he sensed his own death?"

Alexandra took Chance's shoulders in her hands. "No, my apprentice he would not feel his own death, no one is going to die while I am here." Something nagged her though, she knew Malice would not die not while she was alive… What had those visions told her?

_The person that was sacrificing them-self for a person they deeply cared for was her. This was just a dream, in reality she would have felt the pain that would be blooming from her chest, from the blood flowing onto her sliced hands._

_No, she loved only one man that she doubted she would ever see again._

_Leonardo looked up and gave her a tired smile. "I would love to, it will comfort you when the time comes."_

_"Yes. It will."_

They had been crypic, those visions, but that letter.

Alexandra peeked over behind Chance's shoulder towards where it lay with the box, discarded on the floor, it was open and her eyes where drawn to one line:

_Never mind. This is a risk as is. Figure it out Alexandra. Ignore the pain, focus._

She had to focus, who was going to die? What was everything pointing to? Who was this Alessa? Her head began to throb painfully as she thought of Alessa; the woman who looked so much like her. She had been talking to Leonardo about someone being comforted by the necklace when the time comes…

_Was what they have been talking about her death?_

Shaking off the thought like it was bug she turned and walked with purpose to the door. "We have someone to save yes?" She called to the people behind her, who quickly scrambled to catch up with her.

Alexandra's mind was in turmoil. She did not want to think of her death right after Ezio had just proposed; she did not want to think about leaving everything she had come to love here in Italy. She did not want to return to her time and let this Alessa take her fiancée. Alexandra had found a place where she belonged, that not even in the modern day she could have found.

Squaring her shoulders she opened the front door of the Assassins Base and frowned into the sunlight: no more thoughts of death. She had to save Malice from the Borgia, but first a visit to Claudia, she had missed Claudia. Maybe they could shed some light on her chaotic thoughts.


	23. Side Story: Only Broken

**A/N: I know this isn't a "The Creed" chapter, but I needed to put a side story up and there is more to the character Acilino than meets the eye. I want feedback on this side-story so please give some. Thank you for your patience on the next chapter of The Creed! I can't get access to my notes so it's a little hard to write. I am sorry!**

Only Broken

By Alastair Light

_**-**_** Year: 1189 A.D.**

**-Location: Jerusalem underground**

**-Assassin: Acilino**

**-Mission: Escape the Templars**

_What can one say when they are broken and bleeding? What can one say when they can't see anything but their own blood? When pain overrides their common sense and drives them to cry out endlessly? How can someone relive this horrible nightmare? How can I live through this again?_

Chained to the wall, Acilino hung his head in exasperation, his tan skin glistening with a thin sheen of sweat, and a thick coat of blood from the gashes that decorated his body ever so delicately. His hair was frayed from where the Templars had so carelessly grabbed and crudely cut it with their blades. His lower lip was swollen and split, his teeth an angry red from his own life fluid. His blue eyes blazed lifelessly at the ground, which was turning in to mud from the cold water his captors had used to wake him up from the fevered sleep he had continuously fallen into in a futile effort to rid himself of the reality he was facing. Shutting those eyes slowly he exhaled wishing for death, but knowing that death would always be out of his reach as long as he stayed here. As an Assassin he had no choice but to continue living, if only for the sake of his brethren who needed to know of this torture chamber. Now sucking in as much air as he could, Acilino rolled his shoulders and planted his still booted feet to the ground. His arms where stretched out on either side of him, his wrists bloody and raw from how much he had strained and screamed as they whipped him. His brown slacks had run a deathly color of red, and his boots where now terribly scuffed from the kicking feet of the Templars. They had tried to break his limbs in anger, and if they had succeeded Acilino was sure that he would have ended up on the noose, or the cross, awaiting the final humiliation, death by his enemies." In your unfailing love you will lead the people you have redeemed. In your strength you will guide them to your holy dwelling." Though his voice was cracked and broken, fading from his screams, he still muttered a prayer of his faith. Acilino the Assassin, Acilino the Hebrew, it was all the same man, one who still would do anything to protect his people and the ones he loved. Finally standing erect, the beaten man gasped for what little air he could get through the pain into his lungs. It was like the air was scorching down his throat and into his lungs, barely filling them as he moved his arms delicately as to not disturb any fractures if any his bones; he couldn't tell if there was any, but he was sure that they hurt and something was wrong with them. He also knew that he had to work them in order to escape. Grinding his teeth together he grumbled incoherently, flicking his matted wild hair back as well has he could, Acilino began to pull at his bindings, causing the already bleeding skin to become increasingly chapped.

The burning was intense as he pulled heavily at the rusting metal chains. After a while of understandable fruitless pulling Acilino turned to gaze at his belongings that the Templar's had carelessly thrown into the corner of the dungeon. Surely in their idiotic placing of his possessions meant they thought he would be dead by now. It had only been a week of nearly twenty four hour a day beatings, Acilino was used to such things! Being a slave before becoming an Assassin he could take a whipping better than the pampered men in his ranks. The Crusades had been harsh for the Hebrew Jews, if for a short period, because once they had been conquered they were left alone; at least most of the _civilians_ were. Homeless, orphaned children like Acilino where seen just as cattle and captured, being sold into slavery for the remainder of their lives. At least those slaves who conformed to the pet like servants they were beaten into being. Acilino was a rebel, he remembered his parents, the teachings of the scriptures, and he wouldn't give up just because he had been hit with a leather string a few times. His blue eyes where coming back to life, like cool calm water that washed away his pains, he closed his eyes putting up mental walls between him and his physical foe. Lifting his hands he looked at the heavy metal, his eyebrows scrunching into a disapproving glare, and rotating his hand within its imprisonment he gave a little sigh before looking over to the door. It was heavy metal; a small window with three bars on it was the only visible portal to the outside world.

That was where he wanted to be, free and running across the roof tops. A man who had no chains on him, physical or mental. Letting his head fall back down, there was no more point in struggling further, he could not escape the shackles on his wrists without the key that lay around the waist of his tormentors. His harsh still face suddenly twitched while he stared at the dirt floor. It had straying frayed bits of hay across it, and begrudgingly Acilino envied the little freedom they had, while he was tied to the wall, they were allowed to lay and be their little browning selves. He wasn't going to be free like them until that blasted door opened, till those Templar's came through that metal door! Shutting his eyes he willed the heated sleep to come, for nightmares and nothingness. For something other than the hell he was fighting. After what seemed like another eternity the loud screeching of the aging door broke through his sleep and brought Acilino back to the life he dreaded, he lifted his head to face those men who came into the room. Their helmets so heavy and tacky that he wanted to kick them in the face, to see those buckets flying off and their nose's to be splintered and blood to flood across their face. Watching them through the small cracks that was his hair parting, he could see they were so carefree, so irritatinly joyous. Licking his repeatedly beaten and cracking lips, he tasted his own blood and the fire that was burning in it. He wanted revenge for the pain they inflecteted upon him and so many comrades before him. The men -his enemies- were so close now, so painfully close, if Acilino was not chained to the wall he would have already broken their necks with a delicate twist of his work hardened hands. But the chilled metal that gripped his wrists ever so tightly kept him from fulfilling his wish. Taking a deep breath of the blistering heat he watched as the men laughed at him, chained and broken looking upon the wall stained with his own body fluids. They mocked him with the crude movements of their hands, with the lean of their head. How it infuriated him, how it caused the Assassin man to gnash his teeth together. As one of them took a dangerous step to the caged bird he lunged feebly to the Templar, kicking his legs out landing a blow upon the man's shoulder. He let out a call of surprise and slight pain; a soprano that caused Acilino to grin in a nasty fashion. The Templar's companion reached for the whip that was tied around his waist. Acilino's eyes lowered in a challenging glare, daring the man to strike him. His companion though took hold of his arm and pulled it away from the spiked weapon. He shook his head and the other groaned, then asked his friend what they must do to the slave today. The man laughed, and then pointed to the sword that was in the corner. Acilino shut his eyes as he realized what they were planning to do to him today.

It was the day that he was to die painfully for surviving as long as he has; like a dog that had lived pasted its use and prime, he was being put down like a worn animal.

Opening his eyes again he let them slant back into a venomous glare, and inclining his head back up he saw one of them had lifted the blade and was toying with it. Lifting up briefly and letting it move his hand up and down, like he was testing its metal; and envisioning its sharp edges cutting though Acilino's flesh like water. A shiver was gathering at the base of the Assassin's spine it crept up his flesh slowly; his eyes did not move from the weapon. Acilino knew what he would do once it came close enough to him. His muscles itched in anticipation as the man turned towards him, under that horribly ugly helmet was a sadistic grin; the Jewish Assassin knew this all too well. He willed his hands to remain limp, and only his eyes to give away some inkling to his frustration and hatred towards them; he had to lure them into a false sense of security, into thinking that he was weak enough that they could easily kill him with a single swing. As the man now stood in front of him raising the blade above his head for a death strike Acilino lashed out with his feet, landing a crushing blow on the man's sternum. His enemy cried out and dropped the weapon his companion rushing forward to restrain Acilino from launching another kick. The Templar was to slow though, because Acilino's heel had already come down on his shoulder the moment he was within range. Reaching over the Assassin man moved his foot towards the blade, managing to stand it upright he pushed it against the wall, and with his back, scooted it up to his hands. Hooking the handle into the rusted chains he let it drop, and hearing the satisfied snap of the metal repeated it more freely with the second chain. Acilino glanced briefly at the two men who were sprawled out on the ground, writhing in pain, but with a solid kick of spite Acilino caused one to sputter and hold his rib cage.

"You deserve that." He hissed in his native language, he was beyond inflamed with anger to coherently speak in Arabic. Rushing over to his gear he hastily put it on, his assassins cloak covered with the dust from the ground and some of his own blood, but it was comfortable and familiar. Latching his hidden blade onto his hand he tested it, giving a sigh of relief when the blade sprung like an extended finger from the area that had once been his ring finger. Hearing the groans of the men he has dispatched finally snapped him back into the reality he hated; his mission right now was to escape, and in an area that was thriving with the Templar influence Acilino knew that this would not be an easy task to accomplish. Creeping to the door he could hear the calls of another guard. He froze, leaning only slightly to his right to see if he could capture some of the words that were being spoken. They were frantic and frustrated, worried, and suspicious. Questioning the men that were lying in agony on the ground if they had killed the Assassin menace. Then asking if they were still alive; a loud warning groan answered him and caused Acilino to curse colorfully.

"Assassin!" The wounded Templar cried. Acilino took a knife from his belt and let it fly from his hand into the Templar's skull, frightening the other who let a wail, begging for his life. The Assassin man rolled his eyes and pulled up his hood. He could hear the guards coming and he was not about to wait around for another brawl. Violently pushing the door open with his shoulder Acilino saw the guards out of the corner of his eye as he sprinted to the left. He could see a window that way, but more Templar's were coming from the hallway to the right of the opening in the stone wall. Pushing his weary body forward Acilino reached the window, throwing himself out and grabbing onto the ledge looked for the footholds that would allow for his freedom. He found them quickly but his judgment was flawed as he clamored down. Hands and feet slipped constantly, warning him to be more careful, but with his executioners only a few feet away from him Acilino found that the warnings fell on deaf ears. Behind him, he caught sight of a wall; a fence and pushing himself off of the stone wall that was the prison he reached out and caught the ledge of the opposite wall. Thankful that his Assassin training was still useful he heaved himself up and over falling with little grace onto the clamoring street below him. Citizens gasped and called out their surprise at his sudden intrusion into their peaceful lives.

Wincing from the pain that radiated from the soles of his feet Acilino surged forward, diving into the crowds and away from the men who followed in pursuit. Pushing his legs as quickly as he could the wounded Assassin looked around franticly; trying to piece together where he was. Frowning at the high walls and brick buildings his mind fumbled with the ideas. Once the gate was in his frontal view he felt a panic bubble in his chest. Acre, the base of the Templars; that's where he was. Throwing a glance behind his back Acilino became frightened by the mass of men that followed his footsteps. Even as a trained Assassin, it was hard to find the strength to keep such battered muscles moving. Before him lay the gate, and another group of Templars, flexing his arm he leapt, impaling one of the unlucky men through his flimsy helmet. Twisting like an expert Acilino rushed to the stables that lay close by, and commandeering a mare kicked her sides in an effort to make her sprint.

The useless calls for him to stop and die finally began to fade as distance between him and the city grew. The Assassins heart began to calm down, as only one thing filled his mind: Warn, he had to warn his brothers of the increasing Templar influence.


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry about the long delay, I couldn't get to my notes for the longest time. By the way, there is 47 reviews… can we bump that up to 50? XD Enjoy! Ps. Grant it I'm a little rusty here, thus why it's kinda short. Just bear with me please, if Ezio seems a little out of character that's because I've been rather focused on Revelations Ezio, who is a little more mature. Sorry.**

Chapter 23

That man who started this

Her warm hands pressed against the door to the hide out, shaking her head Alexandra inhaled deeply, and pushing the wooden portal open was washed in the warmth of the daylight. Behind her Alexandra could hear the rushing footsteps of the men and women that followed her. But for a moment she paused, closing her eyes and enjoying the sounds and sensations that life brought. Stepping into the late morning Alexandra immediately found herself swarmed by the crowed that moved through the street every day. As she started to make her to the stables a man dressed in rich red garments trotted on a well-mannered horse in front of her. Her blue eyes took in the sight and quickly walked to the stables. Ezio came up beside her and clasping her shoulder startled her. He smiled and rolled his shoulders before speaking.

"I am off to confront the cause of our first meeting," Ezio's grin broadened as he heard the giggle escape Alexandra's lips. "I will return as soon as possible."

"Take your time! He is quite a nasty fellow from what I gather," Alexandra inspected a brown mare and turned to Ezio was a tilt of her head. "I will go off to Claudia, I must find Malice."

"_Si,_ hearing that he has been captured is disturbing," Ezio took the reins of a black horse from a steward. "But are you going to ride a horse? I thought you hated those beasts."

Alexandra scoffed and looked at Ezio with a childish, yet flirty, glare. "I ride them when I must!" She announced heaving herself up on the animal.

"This is not the time to flirt!" The dirty feet of Alexandra's friend Rebecca where seen flinging them up on the Assassin girl's horse. Her face was still stained with tears, but her eyes where firm and had a spark of irritation that forced all around her to focus on the tasks they had before them. Alexandra looked over at Chance who was scrambling onto a steed beside them.

"_Si,_ this is no time to flirt. My apologies," Alexandra wished to though; she wanted to tell the world that her love had been returned and that the man beside her had asked her to marry him. But a comrade needed help and rescuing, and that was what Alexandra needed to give. "_Fortuna!_" She called to Ezio as she kicked the horse's sides. "That is what you need! Stay well!"

Ezio watched with a sigh as she disappeared into the crowd with Chance hot on her heels. "Quite a woman there," The steward said with a smile. "You are quite a lucky man my friend."

Ezio grinned and heaved himself up on the animal as well. "My friend, you do not know the truth of how lucky I am." Bringing the animal around he pushed it into the fray of human life, only shutting his eyes briefly as someone called out to him to be careful. Ushering the animal down the stairs and towards the finer parts of Rome, the Master Assassin tried to push his thoughts away from Alexandra and the night they had spent together. A smile danced on his lips as he came to a familiar bridge, weaving in between the civilians he sees a clear path and kicks the horse's sides, calling out for it to break into a steady gallop. Twisting and turning the animal so that it avoided both un-involved people and Borgia guards he escaped though alley ways that had a scare amount of people. Staring at the masses of which he must pass through with his skittish horse he sighed and continued forward until he comes to a grand bridge with brilliant red flags that captured the wind and flapped vigorously. Pausing at the edge of the bridge the Assassin noticed the guards the walked at full attention. "Why can't they ever make this easy?" He queried no one in particular but the horse snorted in response. "Hush animal I was not speaking to you." Calling the animal to rush forward avoiding the guards all together the pair was now in the rich area of Rome. Easing the horse down to a trot Ezio took in the sights; the polished building and the colorful civilians that walked the streets.

"Take your heath seriously!" The echo of a doctor bounced off the walls and fell on Ezio's ears. The man stifled a chuckle; he could only imagine what Girolamo would do if he was on the streets selling his wares instead of being a doctor to the Assassins. As his mind comes back from his wandering Ezio takes note that he was passing the Santa Maria and was more than likely in Vallicella, pausing his journey the man looked at the grand church and he began to think about the imposing wedding that would surely happen after this mission was over. Ezio smiled; he was going to marry Alexandra, the woman who did not leave him, and who promised she would always come back. It caused his heart to flutter and the idea of that woman in _dresses_ surprisingly caused a stir in his loins. With a jolly laugh of the idea of Alexandra in the white dress he kicked the horse's sides and urged it forward. Despite his happy thoughts, irriation still bubbled up as the people massed in front of him. With frustrated yells he called at them to move and watch out, usually they didn't listen and he had to plow though. As the road cleared the returned to the fun thoughts he was having, reveling in the fact he would probably be the first to see Alexandra in a dress; and more than likely the only man too. Eventually his euphoric thoughts where halted by the Ponte Sant'Angelo that towered before him like a monster threatening to eat everything he held dear.

Slowly getting off his horse he glared at it from under his hood, the men in that building would not take Alexandra from him; they would not take Chance and Malice the two men who had become his close friends. Nor would they seize Girolamo from their family, none of them not even Rebecca. Ezio refused to see any of them die without him getting a say. Patting the horse he rubbed behind its ear. "Good girl," He cooed. "Now go back home and wait for me."

The horse snorted again and began to reluctantly trot off. Ezio steeled himself as he turned to the imposing bridge that separated him from his destination; men in the flat red hats, and their mix of red and white robes passed by, bowing their heads and praying as they stepped onto the bridge. Something nagged at the corner of the Assassins mind; _"They are like the monks of old" _it whispered to him. Ezio's brows turned down into a confused frown, shaking off the odd sensation he waits patiently at the end of the bridge watching for a group of the priests to stray close enough for him to slip in unnoticed. But as he waited he looked around, taking in the bright day and noticing that there was a group of poles in a broken fashion in the river below. Curious, Ezio trotted down to the ladder that hung on the ledge. Looking back up at the dry way across the river the startling realization that Borgia guards in heavy armor where stamping across the opposite bank. Shrugging the Assassin jumped down to the first wooden pole, taking care to balance himself on the edge before jumping across them. They were haphazardly placed causing Ezio's crossing to be quite perilous and difficult. But once the opposite dock was in his sites he jumps to the ledge clinging to it with practiced ease. His mind was completely on his mission now; his sole focus was finding the Spaniard. Moving slowly to the right Ezio snuck peeks over the top of the wall to see if there were any guards. Ducking quickly he gave a soft and shallow laugh; the area was well guarded, but had he expected any different? The Castel Sant'Angelo was supposed to be well guarded; the pope was in there after all. He moves carefully to the right again, across the water and to a tower, looking for a way up without alerting the guards.

With a frustrated sigh he realizes that the mission may be harder than her originally thought.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

What it means to be an Auditore

The whore house, ironically named the Rose in Fiore toward above the approaching group with the promise of pleasure. Alexandra winced internally at the idea of women selling their bodies for money and sex; the thought of it made her recall all of the times in her old world she was told that frolicking in such a way produced great diseases that would remain with you for a lifetime. But shoving the thought away she tried to focus on the fact that: one, this was not her old world and this form of entertainment was common and two, in the end it did not matter. That old world of hers was dead and gone, but the whore house still gave her the shivers. In the saddle behind her Rebecca shifted as if she was uncomfortable, her dirty dress brushing up against Alexandra's clean cloak. The woman's arms that where wrapped tightly around the Assassin girl's waist clenched and there was a whisper at her ear. "Do not pity us," Came Rebecca's resentful voice. "We do not wish for pity, we wish for money to be free of our debts." Alexandra closed her eyes and sighed, the horse trotted forward in irregular intervals, the masses of humans pushed at the steed's strong sides trying to squirm past making their advancement horrendously slow. Leaning to the side Alexandra looked at Chance; analyzing his drawn and pale face, how his eyes shifted nervously from side to side. They darted down over to the crowd, scanning, then they jumped back up to Rebecca, who held her head high as they drew closer to the Rosa in Fiore. Turning away Alexandra gazed down at her hands; she was gripping the horse reigns tightly to stop them from shaking. _Malice had been captured._ How? How had that man, a man who was a born predator get captured by the Borgia? The young Assassin girl suspected foul play, but by who? Not Chance, he rarely left the base. He was no better than an account to the Brotherhood, he balanced the finances and sent mail to the fractions to coordinate attacks and receive news. Maybe it was Rebecca? She was a whore and slept with all types of men in different powers. But she also was constantly by Chance's side: it had seemed odd to Alexandra at first, but then she realized that Rebecca had fallen in love with her fledgling. Then the attachment made sense.

Fidgeting in her seat Alexandra looked around, as if to find an enemy lurking in the shadows. None appeared though as expected; but the woman could not find a comfortable position. "Dumb cursed beast," She grumbled at the horse, earning a snort of retaliation. Shutting her eyes with sudden irritation Alexandra tried to calm her stomach, it was like a cage of birds had been released within her belly and they bounced around with frightened flight. Inhaling a calming breath and opening her blue eyes once more the horses finally emerged from the sea of humans and clomped up to the door of the whore house. With another easing breath Alexandra dismounted and turned quickly on her heel to assist Rebecca with her descent. The angry courtesan took Alexandra's hands with such force it caused the Assassin to wince. Once her filthy feet where once more on the ground she danced off to Chance, taking his arm and squeezing it to her breast. Screwing up her mouth in a semblance of jealously and displeasure Alexandra looked at them wishing Ezio would allow her to hold him in such an affectionate way. But that arouse the question of; would _she_ want to take his hand and press it against her breast? As the couple passed her Alexandra shook her head; knowing that she would never want to do that to the man she loved. She wanted affection that meant something with every caress, not small trivial gestures that in the end meant nothing more than the need to show possession. To her Ezio showed his markings though the red welts that where hidden under her clothing. That was enough for her. Tilting her head to the side Alexandra scanned the crowds once more looking for an agent of the Borgia to be gazing in on them; but finding none. "Ah," She mumbled. "This will not be easy." Twisting around she found the door to the Rosa in Fiore wide open, a familiar stern face scolding her with a knowing stare.

"Alexandra," Claudia said with an air of authority. "You are late. I expected your arrival would have come much earlier."

"My apologies," Alexandra grinned cheekily, her mouth lifting with little restraint with her joy upon seeing Claudia once again. "It has been a long time _mia sorella_, I have not seen you since the day the villa was attacked." Lifting her right hand; with its missing digit she gave a swooping bow. Her hood fell forward as her head dipped; the cloak swirled about her with the gentle breeze that broke through the heat of the day. Suddenly a shadow descended upon the bent girl and she was gathered up in Claudia's embrace.

"_Che sciocca bambina! _Did you know how worried we all where?" Blinking, Alexandra found herself staring into Claudia's brown piercing eyes. A soft smile danced on the Assassin girl's lips as she was reminded of Ezio's reprimanding eyes from whenever she had done something apparently foolish. Alexandra laughed. "This is not a laughing matter Alexandra! _Madre ed io _have been worried for your safety!"

"But I have been with your dear brother," Alexandra raised her eyebrows, her confusion like a splash of sunlight upon the fountain that was behind them. "I _have _been safe."

"Being with my brother is like being with a pack of untrained hounds," Claudia scoffed, releasing Alexandra but seizing her hand. The Assassin girl gazed up at the other woman with a fondness of a younger sibling looking at an elder one. "He goes off for one venture and comes home battered and bruised!" The woman spoke with a tone of unrelenting love for the man in question; her smile like a proud parent. "You following him into those kinds of battles worry me. You are a lady."

Claudia directed Alexandra into the Rosa in Fiore and the wave of perfume that hit the girl caused her to choke slightly: it was like an overwhelming scent of to many roses. In fact that was what decorated most of the house, along with red carpets, tapestries and women dancing in scanty dresses. The grand staircase's beauty was wounded by the moans and sex noises that wailed from the upper levels. Screwing up her brows into a frown Alexandra gazed up at Claudia wondering briefly how she could stand to live in such a place _with her mother._ But with another calming breath and with a cough to avoid choking on the horrid smell she came up with a brilliant response for her. "Hardly!" Alexandra choked. "I have my fair share of scars and a reputation to match my killings!"

"That," Claudia muttered, the woman's words where almost drowned in the other noises of the whore house. "I do not doubt," Curiously Alexandra looked up at her friend, tilting her head to the side so that her long chestnut hair fell with it. Claudia released the Assassins hands and put both of them heavily upon Alexandra's shoulders. "You would follow Ezio to hell and back, in fact you have followed the Auditore family to hell and now you reside with us here," The grip on her shoulders tightened but no pain came with it; the whore house faded to the back and all Alexandra could really see was Claudia. The woman had captured her attention, all of it. "You have done more than enough for us in your life time Alexandra."

"I will protect you all, forever," Alexandra interrupted gripping Claudia's elbows. "I'll get you out of hell and into heaven."

"You need not, dear Alexandra," The gentle motherly voice drifted from beside her, tearing the two girls from their own world and back into reality. Claudia smiled as her mother came forward and placed a hand on Alexandra's hip. "You do enough by protecting my son. He needs an angel; he puts himself on the line far too much."

"He is exactly like father was mother." Claudia countered with a slight hint of humor dancing in her voice.

"The irony." The older Auditore woman mumbled.

"He will never escape me," Alexandra reassured the women. "He hasn't yet, even with everything."

"War, liberation, destruction," Claudia began to list off the things on her fingers, ticking them off one by one. "Death, betrayal."

"Sex, drugs and rock and roll?" Alexandra giggled, gaining some strange glares from the two that stood around her. "Old saying I heard once, I apologize."

"No," Claudia placed her hands on her hips. "Sex, drugs, and rock-and-roll I like that."

"Of course you do," Alexandra laughed jolly lifting her face upwards towards the ceiling, the bright red reminding her why she originally came here. Looking down at them again she saw their faces become just as solemn. "So you already know that Malice has been captured. Do you know how it happened?"

Claudia was about to open her lips to speak when a whore, a dirty blonde woman with a blue dress came bounding up to them. She had left her patron and was now gripping Alexandra's hand tightly. "_Mi dispiace tanto!_ It is all my fault _la mia signora_, he was captured saving me."

"And who are you?" Alexandra whispered kindly her hand slipped from the disgruntled whores grasp as she began to pace.

"Mary, I am Mary and oh _Dio mi perdoni_ it is all my fault, if I had just listened to what _la mia signora _had said," The woman Mary stopped for a moment and in a dramatic gesture raised her arm in the air shaking her hand in a quick scolding manner. "Do not follow a patron to his home! Bring him back to the Rosa in Fiore!" After the pause and quick speech Mary returned to pacing the floor. Around them the busy patrons and working whores seemed oblivious to the woman's outburst. Even her own customer had moved onto another woman who was dancing in his lap as they spoke. Alexandra scanned the room and spotted Chance speaking to Rebecca in quick tones, holding her arms as she looked panicked. Taking a half step towards the bickering couple the Assassin was suddenly grabbed once more by the horrified whore. "Oh _signora!_" She babbled. "He was so very brave, taking on all those men by himself!" Alexandra froze.

"Are you telling me he is no longer with us? Are you saying he is dead?" Her kind tone towards the woman had broken and turned into ice. Mary jumped back shocked by Alexandra's sudden change in attitude. Claudia took hold of the angered woman's arm, trying to ease the hurt she knew that the Assassin woman was feeling.

"No, no I am not saying he is dead, but I cannot vouch for his life either." The whore muttered mournfully. "They dragged him off; I saw an arrow within his shoulder. But he struggled _signora _he struggled and swore at them." Her face was suddenly in her hands, dry sobs being ripped form her breast. Alexandra sighed, feeling pity for the woman and her emotional outbursts.

"Where did they take him? Did you see?" The Assassin girl took hold of Mary's shoulders, resisting the need to shake her senseless. The green eyes of the wailing woman caught her blue, seizing what little compassion she still had. Mary reached over and gripped Alexandra's shirt front, causing the woman to recoil slightly. The whore's face was drenched with tears, smeared with unknown dirt and grime. Her eyes where wide like a crazed animal, and as her mouth spoke the words Alexandra took a step back.

"The Castel Sant'Angelo, they took him to the pope." Even Mary's voice was a step away from insane.

Alexandra quickly looked over at Claudia. "She is ill," The Assassin girl breathed quickly wanting the woman away from her. She was unsure how to act around Mary and only wished for her to be taken away: the insane was not her specialty. "Please?"

Claudia quickly mentioned to some girls who were dancing and without patrons. As they came forward, shuffling their feet Alexandra noticed how young they looked. Not much older than her. They took Mary's arms with firm hands and pried her off of Alexandra, moving her towards the staircase. With a strangled sigh of relief the Raven stole a glance at Claudia who watched the retreating women with sadness. "I wish many did not fall into such an abyss like Mary has," Her voice was wise, as if suddenly the past few minutes had aged her centuries. "It is sad, and horrible to watch," With a sigh the Madame of the Rosa in Fiore turned to Alexandra with her arms crossed. Her face was set in a stone that was full of resolve. "You now know your target, my girl."

"I do," Alexandra whispered, tapping the tip of her toe to the floor impatiently. "But my problem is that I do not know how to get in."

"You are beautiful," Claudia spoke tacitly, her hand motioning in the air with thought. "You can charm your way in with ease."

"So you say," Rolling her eyes the white clad woman tapped the heel of her foot on the wooden floor. "I know not the art of seduction."

"You have seduced my son well enough." The elder Auditore woman said with a dark chuckle. "Just use those captivating eyes of yours that should do enough."

"I have _not _seduced Ezio." Alexandra countered with exasperation. Seduce Ezio? Surely they were thinking of Caterina or another woman he had bed before her. Alexandra was no master of the romantic ways; she was a woman of battle and war, not the bed and kisses. Embarrassed her face bloomed a slight pink, and folding her arms around her ample chest she looked away from the two women.

"Are you blind my child?" Maria leaned forward taking hold of Alexandra's face and directing it back to look at her. "My son has watched you from the first day you arrived. His eyes have never left your face; he watches your moves and reacts to them with such instinct. Have you not seen this?"

"Ah," Alexandra blinked; this was not about her seducing anyone, this was all about her relationship with Ezio, or at least that was what the conversation had morphed into. "I know he has watched me," She spoke softly, the memory of the night before burning like one of the many candles in the building around her. "I know he has feelings for me."

"And you have feelings for him!" Claudia cried throwing her hands up with frustration. "Why do you not act upon them?"

Alexandra laughed, causing the two women, and many of the other people in the room to gaze at her with confusion and wonder. "But I have!" She giggled loudly, her hands holding her sides, hurting from the amount of laughter that was erupting from her body. "He has proposed to me." The words slipped out of her lips before she could stop them; eyes full of shock echoed her statement. In the corner Chance and Rebecca and ceased their conversation to look at their friend, and now where rushing over babbling questions just as Claudia echoed their statements. Maria Auditore just smiled.

"It was about time that boy did that, I was beginning to wonder if he would ever gain enough courage to ask you," Her hands rested on her hips and with a knowing nod looked at Alexandra as if appraising her to be daughter. "He finally chose a woman worthy of this family."

Alexandra's eyebrows rose kindly, and her lips played with a short smile. Her blue eyes glittered with happiness despite the hard worried lines that where creasing them. "Thank you, but I am hardly a woman worthy of the name Auditore. That would have been Cristina."

"She did not follow my brother!" Claudia said raising her chin defiantly in the air.  
"She was a good woman." Maria countered quietly, making Alexandra nod in agreement.

Rebecca took the Assassin woman's shoulders and gave them a light shake. "I have to congratulate you and usher you to hurry, if Malice in in the Castel, we do not know how long he has left."

"I know," The Raven took the wrists of her friend and brought her hands down to her sides. "I will go, you and Chance remain here." Pulling away from the happiness of the moment she let herself dive back into the frustration of being an Assassin. Rolling her shoulders she reached out for the door handle but was stopped by Claudia calling out to her.

"Be safe!"

Waving a hand in the air, Alexandra pushed open the door and was bathed in the fading sunlight. Twisting to close the door behind her she heard the door firmly click and sighing heavily the Assassin girl felt the weight of the world press upon her shoulders. Looking up at the fading masses of people she wrinkled her eyebrows as a headache threatened to overtake her mind.

_You are keeping your promise._

The soft whispering voice of an old man penetrated her mind, shutting her eyes she smiled. "Of course I have Altair, did you think otherwise? I _love him._"

_But even in death?_

Opening her eyes again Alexandra hung her head, remembering the letter, and remembering what the visions have been more than likely alluding to. "So I am going to die?"

_It is your only way out of this pained destiny._

"I do not want out." Squaring her shoulders Alexandra walked over to the horse that waited diligently for her, ad swinging herself up on it turned it to face the Castel.

_Will you keep your promise in your death?_

The urgency of his voice caused the Assassin girl to pause, and then sigh sadly. "I will love him even if I die and return as a man."

_A grim view._

"But that is what you are asking me yes?" Alexandra tilted her head to the side as her steed plowed through the masses of humans.

_That is my question, and you have answered it well._

"Of course I have!"

_But you do not want to leave._

"Never." Alexandra squeezed the reigns in retaliation of the idea.

_Then maybe you never will have to._

"What?" But he had gone, with a pained gasp of his voice, the presense of the old Assassin had left her: it was nowhere in her mind and it was not in her body. Altair was gone.

"Altair?"


	26. Chapter 25

A/N: Sorry about the delay, been really busy then sick, then I lost the original chapter 25 so I was kind-a sad for a bit, but I'm back on track. It's short, but enjoy.

PS _**Love "The Creed"? Love the characters in this story? Alexandra and Ezio are in a new world and new adventure! A completely original take on "The Creed" called "White Raven" Is now up on ! See how Alexandra and Ezio take down entirely different baddies in a new world. NOTE: there is no "Assassin Creed" franchise in "White Raven" It is an entirely new story. I do not own Ezio Auditori but I do own the Ezio portrayed in "White Raven", he's not an Auditori after all.**_ Go to my profile for the link to the story! Chapter 1 is now up.

**Warning: This chapter has slight child abuse, torture and some religion conflicts. You can skip this chapter and not worry about missing many plot points.**

**Thank you.**

Chapter 25

Reminder

Malice's body was quivering with pain that was all too fresh on his skin. Attempting to sit upright he let a stream of curses escape his swollen and bleeding lips. He had a hell of a time attempting to piece together the past few hours before awaking in this dank and dark dungeon. Frowning he looked about again; he was in prison, the walls where slick with water from the outside which by the sound of it was in amidst a downpour of rain. The stone was only slightly damp, as was his dark hair. Leaning back he played though his memory.

_The day was early and he was quick to weave in-between the wave of human bodies, he disliked the sense of heat they admitted and was in a flash diving out of the stream and into a seemingly abandoned alley way. Its high walls gave him a sense of calm and serenity. It was in alley ways like this he grew up in and that he knew best. Tugging up his hood he gave a content sigh and reached out to the stone gently running his bare palm down the rough surface. He could remember as a child running across the streets of Florence, ducking and weaving around people and pickpocketing rich fools for their money and returning home to his ailing mother and little brother. They were always so delighted to see him return with bread or sometimes even meat. His mother never questioned where he got the money to get such things, since she was a lecher and could not do anything except rely on her two sons to do everything for her. _

In those old days Malice remembered what living conditions he and his younger brother had lived in; similar to the dungeon that he was in now, wet and disease ridden. Shifting his weakened body he leaned against the wall and shut his eyes, letting his shattered mind dance between his childhood and the hours before his imprisonment.

_He remembered one day over thirty years ago when he was twelve years old; he had not been called Malice then, but Jacob, for his mother's Israeli heritage. He was a Jew by birth and he never denied when asked what religion he was. Catholicism be damned; he would follow his mother's ways until the end. But he broke almost every law his religion every day, and that was a particularly bad day for him. As a child he remembered running away from the guards in his hands had been the spoils from the day, but one of the men had seen him and had taken off after him with frustration in his calls. But Malice had continued running all the way home with the man right behind him. His mother had somehow gotten up from her bed and to the door probably to see what all the yelling had been about, once she saw him with the money in his hands and the men behind him her worried face became angered and when he held out the money with a innocent and triumphant look on his face she shook her head slowly, raising up her hand and slapped him across the cheek. Malice had been stunned, and dropped his load._

_ "My foolish son," She wept. "I did not ask this of you."_

_ Malice begged her to understand, but the guards had caught up and reaching down his mother retrieved the sack of money and handed it to the men. "Forgive him sir, we are only Jews," It horrified Malice to watch his mother do such a thing, using her religion as a means to escape punishment. The man snatched the money away from her and spat at her feet._

_ "A filthy one at that," He growled and turning on his heel glowered at Malice, he suddenly had a wicked grin spread across his face. "You should be lucky boy, that your mother can humble herself and admit to her sins while you cannot," Inclining his head over to the Jewess he spat his next words. "Give him a good beating Jew and you will not have to worry about the man he stole this from pressing any charges on him."_

_ "I will sir," Her voice was soft, barely above a wisp in the air. But it still chilled Malice to the bone even though the day had been so very hot. "Come Jacob," She murmured. "Come inside."_

_ "No!" He had cried with such force that his maturing voice had cracked with the pressure of his fear. But his mother grabbed him with surprising force and dragged him into the shack. _

_ That was the day he began thinking evil things that disgraced his religion and broke many covenants; he plotted to kill the men who had harmed his mother. She was ill, could they not have seen that? Foolish Italians!_

Groaning Malice came from his dream-memory with an abrupt smack as a guard he had not seen enter the room slapped him on his already swollen face. Lifting his brown eyes he glared at the man who had captured him. "Get out of here you _bastardo_ what more could you do to me?"

"You are an Assassin." It wasn't a question.

"No fucking way, don't I look like one?" Malice let his nicknames sake sink into his every word, he did not care who these men thought they were; he did not care how they beat him up he had had worse days than this. The man looked over at his companion and together they hauled the heavy 6"4 man towards the door and beyond. _Back to the torture rooms. _Malice thought as he let himself fall back into a more comfortable memory.

_Oh, it hadn't been the best day of his life but it had been far from the worse. Meeting the woman Alexandra was on his top ten best worst days. The way her body swayed with superior grace, the way she orbited around the man she deemed master like the earth to the sun, in a way it was beyond beautiful. He found the two of them unreal as he walked with his longtime friend Chance towards their new lives as Assassins. Assassins! Who would believe that now he would finally get to do something with his life other than help Chance survive? A smile crept over his lips as he watched Alexandra, his new master, look up at Ezio Auditori with the eyes of a woman in love. _

_ He was jealous of Ezio, what did he do to make such a wonderful woman fall in love with him? Suddenly, as if she sensed his eyes Alexandra turned and smiled at him, causing him to stop and blink. _

_ Maybe this was the best day._

The crack of a whip on his shoulder brought him roaring back into the present. They had unceremoniously stripped Malice of his cloak and had tied him to a board; his hands well above his head and bound tightly with chains that bit into his already raw skin. With a pained sigh he looked at the men who chatted angrily with each other about how he just never seemed to crack. He was a _Jew _he was raised in the jaws of potential slavery and daily beatings. His only saving grace was his best friends he now had that no doubt where looking for him. Silently he closed his eyes and sent out a prayer to God that they would not find him. This was not something they needed to endure; this was not something he wished on anyone. Everything had been going right until he had so foolishly taken on a mission he surely could not accomplish. He should have let the whore get raped by the men; he should have just walked by.

But that wasn't something Alexandra would have wanted of him, so he had intervened and this was his punishment.

The men had switched from the whip to a more sturdy bull whip, its metal bits sharpened to a horrible angle. This time Malice let himself cry out as the weapon pierced his flesh.

"Tell us where your base it!" One of them shouted, they sounded all alike to Malice that he didn't care to distinguish them.

"Rot in hell." He gritted out the words and was rewarded with another strike, this time he only growled, a stray strand struck just above his head and the blood poured from his head wound and down on his eye, he closed it trying to avoid the stinging but failing.

"Tell us and you won't have to endure so much pain." Again, the soldiers voice tried to entice him with an end to the pain. But for Malice there would never be an end until he was back in Alexandra's arms. She was more of a mother than his own mother had been; he loved her dearly and would let nothing touch her.

"Sorry," Tilting his head he smiled viciously. "But I don't think I'll let you see my _madre e il padre _we haven't reached that point in the relationship yet do you think?"

The man gave Malice a satisfying curse and whipped at him again, striking him across the chest digging into the already bleeding wounds. But a hand stopped the attack, it was the other guard. "Don't strike him too much; otherwise we won't get the answers Ceasre wants."

"Better go scurry over to your master like the dogs you are." Malice hissed, both shot him a glare, but did not fall into his trap. They sighed in obvious frustration and left the room that was becoming only but a blur to the Assassin. Dropping his head he tried to focus on what is mind could see; the memories that kept him alive.

_It was only a few years go; ten to be exact, it was the day that he had gotten into to much trouble trying to steal some bread from a monger on the street. A man, golden haired and to fair in completion to be an Italian stepped in and paid the man. He was English by the looks of it and staring evilly at him Malice was received by a blinding grin that caught him off guard. _

_ "Chance," The Englishman held out his hand out with the smile still on his face._

_ "Jacob."_

_"With that look you seem to have quite a lot of Malice my friend." Chance laughed._

Opening the one eye he gasped in air and shook off the old memory, his body was in to much pain to be thinking clearly and his thoughts swirled with images of Alexandra and Chance of Girolamo and Ezio; all of them. If he survived the ordeal he would do something drastic for them. Kiss their heads; something.

With his thoughts fraying into nothing but filaments he let the horrible sleep desend upon him, the next day help more promises of torture and more pain.

Oh, he couldn't wait.


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: They almost _always _end up in the same place huh? Stayed up all night working on this. **

**Warning: This chapter is rated M for mature, it contains nudity, sexual themes and blood, and violence. You have been warned.**

**Enjoy :D**

Chapter 26

One Soul, Two Paths

The rain poured down from the skies, pooling on the ground like the heavens had begun to weep along with the franticly riding Assassin girl. It stung her face and drenched her cloak with its liquid, its touch was neither warm nor soothing, her heart beat with such a panicked pace that her breath shuttered with the sobs that ripped from her throat. She felt so alone, despite the massive congregation of humans that struggled to get out of her crazed riding. Alexandra's body vibrated with fear and the knowledge that her unearthly guide was not lost to her. Pushing her head up she tried to see though the sheets of rain that easily obstructed her vision, although that could have been the tears that blurred her eyes. With another choked sob she yanked on the horse's reins, her shoulders twisting harshly as she steered it down a nearly deserted alley way. Despite her careful guiding she and her horse nearly rammed into an innocent bystander who shouted at her, cursing her very existence. Shocked back into reality by the near collision Alexandra pulled the horse to stop in-between the buildings, the stone underneath the horses' feet was cracked and worn, and the walls where stained with the rain giving the air a heavy earth scent. Raising a steadying hand she placed it on the damp stone beside her. The Assassin girl took in as many cleansing breath as she could in an attempt to make her shaking body cease its fearful shivering. Looking at the wall beside her Alexandra traced its outline and took in one final deep breath before pushing her consciousness out searching for any spec of Altair: of his ghostly footsteps and guiding hands. But no reassuring voice came to comfort her; he was gone just as abruptly as he came. Biting her lips she shut her eyes, trying to imagine his form, as if it would call him up like a genie. Then opening her swimming sea eyes she searched though the rain for his shimmering figure, but all she achieved was a pained expression to be painted on her face. The rain continued down around her, as if it was a curtain folding on a stage. Closing her eyes again she brought in a shaky breath, trying to ignore the pain in her chest she attempted to focus on the task at hand: find and free Malice. But the inner pain was threatening to overtake her, like a tidal wave. Lifting a hand to her mouth she let out another sob, not realizing how much she was attached to the old ghost Assassin. Altair was gone; but she had to continue on with her life. Raising her other hand to her face she covered her eyes and cried, Alexandra knew that she should be moving on, and that she had a mission to complete, but she had not cried in so long. It felt like everything that had happened, her being thrown into this world, the villa being attacked and her being separated from Ezio, to the final confession and him asking her to marry him. Suddenly everything was too much and all she could do was cry. Maybe the visions and Altair had been some crutch that she never really knew she had; it was a link to her old world and life. Now that link was gone and she really had to live in this world now. Alexandra hiccupped as a laugh slipped through her tears: she really was going to marry Ezio, and she felt a huge bubble of relief swell in her chest. She loved him so much, and she was actually going to be his wife. Taking a breath she leaned back in her saddle and gazed down the misty street.

Then, as if there was an unspoken word she heard a lingering voice that gave a weary chuckle. _Good bye, Alexandra. _Alexandra froze, and bit the inside of her cheek and smiled.

"Rest in peace Altair, you will never be forgotten." The presence faded and with a confidence that Alexandra never really felt before she righted her shoulders and held her head high. Kicking her horse's sides she willed it forward once more. It complied and together they were off again in a breakneck pace. The roads where now less full, as people where probably seeking shelter from the sudden rain, but Alexandra ignored it she was filled with a sole purpose; to find Malice and to live. Twisting the horse's reins to the left she managed to avoid an absentminded citizen that looked startled as she cursed below her breath in passing him. That was the only other near collision she experienced though, because soon the Castel loomed before her like an ugly beast. Tugging the horse back into a trot she lifted her head to gaze at its grey outline. The rain added a cage like affect to the building, giving the illusion that it was trying to keep her from retrieving her fledgling. Alexandra glared at it before yelling at the horse to plunge forward onto the bridge that separated her from Malice. Twisting across the guarded bridge, the Assassin girl was met with obvious resistance, Borgia called out for her to halt, and some even recognized her from the posters that they put up long ago. In front of her Alexandra could see the gate, but it was closed and two idiotic guards stood in her way. Turning her animal she looked around franticly for a way out of the predicament she managed to get herself into. The rain was picking up and a howl of wind with the echo of crashing thunder rumbled to her ears. As the other bridge came up Alexandra caught the sight of a small patch of shrubbery to the right of her fleeing horse. Swallowing her fear she maneuvered herself till she was perched precariously on the saddle of her horse. The angry calls of the men still reached her ears, but with a leap of faith she launched herself into the air tumbling painfully into the bushes below. Alexandra gasped as pain flooded her back and still healing bruises. Righting herself the Assassin girl fumbled until she was on her feet once more. Her boots where muddy and her white cloak was stained with the same dirt, suddenly the voices of the men drew closer to her, causing her to freeze. But they passed harmlessly by, more than likely enraptured by her still fleeing horse. She was lucky, and it wasn't something she would take for granted.

Moving along the side of the wall Alexandra tried to piece together the bits of information she got about his mission. Chewing on her lower lip she recalled how Rebecca had mentioned Malice had saved a man. But little tidbit like that was easily mistaken; anyone could have gotten that wrong, then there was the little issue about Chance looking pallid; but that didn't seem to have anything to do with the fact that Malice had been taken. He was hiding something, and that bothered Alexandra, but for the moment it was not relevant. The final piece was that Malice had sense a death. This cause Alexandra to pause and frown;

_Will you keep your promise in your death?_

_ "I would love to; it will comfort you when the time comes."_

_ No, she loved only one man that she doubted she would ever see again._

_ The person that was sacrificing them-self for a person they deeply cared for was her._

_ Malice had sensed death._

Whose death? Hers? Had all those visions she had seen, everything Altair had said to her hinted towards the fact that she was destined to die? The Raven paused in her sneaking, remembering how that one night before the siege in the Auditore mansion when she had first seen Altair how he had mentioned her only way to get back home was to die, but she hadn't wanted to go in the end. He had seemed sad, but pleased. Was she going to die anyways? Shaking her head she moved forward again. _No, she wouldn't die. She would never die. Her place was beside Ezio, and her friends._

Ezio was finally inside the Castel, moving nearly silently against the far wall. No guards where in the lower levels which surprised him. The Master Assassin worried about his lucky streak, wondering if it was going to run out. Turing a corner Ezio found himself face to face with a window and a frown was drawn across his face as he analyzed the rainy world beyond. Then a sigh escaped his lips and turning away he began to head down the hallway once more, passing doors that could only be describe as jail cells. As he passed a door in the middle of the hall he heard a groan and then a pitiful call:

"Ezio? Mentor?" The man's voice was weak, and a cough was suddenly ripped through the sentence. Despite the weary and quite speech, Ezio recognized the voice and tore away from the wall quickly and looked though the barred window in the door.

"Malice!" Letting his hidden blade spring free Ezio began to work away at the lock, forgetting the original reason why he came to the Castel. "Hold on, I will free you in a moment."

"Where is Alexandra?" The tired man asked. "She is always right behind you."

With a silent cry of joy Ezio opened the door and quickly had to compose his features as he took in his friends form. Malice had wounds that gouged across his body, one of his eyes was black and swollen and it looked like his back was one big scab. The fledglings lips where bloody but they were pulled back in a cocky reassuring grin. Ezio was by the other man's side within an instant. "_Mio signore, e un aspetto terriblie._ What did they do to you?" Reaching out the Master Assassin made quick work of the shackles that held Malice. He was ready to catch the other man, but Malice stood steadily on his two feet.

"I have had worse. But you did not answer my question." There was a nearly silent irritation to Malice's accusation. Moving away from Ezio he reached the door, only to turn back and stare at him.

Ezio watched the strength that the man had; no one knew about Malice's past. But apparently it was not as kind as they believed it to be. "She is looking for you _idiota_."

"Of course and why are you here?" Malice rolled his shoulders, and poked his head out of the door, scanning the area for Templars.

"I am looking for something, not you sorry. Though seeing your pretty face is always a pleasure." The Master Assassin slipped past Malice and into the hallway, his eyebrows raised with an unspoken question of his own.

One that went unanswered. "Alright fair enough, which way is out?"

Ezio jerked his thumb off to the area with the window behind him. "That way, surprisingly there is no one down here."

"Yeah, I figured as much," Malice chuckled darkly as he shifted his sore body. "They were trying to starve me out; they all left so I couldn't convince them to give me food," The Italian man frowned at his companion. The Israeli man then muttered; "I knew you guys would come through."

"There was no way where were going to leave you behind," Ezio nodded and turned back to face the way he was heading. "Will you be able to escape alright?" He was unsure if Malice should even be moving around in the condition he was presently in, let alone be trying to escape from the Castel.

"You have a mission to complete Ezio," Malice looked over at him with a quirky grin, his brown eyes shone bright for someone who had been interrogated only hours before. "I will find Alexandra, she is more than likely close by, although with you within these walls she will not wish to leave until you are safe," A laugh echoed in the empty halls. "It is her way."

"Yes, now go!" The Assassin scolded Malice who raised his arms in surrender.

"_Si, si _this is me leaving." Turning he took off in the opposite direction, moving easily despite his wounds. A smile jumped at the scar on Ezio's lips before he too turned to the direction he had to go. Gathering all the power in his soaked limbs he took off into a dead sprint, knowing that he had to collect the apple, and escape. Then after all of the missions was over, he was going to gather Alexandra up in his arms, tell his mother and sister that he was going to marry her and then he was going to run away to Florence and live the rest of his life in peace with the woman he loved. He smiled once more before letting his future fall into the back of his mind and pulling the information he needed to the front.

Apple first, then he could think about tying Alexandra to their bed.

_Their_ bed. Ezio liked that.

Frustrated Alexandra stood under a little hang over next to the Castel. She couldn't find a way in that wouldn't warrant an armed response. Pacing she looked up and down the wall, looking for any chink in the armor that was the Castel. With a frustrated low groan she placed her hand on the wall, anger swelling in her breast like a sharp rose. Malice was _inside_, and she had to _get to him._ He was her responsibility and she was not going to leave him to rot behind the stone underneath her hands. The rain was not letting up; instead there was some thunder off into the distance, concerning the Assassin girl. Alexandra hoped that Ezio was not caught under the same storm she was. Bang her fist against the wall she flung her soaked body around and pulled her soggy hood closer to her face. More anger bubbled up in her chest.

She could not find a way in.

How useless of an Assassin was she?

Malice winced pitifully as he slipped around another corner. He did not want to know how Ezio had gotten into the Castel, and seeing the route he took gave the man shivers. There were some corpses littering the ground, obvious hidden blade markings on their jugulars reminded Malice how dangerous a man Ezio was. Although the fledgling got to see the kind and loving man, Ezio Auditore was anything but. How easily things like that could be forgotten, especially when all Malice could think about was fixing that horrible semi-romantic relationship that Ezio had with Alexandra. Twisting around another hall he jumped over another body that lay askew across the pale floor. Reaching out as he landed he grabbed the wall and winced, one of the many scabs on his body had broken and again he was bleeding. With a sigh he tried to focus on the positive, when he got out of here he would be with the people who meant most to him. He would be with Alexandra, Girolamo , Chance and Rebecca. And of course Ezio, but the man had just saved him and he was pretty sure his Mentor would interrogate him later about what Malice had meant earlier when he had said "I have had worse."

Another sigh. But the gloomy light of the world beyond was reflected on the stone ground. Looking Malice saw a little wooden door, part of the way open. That was his way out. Glaring at the door he waited for someone to come through it. But no one did.

Leaning down he took a deep breath and sprinted towards it.

Then he was there, pushing the door open and feeling the heavy rain on his scared body. He was free again, now he had to find Alexandra. She really would not be far from Ezio, that meant she was around the Castel somewhere. With a shiver he took a step forward, cursing the Templars for taking his shoes.

Beyond frustrated, and with irritation that was seeping though her very posture, Alexandra began to creep along the wall of the Castel, in a vain search to find an unguarded way in. Slipping until the edge of the wall had fallen away into a tiny crevice between buildings she made her way quickly back to the front. Crouching back in the bushes she had first jumped in she peeked around to see if there was still a gaggle of guards loitering outside of the entrance. But the scene she found was one of panic: guards where rushing every which way, leaving the entrance with a sole man. Standing straight out of her hiding spot Alexandra tilted her head briefly, contemplating the reason they would scatter in such a manner. She watched until one of them came scurrying back to the lone guard and shouted: "_Assassini!" _And with a quirk of the lips Alexandra knew who was causing the ruckus.

_Ezio Auditore._

Oh, but she should have realized that sooner.

Rolling her shoulders she tucked her hands behind her back and flexed her upper arm. Hearing the satisfying click of her hidden blade popping in and out of its sheath she sauntered over to the two lone guards. "Excuse me," She imitated a courtesan's helpless voice the best she could, and it achieved their bewildered attention. They gazed at her up and down, the wheels in their brain working over time as they tried to determine if she was a threat or not. "I was looking for my boyfriend," Stifling a giggle Alexandra inclined her head barely to the right and gave them a blinding smile. "I was hoping if you could tell me if you have seen him." Deception was not big on her list of talents, but in a way the Assassin girl knew she was not lying, and she found that hilarious. So quelling the laughter she had now replacing her frustration she watched the two men stumble over each other as they attempted to figure out who would address her.

"_Madonna,_" One of the guards, the smaller one, muttered quickly. "We have not seen any men around here other than us guards. Perhaps you could tell us what he looked like, and then we can keep an eye out for him."

Alexandra felt another quirk pull at her lips. This man was either very good in trying to get information, or honestly concerned about her "lost" boyfriend. "Well," Kicking the ground she swayed a little like she was thinking very hard about if she should answer the guards or not. "You see he has a beard," Sticking out her lower lip she looked up at the two men, who stood at attention regardless of the rain or her obvious suspicious appearance. "And a white cloak," The two men stiffened. "Like me, well it _was_ white before I fell off my horse you see…" The other man beside the skinny one began to lower his weapon, but Alexandra was having fun with her tale and quickly continued. "He has a red sash and has lots of weapons,"

"Assassin!" The bigger man yelled lunging at her. A grin cracked across her face finally free of its confinement. Flexing her arm again the blade jumped from is hiding place, and into the man's jugular.

"He also says, _riposa in pace._" She muttered looking to the skinny one, who delayed in his actions, was finally raising his sword to attack Alexandra. But she had grown far too quick for his slow movements. Jumping to the side she twisted her body until she was behind him, and raising her bloody arm stabbed him once in the back. The guard groaned and crumpled to the ground. The rain that fell around them acted like a cleansing shower as it erased the markings of blood. Alexandra sighed and then slunk to the ground. She may finally be inside of the Castel, but she still had to find Malice.

And now Ezio.


	28. So, I'm back

Dear watchers,

So I got locked out of my account for a while because I forgot my password.

That and I've been busy, moving around.

And school.

Im trying to get back to this kay? I'm sorry I havent put anything new out.


End file.
